HorseMotors Equestria
by FHix
Summary: Todo pony tiene la capacidad de inventar algo que mejore a su nación, y de esos abundan mucho en Equestria. No tienes que salvar al reino de grandes calamidades todos los días para producir un cambio, a veces te toca empezar desde abajo y pelear hasta el final para ver tus proyectos cumplidos, y mucho mejor si lo haces con amigos...
1. Prólogo

**HorseMotors: La primera Automotriz de Equestria**

**Prólogo**

-_Breve notita de la autora: con respecto al canon de la serie, y aunque ya esté por terminar/terminada, por el momento no voy a tener en cuenta la temporada 9, no es como si esto se basara estrictamente en el canon al ser una historia principalmente de OCs, pero sí voy a tener en cuenta algunos hechos principales-_.

Hacía años que la granja de maíz, cercana a Vanhoofer, se había hecho famosa por el ingenioso carro motorizado con el que su dueño, el maicero Hornets, transportaba el producto de sus cosechas hasta el mercado. Era un aparato grande y complicado, instalado en la parte frontal de lo que otrora era un carro tradicional, pero refaccionado y modificado con partes de un viejo tren. El mismo viejo tren que Hornets halló un día, abandonado en un galpón de la estación ferroviaria, y al que, en un chispazo de ingenio, el granjero extrajo el motor y pedazos de carrocería. Junto a su hijo, y pese al disgusto y los reproches de su esposa, ambos trabajaron duro durante el día e incluso gran parte de la noche para adecentar el rudimentario vehículo. Varias veces lo probaron y varias veces tuvieron incidentes menores, especialmente con la combustión puesto que el uso de una caldera era riesgoso y poco eficiente.

Durante varias semanas, se dedicaron a buscar una alternativa para poner en funcionamiento su armatoste, intentando mantenerse ajenos a las críticas y las burlas de los vecinos o al descontento de su familia, ya que dejaban mucho trabajo por hacer para dedicarse a esa cosa, que al fin y al cabo sólo produciría pérdidas. Hornets pareció rendirse por un tiempo, acuciado por la necesidad de llevar adelante la granja, y más con la pronta venida del invierno, pero su hijo no cedió. Continuó pensando y buscando alternativas en lo que duró la estación fría, incluso haciendo planos y prototipos a pequeña escala. Se había dado cuenta de la necesidad de un combustible confiable, seguro y constante para así obtener un motor más independiente. Así que tomó la única enciclopedia que había en su casa, para buscar información sobre los tipos de energía. La magia, obviamente, quedaba descartada, ya que en su familia todos eran ponis de tierra. Quizá el viento o algún otro elemento que produjera la naturaleza podría ayudarlos.

Al inicio de la primavera, Hornets junior se dispuso a poner a prueba los distintos modelos, ensayando además distintos combustibles, con resultados que variaban entre lo desastroso y lo más o menos exitoso. Mil y una reprimendas se ganó el joven hijo, pero todo valió la pena cuando encontró el sistema y la fórmula que mejor se acercaban a su propósito, un motor liviano basado en pistones que subían y bajaban, impulsados por una combustión cuya base era el aceite de maíz, con algunos aditivos adicionales. Sólo tenía que encender una mecha, realizar unas maniobras, y luego dirigir el aparato con una manivela, aunque no estaba perfeccionado del todo, y tuvo que armar y desarmar millones de veces lo que su padre había compuesto hacía unos cuantos meses. Pero finalmente, había construido un motor casero para el carro de su padre, quien ya empezaba a dar muestras de los achaques de la edad como para seguir haciéndose cargo del proyecto.

La alegría y el entusiasmo del señor Hornets se reavivaron como la llama de una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse, y compartió la algarabía de su hijo al realizar pequeños transportes dentro de la granja y luego de la granja al pueblo. Pronto, aquella maquinaria casera pero noble fue la envidia de los demás granjeros y la admiración en el pueblo. Todo el mundo comentaba sobre el loco invento de los ponis maiceros, y no faltaron detractores y estudiosos que impugnaran ese artefacto con respecto a los riesgos que podía traer o su impacto sobre el ambiente. A Hornets le parecieron patrañas de envidiosos, tan ufano estaba a pesar de los costos de mantenimiento y combustible, y todo marchó relativamente bien hasta el verano, época en que ocurrió la tragedia.

No se sabe muy bien qué pasó. Se sabe que Hornets y su hijo se habían aventurado un poco más lejos de lo normal, queriendo pasear y conocer las colinas donde crecían prados de ensueño. Fue bajando una de esas colinas en que algo falló en el motor, ya fuera por sobrecalentamiento a causa del calor de la tarde o algo que faltó revisar, pero hubo una explosión repentina que deshabilitó momentáneamente los frenos y el carro fue cuesta abajo a toda velocidad. Hornets padre, en un momento de susto y desesperación, dio un volantazo y el carro volcó, dando varias vueltas por el prado, aplastando gramilla tierna y flores, hasta dar contra la cara de otra colina.

El granjero salió arrastrándose de los restos desafortunados del vehículo, con los huesos molidos y una confusión muy grande. Pero su propio dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando rescató a su hijo de la chatarra doblada, y éste no respondió ni volvió a abrir los ojos.

-.-.-.-

La familia Hornets estaba de luto cuando vinieron los encargados de la fundidora _Steel & Co._ a traer las nuevas bateas para el aceite de maíz. Los campos se cubrían de los tonos amarillentos y marrones de un otoño cargado de tristeza, a comparación del anterior. Los empleados fueron recibidos por una yegua avejentada y con un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, de humor más huraño que nunca. Ella regentaba la granja ahora que su esposo estaba parcialmente invalidado, aunque dicha invalidez no era tan grave físicamente como sí sentimentalmente a causa de la pérdida reciente.

Del contenedor que los dos empleados de la fundidora tiraban con esmero, saltó de pronto un potrillo de no más de diez años, que había viajado escondido hasta allí desde Manehattan. Cayó rodando por el camino polvoriento, hasta la entrada de la casa, y se incorporó rápido, temiendo que alguien pudiera haberlo visto. Caminó en derredor de la propiedad, buscando algo en particular, y cuando no lo vio, decidió entrar a la vivienda y buscar al señor Hornets, quien se encontraba en la sala, recostado sobre un mullido sillón, fumando una pipa con cara de amargura y cansancio, abstraído del mundo y perdido en dolorosos recuerdos, como cada día. No se esperaba visitas, por eso se sobresaltó al oír una vocecita junto a él.

–¿Señor Hornets?

Era un potrillo que le resultaba conocido al corcel maicero. Se trataba de un pequeño unicornio de pelaje color bronce, bastante sucio por el polvo del camino, y una crin de color rojo óxido hecha una maraña de pelos. Sus ojos pardos lo observaban con una curiosidad expectante, típica de la infancia.

–¿Niño… qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo te metiste en mi casa? – inquirió Hornets echando una mirada severa al pequeño, al tiempo que su mente intentaba recordar quién era ese potro.

–Lo siento, señor Hornets… sólo quería ver cómo estaba. – respondió el potrillo – Escuché lo que pasó con su hijo.

Al oír estas palabras, una punzada de dolor atacó al corazón del granjero, quien desvió su mirada a la foto enmarcada que había sobre un aparador a un lado de la chimenea, con grandes jarrones de flores y velas alrededor.

–Me enteré hace unos días de lo del accidente, no me imaginé que le había pasado algo malo cuando no recibí ninguna carta más de él.

–¿Mi hijo te enviaba cartas? – Hornets se volvió para mirar al potrillo, y se quedó pasmado.

Entonces Hornets padre recordó de repente aquel día de marzo lozano, cuando por su granja apareció el señor Molten Steel, empresario de _Steel & Co._, para cerrar un trato comercial. Venía de la gran ciudad de Manehattan, con un empleado más, y su hijo mayor, Carburettor Turn (que en realidad se había colado en el carruaje, escapándose como era costumbre de su casa). Ese día, Hornets y su hijo llegaban de hacer unos repartos, y el niño había quedado encandilado con su carro-motor. Y habría fastidiado la reunión de los dos sementales mayores con sus interminables preguntas si no fuera porque Hornets hijo, halagado por el interés del potrillo, les dijo que él lo cuidaría mientras ellos hacían negocios… al final de la tarde, los dos muchachos se entendían de una forma increíble, entablando una amistad que había tenido al carro como mediador.

–Sí, em, supongo que no usted no se acuerda de mí… Me llamo Carburettor Turn. – comentó el chico, rascándose el cuello – _Cornet_ y yo nos hicimos amigos cuando vine con mi papá que tenía que hacer negocios con usted. Nunca… nunca me imaginé que cuando dejó de escribirme era porque… porque… – las palabras se le quedaron en la boca, y algo parecido a la desazón se dibujó en su cara. En su aún infantil cabecita empezaba a procesar poco a poco lo que había ocurrido con Cornet, su primer gran amigo entre los ponis mayores.

"Cornet" pensó Hornets. Con ese apodo solía llamar a su hijo, y el cual éste había adoptado para diferenciarse de su padre. Toda reprimenda o sermón que el señor Hornets pudiera haberle dado al niño por haberse venido así a su casa, probablemente sin permiso de sus padres, quedaron postergados. El señor Hornets suavizó su expresión, y lo invitó a sentarse en el otro sillón, pensando como manejar la situación.

–Así que, Carburettor, ¿tú y Cornet eran amigos?

–Claro, Cornet es asombroso, sabe mucho de mecánica, y me contó que se pasó todo el invierno intentando diseñar un motor para su carro… pero…. ya no volverá... ¿cierto?

Hornets entendió rápidamente que ya no podría mentirle al pequeño para evitarle el mismo dolor que él sentía por la trágica ausencia de su hijo.

–No, lamentablemente… ya no está.

Por un instante, hubo un silencio respetuoso entre los dos, sólo contemplando la fotografía del corcel fallecido, su pelaje verde oscuro como las hojas de los maizales, su crin amarillo opaco igual que el aceite de maíz, su gorro con una de las alas dobladas hacia el frente, y sus ojos celestes, mirando siempre hacia adelante como todo pionero valiente.

Un manojo de emociones se revolvió por la cabecita de Carburettor, que no sabía poner en palabras qué era esa humedad en sus ojos ni eso que le dolía en el pecho. Sólo sabía que iba a extrañar mucho a Cornet, y que no había nadie que entendiera tan perfectamente cómo funcionaba el carro. Se mantuvo pensando en eso, cuando de repente tuvo una idea y habló rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de la sala.

–Señor Hornets, ¿usted aún quiere el carro?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al melancólico granjero, pero su respuesta fue contundente.

–No. Ese pedazo de chatarra desgraciada aún está tirado en ese prado maldito.

–Entonces, ¿se lo puedo comprar?

Hornets miró a Carburettor sin entender lo que éste se proponía.

–No, niño, no te vendería ni un tornillo de ese aparato. ¿No ves el mal que ha causado?

–Pero Cornet trabajó tanto en eso…

–Y todo fue en vano, muchacho, mira cómo ha terminado por meterse en esa locura… por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera tenido la terrible idea de traer ese armatoste a casa…

–¿Y qué si salió mal? Cornet no se habría rendido tan fácil, él era un visionario, pensaba seguir trabajando en su invento para poder perfeccionarlo, y después patentarlo y fundar una empresa para hacer más carros a motor. ¡Eso no sólo lo habría beneficiado a usted sino a todos los granjeros de Equestria! Era su mayor sueño, me lo contó en sus cartas.

–Pero ese sueño ya no podrá cumplirse, Carburettor. Mi hijo murió y yo ya no estoy como para seguir trajinando con máquinas, sólo me queda hacerme cargo de mi trabajo y de mi esposa, y a duras penas porque ya mi cuerpo no da tregua… Te agradezco que hayas venido, muchacho, pero será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, no pierdas más tiempo con esas tonterías.

Pese a la negativa del corcel campesino, Carburettor se mantuvo decidido.

–Está bien, señor Hornets, yo cumpliré con el sueño de Cornet. Voy a diseñar un carro a motor que revolucionará a toda Equestria. Lo prometo, cueste lo que cueste.

Bueno, este fanfic ha esperado mucho para salir a la luz... de la pantalla, y sería una lástima que quedara archivado, ya que tengo varios capítulos escritos. Siéntanse libres de comentar qué les parece la historia, nos leemos pronto =)


	2. Capítulo 1

#1

Parecía mediar una eternidad entre aquella tarde de idealismo en la que había asumido los sueños de Cornet en una granja soleada de Vanhoofer, y esta tarde semi-nublada de Manehattan, tirado en el vetusto sillón mirando hacia el gran tablero de su taller. El tablero que contenía, fijados con chinches o punzones, pedazos de recuerdos en forma de fotografías, recortes de periódicos, planos, esquemas o diagramas dibujados en cualquier papel que tuviera al casco (en serio, cualquier tipo de papel), folletos sobre la nueva Exposición de Inventores de Manehattan, y una servilleta de _Madame Suzette Reposterie_, la pastelería preferida del taller (especialmente de Carburettor, que religiosamente iba todas las mañanas a comprar unos bollos con dulce de leche).

Esa zona del taller, la "zona de oficina" donde se dedicaba a hacer el papeleo y la contaduría, ocupaba un tercio del enorme galpón, había una ventana un poco maltrecha que le daba iluminación y una mesa que ocupaba toda la esquina, y en ella proliferaba otro amontonamiento de papeles, herramientas, cajas y cajitas con tornillos, arandelas, bulones, bolsas viejas con migajas secas de bizcochos, frascos y botellas que contenían variados líquidos, y luego una serie de interminables cajones, los cuales contenían otro sinfín de cosas. La oficina estaba del lado izquierdo del gran portón, y del lado derecho, y también hacia el fondo, uno se podía encontrar con estanterías un poco destartaladas que alojaban distintos tipos de piezas metálicas, correas, poleas, engranajes, pedazos de chasis, tablones, placas de metal, etc. Incluso había partes colgando de las vigas con sendos ganchos. En el centro, entre tabiques y otros artefactos, se hallaba el prototipo del Tordillo 360, como lo había bautizado Carburettor Turn. Ambos, inventor e invención, habían madurado prácticamente juntos, desde que a los once años se encaprichó con comprar los restos del carro de Hornets, abandonados en la pradera.

Pero Carburettor nunca quería detenerse a repasar los logros del pasado, siempre vivía el presente y tirando hacia adelante, como solía decir Cornet. Muy contadas veces, se preguntaba qué diría el fallecido hijo del maicero si viera todo el progreso que había obtenido en casi diez años. ¿Estaría orgulloso? Probablemente sí. Aunque ahora ya no se trataba del sueño del difunto, Carburettor lo había hecho propio, y cuanto más palos en la rueda se le ponían, más se obstinaba él en continuar. Porque si no hubiera ido nunca a aquella granja de maíz, quizá no tendría actualmente algo que lo hiciera levantarse temprano cada mañana a ensuciarse los cascos con esmero. Porque a pesar de ser heredero de la fundidora más grande de Manehattan, entre las industrias más grandes de Equestria, que abastecía de metal a las Guardias Reales y a muchísimas empresas y emprendimientos, y con todos los privilegios y los lujos de empresario poderoso que pasarían de su padre a él, Carburettor no encontraba ninguna emoción en eso. Y por mucho que lo presionaran o que intentaran encarrilarlo en otra cosa que no le interesaba, simplemente se escabullía y se largaba, como hacía de niño con la escuela o con las clases particulares a las que sus padres lo mandaban para intentar convertirlo en niño prodigio, como su prima Twilight Sparkle, que despuntaba en la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados de Canterlot y que además era la estudiante estrella de la princesa Celestia.

Lo de su parentesco con Twilight Sparkle y, por ende, con Shining Armor, que había alcanzado el puesto de Capitán de la Guardia Real y actualmente es Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, dos unicornios estrechamente emparentados con la realeza equestriana, en realidad no era algo tan directo, sino más bien "impuesto" por las segundas nupcias de su padre, Molten Steel, con Midnight Sparks, hermana de Nightlight, padre de los mencionados hermanos. La señora Sparks era una unicornio de nariz parada y exigente, con unas ínfulas insoportables mal traídas del entorno aristocrático de Canterlot en que se crió. Carburettor nunca la aceptó, y por eso le declaró la guerra desde el mismo instante en que aquella yegua catinguda pisó una baldosa de la señorial mansión Steel. Literal, había inventado un sistema casero sobre la puerta de entrada para que le cayera encima un balde de pintura ni bien ella entrara, aunque no calculó bien y el baldazo se lo llevó su padre, lo cual significó un castigo inmediato. Fue una época turbulenta en la casa, y una de las razones por las que Carburettor se escapaba era porque no soportaba a su madrastra y sus pretensiones de convertirlo en "niño prodigio" al igual que esos tontos sobrinos que tenía. Por lo menos las cosas no empeoraron tanto cuando nació su medio hermano, sobre quien recaerían inmediatamente todas las expectativas de la señora Sparks, liberando su hijastro del asedio.

En esa época turbulenta fue que pasó lo del maicero de Vanhoofer y su carro. El señor Hornets nunca le quiso cobrar un solo bit por ese aparato que forjó su desgracia, aunque tampoco pudo disuadirlo de sacarlo de la pradera, y aceptó la promesa de Carburettor de honrar la memoria de Cornet haciendo de ese cacharro un elemento de progreso para el mundo agrario de Equestria. A partir de allí empezó otra guerra en la mansión Steel, pero esta vez con Molten, quien se resistía a cumplir lo que consideraba otro tonto capricho de su hijo, gastando tiempo y recursos en buscar un montón de pedazos de chatarra en el que se accidentó un campesino. El señor Steel no comprendía el vínculo emocional que su hijo había creado tanto con aquel cacharro como con quien lo había hecho funcionar, y tampoco quería comprender que la gran obra de Carburettor no sería la de un mago ni la de un militar. Que no era un poni hecho para el ejército ni para la magia ni para los círculos restringidos de la política, pero que aún sin las capacidades de sus primos políticos, él podía crear algo que engrandeciera a Equestria aunque le tocara empezar desde muy abajo.

Y el asunto se complicaba teniendo en cuenta la mala conducta del chico con la nueva señora Steel, porque Carburettor no la aceptaba y porque quería que su madre volviera, hasta que finalmente, después de varios meses de una cotidianidad ingobernable, se llegó a un acuerdo: le traerían ese cachivache, y Carburettor debía acceder a determinadas condiciones, como portarse mejor con su madrastra, ponerse juicioso con el estudio y hacerle caso a su padre de una vez por todas…

–Oye, Carburettor, ¿por qué se tardará tanto Piston? ¿Lo habrá agarrado el tránsito de la tarde? – la voz provino de Washer Set, un poni terrestre de pelaje plateado y crin turquesa con las puntas ennegrecidas, con unos llamativos ojos de color índigo. Bajo su mono azul ennegrecido de trabajo -reglamentario para los tres trabajadores del taller-, su cutie mark de tres arandelas, una grande hacia la izquierda, otra mediana al lado, y una más pequeña debajo de las dos anteriores. Washer estaba entretenido mirando un manual de química aplicada cuando levantó la vista de las páginas y miró al reloj que colgaba sobre el tablero, y vio que faltaba un cuarto para las seis.

–Hum, cierto – dijo vagamente Carburettor, levantándose del sofá pesadamente y haciendo sonar su cuello al estirarse, dando un largo bostezo después.

–Espero que no se demore demasiado, aún tenemos trabajo que terminar...

–En realidad, Washer, para lo que resta de la tarde – dijo Carburettor, tomando del tablero un folleto haciéndolo levitar con su magia – he pensado que hay algunos asuntos importantes que hablar.

–¿Ése es el folleto de la Exposición de Inventores? – preguntó el poni de tierra, acercándose a su jefe.

–Así es, – dijo Carburettor desplegando el tríptico – y para este año me he resuelto a que presentemos al Tordillo 360 por primera vez para todo el público.

–Pero eso es en un mes, ¿llegaremos a ensamblarlo de forma definitiva, aunque todavía nos falten ciertos… apoyos?

–De algún modo lo conseguiremos, por eso cuento con ustedes para que diseñemos un plan de acción. A través de la Exposición de Emprendedores, y del Galardón al Invento del Año, toda Equestria conocerá por fin aquello por lo que hemos trabajado tan duro estos años. ¡Será una revolución en materia de transportes!

Ciertamente, el Taller Horsemotors, fundado hacía unos años por el unicornio para empezar a moldear los cimientos de su futura fábrica de carros a motor, estaba atravesando varias estrecheces económicas, que apenas alcanzaban para cubrir los gastos del taller, los salarios de Washer Set y Piston Oil, los honorarios de algunos colaboradores, todo el trámite burocrático para la patente de invención, y ya se hacía necesario recurrir a inversionistas y a solicitar apoyo de instituciones y autoridades. Sumado a las tensas relaciones parentales de Carburettor, porque su padre no veía aún del todo el potencial de su emprendimiento. Si él quería, en un futuro, producir esos carros a motor en masa, una vez probados y certificados, iba a necesitar un capital mucho más grande que el que Molten Steel le había cedido -en calidad de herencia- en forma de una entrega mensual de acciones y recursos de _Steel & Co._ -algo en lo que los demás socios aguardaban la esperanza de obtener un rédito para la fundidora. Y el asunto se complicaba aún más con la ampliación productiva que el equipo directivo quería impulsar para la fundidora, habiendo anexado metalurgia y siderurgia conforme la industria pesada había ido evolucionando. Al menos, Carburettor sabía que tenía el apoyo incondicional del Gremio de Taxistas de Manehattan, aunque el delegado poco a poco iba comunicándole las ansias de sus agremiados por ver el aparato que les beneficiaría en su trabajo y les permitiría conservar algo de su vitalidad cuando se retirasen en un futuro.

Unos golpes en el portón de entrada sacaron al poni de sus cavilaciones. Era Piston Oil, que por fin llegaba con los tornillos. Washer salió a la explanada, recorrió los pocos metros que lo distanciaban de las pesadas puertas exteriores, y le abrió a un pegaso que usaba, además del mameluco de trabajo, una gorra que tenía impreso el logo de Horsemotors. Su cutie mark eran dos pistones cruzados dentro de una mancha de aceite. Su pelaje ocre estaba sudado y las plumas de sus alas, alborotadas. Debajo de la gorra se apelotonaba su corta crin grasienta, que a pesar de todo continuaba siendo verde, con algunas líneas de color amarillo.

–¡Piston, al fin llegas, amigo! – los dos jóvenes corceles se saludaron con dos choques de cascos –¿Dónde henos te habías metido?

–Perdón, es que la calle estaba transitada y me encontré con unos ponis que quizá podrían ayudarnos.

–¿En serio? Qué bien porque Carburettor quiere ideas para despuntar en la feria de emprendedores, y por fin hacer despegar Horsemotors – dijo Washer arrastrando a su compañero al interior del taller.

–Oh, gosh, ¿este año estamos listos para entrar? – preguntó Piston, sin poderse creer que ya había transcurrido un año de aquel evento, en el que, por distintas causas, no habían podido ingresar.

–Claro que sí, muchachos. – anunció Carburettor nada más los vio entrar – Tenemos cuatro semanas para sacar al Tordillo a las calles y mostrarle a Manehattan que hay una nueva forma de transportarse, más rápida y eficaz, y de aquí al resto de Equestria.

–Bueno, en ese caso tengo buenas noticias – dijo Piston, dejando sus alforjas en el suelo – me demoré en volver porque me crucé en la plaza con dos ponis importantes.

–¿Quiénes?

–¿Y qué tan importantes?

–Pues…

-.-.-.-.-

Aquella misma tarde, apenas una hora antes, el pegaso de gorra volaba apurado entre el montón de ponis, casi sin fijarse de que con una de sus alas había tirado algo que un transeúnte cargaba. No lo supo hasta que oyó un "¡hey!" y fue arrastrado hacia atrás por la magia de una unicornio.

–¿Por qué no vas con un poco más de cuidado? – le reprochó la yegua, de pelaje rosado y melena púrpura con una línea verde, clavándole sus ojos violetas – ¡Le has hecho caer a mi amigo el helado más delicioso de Manehattan, no tienes idea de lo que me costó! – señaló a un unicornio a su lado, de crin anaranjada, anteojos y pelaje de un naranja claro y cascos blancos, que traía puesta una capa azul. Levitaba un cono de helado al que aún le quedaba algo en la base, el resto se derretía en la baldosa de la vereda.

–L-lo siento, lo siento – balbuceó Piston, y se miró el ala al sentir que algo frío se escurría por sus plumas – Realmente no era mi intención, es que iba apurado…

La unicornio iba a replicar, no contenta con la respuesta, pero su compañero intercedió.

–Está bien, Starlight, todavía me queda un poco, además yo también iba distraído.

Ese nombre a Piston le resultaba conocido, lo había leído en una revista o periódico hace tiempo y recordaba el rostro de la yegua de una fotografía, aunque no estaba seguro de si era la misma. El pegaso descendió mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

–De verdad lo lamento. Tengo prisa por regresar a mi trabajo, no es que mi jefe se moleste si llego tarde, pero sí valora la puntualidad. – explicó Piston, limpiándose el ala. Los dos unicornios se fijaron en su vestimenta, curiosos, y de repente la poni notó el logo impreso en la gorra.

–¿"Horsemotors"? – preguntó Starlight – ¿Qué es eso?

–Creo que lo vimos en un cartel hace un par de calles, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Trabajas allí?

–¡Por supuesto! – respondió Piston, súbitamente emocionado de que alguien preguntara por su trabajo, aunque fueran desconocidos – Es el taller mecánico que hay en la avenida cincuenta y nueve, allí trabajamos con Washer y Carburettor en un carro a motor que será la más grande innovación en transportes para toda Equestria.

Los ojos del unicornio de gafas se abrieron de repente cuando un recuerdo emergió en su mente al escuchar esas palabras.

–Espera, ¿dijiste Carburettor? ¿Es Carburettor Turn?

Los ojos de Piston se abrieron también, en este caso de asombro.

–Sí, es él, ¿lo conoces?

–Sí, bueno… no mucho en verdad, lo recuerdo de mis primeros años en la academia de magia de Canterlot, íbamos al mismo curso... Por cierto, soy Sunburst, mucho gusto, – los dos corceles estrecharon sus cascos – y ella es mi amiga Starlight Glimmer.

–Eh, hola – saludó Starlight, entre apenada y confundida.

–Mucho gusto, yo soy Piston Oil. ¿Es posible que hayas aparecido en alguna revista? Tu cara me parece familiar.

–Ejeje, bueno, no es como si hubiera salvado Equestria un par de veces, jeje – respondió la poni con una risita nerviosa.

–Sip, ella salvó a Equestria de la amenaza de la reina Chrysalis e hizo que los changelings se reformaran – dijo Sunburst con orgullo, poniendo un casco sobre el hombro de su amiga, lo que la hizo ruborizarse – y también es alumna de la princesa Twilight y además Consejera en su Escuela de la Amistad.

Ante ese resumen de sus principales logros, Glimmer miró a su amigo entre avergonzada e incómoda, pero al final decidió devolverle el favor.

–Y Sunburst es el _encristalador_ oficial del Imperio de Cristal, y trabaja al servicio de la Princesa Cadance y el Príncipe Shining Armor.

–Oh, wow, parece que sí estoy frente a ponis importantes, jeje – Piston estaba sorprendido de lo que había escuchado, sabía del parentesco de Carburettor Turn con los ilustres mencionados pero nunca mencionaban nada de eso con él –Debe ser emocionante tener relación directa con miembros de la realeza.

–Sí, en muchos sentidos lo es, aunque también conlleva muchas responsabilidades – dijo Starlight, recordando los momentos más tensos de sus aventuras o el estrés más o menos diario de su trabajo.

–¿Y qué ha sido de Carburettor? – preguntó Sunburst – Sé que no estuvo mucho tiempo en la academia… no era mal poni pero parecía que el estudio de la magia no era lo suyo, podía realizar los hechizos más básicos pero le costaban los más complejos. Creo que no encajaba allí, pero sí era muy bueno en lo que se refiere a armar cachivaches y máquinas. Siempre hablaba de construir un vehículo que se moviera de forma autónoma, por eso se interesaba más en las materias que le podían ayudar con eso.

–Ah, pues, sí, esa fue una etapa difícil para él... – comentó Piston. Carburettor jamás hablaba de esa clase de experiencias del pasado – Pero todo eso le resultó útil y hoy en día contamos con algunos importantes colaboradores y científicos que nos han ayudado a avanzar mucho. Y hoy, el carro a motor que bautizamos Tordillo 360 es una realidad, sólo… necesita algunos ajustes y ya.

–¡Eso es estupendo! – exclamó Sunburst con alegría – ¿Crees que podría pasar a verlo mañana?

–Em… supongo que sí pero debería consultarlo con los muchachos primero…

-.-.-.-.-

–...por la calle me encontré con Sunburst, un unicornio que estudió magia en la Academia de Canterlot, dijo que te recordaba.

Carburettor hizo memoria, escaneando los rostros de los potrillos y potrillas con los que había compartido salón en aquella (para él, nefasta) academia. No tardó mucho en dar con su recuerdo, pues era de los potrillos menos pretenciosos que había en el grupo.

–Ah, Sunburst, supongo que se habrá convertido en un gran mago, siempre tuvo más claros que yo esos complicados conceptos abstractos de magia.

–Pues, ahora está trabajando como enclista… enquistra…. no, encirisla.. ¡no, no! – Piston se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza intentando pronunciar bien la palabra – ¡encristalador! ¡Eso! Sunburst es encristalador en el Imperio de Cristal.

–¿Encris-qué? – preguntó Washer, con una cara de desconcierto – Suena como… no sé, ¿a qué se dedica exactamente? ¿Cristaliza cosas? ¿Arregla cristales? ¿Inserta cristales en cualquier tipo de objeto?

–No lo sé, no le pregunté, pero lo que sí sé es que trabaja para la princesa Cadence. Podría ser un buen contacto con la realeza, lo mismo que su amiga Starlight, ella trabaja para la princesa Twilight.

–Y como las dos son cuñadas, tendríamos un bingo porque la princesa Cadence está casada con el hermano de la… – Washer Set no pudo terminar la frase porque Piston le dio un codazo en el costado.

–Sí, con Shining Armor, Capitán de la Guardia Real que estuvo a punto de casarse con una bruja insectoide. – completó Carburettor, casi con una risa – Yo no fui a su boda, pero sí vi el enorme campo de fuerza que cubría Canterlot siendo destruido por los changeling… Mi padre y Sparks estaban allá, pero lo que más me preocupaba era _Sheel_.

"Sheel" era como Carburettor llamaba a Shiny Steel, su medio hermano. Cualquiera podría pensar que, justamente por ser medio hermanos, se pelearían por su padre y sus riquezas creando un vínculo tenso, sin embargo ambos se llevaban bien, porque al pequeño le fascinaban las chapuzas que inventaba su hermano mayor, quien además era su ídolo después de Molten. El mayor, si bien al principio no lo aceptaba y le tenía celos (como le ocurriría a cualquier niño normal cuando nace un hermanito), al final le tomó cierto cariño, siempre omitiendo que era hijo de Midnight Sparks, la odiosa madrastra.

–Cuando volvieron a casa, Sheel estuvo contando toda la semana la misma historia, de que estaban en plena ceremonia cuando de repente entró Twilight hecha un desastre y trajo a la "Cadance buena", que se reunió con Shining y derrotaron a la "Cadance mala". No tiene tanta gracia como lo cuento yo, deberían haberlo oído hace unos años, je – continuó Caburettor, ahora entre risas. – Pero en fin, ¿qué pasa con Sunburst?

–Pues, me dijo que le interesaría venir a mirar el Tordillo mañana, pero yo le dije que tenía que consultarlo con ustedes primero.

El repentino fogonazo de jocosidad que tenía el rostro de Carburettor por la anécdota de su hermanito se tornó fría seriedad. Siempre había sido un poco reticente a que cualquiera entrara a ver su invento, tanto por la propia reserva de un inventor como por la desconfianza general que tenía en ponis que no pertenecieran a su círculo.

–Pero no se ven hace años, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que ese tipo realmente trabaja de encrista-lo-que-sea y no te echó una mentira para hacerse el importante? – inquirió Washer mirando fijamente a Piston, quien empezó a sudar.

–Pues, no estoy seguro, pero se veía serio con su capa azul y sus anteojos…

–¿Qué hay de esa supuesta amiga de Sunburst? ¿Realmente crees que trabaja para la princesa Twilight? ¿También tiene un trabajo de nombre extraño?

–¿Starlight? Bueno, ella es consejera escolar… en la Escuela de la Amistad.

Washer y Carburettor tenían sendos rostros de desconcierto.

–¿Una escuela de... amistad? Oye, pensé que lo había visto todo con esa rara escuela de macramé o algo así. Perdónenme pero eso suena bastante cursi.

–Lo sé, Washer, pero podríamos contactar con la princesa Twilight a través de Starlight, ella además es su estudiante personal. Tal vez quieran saber que la princesa Twilight está invitada como Jurado del Comité Evaluador de la Exposición de Evaluadores.

El pegaso no dijo nada más, dejando que sus compañeros procesaran la información. Obviamente descartaban la idea de utilizar la relación de parentesco de Carburettor para influir en la decisión de su media-prima, ya que, fuera por el entorno en el que creció, fuera por los continuos machaques de su padre y la esposa de éste, él quería que su éxito proviniera de sus propios esfuerzos, es decir, conseguir las cosas por sí mismo y no por intervención de otros. Quería demostrar que, a pesar de no ser un prolífico erudito bajo la tutela de una princesa o un unicornio con una impecable carrera militar, a pesar de no tener ninguna dote de mago, podía hacer algo grande por su nación. De ahí que descartara la magia como propulsora del carro a motor.

Ahora más que nunca, su principal anhelo era que en la Exposición de Inventores, el Comité premiara al carro a motor por su mecánica, por su practicidad, por su funcionamiento, por su potencial para mejorar la calidad de vida de los ponis, y no por influencias de ponis importantes ni por "ser amigo de" ni "pariente de". Por eso le importaba tan poco que Twilight Sparkle estuviera de jurado a pesar de estar formando parte del principado de Equestria. Pero esta conciencia sobre el valor del esfuerzo personal no significaba que, en el momento de los reconocimientos, se fuera a olvidar de los ponis que contribuyeron a su hazaña: en primer lugar a Piston Oil y Washer Set por trabajar con él casco a casco, a Molten Steel y al subjefe de producción de la fundidora por los moldes para las piezas del motor y la carrocería, a una profesora de la Academia de Magia de Canterlot, por un lado, y por otro al profesor Dyno Gears, de la Escuela Politécnica de Manehattan, por proporcionarle los contactos de algunos científicos renombrados que aportaron información variada para completar el sistema del motor, en especial al que se encarga de la fabricación de lubricantes y combustibles, a su notario en calidad de asesor de leyes y de contaduría, en fin, a varios ponis que de una u otra manera han aportado un granito de arena a la causa. Lo más difícil ahora era que el Tordillo 360 saliera del taller y se volviera accesible a todos los habitantes de Equestria, pero para eso se necesitaba un importante capital con el cual montar la fábrica -y que las finanzas de Carburettor quedaran por fin independizadas de las de la empresa de su padre.

–Miren, muchachos, escúchenme bien, ésta es la cosa: dentro de un mes se realiza la 2° Exposición de Inventores de Manehattan, que como ustedes saben, da a pequeños y medianos inventores de toda Equestria la posibilidad de exponer sus creaciones al público y que un Comité especializado las evalúe detenidamente, para definir cuál de todas se llevará el Galardón al Invento del Año. Lo más importante de esto es que el ganador recibirá una asignación de 500.000 bits para formalizar la fabricación en masa de su producto, incluyendo personería jurídica para su empresa, contrato y capacitación de mano de obra y asesoría en la elaboración del presupuesto.

–¡¿500.000 bits?! – exclamaron Piston y Washer con amplias caras de asombro, los ojos abiertos de par en par y brillando.

–¡Es la suma más grande que he oído en mi vida! – gritó el pegaso, abriendo las alas y empezando a hacer volteretas en el aire. – ¡Es más de lo que se zampan en los casinos de Las Pegasus!

–¡Wooo wooo! – a su vez, el poni de melena azul agitaba sus cascos delanteros –Con esa pasta ya no habría que preocuparse tanto de los impuestos, podríamos construir una fábrica colosal, más grande que la de Steel… sin ofender...

Carburettor esperó un poco a que se les pasara la emoción del momento, y luego continuó:

–Bien, para hacernos con ese premio vamos a tener que ponerle muchas más ganas en estas semanas. Debemos terminar de armar el Tordillo y probar que corra bien, ya tenemos la fórmula eficaz del combustible y sólo falta corroborar que la fórmula del lubricante es la correcta, creo que Oily nos lo enviará la semana que viene, además de ajustar bien la carrocería y corregir las deformaciones. Yo estoy terminando de pasar y corregir los planos para poder anexarlos al Proyecto y al Expediente de la patente y verificar que estén los datos consignados correctamente antes de entregarlos al notario, debo revisar las cuentas del mes y pasar por lo de Accountant para cerrar saldos y además cumplir con el aumento que les he prometido hace tres meses… ah y lo de los honorarios..., y me faltan algunas reuniones… recoger piezas… papelerío...

–Eh, oye, Carburettor… – dijo tímidamente Piston, sabía la respuesta que recibiría por la pregunta que iba a hacer, pero aún así decidió intentarlo – en vista de que va a ser un mes muy pero muy movido, ¿por qué no nos das algunas tareas a nosotros, al menos las más sencillas? No necesitas estresarte tú solo.

–Así es – confirmó Washer – nos sobra algo de tiempo libre, jeje, haremos lo que haga falta.

–No se preocupen, muchachos, tengo todo controlado. Necesito que ustedes estén concentrados y bien descansados para mantener el ritmo del taller y dejar todo en las condiciones óptimas.

–¿Al menos considerarás lo de Sunburst y Starlight? Es decir… uno nunca sabe cómo puede aparecer la ayuda, a lo mejor podemos dejar asentado algún vínculo con Ponyville o el Imperio de Cristal por si encontramos algún inversor interesado o para difundir nuestro proyecto y que más ponis en otras ciudades lo conozcan.

–Es una buena idea, Piston. Estará marcado en la pizarra para ver cuándo puedo programar un viaje. Si tienen alguna otra idea, me la comentan mientras vamos preparando todo para cerrar. – Carburettor se puso en movimiento mientras Piston meneaba la cabeza y Washer se encogía de hombros.

Ése era uno de los más grandes defectos de Carburettor: no sabía delegar tareas, asumía todas las responsabilidades y siempre disimulaba su cansancio, sin dejar ver que descansaba poco. Esa obstinación por manejar todo tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que, hasta tres o cuatro años atrás, antes de que ellos se sumaran al proyecto, a él le había tocado manejarse casi totalmente solo, algo que traía desde niño. Actualmente estaba a medio camino entre un buen líder y un buen jefe, porque no podían quejarse de la buena instrucción que les daba o de lo flexible que era en algunos aspectos, como por ejemplo si tenían que salir más temprano o llegar un poco más tarde por asuntos personales o lo que fuere. Pero Piston y Washer se daban cuenta de que el unicornio pionero no andaba bien, que comía y dormía poco, que no salía, que se quedaba haciendo números hasta tarde o que madrugaba para ponerse a hacer planos, que su casa, el humilde sucucho anexado al taller, era otro impenetrable que casi no conocía lampazo o escoba, que debajo de ese espíritu enérgico con que los recibía cada día había un manojo de nervios y de problemas emocionales que no quería o no sabía manejar. Lo veían flaco, ojeroso, despeinado, hecho un manojo de nervios, y en el fondo les daba mucha pena porque temían por su salud, tanto física como mental.

Una vez cerrado el taller, los tres corceles se despidieron mientras se desvanecía la luz del crepúsculo.

-.-.-.-

Buenas, tal vez sientan que en este episodio -y en los que siguen-, hay mucha exposición, mucha información y mucho "contar sin mostrar", pero como verán, estoy trabajando con OCs y no con los principales personajes canónicos -que aquí van a aparecer aunque no con la misma relevancia-, por lo tanto tengo mucho que introducir de ellos y de sus historias.

En cuanto al canon de la serie -que ya sabemos que está culminada-, los acontecimientos hasta la temporada 8 van a estar referenciados de alguna forma, y van a tener cierto lugar en la cronología del fic, cuyo "presente" sería un presente después del final de la T8. Con respecto a la temporada 9 me voy a reservar por ahora, porque una de las cosas que me toca decidir es la incidencia del canon en este fic -que empecé a desarrollar mucho antes, por cierto.

Esto es lo que quería aclarar por ahora, la verdad creo que va a ser un fic complejo de escribir pero quiero continuarlo.

Nos leemos en el próximo, cualquier duda o consulta, estoy a disposición en los comentarios o PM.


	3. Capítulo 2

#2

Ya era viernes en la noche. Carburettor se quedó solo en la explanada, silencioso y perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo y la insertaba en la cerradura de una puerta lateral que daba a su modesta vivienda. De aquella puerta se pasaba a un estrecho vestíbulo que conectaba enseguida con la sala de estar, muy escueta en su mobiliario, compuesto de un sofá y dos sillones pequeños, una lámpara de pie y una biblioteca atiborrada de libros, al lado de la cual se ubicaba un escritorio lleno de documentos y carpetas. Era la otra "oficina", donde guardaba los expedientes para la patente, los expedientes de sus empleados y de los colaboradores, los documentos técnicos que irían adosados al gran carpetón donde estaba redactado el Proyecto de invención, requisito necesario para la presentación en la Exposición, además de las boletas y facturas comerciales.

La chimenea se ubicaba en una esquina, y al lado había un atizador y un cajón con leña, a pesar de que en aquella época veraniega no fuera muy necesario. Había polvo por todos lados y el piso necesitaba un buen fregón, no simplemente una barrida de escoba cada tanto. Una pequeña ventana permitía el paso de la débil lumbre nocturna, y daba hacia al exterior, ahí mismo estaba la puerta de calle. Por un pasillo opuesto a la estufa, se accedía a las habitaciones y al cuarto de baño. El cuarto de Carburettor constaba sólo de la cama con sus sábanas revueltas, un amplio ropero con poco y nada dentro, una mesita de noche con algún vaso olvidado de la noche anterior, algunas mentas o recortes de revistas; era el cuarto con la ventana más grande, por la cual se veía el patiecito que había entre la casa y el taller. La otra habitación, un poco más pequeña y sin ventana, estaba atiborrada de cajas con piezas de motor que no servían y frascos con distintas sustancias, muestras y fórmulas que no resultaron funcionales. Por la otra esquina, paralela al pasillo, se accedía a la cocina, a través de un arco de medio punto. La cocina era pequeña, con un fregadero en mal estado y un fogón del que funcionaban dos hornallas, un refrigerador medio vacío, una despensa con apenas provisiones, y una destartalada mesita en el centro y dos sillas. Las paredes en general necesitaban un retoque de pintura, además de que les hacía falta un poco de ventilación, lo que se hacía patente en las manchas de moho.

Para pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas de Manehattan, rivalizando con las de Canterlot, el unicornio vivía de una forma más que humilde, pero él lo prefería así, no le importaban los lujos. Al tener una mentalidad eminentemente técnica y funcional, optaba siempre por lo básico, descartando todo lo estético y aparatoso por considerar que eso estaba de sobra. La mansión de sus padres no se hallaba muy lejos, pero Carburettor prefería mil veces dormir en un cuchitril a quedarse en su mullida cama, sin poder pegar un ojo por la preocupación de que pasara algo en su taller. Incluso había instalado en el predio un sistema de defensa mágico, aprendido en sus años de estudio en la Academia de Magia. No se fiaba de casi nadie.

Carburettor colgó su uniforme en un gancho, en el pequeño vestíbulo, donde siempre tenía otros dos de repuesto. El Servicio de Lavandería de a la vuelta lo tenía como cliente fijo. De la sala ingresó al pasillo, del pasillo al baño, y se dispuso a darse una ducha. A pesar de no tener una fastuosa bañera que podía llenarse hasta el tope ni un jabón espumoso para agregarle, la regadera tenía buena potencia, y con el impacto del agua caliente en su lomo, en su cabeza, en todo su cuerpo, sentía cómo se aliviaba su migraña, el dolor de espalda, el cansancio general, y se le relajaban los músculos. Cuando finalmente cerraba el grifo y se envolvía en la toalla, se sentía un poni totalmente diferente. El pelaje marrón metalizado relucía más, igual que su crin, que peinaba hacia atrás con un poco de gel, y al mirarse en el espejo, se tomaba un tiempo para apreciar los más recientes signos de madurez, sobre todo en el lento avance de su prognatismo, una rara condición física los corceles de la familia de Molten, por lo que se los había apodado "mentón adelantado". El paso del tiempo se hacía patente en sus ojos, que llevaban grabadas distintas experiencias, tanto malas como buenas.

En la sala de estar, recogió del sillón una camisa oscura y un abrigo. Miró hacia la oficina, en cuyo escritorio había una foto enmarcada de una yegua madura, una crin blanca con líneas marrones y turquesas medio recogida, de tal forma que sobre sus hombros caían unos mechones en forma de caireles. Tenía un pelaje de color salmón, el cual combinaba con esos ojos como cuarzos raros y brillantes, y su cutie mark era un _crepe_ con miel. Se trataba de una foto recortada de una revista, donde se anunciaba la apertura de _Madame Suzette Reposterie_ en la calle cincuenta y seis, a unas pocas cuadras del taller de Carburettor, quien no pasaba un día que no fuera a aquella pastelería para ver, al menos fugazmente, a Crepe Suzette, la repostera que tenía cautivado su corazón desde muy jovencito.

El idilio había empezado unos cuantos años atrás, en el Club Social de Manehattan donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta por la Celebración del Sol de Verano. La familia Steel había concurrido con toda su etiqueta a una de las festividades anuales más importantes de la ciudad, y allí estaba un Carburettor ya bien entrado en la adolescencia y con las hormonas revolucionando su sistema. Apenas se le ocurría empezar a coquetear, con variados resultados, y hoy día no recordaba las caras de todas las potrillas con las que había intentado poner a prueba sus dotes de galán, salvo Liffie Mint, pero esa era otra historia. Fue durante un refrigerio que contempló por primera vez a Crepe Suzette, en un vestido color salmón plateado, sus caireles sueltos y los adornos de perlas en sus orejas y cuello, con toda la flor de la edad, y esa imagen de ella, riéndose de algún comentario tonto hecho por uno de los corceles que la acompañaban, se grabaría a fuego en la memoria y en el corazón del joven potro. Se quedó tieso por unos instantes, desorbitado y con la sangre bulléndole por las venas, algo que no le había ocurrido con ninguna potranca. Quería acercarse y hablarle, pero se sentía intimidado por la evidente diferencia de edad entre ellos y por la presencia de esos corceles y yeguas mayores que la rodeaban. De ninguna forma quería quedar en ridículo balbuceando estupideces frente a tan inminente belleza, para después ser hostigado por las burlas de esos desconocidos. En ese instante deseó fervientemente que existiera un hechizo para aumentar su edad y su virilidad y así poder presentarse ante Suzette sin problemas.

Durante el resto de la noche permaneció a prudente distancia de Suzette, pero dentro de esa zona invisible por la que ella irradiaba su candor. Casi no despegaba sus ojos de aquella figura que parecía inalcanzable, salvo cuando ella miraba en su dirección o cuando alguien lo llamaba, ya fuera su hermanito Sheel o algún conocido. De a ratos fantaseaba con que la invitaba a bailar y se quedaban en la pista toda la noche, él le susurraba cosas al oído y ella suspiraba, y al final de la noche salían al patio del Club, cubierto por la penumbra, y en un asiento bajo un árbol de cerezo se daban el primer beso, el primero de muchos… así soñaba el adolescente mientras veía a Suzette disfrutar la fiesta, y en su interior crecía un sentimiento para el que no tenía palabras para explicar. ¿Era esto el amor, eso de lo que tanto hablaban las canciones?

Hasta que por fin, a la madrugada se produjo el milagro. La joven poni se había sentado a descansar en una banqueta alejada, y estaba sola, sin ningún pretendiente que pudiera estorbar al propósito de Carburettor, que había logrado reunir coraje suficiente para emprender la hazaña más importante de su vida: hablarle, y pasar al menos cinco minutos a su lado. El unicornio mecánico nunca olvidaría los nervios, el sudor que le humedecía las axilas, la resequedad en la boca, el temblor de sus cascos, el calor que le daba el cuello de su traje, la conciencia de su insignificancia, al momento de acercarse lenta y cuidadosamente a su objetivo como si fuera una pieza delicada de cristal o porcelana, que pudiera romperse a la menor perturbación del ambiente. Se detuvo con cautela y saludó de la forma que había ensayado mentalmente varias veces: "Hola, soy Carburettor Turn, ¿cómo estás?", pero las palabras no le salieron de forma calmada sino más bien rígida y atropellada. Sólo por eso, pensó que ya había fracasado rotundamente, pero Suzette respondió amablemente con una sonrisa: "Hola, yo me llamo Crepe Suzette, mucho gusto", y las mejillas del joven por poco no se incendiaron, aunque sentía que se le derretía la cara.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ella le preguntó si podía traerle uno de esos platos con bollos dulces, y él accedió tartamudeando, y fue de inmediato a una mesa cercana donde se ubicaban aquellos pasteles. De la mesa a la banca, ida y vuelta, se sintió como llevar una canasta de huevos sobre la nariz. Fue el trayecto más corto pero más difícil que Carburettor había recorrido en su vida, aterrado de arruinarlo todo, aterrado de tropezarse como un torpe y que el plato ensuciara el vestido de Suzette, perdiendo así toda la simpatía de aquella deidad con cuerpo de poni. Sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió, para fortuna suya. Los bollos rellenos llegaron bien, ambos tomaron uno, pero Carburettor apenas lo probó, se sentía estúpido por su forma tan infantil de actuar pero a la vez se sentía feliz, deseaba que la noche se prolongara por mucho tiempo, sabiendo que pronto el amanecer los separaría…

Y de hecho, la noche se prolongó más de lo debido, algo raro en realidad aunque eso estuvo lejos de preocuparle porque tuvo la oportunidad de bailar una pieza con Suzette, hasta que desgraciadamente tuvo que irse porque sus padres ya se retiraban. Volvió a casa con su perfume impregnado en todas partes y un remolino de sensaciones en el estómago, enloquecido de amor por primera vez.

Luego se supo que la anomalía de la noche extendida tenía que ver con el regreso de Nightmare Moon, que había encerrado a la princesa Celestia en la luna, pero que por suerte había sido purificada por seis ponis con los Elementos de la Armonía, trayendo de vuelta a la princesa Luna. Había estado ajeno a la inminente amenaza a Equestria, ajeno a la hazaña de cinco ponis pueblerinas y una estudiante de Canterlot que se había pasado la vida metida entre libros. Mientras en un fastuoso salón una orquesta reproducía una melodía tranquila y entre las parejas de la pista, había una donde la potranca le llevaba una cabeza a su compañero, y éste intentaba mantener el paso con nerviosismo, en las ruinas de un castillo en un bosque tétrico, seis potrancas revivían con el espíritu de su amistad la magia de cinco antiguas gemas y las hacían suyas para derrotar a la temible Yegua en la Luna, que habría sumido a todo el reino en una noche eterna…

Un súbito dolor sacó a Carburettor de su ensoñación, algo parecido a un calambre. Ya después vendrían la amargura de enterarse que Suzette tenía novio, aparecerían Liffie Mint y su toxicidad, la mudanza al taller y los continuos fracasos que derivarían en su intento de destruir el carro a motor a martillazos. En la cocina, de la alacena sacó una botella ancha y oscura, proveniente de los viñedos de Purple Grapes, donde, de forma similar a los Apple, estaba la familia Grape, aunque no era tan numerosa. Estos ponis destilaban y fermentaban el jugo de uvas, y le agregaban unos aditivos, produciendo algo que bautizaron como "vino". El vino producía los más variados efectos sobre quienes lo bebían, por eso sólo era bebida de mayores. A Carburettor le ayudaba a tomar coraje y adquirir vigor, siempre y cuando no se excediera de vasos. Más de una vez, cuando se quedaba hasta la noche trabajando en el papeleo y bebiendo, le entraba primero una euforia y después de la euforia se sentía soñoliento, entonces al pararse para ir a su cama terminaba en el suelo, o en el mejor de los casos se dormía sobre el escritorio. Así había aprendido que debía ser prudente con el vino.

El líquido violeta pasó del vaso a su estómago en un solo trago. De inmediato, una ola de calor y acidez se expandió por su cuerpo. Necesitaba esa dosis de envalentonamiento para salir de su casa, bajar dos calles y doblar a la izquierda, y continuar hasta ver el toldo de _Madame Suzette Reposterie_, y aún más valor para dar un rodeo hasta la florería y comprar unas camelias blancas, las flores favoritas de Suzette. Y un ramo entero, no una o dos camelias, como hacía con cierta regularidad cada mañana cuando iba por allí a comprar bollos rellenos de dulce de leche o crepes -sus especialidades favoritas-. Pero quizá era algo precipitado, apenas unos días le había mandado una carta con un esbozo tímido, y era demasiado pronto para asumir la respuesta de la repostera.

Finalmente, apareció por el local pero sin las flores. Había comprado un chocolate con nueces en vez del ramo, que probablemente se quedaría en su bolsillo porque Carburetor no estaba seguro de que fuera un regalo muy especial para una poni que pasaba su día en contacto con el chocolate, ingrediente para sus recetas.

No había nadie en las mesas de la vereda, y tampoco parecía haber clientela dentro del local. El unicornio tomó aire y empujó suavemente la puerta de vidrio.

–...como se asome por acá, le partiré la cara con mis casco', lo juro por mi madrecita.

La voz provenía de un semental detrás del mostrador, que hacía chocar sus cascos anchos como platos al tiempo que sus cejas pobladas se juntaban formando un ceño fruncido. Su voz de acento siseante contrastaba con la complexión fornida de su cuerpo, lo mismo que su pelaje color canela con manchas blancas -parecía un ternero transmutado en poni. Traía puesto un pañuelo rojo con lunares negros que cubría su corta crin amarilla. Al verlo sin el delantal nadie creería que realizaba el oficio de pastelero, incluso con un rollo de canela como cutie mark. Ni creerían en su personalidad afable tampoco.

–¡_Coie_, no, tú no, Carb! – exclamó el descomunal corcel con una carcajada alegre al notar al unicornio en la entrada. En lo que éste se acercaba al mostrador, el otro ya lo había rodeado para saludarlo con un poderoso abrazo de camaradería, de esos que podían reacomodarte la columna así nomas.

–¿Qué tal, Cinnamon? – saludó Carburettor, que parecía un guiñapo esmirriado comparado a él.

Cinnamon Roll era (increíblemente) el hermano menor de Suzette (a pesar de que la doblara en tamaño), pero Carburettor no sabía esto cuando lo conoció en la Escuela Politécnica de Manehattan, había un año de diferencia entre los dos y por eso iban a cursos diferentes. En principio lo veía como un grandulón blando y amanerado, de quien se rumoreaban cosas extravagantes, por eso se mantenía alejado. Pero cuando una tarde lo levantó en vilo para sacarlo del medio de una paliza (de las muchas en que se solía meter por esos tiempos), empezó a tenerle respeto. Cuando lo conoció mejor, entendió que Cinnamon podía ser una mole bonachona pero sabía poner orden a tortazos y casi sin esfuerzo. La confianza fue creciendo poco a poco. Y se enteró que era hermano de Suzette el mismo día en que lo ayudó a montar una máquina estiradora/amasadora para la recién inaugurada pastelería, el mismo día en que la llama de su pasión por ella se reavivó como un fénix de sus cenizas. Esa fue una de las razones principales por las que se mudó al taller, porque desde ese día comenzó a visitar la pastelería con asiduidad, sin perder la esperanza pese al triste hecho de que el corazón de Suzette estaba con otro poni.

–Pasa que la bronca no e' contigo, sino con el _tarao_ ése que no lo puedo ni nombra' – se explicó Cinnamon – haze un montón que se terminó lo suyo pero no la quiere dejá, le contaba a Countis recién. – el tal Countis era un unicornio que ocupaba una mesa cercana, y bebía un té con parsimonia, se trataba de Accountant, agente de leyes y contaduría.

Las cosas habían cambiado, y ese _tarao_ al que se refería Cinnamon era Twister Dust, el ex de su hermana mayor, un pegaso obsesivo, manipulador y celoso que volaba en el equipo de relevos de los Wonderbolt y al que se le habían ido subiendo los humos desde que entró en las categorías oficiales. La relación empezó a complicarse cuando Twister, luego de su ascenso, quería mudarse a Cloudsdale y llevarse con él a Suzette, pero ella no quería dejar su negocio en Manehattan ni abandonar a su hermano ni a Nutscream, su madre, que necesitaba cuidados. Todo fue de mal en peor la mañana en que ella vino con marcas de aletazos en la cara; a Cinnamon le hirvió la sangre, quería asarlo vivo, quebrarle las alas y arrancarle las plumas con los dientes. No le importaba que su hermana le dijera que fue su culpa. Y cuando al mediodía vino Twister así como si nada, el grandote no se contuvo y le cantó las cuarenta, a lo que el pegaso respondió soberbiamente, con un comentario grosero referido a la "estrecha amistad" de Cinnamon con un notario (que para colmo, también estaba presente). Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y se armó un jaleo tremendo en el que, por suerte o desgracia, Carburettor no estuvo presente, de lo contrario habría llevado su llave de tuercas.

Desde entonces Twister Dust seguía acosando a Crepe Suzette, pero se cuidaba de no poner un casco en la pastelería.

–Y… ¿cómo está Suzette ahora?

–Anda bien la Suzie, se ha quedao con mi viejita hoy, que está muy malita la pobre. ¿Qué va llevá, mi amigo?

Decepcionado, Carburettor observó sin interés los pasteles que había en exhibición, pensando que el chocolate se volvería a casa con él. No había podido decirle a Cinnamon que su hermana le gustaba, no sabía cómo lo tomaría. Además, ella había salido de un noviazgo tormentoso, y quizá no quisiera saber nada de corceles por ahora. A pesar de que el fornido pastelero le tenía gran confianza, incluso le había recomendado a Accountant como notario (el mismo que estaba en la pastelería cuando el cabrón de Twister fue a importunar el ambiente). La carta que Carburettor le había enviado a Suzette, pasándola por debajo de la puerta de su casa cuando supo la dirección tras una conversación casual, no tenía nada más que una C después de las palabras garabateadas dos noches atrás.

Finalmente, eligió una porción de la _80 Golpes_ que había encima del mostrador. Era una de las preparaciones más famosas de la pastelería, receta original de Cinnamon Roll, cuya masa realmente era azotada ochenta veces contra la mesa, y luego estirada, untada con una combinación de mantequilla, azúcar y canela, enrollada, y cortada en rollos que al cocinarse, leudaban formando una sola torta. Mientras Cinnamon estaba ocupado envolviendo la porción de 80 Golpes, Carburettor vio el delantal de Suzette colgando de un perchero frente a él, y tuvo el impulso de deslizar la barra de chocolate dentro de uno de los bolsillos.

Accountant, desde su silencioso rincón, simuló estar ocupado en su libro, pues sospechaba de los verdaderos sentimientos del mecánico.

* * *

Por la calle 43 se alzaba una serie de monoblocks de tres pisos, de estilo moderno, con cocina-comedor, baño y dos habitaciones, que eran arrendados generalmente por estudiantes, parejas o ponis solteros. Los precios de las rentas eran accesibles, aunque el mantenimiento edilicio a veces dependía de cuánto insistieran los inquilinos o de cuánto se ocuparan los mismos inquilinos de tal mantenimiento. Por suerte, el que ocupaban Piston Oil y Washer Set era de los mejores cuidados. Vivían en el apartamento D, en el segundo piso, desde la ventana de la cocina tenían buena vista de la calle, hacia la Manehattan urbanizada y deslumbrante, y desde las ventanas balcón de sus habitaciones podían contemplar la silueta de la Manehattan más industrializada.

Nada más entrar, Washer notó la caja de leche olvidada en la mesada.

–¿Otra vez te olvidaste la leche afuera del refri, Piston? – le reprochó con hastío.

–Hey, ya estaba vacía – se defendió el pegaso.

–¿Y entonces por qué no la tiras enseguida a la basura, lo mismo que las botellas de sidra que veo aquí en la mesa? – volvió a rezongar Washer, señalando las cinco botellas sobre la mesa de roble barnizado. También había una bolsa de pan a medio abrir, tazas sucias, facturas de servicios, papeles de la compra, alguna que otra pluma de pegaso, un par de revistas manchadas, migas por todas partes… si no hubieran salido apurados esa mañana, Washer se habría encargado de ese tiradero. – Siempre soy yo quien saca la basura, a ver si colaboras un poco con la limpieza.

–Ya suenas como mi madre… – refunfuñó Piston, poniéndose a juntar de mala gana.

–Ya te lo dije, viejo, no es que quiera ser pesado pero ya no vivimos en casa de nuestras madres, somos dos potros mayores e independientes y nos toca valernos como tales.

–Para mí no sería problema contratar una sirvienta.

–Ni hablar, el sueldo no nos da para tanto.

Si el apartamento no estaba hecho un completo despelote, era gracias a Washer, quien se encargaba de no permitir que la mugre se asentara mucho en su recinto, mientras que por el contrario, Piston era más holgazán y sólo limpiaba bajo presión. De hecho, el poni terrestre había diseñado una planilla que tenía pegada en la heladera con un imán, donde se detallaban los turnos de limpieza aunque difícilmente lograba que el pegaso los siguiera.

–Si no fuera complicado para los dos, le diría a Coco Milk que se venga con nosotros, nos dividiríamos el alquiler.

–¿Piensas traer a tu novia para que se encargue de limpiar por ti? Si yo fuera ella, ya te habría mandado a volar hace mucho. Apenas sus padres dejan que ella venga a visitarte aquí, ¿eres idiota o qué?

–¡Está bien, está bien! Aprenderé a ser más responsable con el aseo, entonces – prometió Piston, con su casco derecho sobre el pecho.

–Ya quisiera saber cómo será cuando ustedes estén casados… – comentó Washer con una sonrisa, mientras enjuagaba las tazas en el fregadero y las secaba con un trapo limpio.

–Oye, para un poco, Washer. – espetó Piston, casi dejando caer las botellas de sidra – Para cuando me case con Coco Milk espero tener mucho dinero para que ella no tenga que mover un pelo en la casa.

–Por lo menos si conseguimos el galardón de la feria.

Ninguno hizo más comentarios. Mientras Piston se daba una ducha, Washer se sentó a descansar en uno de los dos viejos sillones que sus padres les habían regalado cuando se mudaron. Sacó la _Playcolt_ escondida debajo del asiento, estaba un poco deslucida porque era una edición vieja que había pertenecido a su padre, pero aún se conservaba la calidad de las fotos. Era un número casi inconseguible, los ejemplares se habían agotado hacía años, y eso debido a la novedad de las "técnicas" que algún buen corcel se encargó de recopilar: las técnicas de cómo cada raza de poni podía aprovechar sus atributos (véase, cuernos y alas especialmente) para llegar a nuevos umbrales de placer con su compañera. Los ponis terrestres tenían una mayor probabilidad de nacer mejor dotados que las otras razas, pero también había consejos para ellos, y era la sección que a Washer más le interesaba (aunque pegó una ojeadita a las demás, porque venían con ilustraciones, y era todo una exquisitez). Quería saber ser buen amante para cuando llegaran los días de fama y empezara a atraer potrancas.

–¡Washer, ya está el agua caliente para que te bañes!

–¡AAAAHHHH!

La repentina aparición de Piston sobresaltó al joven corcel, tan abstraído estaba en la lectura, que se cayó del sillón. El pegaso lo ayudó a levantarse, disculpándose, y entonces vio la revista desparramada en el piso.

–¡Wow, es la _Playcolt_ de oro, la que tiene todas las técnicas! – exclamó, levantándola del piso y poniéndose a ojearla – Ésta no se consigue más, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

–Auch – masculló Washer, masajeándose el mentón – digamos que se la agarré a mi padre en calidad de "herencia"... y más auch – siguió quejándose pero se puso a mirar al lado de su amigo. – Está un poco vieja pero sigue siendo increíble. Te educa más que el viejo en la _materia_.

–Jeje, ¿pensabas inspirarte para después darte gusto en la ducha? – preguntó Piston en tono picarón – Wow, mira esto… ¿realmente es tan sensible esa zona entre las alas?

–Vaya, estos dibujos son geniales… nunca me imaginé que se podía hacer tanto con un casco.

–Esto de las plumas, ¿realmente lo habrán inventado en Las Pegasus…? Y fíjate en esta página, las mañas que tienen las de Canterlot… Oh, cielos, ya tengo unas ganas locas de probar esto con Milky, no es ni muy suave ni muy salvaje aunque sí muy preciso…

–Jaja, con esta otra técnica, podría hacer que la leche de coco le salga más cremosa…

Enfadado, Piston le dio un codazo a su amigo, porque solamente el podía enunciar metáforas sobre su Milky.

–Perdón, perdón. Ya me voy a bañar.

–Lo que necesitas es una poni especial. Esta noche Milky y yo vamos a ir a la panchería de Hoto,¿quieres venir con nosotros? ¡Es noche de panchos de soja! A lo mejor tienes la oportunidad de conocer a alguien.

–Bueno, no es mala idea.

–Pero, ¿no tendrías problema en volver solo?

–No, ¿por qué?

–Pues… Milky y yo iremos a un lugar…

–Ah, no te preocupes. Hoy les toca, ¿no?

Piston solamente asintió con la cabeza. Con ese asunto ya aclarado, Washer se aseó y los dos ponis salieron de su departamento, yendo en dirección a la casa de Coco Milk, una pegaso de pelaje color blanco hueso con manchitas café, que tenía unas pequitas en la cara y ojos color avellana, al igual que su crin. Trabajaba en una cafetería del barrio, a la que los potros mecánicos iban a desayunar o almorzar casi todos los días. Al principio le gustaba a los dos, pero Washer fue perdiendo interés, y paulatinamente fue aceptando la relación de su amigo con la pegaso. También influyó la promesa de los dos amigos, de nunca pelearse por potrancas, y hasta el momento venían cumpliendo bien con esa promesa.

Luego de recoger a Milk, quien llevaba la crin recogida en una trenza, unos aritos de perlas y un collarcito negro como una cintita de la que colgaba un cascabel, fueron directamente al bar de Hoto, que ya estaba a rebosar de ponis. Se respiraba algarabía de fin de semana, y el ambiente estaba muy animado. El local, fundado hacía unos veinte años aproximadamente, se había hecho muy conocido por su receta de salchichas de soja, puestas en un pan suave a base de leche y acompañadas de aderezos y/o papas fritas que pronto conquistaron los estómagos de Manehattan, y ahora se había convertido en referencia obligada para cualquier turista. Actualmente disponían de una carta amplia, con comidas a base de verduras y otras hortalizas, que rotaban día a día y semana a semana, garantizando que los clientes no se aburrieran del menú. El otro gran eje de sus ganancias y su popularidad era la variedad de bebidas que ofrecía: sidra de manzana de Appleloosa, vino de Purple Grapes, soda y agua mineral de Rainbow Falls, sidra de fresa de Cherry Jubilee, y otras bebidas de zonas más lejanas, aprovechando la coyuntura política actual de Equestria con los países vecinos, de manera que ahora había también cerveza de manteca de Griffonstone, ron de Abssynia, una bebida azul que hacían en el Monte Aris, entre otras. Mientras que las bebidas locales se caracterizaban por ser suaves y accesibles al bolsillo, las importadas tenían precios más elevados y eran un poco más fuertes, tanto que te podían dejar dado vuelta como una tortuga apenas con un vaso, por eso no las bebía cualquiera. El trago más poderoso de todos fue bautizado por el propio dueño -un Wonderbolt dado de baja por un accidente con su ala- como "Rainbowmaggedon" porque decía que se sentía como una re-implosión sónica luego de beberlo, y por la efervescencia de colores producida al mezclar, en distintas dosis, tres de las bebidas más fuertes mencionadas anteriormente, más un chorro de soda y apenas unos cubitos de hielo.

Era un trago bastante caro, con el que te podías embriagar para todo el fin de semana, pero para los grupos de ponis adolescentes o jóvenes se transformaba en un reto, con apuestas y todo: si sobrevivías al batacazo, si no te desmayabas y permanecías en pie, ganabas automáticamente el respeto y la admiración de todos. Y si ganabas podías pedir lo que quisieras, sin ningún tipo de restricción, y lo que pidieras tenía que realizarse delante de todo el grupo, sin condiciones, por lo que te tocaba pensar muy bien tu pedido. Ya era costumbre para los potros que estaban por egresar de la escuela secundaria, especialmente los de la Politécnica, el ir al bar de Hoto por el desafío del Rainbowmaggedon, y las recompensas o castigos variaban de acuerdo con los propósitos: festejo, revancha, novatada, despecho, todo valía. Esto lo hacían el último viernes antes de finalizar las clases.

Aquella noche de viernes, Washer y Piston, que habían egresado de la Escuela Politécnica de Manehattan un par de años antes, rememoraban sus experiencias de final de curso mientras se acomodaban en una de las mesas de la terraza, pues era una noche ideal para tomar algo al aire libre.

–... creo que ni la fórmula de combustible B2 para el Tordillo me habría pegado tanto como el Rainbowmaggedon. – decía Washer, tomándose la cabeza con los cascos, él se había animado a encarar el reto y había salido más o menos bien parado – Estaba mucho más confuso que esa vez que se hacía de día y de noche, de día y de noche, y yo miraba cómo la luna y el sol subían y bajaban y todo se empezaba a poner loco a mi alrededor, y yo no entendía nada.

–Ah, yo recuerdo ese día… fue cuando se había liberado el caos en Ponyville, con el tipo ése… ay, ¿cómo se llamaba?

–Creo que Discord, yo lo vi en los periódicos – contestó Coco Milk, y Piston le dio un besito en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

–Ese, Discord, el Señor del Caos. Había puesto todo de cabeza.

–Sí, Piston, pero en mi caso, era yo el que estaba todo grogui, las cosas empezaron a tomar formas raras y oía las voces medio distorsionadas a mi alrededor. Me temblaban hasta la punta de las crines y me recorrían un montón de impulsos eléctricos por el lomo. Yo quería hablar y me salían puros balbuceos como si fuera un bebé, así todo en unos pocos segundos, no sé gracias a qué obra del destino pude mantenerme parado, pero te juro que después caminaba todo flojito.

–Jaja, tendrías que haber visto tu cara, se te habían torcido los ojos. Si no hubieras pensado bien de antemano tu deseo, habrías pedido cualquier estupidez, como besar un melón o algo así.

–De hecho tampoco sé cómo logré acordarme de lo que quería, pero ni bien se me aclaró la vista, lo dije y me salió clarito: ese cretino de Flare tenía que devolverme la caja de cromos Batmare que salieron de la anteúltima saga, que me la ganó en un juego sucio de cartas y nunca quiso jugar la revancha, me la tuvo que entregar con los dientes rechinando de rabia, pero yo no cedí. Por suerte me la regresó completa e impecable.

–Y tuviste suerte, Washer, porque yo escuché que Flare vendía todo lo que ganaba en las cartas. Creo que ya tenía comprador para la caja de cromos, pero tú le arruinaste el negocio.

–Meh, ¡que se joda ese idiota embustero! ¡Salud! – Washer alzó su vaso de cerveza con un gesto triunfal.

–¿Y tú, Piston, intentaste el desafío? ¿Qué ibas a pedir tú?

Ante la pregunta de Milk, el aludido dio un largo trago a su cerveza y desviando la mirada.

–Piston no pasó la prueba, pero iba a pedir algo muy osado.

–¡Washer! – murmuró el pegaso entre dientes.

–¿En serio? – Milk lo miraba con esos intensos ojos suyos, y Piston sudaba sin poder disimular la vergüenza.

–Era una tontería sin importancia – respondió, queriendo desentenderse del asunto – ¿no están lindas las estrellas esta noche?

–Vamos, amigo, no seas cobarde. Si no lo dices tú, lo diré yo.

–¡Bueno, está bien! – Piston tomó aire y soltó las palabras en un borbotón – Quería-besar-a-una-compañera-que-me-gustaba-en-ese-momento.

–¿Sólo besarla? – replicó Washer con tono irónico – Me habías dicho que querías besarle los flancos.

Con la sangre subida al rostro, el pobre poni deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Sus ojos parecían querer lanzar rayos láser para derretirle la cara a su amigo. "¡Que se te haga la boca chicharrón!" pensó violentamente, porque Milk era bastante celosa y a veces le echaba broncas por cosas insignificantes, y ahora seguro que se iba a mosquear para toda la noche.

–¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Milk solamente, frunciendo los labios, y antes de que Washer volviera a abrir la boca para lapidarlo, Piston se le adelantó:

–¡Striped Belt! ¡Pero eso jamás pasó porque perdí! Además estaba bien rayada esa poni, imagínate que ella pidió besar al Profesor Gears… ¡Te juro, Milky, que yo sólo besaría tus flancos, mi amor! – la pegaso contemplaba la espuma de su sidra de fresa, sopesando las palabras de su novio, pero parecía que no estaba enojada. Al final, la pudo la curiosidad.

–¿Ella pidió besar a un profesor? Al menos no era un vejestorio, ¿verdad?

La risotada del poni terrestre distendió un poco la situación.

–Bueno, eso fue algo que nadie se esperaba, o lo pensaban pero no creían que pudiera ocurrir. Y es cierto, Striped Belt sí era loquita, sacaba buenas notas y no era mala poni en general, lo que sí era muy mandona y malhablada. Cuando se le saltaba la correa te respondía con palabras groseras o te decía que le besaras los flancos, seguro que más de uno habría querido hacerlo pero todos sabían que no lo decía en forma literal. Lo de besarle los flancos en el Rainbowmaggedon era como una forma de karma, y cumplir ese deseo colectivo, supongo...

–Ah, ya veo – comentó Milk, que había oído cosas extravagantes sobre la tal Striped Belt –Pero lo de besar al profesor…

–Ella venía fanfarroneando mucho sobre eso, y desde principio de año había apostado que lo haría en algún momento. – agregó Piston, un poco más repuesto del mal momento anterior – Siempre fue bastante rara, porque parecía que le gustaban todos los corceles que tuvieran diez años más que ella.

–Yo he oído que las potrancas que entran a la Politécnica, siempre terminan saliendo "raras"... pero raras en el sentido de que, bueno… – las palabras de Milk se quedaron en el aire.

–¿De que les gustan otras potrancas? – completó Piston.

–Teníamos una compañera que salió así, pero no me acuerdo su nombre... – agregó Washer – En fin, volviendo a la anécdota: Striped Belt pasó el Rainbowmaggedon, y debía saber que el profesor Gears estaba en el bar. Piston y yo tenemos la teoría de que él venía a ver exclusivamente los desafíos, seguramente le divertían pero nunca se habría imaginado que una noche le tocaría estar en medio del circo.

–¿Te acuerdas que nadie se animaba a ir a buscar al profesor, porque creían que él había escuchado lo que pidió Striped? A pesar de que Striped lo dijo en voz baja, creo…

–Estábamos en una mesa alejada, Piston, no creo que lo haya escuchado. Y ya que nadie quería ir, decidimos ir todos juntos.

–Y con los nervios de punta porque no sabíamos cómo lo iba a tomar el profe. Pobre, ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntar cuál era la sorpresa…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo relatar la temeraria hazaña de Striped Belt, una de las que quedaría en la historia de los Rainbowmaggedon. La pegaso aguardó pacientemente que ellos continuaran, picada con una mórbida curiosidad, sorbiendo lentamente su fresca bebida color rosa, hasta que se empezó a impacientar.

–¿Y bien?

En un intercambio de miradas, los potros mecánicos no se decidían por quién seguiría contando. Por fin, Piston tomó la posta.

–Milky, ¿recuerdas lo mal que yo besaba cuando nos conocimos?

–Jajaja, claro que sí, te faltaba muchísima práctica y delicadeza. Parecía que querías absorberme el alma o algo así.

–Jeje, sí, era muy bruto, era como si intentara devorarte la boca con nariz y todo – admitió Piston mientras a su amigo casi se le salía la cerveza por las narices.

–¡Viejo, pero lo de Striped no fue un beso, fue una hociqueada! Al lado de eso, Milk, pensarías que lo de Piston no es nada. Sin decir una palabra Striped Belt agarró al profesor de la cara con sus cascos delanteros, y ahí nomás se lo llevó a la boca… – a modo de demostración gráfica, Washer tomó uno de los panes con semillas que venían como entrada junto con un aderezo, y abriendo toda la boca empezó a chuparlo de una manera tan exagerada y grotesca que hizo sentir vergüenza ajena a la pareja.

–Wow – fue lo único que atinó a decir Milk, medio boquiabierta.

–Washer, eso fue repugnante – dijo Piston con la cara trabada en una mueca de asco – pero se le acerca bastante. Por favor, no se te ocurra pasar ese pan baboseado por el aderezo…

–No hay problema, me lo comeré porque es mi baba, después de todo no es peor que lo que vimos. – contestó Washer –Todos quedamos fascinados por esa escena en su momento, aunque ahora que lo pienso… sí fue bastante desagradable, sobre todo para el profe Gears. Debió ser el trauma más grande de toda su vida.

–Quizá ni haciendo gárgaras con la lejía del laboratorio habrá podido sacarse el mal sabor de boca... – bromeó Piston, y ambos ex alumnos se rieron mientras compartían más chistes al respecto.

–Ustedes se ríen – les recriminó Milk muy seriamente, pues se dio cuenta de que no había nada de gracioso en la situación – ¿pero saben la cantidad de problemas en los que habrían metido al profesor?

La pregunta dio en el clavo, y las sonrisas de Washer y Piston se borraron de golpe, recordando lo colorado que se había puesto el pobre corcel y cómo se había levantado de la silla, indignado y enojado, sermoneando a todo el curso con eso del respeto a los adultos y que esas cosas no eran broma y que no estaba bien lo que habían permitido que Striped Belt hiciera, y mucho más. El atrevimiento de aquella alumna le podría haber costado muy caro a Dynamic Gears, alias el Profe Gears, porque era uno de los mejores profesores de la Politécnica, y el más apreciado por sus alumnos, tanto pasados como presentes. Flexible pero justo, divertido mas no desenfocado, trataba de que las clases fueran amenas sin que se dispersaran. Había sido profesor de Carburettor Turn y, además de ser un gran aval para el proyecto del Tordillo 360, fue el principal enlace de admisión para los dos jóvenes potros en la Politécnica. El señor Gears era uno de los pocos que confiaba en el potencial del proyecto, y si no le hubieran dejado pasar lo del beso de Striped, dado que había sido voluntad de la estudiante bajo efectos de una bebida, probablemente habría perdido toda credibilidad. Desde ese momento, eso sí, el profe jamás volvió al Bar de Hoto, y muchos quedaron disconformes con la potranca por eso.

Pronto les trajeron sus órdenes: tres panchos tradicionales con papas fritas, con mostaza para Piston y con ketchup para Washer, y Milk pidió uno simple, porque estaba cuidando su figura (de todas maneras, pediría postre…). La conversación marchó por otros derroteros, muy pronto Washer se dio cuenta de que sobraba cuando el tema se ponía cada vez más mimoso en la pareja. De modo que se excusó diciendo que iba al baño, y bajó al bar, y luego de su visita al toilet se sentó en la barra, solicitando otra cerveza y entretanto observando a la concurrencia para ver si había alguna potranca solitaria o no en quien poner su interés. Con buena suerte, podría invitar a una a ir a alguno de los clubes nocturnos que abrían a partir de medianoche, al menos por un rato. Se sentía optimista, tenía unos cuantos bits en su alforja y toda la noche para disfrutar.

* * *

Bueno, tenemos otro poco de exposición y un poco más de desarrollo de escenarios y personajes, también tenemos ponis con problemas y preocupaciones más complejos, con algo de lo amoroso en el medio, y un par de referencias a hechos canónicos de las primeras temporadas.

Espero que vaya gustando cómo queda, estoy abierta a comentarios y sugerencias.

Nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo 3

#3

_Hace algunos años..._

Vagando por las calles y mirando la gente pasar, sin grandes preocupaciones más que vivir el día a día entre amigos o ver las potrancas que salían de compras por el centro, y de tanto en tanto tratando de ligar con alguna, así iban dos jóvenes potros. Uno era un poni terrestre gris de melena azul con las puntas negras, y el otro era un pegaso color ocre con una melena verde oscuro. No conocían responsabilidades, su amistad databa desde su más tierna infancia gracias a la vecindad de sus hogares, y formaban un dúo dinámico en el cual complementaban sus aptitudes: hiperactividad y travesura sin dudas eran las dos más destacadas. Desde pequeños terminaban siempre metidos en algún problema, eran unos pillos sin maldad, y parecía que ni la escuela podía enderezarlos. No tenían interés en estudiar ni tampoco trabajar a futuro, y durante un tiempo habían emprendido (de forma similar a tres pequeñas potrillas de un pueblo llamado Ponyville) una especie de cruzada para ganar sus cutie marks, probando una variedad de actividades que acababan al final en lo mismo: nada. Algunas eran divertidas y otras tantas no, pero ninguna causaba suficiente impacto en ellos como para determinar que fueran buenos en eso. De modo que, decepcionados de la vida (pero no de sí mismos), acabaron aceptando su falta de cutie mark como una condición especial, y así determinaron a sus "flancos en blanco" como un rasgo de identidad, porque así no era tan deprimente aceptar que no había nada de especial en ellos, más que su amistad.

No obstante, sus familias no compartían ese punto de vista sobre ser flancos en blanco. Al vivir en un barrio predominantemente obrero, donde cada poni sabía que debía trabajar y valerse por sí mismo, los padres de estos potros tenían bien en claro que no se podía llegar a nada sin esfuerzo, que todos nacíamos con un propósito en este mundo y que andar de vagoneta todo el día no te aseguraría un buen sitio cuando te hicieras viejo. El padre del pegaso trabajaba en la Fábrica del Clima de Cloudsdale, y eso le requería un sacrificio importante porque a la jornada de trabajo se le sumaba el tiempo de viaje entre aquella ciudad de nubes, y Manehattan. A pesar de eso, ganaba un sueldo más que suficiente para brindar a su familia cierto bienestar, y además invertir en el futuro de sus hijos. Por otro lado, la madre se pasaba casi todo el día volando a través de la gran urbe para entregar cartas y paquetes. Y luego estaba la hermana mayor, que a la par de su estudio, entrenaba juiciosamente para entrar a la Academia Wonderbolt. En cuanto a la familia del poni terrestre, el bisabuelo paterno era de la familia Pear, y por eso disponía de una plantación de perales, mantenida a flote por él, por sus hijos y por sus nietos… bueno, casi todos sus nietos, porque el menor de todos no poseía el mismo espíritu trabajador que sus hermanos. De modo que éste se quedaba en la ciudad con su madre y su abuela, mientras su padre y sus hermanos se deslomaban en el campo, viéndose durante los fines de semana ya sea si las primeras iban al campo o si los segundos iban a la ciudad.

Así las cosas, estos dos mequetrefes andaban una tarde paseando muy lejos de su barrio, por la calle cincuenta y pico, bromeando y charlando de todo un poco, hasta que les llamaron la atención un par de enormes puertas de hierro, detrás de las cuales se oyeron dos estruendos simultáneos: el grito de un corcel encabritado y un _clank_ metálico retumbando con fuerza. Al ser dos ponis con calle, solían estar al tanto de los chismes que susurraba la _civitas_, y por medias lenguas sabían de un taller donde el hijo mayor del dueño la fundidora Steel tenía un estrafalario invento, que supuestamente permitiría a los ponis transportarse por tierra sin usar sus cascos, y que sería principalmente de ayuda para los taxistas. Por supuesto que muchos lo tachaban de insensatez y todo eso, pero a los dos chicos aquello les hacía ruido. Y ahora que, probablemente, se habían topado con el taller, no estaría mal echar un vistazo.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en comprobar que el portón no tuviera echado el cerrojo, nomas el pegaso alzó a su amigo y pasaron sobrevolando al otro lado sin problemas. De allí al taller se extendía un estrecho terreno desordenado y sucio, pero ellos ignoraron el chatarrerío y el pasto crecido así como ignoraron el respeto a la propiedad ajena, porque su curiosidad podía más. No temían que el dueño del taller los echara a empellones de allí usando el pesado martillo que blandía con su magia (no lo sabían, claro), ni se habían dado cuenta de la cara de loco (una expresión mezclada de frustración, rabia, desazón, rencor, despecho) que tenía éste cuando ellos entraron cual si fuera su casa. Ni se imaginaban del repentino desconcierto del unicornio al verlos, ni de cómo lentamente fue bajando el martillo al ver la fascinación y el asombro que su malogrado artilugio había despertado en aquellos muchachitos. No dijo nada, los contempló en silencio mientras ellos se maravillaban por la máquina.

–¡Oye, Piston, esto parece uno de los carros que tiran los taxistas, pero con este cosaco! Debe ser lo que hace que se mueva solo… – comentaba el poni terrestre dando una vuelta alrededor del carro, señalando el motor.

–¡Y mira todo lo que hay aquí, no tengo idea de qué son estas cosas pero se ven geniales! – señalaba el pegaso, que se mantenía aleteando en el aire y observando todo como si fuera un mundo nuevo – ¿Crees que también sea capaz de moverse por el aire?

–No lo sé, parece bastante pesado, ¿pero qué importa? ¡Seguro que se mueve más rápido que un tren!

–¿Has estado antes en un tren?

–Sí, cuando viajo a la granja con mi mamá. Se tarda una eternidad… Oye, ¿qué tal si vuela más rápido que un Wonderbolt?

–Ja, ¿tú crees que podría superarlo?

–No sé, pero se lo podemos preguntar al creador… Oiga, señor, eh, ¿cómo se llama usted?

El unicornio, cuyo pelaje color bronce estaba perlado de sudor por la fuerza que requería levantar el martillo y cuya crin color rojo óxido le caía, húmeda, sobre la frente por la misma causa, tardó en reaccionar cuando por fin los potros le dirigieron la palabra. En su interior aún bullían las emociones desbordadas que lo habían impulsado a querer destruir todo su trabajo, sintiendo que nunca podría concluirlo, que era inútil, algo sin patas ni cabeza, y aún quería masacrarlo con su mazo. Sin embargo, ahora un atisbo de racionalidad frenaba la fuerza irracional, su conciencia se restablecía poco a poco y le señalaba que podía haber algo positivo en la admiración de aquellos dos potros, a pesar de que se metieron ilegalmente en su propiedad y poseía todo derecho de echarlos. Si no lo hacía, y no lo hizo tampoco, fue porque se sintió conmovido de ver, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a alguien que se impresionara tan espontáneamente por su proyecto. A alguien a quien pareciera importarle.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? – fue la pregunta brusca que salió de su boca.

–Oh, lo sentimos, creo que nos metimos aquí de prepo… Yo soy Washer Set – contestó el poni terrestre, más calmado y con un poco de vergüenza.

–Y yo soy Piston Oil – se presentó a su vez el pegaso, descendiendo al suelo – Perdón si lo molestamos, señor…

–Eh, no… no es molestia – respondió el unicornio, tratando de despejar su mente de los pensamientos que unos minutos atrás lo habrían hecho mandar todo al traste, y dando la bienvenida a un nuevo tren de pensamientos – Yo soy Carburettor Turn, y… no necesitan llamarme señor, soy bastante joven todavía – al rematar lo dicho con una risa, se disolvieron los últimos rastros de tensión en él, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo.

Al estrechar los cascos de Piston y Washer, y luego con su conversación, algo empezó a surgir entre los tres ponis, algo como un espíritu de camaradería que iría creciendo con el paso de los días.

–Ok, Carburettor Turn… – Washer se rascó el cuello, pensando si lo que diría a continuación era compartido por su amigo, y lo miró por un instante para corroborar si pensaban lo mismo. Aquel invento había hecho resurgir sus viejos deseos de encontrar un propósito, y se sentía motivado como para por fin hacer caso a sus padres, quienes venían presionando cada vez más para que encontrara algo que hacer – ¿podríamos trabajar aquí? Es decir… no tenemos mucha idea de lo que se hace en este taller, pero no importa, podemos ayudar a… a limpiar, a barrer y esas cosas, lo que sea…

Incrédulo y después curioso, Carburettor miró a ambos potros, calculando la edad que tendrían. Una idea empezaba a formarse en su mente, algo que quizá requiriera algo más de inversión extra, pero que podría valer la pena si funcionaba, aunque primero necesitaba asegurarse.

–¿Ustedes de verdad quieren trabajar aquí?

–Sip – respondieron Washer y Piston al unísono, asintiendo enfáticamente con sus cabezas. Ante esta respuesta afirmativa, el unicornio pensó bien su propuesta. Todo parecía tan repentino que costaba creerlo.

–Pues, podría tomarlos un par de semanas a modo de prueba, y después veremos qué tal.

–¡Woooohhoooo! – celebraron los dos potros, dando saltos y chocando sus cascos.

–A ver, pero esperen… – los interrumpió el joven Carburettor, y señaló al carro a motor confeccionado a medias – Este es un proyecto bastante complejo, yo solo no doy abasto, así que… en el caso de que su interés se mantenga intacto luego del tiempo de prueba, y de que muestren aptitudes para acompañarme en el desarrollo, ¿estarían dispuestos a especializarse, es decir, a estudiar, para que su conocimiento esté a la misma altura del mío?

Piston y Washer abrieron grandes los ojos. El dueño del taller no sólo no estaba enojado con ellos por entrometerse en su propiedad, y no sólo les ofrecía la posibilidad de trabajar para él sino que también les proponía trabajar a la par de él, lo que significaba que en un futuro, si su invento se hacía famoso en Equestria, estarían en los podios más altos de honor, ganarían muchísimos bits y sus nombres hasta pasarían a la historia. La emoción pudo con ellos y nuevamente se pusieron a saltar y a gritar eufóricos. Inmediatamente dijeron que sí, y cuando arreglaron algunos términos con el que sería, entonces, su nuevo jefe, corrieron a sus casas a contar las buenas nuevas.

Al principio sus familias creyeron que sería una actividad pasajera, que no durarían mucho en ese trabajo, que lo abandonarían cuando se aburrieran, pero de todas formas se alegraron. Sin embargo, esta vez se equivocaban con respecto a lo primero.

Durante las semanas a prueba, Piston y Washer no hacían la gran cosa en el taller, a veces simplemente pasaban la jornada viendo trabajar a Carburettor o éste se ponía a explicarles el funcionamiento de las piezas y cómo las había moldeado según los requerimientos del sistema motorizado, o de las noches en vela transcurridas entre planos y planos y más planos sobre poleas, correas, engranajes, manivelas a los que intentaba subsumir y reducir a un mismo dispositivo, que pudiera adecuarse a un vehículo modesto así como a uno de mayor envergadura. A veces se entusiasmaba relatándoles lo mismo que Cornet le había relatado sobre sus experimentos para obtener un combustible estable, cómo hacer reaccionar las distintas partes del motor, cómo había descubierto la forma de generar la energía para el motor sin depender de la magia… De hecho, a los jovencitos les sorprendió que Carburettor, siendo unicornio y con lo que la magia significaba para los unicornios, no quisiera ni siquiera intentar usar algo de magia. Él les explicó que, con lo "volátil" que solía ser ésta, y con lo fácil que podía desbordarse y trastornar las cosas, prefería recurrir a algo más orgánico y estable, aunque se tardara años en encontrar los ingredientes y la fórmula y preparación correctas (no es que quisiera admitir que nunca fue muy bueno en magia).

Por ese momento, aún no disponía de nadie que tuviera mejor estudiadas las propiedades de los combustibles que utilizaba, de ahí que las contraexplosiones, fallos, derrames y todo tipo de incidentes ocurrieran en su taller, dejando todo hecho un desastre, que Carburettor más o menos se encargaba de remedar. En cuanto a limpieza, justamente, le vino fenomenal la aguda obsesión de Washer con el orden y la higiene; por lo que éste, sin convertirse en una sirvienta, se tomaba algunos minutos para quitar la suciedad y las manchas, siempre dejando al casco en alguna esquina trapos, baldes, alguna fregona, detergente, y demás. No pretendía mantener el lugar de punta en blanco pero tampoco quería que se transformara en un chiquero. Por su lado, Piston tenía cierta chispa para moverse por el taller, alcanzar las piezas justas, y mucha capacidad de observación, es decir, aprendía observando. Washer era jocoso y sabía hacer todo tipo de morisquetas divertidas, a veces Piston le seguía el juego, en otras estaba más ensimismado, o tenía ocurrencias inesperadas que producían hilaridad y a la vez hacían pensar. Con toda esa buena compañía, Carburettor sentía que entraba en una etapa más saludable de la vida, dejando atrás varias de sus tormentas internas, y empezaba a pensar más seriamente en apadrinarlos en la Politécnica, porque no bastaba el mero entusiasmo para aprender todo lo que se necesitaba para llevar adelante aquella empresa. Y sería una buena prueba para sus aprendices, para ver si soportaban cinco intensos años de estudio, práctica y error con tal de continuar participando en el innovador y casi anónimo proyecto.

Fue entonces cuando se puso en contacto con el profesor Dynamic Gears, a quien mejor conocía como Profe Gears, y los cercanos como Dyno Gears. Desde su juventud, fue un unicornio con una capacidad práctica y técnica superior a su rango etario, siempre estaba en formación, siempre aprendiendo cosas nuevas que pudiera aplicar al presente. Algo parecido a un nerd pero sin ser tan nerd, un pragmático.

Dyno Gears era además un pilar fundamental en la fundación de la Escuela Politécnica, y aunque tuvo la oportunidad de ser director, supervisor o una autoridad superior, prefirió mantenerse humildemente como un profesor ya que no soportaba encargarse de la burocracia intrínseca a los cargos directivos. No se veía detrás de un escritorio fumándose miles de trámites, y aunque hubiera podido ganar un sueldo mucho más alto que el de un docente, no le daba tanta importancia a lo monetario. De la raza de los ponis terrestres, de la cual había heredado bien la inventiva y la laboriosidad, su pelaje tenía una coloración unos tonos más arriba del verde esmeralda, y su crin en un tono más por debajo del bermellón, que se fue raleando paulatinamente, hasta dejarle una frente amplia. Al respecto, bromeaba diciendo que un cerebro como el suyo necesitaba aire y espacio, y con ese chiste rompía el hielo al inicio de sus clases con el grupo de primer año.

Cuando Carburettor lo contactó para ver si había un par de lugares vacantes en la escuela, Dyno Gears notó que el sueño de su ex alumno ahora había ganado adeptos, lo cual le pareció excelente ya que, según su criterio, los grandes proyectos son exitosos en la medida en que son encaminados por buenos equipos. Por eso, cuando se plantó ante la Comisión Directiva de la Politécnica, asumió él mismo el padrinazgo de los aprendices de Carburettor (algo que salió de su propia voluntad porque éste no habría aceptado).

Los padres de Piston y Washer nunca se habrían imaginado que sus hijos ingresarían a la Escuela Politécnica de Manehattan, y menos de una forma tan directa y sencilla, teniendo en calidad de auspiciante a un profesor tan excelso, quien se negó a todas las veces que ellos le ofrecieron devolverle una suma de lo invertido en dos potros que hacía un mes y pico eran unos vagos sin remedio.

La Escuela Politécnica de Manehattan, a pesar de ser una escuela pública, tenía un arancel que no siempre permitía un amplio ingreso irrestricto, pero no podía ser gratuita por el alto presupuesto que demandaba, superando en algunos casos al que se destinaba a las academias de arte o de magia más renombradas. Se la podía catalogar como una escuela joven a comparación de las demás, que pasó varios procesos para adecuarse a los estándares de la AEE (Asociación Equestriana de Educación), pero acabó definiendo sus propios estándares al estar más orientada a la ciencia y a la técnica, siendo impulsada por la creciente modernización en las grandes ciudades, en rubros tales como la construcción, la maquinaria, la plomería, la carpintería, y muchos otros oficios que eran requeridos para suplir las demandas de las nuevas tendencias. Pronto, se invirtió mucho en la especialización de sus profesores, quienes viajaron a otras tierras para adquirir conocimiento sobre distintas tecnologías y metodologías, y asimismo se ampliaron los recursos para la escuela en cuanto a herramientas, material bibliográfico, materias primas, etc. y se financiaron proyectos de investigación.

A lo largo de tres décadas, la Politécnica logró posicionarse en el ranking de las 5 Mejores Escuelas según publicaciones educativas famosas, y año a año recibía estudiantes de todos los puntos del reino, por lo que se estableció además un internado (con una cuota más o menos mediana), y un programa de Becas para alumnos destacados, dirigido a aquellos potros y potrillas que aspiraran a estudiar en la escuela pero no dispusieran de los medios para hacerlo. A esa Beca postuló Carburettor al pegaso y al poni terrestre también, sin imaginarse el increíble gesto del Profesor Gears, y por lo que se sentiría en eterna deuda con él. Así se lo dijo, y hasta prometió que pagaría esa deuda, a lo que Gears respondió negativamente, diciendo que la única deuda existente no era de carácter monetario: que se sentiría retribuido cuando, en algún momento de su retiro, viera la fachada reluciente de una industria con los nombres de los tres en ella, y los carros a motor saliendo de allí directo al mercado.

* * *

Roncando a moco suelto, Washer ni se enteró de la llegada de su amigo, ni oyó la llave girar en la cerradura ni el rechinido de los goznes de la puerta ni el sonoro bostezo ni el choque del pegaso con una silla ni nada. Bien envuelto en sus cobijas, formaba una sola bola de la cual sobresalían sus orejas y unos mechones de pelo azulado. Las manecillas de su reloj despertador se acercaban cada vez más a la hora señalada para despertarse, tic, tac, tic, tac.

Cuando casi amanecía, Piston llegó apresurado a su departamento, contando el escaso tiempo que le quedaba para dormir antes de levantarse de nuevo para irse al trabajo. No se atrevió a mirar el reloj de Washer -el suyo no tenía cuerda-, se metió en su cama con la velocidad de un Wonderbolt, destapando la cama con la corriente de aire resultante de su carrera al cuarto, y metiéndose debajo de las cobijas antes de que éstas cayeran sobre el colchón. Aquella técnica le funcionaba cuando volvía muy tarde a su casa y no quería que sus padres lo supieran (claro que se cuidaba de no hacer tanto ruido como recién). En los primeros cinco minutos en los que su cabeza tocó la almohada, su mente ya se adentraba en los territorios oníricos, dejando a su cuerpo en reposo.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. Las manecillas ya casi alcanzaban la cima del círculo numerado. Tic, tac, tic, tac, en unas pocas vueltas a la circunferencia se activarían las campanillas de la parte superior del reloj en un incesante martilleo, resonando por toda la estancia hasta que el casco de un soñoliento poni presionara el botón que daría fin a aquella cacofonía. Tic, tac, otros miles de miles de relojes en otras miles de casas, de todos los tamaños y tipos, campanillearían a esa hora o mucho más antes -incluso después-. Tic, tac, dos vueltas, una vuelta a los doce números, la conciencia del pegaso no estaba del todo ausente, aún percibía vagas sensaciones y murmullos del exterior, aunque en apenas unos minutos, todo sería dominio del inconsciente, no habría más que un "adentro" donde se reproduciría un mundo irreal conformado de fragmentos de realidad o de percepciones conscientes transmutadas en imágenes inconscientes…

RIIING RIIIING RIIIIIING.

–¡AAAH chingada mula!

La alarma del reloj de su amigo, que sonaba por igual en las dos habitaciones dado que ambas tenían las puertas abiertas, había tomado por sorpresa a Piston, quien se quedó obstinadamente en su cama, dispuesto a no obedecer al llamado del fuerte campanilleo. No tenía ganas de levantarse a cerrar la puerta, así que simplemente se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar el ruido, en espera de que Washer lo detuviera. Pero el otro ya iba por el decimoquinto sueño, del cual no sería fácil arrancarlo. Por lo tanto, el despertador continuaba sonando, y sonando, y sonando, sin dejar a Piston otro remedio más que abandonar la cálida cama que quince minutos antes lo había recibido, y moverse pesadamente al otro cuarto para apagar ese infernal sonido con un pesado y seco golpe de su casco. Las campanillas se detuvieron por fin, permitiendo al silencio reinar una vez más sobre el ambiente. El pegaso de melena verde contempló a su compañero, que recién comenzaba a dar muestras de retornar al mundo de la vigilia.

–Washer.

Normalmente, el primero en despertarse era Washer, siendo Piston al que más le costaba salir de la cama. Pero esa mañana parecían haberse invertido los papeles.

–¡Washer Set!

El aludido se movía lentamente. Sólo existía una explicación para que él no reaccionara enseguida al primer llamado. Y la paciencia de su amigo se había esfumado al primer timbrazo del reloj.

–¡TRASHER SET! – así era como llamaba Piston a su amigo cuando se enojaba con éste o cuando quería molestarlo. Se puso a sacudirlo sin contemplaciones.

–¿Eh? ¿qué? ¿cómo? – preguntaba Washer, confundido por los zamarreos – ¡yo no vi ningún humano, lo juro...! – gritó cuando empezó a recibir viento en la cara por los aleteos de Piston.

Tras unos minutos, el joven poni se encontraba sentado en su cama, ya despierto del todo.

–Oye, Piston, si estás de mal humor porque ayer te fue mal en la pindonga o porque llegaste tarde para echarte otro sueño, no es mi culpa.

–No me fue mal con Milky... es que estoy cansado, sabes… – antes de que Washer pudiera replicar, el pegaso continuó – Lamento haber recurrido a la violencia, pero estabas como en coma cuatro y nadie apagaba ese maldito aparato del Tártaro. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

–Me quedé bebiendo...

Mientras conversaban, los dos se pusieron en marcha para hacer el desayuno y prepararse para ir al trabajo. Washer llenó de agua una tetera (uno de los tantos regalos o donaciones de su madre para equipar el departamento) y la puso a calentar en el fogón.

–Además de beberme tantas cervezas como para quedar efervescente, no me acuerdo mucho… ah, sí, me encontré con ese viejo compañero de Carburettor y la unicornio que te reprendió por haberlos chocado ayer a la tarde.

–Ah, sí, Sunburst, y creo que la amiga era Starlight.

Entretanto, Piston sacaba de la alacena un par de tazas, el frasco del café, el tarro de azúcar, una bolsa de pan lacteado y un plato, y Washer continuó mientras se agachaba para buscar la plancha para tostar el pan (donación de la familia pegaso), y la colocaba sobre otra hornalla del fogón.

–Cuando bajé a la barra lo vi sentado cerca, a unas dos butacas de distancia, lo reconocí según lo que contaste, por esa capa azul… parecía venir de uno de esos fumados clubes de rol, ¿sabes? Como si intentara replicar a ese mago vejete de los años del ñaupa, se llamaba parecido a Starlight pero de otra manera… tal vez Carburettor se acuerde… pero en fin, te dabas cuenta enseguida de que no pertenecía acá.

Washer se encogió de hombros al tiempo que ponía cuatro rodajas de pan sobre la plancha metálica.

–Bueno, siendo sincero, yo creo que las capas y los sombreros de mago pasaron de moda hace siglos, salvo para hacer cosplays. – opinó Piston, que había repartido en una taza dos pares de cucharadas iguales de café y azúcar, y en la otra tres cucharadas de café y una grande de azúcar. La primera le correspondía a él y la segunda a Washer – Y si te refieres a ese viejo hechicero que estudian en Canterlot, lo único que sé es que Carburettor lo llamaba El Barbas.

–Por suerte nunca se le ocurrió mencionarlo así en un examen, habría salido muchísimo antes de la Academia, jeje. Y hablando de barbudos, el tal Sunburst no se veía mal con la chivita, pero se vería mucho mejor sin esa ridícula capa y sin los anteojos… y también si se recortara un poco la crin hasta la base de las orejas.

–Y que se agregara unos aretes de oro también, ¿no? Washer, es un unicornio, no una cebra. – mientras decía esto, el pegaso iba sacando de la heladera un frasco grande de mermelada de pera (traída directamente de la granja Pear) y un pote de crema de leche. A Piston le gustaba combinar la crema y la mermelada en el pan, con su choque de texturas y de sabores, en cambio para Washer y su familia ese tipo de mezcla era como un sacrilegio. ¿O ustedes han visto a algún miembro de la familia Apple mezclando tan ruinmente un excelente dulce de manzana con un vulgar subproducto lácteo?

–¿Y qué? A algunos les queda genial ese estilo, es más varonil... – repuso Washer, dando vuelta las rodajas de pan para que se tostaran del otro lado. Por supuesto que él usaba ese corte, pero hace tiempo que le hacía falta una emprolijada – Y bueno, a su lado estaba Starlight, la que supuestamente es alumna de la princesa Twilight, en eso vi que Hoto les traía un vaso de Rainbowmaggedon.

La tetera comenzó a silbar echando vapor de su nariz delgada y erecta como trompa de elefante.

–¿Un Rainbowmaggedon? ¿Es una broma…?

–No, Piston, te juro que es en serio. Algún ser malintencionado les dijo que era un trago colorido e inofensivo, que su nombre no era más que una metáfora, un _slogan_ publicitario.

Entre los dos, procedieron a verter el agua hirviendo en las tazas, no sin antes retirar el pan de la tostadora y dejarlo en un plato.

–¿Y Hoto no les aclaró que eso era mentira?

Pensando un momento mientras revolvía el café humeante, Washer hizo una mueca.

–Viste que a veces ese tabernero canalla tiene mal genio, y lo suele descargar sobre los novatos que llegan por primera vez a su taberna.

Por turnos, llevaron a la mesita las dos tazas, el plato con el pan, el frasco de mermelada, la crema y dos cuchillos para untar. El pariente de los Pear ni siquiera consentía que el mismo instrumento fuera utilizado para ambas cosas, de modo que un cuchillo se destinaba exclusivamente a untar la mermelada, y el otro a la nata. Al principio, eso había sido uno de los motivos de discordia en la convivencia de los dos potros, al igual que los horarios de limpieza o quién debía destapar el baño o quién cocinaba o quién lavaba los platos o quién sacaba la basura.

Aunque lo más difícil del proceso de adaptación fue la cuestión de la comida, pues lo que más abundaba eran productos a base de pera: además de los kilos semanales de peras que les llevaban el padre de Washer o uno de sus hermanos en épocas de cosecha, tenían mermelada de pera, tarta de pera, bizcochos de pera, peras asadas, peras caramelizadas, jugo de peras… por la noche Piston ya soñaba con peras gigantes que lo perseguían para devorarlo. Tras mostrar abiertamente su desprecio por aquellos frutos amarillos y discutir fuertemente con su compañero, decidió irse a comer todos los días a la casa de su madre (en esos meses había aprendido a valorarla mucho más).

Cuando estaba todo más podrido que una pera pasada de madura, fue útil la intervención de Carburettor, quien aportó sus experiencias de convivencia con otros potros en sus tiempos de estudiante, y les hizo entender que a veces es necesario buscar el equilibrio entre las mañas de todos, "porque por lo general los corceles somos más mañosos que las yeguas", dijo. Y además enfatizó en "la regla sagrada: no traer 'amigas', porque se vuelve bastante incómodo si llegas una noche sin avisar y caes de paleta. Si acá no trinca uno, no trinca nadie". Así se logró restaurar la paz entre los dos potros, pactando una tregua desde entonces.

–Bien, entonces, ¿y qué pasó? – preguntó Piston, untando su pan con crema, luego le pasaría la mermelada.

–Pues, no intervine a tiempo, así que el pobre tonto se lo bebió – a continuación, Washer intentó representar la cara y la postura de Sunburst luego de clavarse medio vaso de Rainbowmaggedon: torció los ojos, frunció las cejas y la boca, bajó una oreja, en fin, puso la cara de estúpido más estrambótica que pudo, algo que se acercaba a lo que fue la reacción del corcel, al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás igual que un borracho que estaba hasta el morro – y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, pero Starlight reaccionó y enseguida lo sostuvo. El pobre parecía una bolsa de papas, puro peso muerto, hasta que más o menos se estabilizó. Fue divertido, porque parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a lanzar hechizos locos para todos lados, viste. Dicen que los unicornios cuando les entra la borrachera no tienen conciencia de la magia que utilizan, y pueden causar cualquier desastre. – Washer se encogió de hombros, y se dispuso a untar su pan con una buena cantidad de mermelada de pera, mientras su amigo bebía un sorbo de su café.

–Jeje, ¿te imaginas a Carburettor así?

Washer lo pensó mientras masticaba lentamente.

–La verdad, no. Por lo menos, creo que Carburettor tendría más aguante. Porque yo me di cuenta en ese momento que Sunburst es como esos ponis criados para adentro, a los que falta hacer calle, básicamente. Como nosotros. Incluso me parece que Starlight tiene más calle que él.

–Bueno, puede ser cierto – admitió Piston, untando su cuarto pan con crema y mermelada – después de todo salió en los diarios que cuando la reina de los bichos capturó a las princesas, Starlight se las arregló para reunir un equipo e ir a salvarlas.

–Sí… – de pronto la expresión de Washer cambió un poco – realmente haría una mala pareja con Sunburst, porque es obvio que ella le lleva años luz… ¿crees que le guste?

–Qué sé yo – el pegaso se encogió de hombros – no me fijé en eso cuando los vi ayer… – y entonces, Piston entendió rápidamente a dónde iban los comentarios de su amigo – Oye, no me vas a decir que te gusta esa unicornio.

–Pues un poco sí, me parece bastante bonita, y más conociendo su historia.

–Por favor, Washer, no sabes casi nada de ella. Y no es que quiera tirarte abajo, pero creo que está lejos de tus posibilidades. Es como Carburettor con la repostera.

–Pff, tú qué sabes. – comentó el poni terrestre, hablando con la boca medio llena – El tipo va sistemáticamente todos los días a la pastelería, tan sólo para verla al menos una vez. En algún momento, ella se va a dar cuenta de que ese poni no va a comprar nomas porque le gustan sus postres.

–Si no es que no se dio cuenta ya, las yeguas siempre son más astutas. Quizá lo sabe desde hace tiempo, quizá no tiene interés o vaya uno a saber… cuando has pasado por una relación conflictiva, no es sencillo volver a empezar.

–Lo sé, la verdad espero que Carburettor no deje que se le vaya el tren, no vaya a ser que termine lamentándose, cuando esté viejo y solo.

–Tan sólo si pudiéramos ayudarlo…

–Oh, no, pibe, sabes que intentar intervenir en las conquistas amorosas de los demás acaba en desastre… a menos que seas especialista en esos casos, pero yo personalmente creo que las conquistas sentimentales las tiene que lograr uno por sí mismo.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, porque sino se me van a marear con tanta información jeje.

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, me las dejan por aquí abajo, y yo cuando pueda las responderé. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo 4

#4

–¡...hago lo que puedo, no soy un correcaminos! – le había gritado el corcel taxista a una yegua vieja que se había bajado rezongando por la demora del viaje. Se acomodó la crin sudada bajo la gorra, y miró al potro que estaba parado como bobo en la esquina. Le chistó para llamar su atención y le dijo – ¿Y tú subes o qué?

El potro reaccionó rápidamente y se subió al carro taxi.

–¿A la Politécnica? – preguntó el taxista al ver el uniforme de su joven pasajero, con formato de overol pero más cerrado y con mangas, que además llevaba bordado el logo de la escuela.

–Sí, a la Politécnica – confirmó el unicornio, fijándose en el chofer. Con el tiempo, éste había aprendido a identificar el destino de sus pasajeros o pasajeras de acuerdo a la forma en que vestían.

El corcel de tiro no tendría más de treinta años, su complexión era flexible, de músculos tonificados gracias al galope diario por la ciudad. En unos años, sin embargo, estaría bastante desgastado, y probablemente le tocaría retirarse un tiempo antes de la edad recomendada. El aguante de cada tipo de poni dependía mucho del trabajo que desempeñaba, los taxistas eran algunos de los que llevaban la parte más brava, y la jubilación o la pensión por retiro anticipado no eran suficientes para retribuir todos esos años de servicio.

–¡Allá vamos!

Arrancaron hacia la escuela. Por un momento, el recorrido transcurrió en silencio, hasta que el taxista habló.

–Si yo hubiera podido ir a la Politécnica, me hubiera especializado en rodados, o también en carpintería. Cada vez que paso por la calle 25, que es por donde no hay muros, miro hacia el patio y siempre veo grupos trabajando en algo... Aaahh, realmente habría sido genial poder gastar mis años de adolescente en una escuela así.

–Pues, escuché que van a sacar un curso sintetizado para los mayores de 20, lo dictarían en el turno de noche. – dijo el potro, de alguna manera era mejor conversar que sostener el silencio.

–Aunque quisiera, chico, – replicó el taxista riendo –no me daría el cuerpo para trabajar de día y estudiar de noche. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es, si algún día tengo hijos, recomendarles que estudien para que no tengan que terminar como yo.

–¿Su trabajo es muy duro? – el chico intuía la respuesta.

–Seh, la paga es buena, pero no creo que alcance para compensar el laburo que es andar tirando un carro todo el día, con lluvia o sol, con lodo o tierra seca, de aquí para allá, y teniendo que aguantar las quejas de los pasajeros que pretenden que vayas a velocidad de Wonderbolt, cuando sólo tienes cuatro cascos de fuerza limitada. Sin mencionar los problemas con el seguro médico a la hora de que te cubran por accidente o enfermedad, cosas bastante comunes cuando trabajas a la intemperie. Depende de cómo lo veas, es un trabajo bastante insalubre.

–Eso es injusto, ustedes merecen una buena cobertura. – era un comentario bastante obvio, pero el tema estaba llegando a un punto de interés para el estudiante.

–Es lo que decimos siempre en el gremio… – agregó con desgana el taxista, había oído eso muchas veces de parte de ponis que realmente no comprendían la lucha que implicaba para los trabajadores del transporte reclamar por sus derechos.

–¿Y si alguien pudiera encontrar la forma de que ustedes no tengan que tirar del carro, sino que nada más tengan que conducirlo?

El taxista bajó la marcha y miró brevemente al potro, preparado para escuchar una idea descabellada, como las que se sacaba de la galera ese loco de J. H. Oddwells, autor de una novedad llamada "novela gráfica", que era como una combinación de novela y cómic, y se especializaba en el género fantástico o en el que se había dado en llamar "futurista", con historias súper extrañas donde había todo tipo de artilugios imposibles y seres rarísimos, invasores de lugares más allá de lo conocido. A pesar de lo estrafalario de sus novelas gráficas, el tipo estaba ganando poco a poco tanta popularidad como para erigirse de inmediato en rival de A. K. Yearling y su aventurera _Daring Do_.

–¿Qué? ¿Como un barco? Es una pregunta rara, pero… si algún día encuentras a ese poni, preséntaselo al Gremio de Taxistas y a la Empresa de Taxis de Manehattan, a lo mejor se puede negociar.

–Bueno… ese poni sería yo.

–¿En serio? – el taxista no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna, viendo que su hipótesis se confirmaba – Je, ¿has leído a Oddwells, verdad?

–Sólo un poco, apenas voy por la primera parte de su saga… – respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la burla velada – pero yo no saqué la idea de ahí. Hace unos años, un maicero diseñó un vehículo motorizado para facilitar su trabajo en el campo, lamentablemente no le fue bien y no quiso seguir desarrollándolo, por eso yo decidí tomar la posta y continuarlo, para que el día de mañana pueda mejorar la vida de todos los ponis del campo.

–Vaya, lo tienes claro...

–Y ahora pienso que también podría ser útil para los ponis de la ciudad, sobre todo los taxistas.

–Tu intención es bastante buena, aunque no te va alcanzar con eso, vas a necesitar materiales, ponis que te ayuden, y sobre todo un gran quintal de monedas, porque si piensas que te va a venir todo de arriba, le estás errando al recipiente.

–Lo sé, – reconoció el potro con cierto aire de madurez – respecto a eso tendré que arreglar con mi padre, que es dueño de una gran industria, hasta que pueda establecer mi propia fábrica.

–Ya veo… ¿y cuánto tiempo estimas que te va a llevar eso? No es que quiera meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero de aquí a que pongas una fábrica, te va a tomar unos cuantos años. Y como ya te dije, va a ser un camino muy bravo.

–Soy consciente de eso, pero no me importa, de algún modo lo conseguiré.

El taxista notó claramente en su pasajero esa típica seguridad juvenil, que mira siempre hacia el producto pero no tiene en cuenta el proceso, por lo que en muchos casos se termina dando contra la pared.

Mientras se iba desarrollando la charla, habían llegado a destino. El estudiante se bajó y estrechó el casco del taxista.

–Mi nombre es Carburettor Turn. Gracias por escucharme.

–Ah, no es nada, chico. A mí todos me conocen como el Tato.

Ese fue el primer encuentro entre Carburettor y Tato, que en los años siguientes se comprometió cada vez más con el Gremio de Taxistas, hasta el punto de que se convirtió en Delegado del Sector Norte. Debido a su tamaño y a la demanda de transportes, la ciudad de Manehattan estaba dividida en cuatro sectores según los puntos cardinales (Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste), de modo que la empresa de taxis disponía de cuatro subsedes para cubrir cada uno, y el Gremio a su vez había determinado que hubiera dos delegados por sector, uno suplente y uno titular, con su correspondiente seccional. De esta manera, en las reuniones gremiales cada Delegado de Sector comunicaba las inquietudes, problemas, consultas y reclamos de los trabajadores de su zona. Este sistema lo habían implementado otras agrupaciones laborales como el Sindicato de Ferroviarios de Equestria, uno de los más antiguos y poderosos de la nación.

Los contactos entre ambos siguieron, ya fuera en la calle cuando se saludaban al pasar o cuando Carburettor tomaba un taxi, o también en lugares públicos o bares durante los fines de semana -hay una anécdota divertida en el Bar de Hoto, cuando Tato probó el Rainbowmaggedon para ganar respeto entre sus colegas gremiales de más alto rango-, y después más asiduamente desde que el unicornio mecánico se acercó a la sede central del gremio, por invitación del mismo Tato. Éste, pese a su escepticismo inicial, con el correr del tiempo empezó a tener en buena estima a Carburettor y a desarrollar un creciente interés en su trabajo. El carro a motor era el tema de conversación seguro y obligado cada vez que se encontraban, y en cada ocasión, el unicornio siempre tenía alguna novedad: si había diseñado una pieza nueva, si se había sumado algún colaborador, si había conseguido una mejora en la fórmula del combustible… Había muchos términos técnicos que Tato no comprendía, y se le había hecho costumbre preguntar por cada uno, porque sino luego la duda le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. De todas esas explicaciones, el poni terrestre sacaba en claro que la cosa no se trataba simplemente de ponerle un motorcito a una carreta y ya, sino que era algo mucho más complejo, y que merecía todo el apoyo posible, especialmente económico.

Un jueves, hace unos meses, Tato fue con el farmacéutico por un medicamento para el dolor de espalda, y allí encontró a Carburettor, comprando analgésicos. Enseguida Tato notó el mal estado de salud en su amigo, y al preguntarle sobre sus aflicciones, éste le respondió escuetamente sobre los problemas que cargaba encima. En ese momento, había comenzado el duro trajín para patentar el Tordillo 360, y le faltaba más de la mitad de lo necesario. Uno de los requisitos era contar con el patrocinio de una institución gremial o una asociación de fomento, cuya función sería aprobar el producto para ser utilizado por el público al que se destinaba.

Entonces, Tato decidió mover sus influencias en el Gremio de Taxistas para que el Presidente y la Comisión Directiva aceptaran patrocinar al Tordillo 360. Después de una extensa reunión informativa, los directivos dieron el sí, y se pactó una serie de reuniones para establecer las condiciones del convenio con HorseMotors. El siguiente paso, antes de firmar el convenio, sería involucrar a la Empresa de Taxis de Manehattan (ETM), un agente de suma importancia para todos los procesos siguientes. Y aunque uno de los dirigentes gremiales tenía estrecho contacto con uno de los gerentes de la empresa, probablemente costaría más tratar con la ETM.

Ese sábado a la mañana, Tato salía de su casa luego de despedirse de su esposa y de su hijito, yendo directo hacia la seccional como todos los días para engancharse a su móvil e iniciar otra jornada itinerante por Manehattan. Cada mañana se decía a sí mismo, para motivarse, que pronto la movilidad cambiaría de cuatro cascos a cuatro ruedas, y eso lo mantenía con ánimo para seguir adelante.

* * *

Aquella mañana de sábado estaba bastante soleada como para trabajar al aire libre en el playón de entrada, obviamente con el portón cerrado -a los ponis mecánicos de alguna forma les gustaba mantener su privacidad. A unos metros de la entrada, estaba el taller de Horsemotors propiamente dicho. Se trataba de un enorme galpón que antes había funcionado como depósito, pero al ser una estructura muy vieja que requería demasiado mantenimiento, lo fueron abandonando. Cuando Carburettor Turn decidió instalar su taller allí, mandó restaurar el edificio, acondicionándolo para el trabajo que realizaría allí, y como no aguantaba la ansiedad de trabajar en su propio espacio, decidió mudarse de la mansión de sus padres. Para eso, mandó refaccionar también la casa donde vivía antiguamente el guarda del depósito, a la que se accedía por una puertita lateral ubicada en la pared oeste. Sobre el portón de entrada se alzaba un cartel "provisorio" con el nombre del taller,

Washer Set y Piston Oil revisaban el sistema de arranque en el Tordillo 360. El armatoste conservaba la estructura de una carroza común, salvo en la parte frontal, que había sido ampliada y reforzada con otro par de ruedas para sostener el motor, un complejo y algo pesado mecanismo conectado a otro que iba por debajo del carro, lo que facilitaría su movilización prescindiendo totalmente de la tracción a sangre.

Con el "capot", como le llamaban a la tapa que cubría el motor, levantado, los dos amigos revisaban que todo estuviera en su lugar. Desde hacía unas semanas que habían podido sacar el motor del banco de pruebas, e instalarlo en la carcasa, ahora lo que faltaba era probar el funcionamiento de la maquinaria en su totalidad.

–Bueno, Washer, creo que ha llegado la hora – dijo Piston, emocionado – ¿Quieres ser el primero que lo encienda?

–Deberíamos esperar a Carburettor, mejor. Pero no sé por qué se demora tanto... – respondió Washer, mirando hacia la puertita lateral, como si el unicornio nombrado fuera a salir inmediatamente. – Yo opino que deberíamos descansar un poco, y esperar.

–Tú siempre quieres flojear – afirmó Piston con una risita.

–¡No es cierto! – espetó Washer, cruzándose de cascos.

Antes de que los potros comenzaran una riña a modo de juego, fueron interrumpidos por una voz que venía desde el cielo.

–¿Qué hay, chicos? – preguntó una pegaso de crin verde limón y pelaje amarillo claro, vestida con el uniforme y las gafas que usan los aspirantes a Wonderbolts. Los dos corceles resoplaron.

–Oye, Blitz, ya te lo dije mil veces: tienes que golpear el portón, no sobrevolarlo. El día que Carburettor ponga un escudo mágico permanente para evitar intrusiones aéreas, lo vas a lamentar mucho. – la reprendió Piston. Blitz Cumulus era su hermana.

–Pero no lo ha puesto, ¿o sí? – replicó ella, desafiante.

–Oye, mejor no fastidies – dijo Washer, sentado en el asiento del conductor del carro. Tanto el poni terrestre como el pegaso sabían lo fastidiosa que era Blitz, y que siempre andaba presumiendo de ser una Wonderbolt – Si vienes a dar un aviso, dalo rápido y vuélvete a las nubes.

Blitz descendió al lado de Piston, que se había puesto a revisar la parte trasera del carro, específicamente el caño de escape.

–A ver, ¿qué quieres ahora? – preguntó el pegaso con fastidio, sin mirar a su hermana, concentrado en el trabajo.

–Como verás, pude pasar las pruebas para entrar en los Wonderbolts. Y al paso que voy, pronto estaré en el equipo de relevos, hasta llegar a volar con los mejores: Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Soarin… y Rainbow Dash. Esa poni sí que es genial…

–¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! – se lamentó Washer con una voz falsamente aterrada, y tapándose los oídos. Blitz daba mucho la lata con lo genial -o 20% más asombrosa- que era Rainbow Dash.

–Qué bobo eres, Washer… – espetó ella, para luego dirigirse a su hermano – Piston, la cosa es que el sábado que viene habrá un evento especial de acrobacias aéreas en Cloudsdale, y mamá y papá van a ir a verme.

–Y esperas que yo también lo haga, ¿verdad?

–Vamos, Piston, hace mucho que no vas a casa, y todo eso. ¿No tienes miedo de que se te atrofien las alas por no volar y todo eso? Siempre estás aquí, en esto… – Blitz señaló el carro – Esto es para ponis terrestres y unicornios, y todo eso, y dudo que puedan hacer que esta cosa se mueva sin causar un desastre. Tú tienes la oportunidad de viajar hasta más allá de las nubes, ¿por qué interesarte en lo que pasa en el suelo?

Piston apretó los dientes. Hacía seis años que no había podido convencerla de que su lugar estaba en tierra, no en aire. Por eso nunca la soportaba cada vez que venía de visita. Sus padres, por lo menos, eran más comprensivos, evitaban tocar el tema. Ya iba a replicar algo, cuando vio, detrás de su hermana, a Washer desde la puerta del lado del conductor haciendo una seña, dando a entender que iba a encender el carro. Lo hubiera detenido, pero el enojo del momento lo inclinó a hacerse el tonto y participar de la treta. Caminó hacia el otro lado, poniéndose a resguardo, de modo que Blitz quedaría más expuesta.

En el asiento del conductor, Washer posicionó un casco en el volante y accionó la llave para encender el motor del Tordillo 360. Al instante en que el carro tembló violentamente y encendió con un tremendo bramido, Piston Oil abrió sus alas y dijo:

–A ver, Blitz… ¡CÓMETE ESTA NUBE!

Y cuando una gran cantidad de humo salió disparada por el escape, Piston agitó sus alas con fuerza, echando toda la nube negra sobre la otra pegaso, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ésta empezó a toser, y ni bien sus alas recibieron la orden del cerebro, se elevó, disipando parte del humo, mientras los otros dos reían a boca suelta. Washer se cayó de la cabina del carro, entretanto Piston se apoyaba sobre la pared, ahogado con su risa.

Blitz tenía la cara roja por la tos y la furia.

–¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! – gritó encolerizada, tosiendo inconteniblemente – Y apaguen ese aparato, ¡van a despertar a todo el barrio!

–Neh, los vecinos ya están acostumbrados. – dijo una voz, que detuvo la risa de los muchachos e hizo que Washer se apresurara a subir a la cabina y apagar el motor.

Finalmente, había aparecido Carburettor, cargando en su lomo un bibliorato que desbordaba de papeles. Traía puesto su mameluco, que de tan ennegrecido costaba pensar que alguna vez fue azul. Su crin parecía una virulana de color rojo óxido.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Arrancaron el Tordillo sin mí?

–¡Estos tarados intentaron intoxicarme! – bramó Blitz, todavía tosiendo.

–No te preocupes, – contestó el poni mecánico con tranquilidad – el humo no es tóxico, está comprobado. Aunque tampoco es para echárselo en la cara a nadie. –agregó, mirando de soslayo a Piston y Washer.

–¡Es su culpa por andar molestando! – se excusó Piston. En momentos así, experimentaba una clara regresión a su infancia, cuando se peleaba con Blitz, pero en esos casos casi siempre era él quien salía beneficiado por ser el más pequeño.

–Oye, yo no vine a molestar, solamente vine a invitarte a un evento importante de mi vida que de alguna forma quería compartir contigo, pero a tí sólo te interesa este… este… – replicó Blitz, señalando acusadoramente al carro motor sin encontrar las palabras con las que denominarlo.

–¡No te atrevas a insultar al Tordillo, menos en su establo! – le espetó Washer encolerizado.

Siendo ciertamente el mayor en edad allí, Carburettor asumió el rol de conciliador.

–Wo, wo, wo, se calman todos ya mismo. – la seriedad de su voz consiguió que los tres le prestaran atención – En primer lugar, si se trata de un evento familiar, está bien que vayas, Piston.

Blitz le sacó la lengua a su hermano, haciendo burlas con la actitud de una potrilla que se sale con la suya mientras los otros son los regañados.

–Pero tampoco es correcto insultar el trabajo y la pasión de un poni. Todos tenemos objetivos diferentes y es justo respetarlos, ¿de acuerdo? – para enfatizar sus palabras, el unicornio recorrió a todos con la misma mirada con la que sus maestros solían reprenderlo a él en sus años escolares. – Y por cierto, cuando uno ingresa a una propiedad privada tiene que tocar la puerta, es de mala educación pasar volando sin permiso.

Aquí fue el turno de Piston de sacarle la lengua a Blitz, y ésta le hizo una mueca de desprecio.

–Bueno, como sea, me voy – refunfuñó la pegaso, dispuesta a irse.

–No te olvides de salir por la puerta – le advirtió Washer con tono socarrón.

De no estar el jefe presente, Blitz hubiera golpeado al poni terrestre. Por el contrario, sólo caminó hasta el enorme portón, mientras Carburettor, con su magia, abría los seguros para dejarla pasar. "Idiotas" murmuró la aspirante a Wonderbolt. Una vez que salió a la calle, alzó vuelo.

Portón para adentro, los tres ponis mecánicos se habían quedado en silencio, hasta que Washer soltó una carcajada.

–"Cuando alguien insulte tus proyectos… sólo échale humo en la cara" – era otra de sus más comunes ocurrencias.

Carburettor solamente meneó la cabeza. "Hermanos", pensó, "al principio los consideras un estorbo que debería desaparecer, pero luego los acabas queriendo. Serías el primero en dar la vida por ellos". Eso es lo que le pasaba actualmente con su hermanito Sheel, porque a pesar de no ser hijos de la misma madre, y de compartir la mitad de los genes, siempre había algo que los mantenía unidos. No fue la relación más perfecta en sus inicios, sino que, como todo lo bueno y duradero en la vida, se fue construyendo poco a poco. Y en eso había sido de gran ayuda la niñera, Carye, quien había cuidado a Carburettor de pequeño y ahora la habían vuelto a contratar para Sheel. Ella le había hecho entender que el peque no iba a ser lo mismo que su madre, que a pesar del pegote eran dos entes distintos, y que, por otro lado, Shiny Steel siempre lo vería como su hermano mayor y como su ídolo -después del padre, claro. Todavía hubo otros conflictos entre hermanos, pero al menos los podía abordar con otra actitud.

En eso se había quedado pensando, cuando una voz proveniente de la calle lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos.

–¡Ehehehehe, compas! ¿Es un trueno lo que he oído, o es el cimarrón que empieza a hacerse camino?

Los tres corceles reconocieron la voz al instante.

–Ah, vino el Tato. ¿Voy a abrirle?

–Dale, Piston.

El pegaso fue diligentemente hacia el portón y lo abrió para que el taxista pudiera entrar. Éste había estacionado su carro taxi y se había desenganchado del mismo, para andar más libremente. Solamente entraba con el equipo completo si necesitaba alguna ayuda, que los mecánicos le brindaban de buena gana. Se sucedieron los choques de cascos y el diálogo rutinario "cómo estás", "todo bien", etc., y luego los comentarios sobre los nuevos detalles del Tordillo.

–¿Así que ya encendió? Eso es buenísimo, realmente buenísimo, ¿creen que ya pueda salir a las calles? – preguntó Tato con emoción. Traía una noticia súper importante, y estaba muy ansioso por comunicarla.

–Eehh… lo mejor va a ser conseguir una pista de pruebas, totalmente libre de obstáculos y ponis, nos ahorraremos muchos problemas. – respondió Carburettor, recordando un episodio no muy feliz ocurrido unas semanas atrás, cuando habían sacado el carro para dar una vuelta a la cuadra y tuvieron un percance, no muy serio, pero que ninguno de los tres prefería comentar.

–Sé a lo que te refieres, nunca falta un idiota que se cruza en el momento menos indicado, si lo sabré yo… Pero en fin, vine esta mañana para traerles una buena noticia. Los burgueses de la ETM quieren que ustedes hagan una "demostración de producto", creo que así lo llamaron, que es básicamente mostrarles cómo funciona el aparato, cómo se maneja, todas las especificaciones.

–¿Y tienen un lugar donde se pueda hacer la demostración sin inconvenientes?

–Todavía no se ponen de acuerdo con eso, pero probablemente organicen para realizarla en la Sede Oeste, que tiene toda una explanada amplia.

–¿En la Sede Oeste? Fuaaa – rezongó Piston – ¡eso queda en la loma del cieno! ¿Cómo demonios vamos a transportar el Tordillo hasta allá?

–Es cierto – señaló Washer – necesitaríamos un vehículo mucho más grande…

–¡Ni de mula piensen que vamos a empujarlo más de sesenta cuadras!

–Tranco, muchachos, que puedo arreglar con unos colegas para que los ayuden. – les aseguró Tato – Con tal de que los de la ETM puedan ver al Tordillo y confiar en él, vale la pena cualquier sacrificio.

–¿De la fecha no han especificado nada? – preguntó Carburettor, cuyo cerebro ya se había puesto en marcha para pensar en la organización del día de la muestra, todo lo que debían preparar, precauciones, cosas que tener en cuenta, y demás.

–Tampoco han acordado la fecha, pero yo creería que va a ser pronto.

Así que al parecer, no había mucho concretado con la empresa. El que no hubiera fecha ni lugar estimados le preocupaba, primero porque podía ser de un día para otro, y segundo, porque tenía la sospecha de que la empresa iba a esperar a ver cómo les iría en la Feria de Expositores. Cuando esa idea se formó en su mente, sus nervios aumentaron mucho más, porque eso podía significar que si no ganaban el galardón, la ETM se haría a un lado y… Toda esa sucesión de ideas preocupantes pasó rápidamente por su cabeza y pronto se transformó en una creciente jaqueca. Tato notó eso, y decidió transmitir al equipo algo que pudiera animarlos.

–Verán, yo sé que puede parecer que los patrones están dando muchas vueltas con el tema, pero he escuchado rumores que, si son ciertos, van a ser cosas grandes… Al parecer, la ETM está considerando comprar la primera línea de carros a motor y poner en ellos a los choferes más jóvenes o con menos antigüedad… supongo que para que les sea más fácil aprender a manejar.

–¿Para eso quieren que les mostremos el Tordillo? ¿Van a poner a alguien que se aprenda todos los pasos y después les enseñe a los choferes? – preguntó Piston.

–No estoy seguro, esto son sólo especulaciones.

–Mientras no se les ocurra pedirnos que inventemos algo así como un piloto automático para que en el futuro no necesiten contratar choferes… – comentó Washer, a lo que Tato respondió con una risa.

–Lector de Oddwells, ¿no?

–No lo voy a negar, lo que presenta el tipo en su novela no está demasiado lejos – admitió Washer.

–Tuviste la misma impresión cuando me conociste, ¿te acuerdas, Tato? – dijo Carburettor, para disiparse de los pensamientos que lo atosigaban.

–Ja, ja, es cierto, – reconoció el corcel taxista – en ese momento Oddwells había sacado su primera novela, creo, donde aparecen esos aparatos voladores... En esos sí que no me subo ni ebrio, tengo vértigo a las alturas.

–Yo leí la segunda novela, y me impactó ya desde la portada, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que hay dentro. – opinó Piston – El _Alicorninator_… ¿a quién rayos se le puede ocurrir convertir a un alicornio en una máquina de destrucción insaciable?

–Algunos dicen que es una especie de crítica o visión retorcida de la princesa Celestia – comentó Carburettor, un poco en voz baja – pero no he llegado a leer tanto como para ver la relación.

–¡Entonces sí lees a Oddwells!

–Cuando tengo algo de tiempo, sí.

–Para mí es aterrador y fascinante, ¡hay máquinas que limpian y lavan solas! – dijo Washer – ¿Se imaginan lo que sería no tener que preocuparse de la mugre?

–Estoy seguro de que mi esposa querría uno de esos, pero creo que no les tendría confianza, sobre todo por el niño – dijo Tato.

–En fin, HorseMotors por ahora necesita despegar, no creo que vivamos para ver prodigios como los de Oddwells, y espero que algunos nunca se hagan realidad, pero por ahora lo real son los carros a motor.

* * *

Perdón si esto va un poco lento, pero ya va agarrar velocidad, jeje, lo prometo.


	6. Capítulo 5

#5

_Hace unos meses atrás..._

La fila para la oficina de consultas era más corta que la fila para la mesa de entrada, aunque la primera se demoraba mucho más que la segunda, porque la empleada tenía que ponerse a explicar la documentación a cada poni inventor, punto por punto -y la lista de papeles era larga. En la reducida sala de espera, todos aguardaban sentados y somnolientos a que la puerta se abriera y los llamaran -había que sacar número-, viendo cómo uno o dos pasaban directamente a la Mesa de entradas a dejar las enormes carpetas con todo lo requerido.

Muchos salían a la madrugada de sus casas o de sus ciudades, para llegar a Canterlot temprano y hacer fila ante la Secretaría de Patentes de Equestria, la cual abría a las 7 a.m. pero ya tenía ponis afuera a las 6. El problema era que la oficina cerraba a la una del mediodía, y funcionaba sólo los días lunes, miércoles y viernes, por lo que, aunque no abundaran los ponis emprendedores que quisieran hacer de sus inventos particulares un negocio lucrativo y legal, el lugar siempre se atestaba. Por suerte, los directivos habían tenido la buena idea de poner un carrito de café móvil, que incluía adicionales y bizcochos para hacer más afable la espera.

Pese a los dos cafés fuertes que se había tomado, Carburettor Turn seguía sintiéndose soñoliento, le pesaban ya las cinco horas seguidas que llevaba despierto. Intentaba pensar en algo con lo que distraerse, porque de tanto observar alrededor ya se conocía hasta las grietas sutiles en las paredes y la mancha de humedad que se cernía sobre la esquina superior de la pared que daba al norte… incluso había observado furtivamente a los demás ponis en la sala, analizando sus rasgos, aunque no con tanto detenimiento para no ofenderlos. Después de todo a nadie le gusta sentirse vigilado. Podía contar perfectamente cada movimiento de las agujas del gran reloj de madera, situado frente a los asientos, y cada tic tac parecía aumentar su ansiedad. Era como si aquel reloj poseyera el poder para dilatar el tiempo indefinidamente.

Luchando de manera infructuosa por mantener sus ojos abiertos, Carburettor repasaba mentalmente su lista de quehaceres, todas las gestiones que le tocaría realizar y la organización de los planos del Tordillo… lo cual iba a ser uno de los trabajos más pesados, porque si bien los tenía más o menos bien archivados, las continuas modificaciones habían afectado la prolijidad de los mismos. Debía rehacer los planos de acuerdo a las normas FAUST-2010, definidas, entre otras autoridades, por la Secretaría de Patentes y la Escuela Politécnica de Manehattan, para que los inventores presentaran sus planos en un formato unificado, sencillo y accesible para su evaluación. Y le convenía elaborarlos por duplicado, certificándolos como "copias" de un "original" con un notario, y presentar los duplicados certificados, porque algo que nunca, nunca, y nunca había que hacer, era presentar los originales. Esta era la primera recomendación que la oficinista les daba a los inventores, aunque Carburettor ya lo sabía porque se lo había adelantado el Profesor Gears, quien lo iba asesorando en toda esa materia -digamos que él había participado en la elaboración de la normativa, y se la conocía bien. El ex alumno tenía cada recomendación bien anotada y memorizada, por lo que no necesitaría tanto tiempo en la consulta y además se achicaba muchísimo el margen de error, básicamente se evitaba tener que rehacer dos o tres veces lo mismo.

Carburettor repasaba mentalmente una vez más dichas recomendaciones, hasta que por fin la puerta de la oficina de consultas se abrió para dejar paso a un corcel, y poco después apareció la empleada, quien llamó con voz cansina:

–Número 23…

Al no haber reacción de nadie, ella volvió a llamar, y entonces el unicornio de Manehattan reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que era su número, y se apresuró a levantarse antes de que fuera tarde. Se sentía bastante pesado, tenía los cascos acalambrados de estar tanto tiempo sentado, pero al menos no tendría que batallar contra el sueño. Se movió pesadamente hasta la oficina, fijándose sin querer en la cara de la oficinista, que expresaba claramente su deseo de terminar de una vez con todo. Probablemente ya estaba harta de tener que repetir tantas veces lo mismo.

Al ocupar la silla delante del escritorio, Carburettor se pasó los cascos delanteros por el rostro, para quitarse los restos de modorra, mientras la oficinista se disponía a repetir las acciones que ya había realizado más de veinte veces, y que por lo tanto ya las efectuaba automáticamente. Buscó en un estante cercano la pila con las planillas normalizadas y la soltó sobre el escritorio pesadamente, haciendo retumbar la madera.

–Bien… – empezó ella, pero Carburettor la detuvo con un gesto.

–Yo ya me asesoré sobre la documentación, señorita, así que no necesita explicarme todo.

Lo que quería en realidad era tomar los papeles e irse de una vez y ya.

–¿Está seguro? – preguntó la oficinista con desconfianza – ¿Quién lo asesoró?

–El Profesor Dynamic Gears, de la Politécnica de Manehattan. Es un corcel de confianza.

–Bueno, sí lo es... Pero de todas formas debo asegurarme de que usted haya comprendido cómo debe presentar la documentación… ya sabe, formalidades.

–Por duplicado, copias certificadas y todo foliado en orden – contestó Carburettor, como si estuviera en un examen.

–Hum, bien. ¿Sabe que debe completar un formulario de pre-patentamiento, donde acepta los términos y condiciones de la Secretaría de Patentes y confirma su responsabilidad como titular principal?

–Sí, lo sé. Puedo completarlo ahora, mientras me pasa la documentación.

–Tenga en cuenta que todo lo que complete tiene carácter de declaración jurada, y que ningún dato debe ser falsificado, ya que hay multas severas por falsificación o malversación de información.

"_Honestamente, veo muy difícil que alguien pueda falsificar hasta la mínima letra_" pensó Carburettor mientras observaba el formulario antes de empezar a llenarlo, "_no hay resquicio por donde colarse_". Ya fuera respecto a los ponis involucrados en el proyecto como al invento en sí mismo, la Secretaría de Patentes debía asegurarse de que todo era legítimo. La razón por la cual actualmente pedían tantos requisitos, fue por errores, fraudes o escándalos del pasado que de una u otra forma terminaban en un jurado y en tediosos procesos de juicio, o por previsión de los mismos directivos, para no tener más problemas. Por ejemplo, se solicitaba la cédula de identidad y la partida de nacimiento no sólo del inventor sino también de sus colaboradores, su constancia de su seguro social, otra que daba cuenta de su actividad económica más una declaración jurada de bienes personales y patrimoniales, un formulario médico, diploma de estudios elementales y superiores, entre otros, que servían para corroborar que no había nombres falsos, ni alias ni nombres de ponis fallecidos.

Lo mismo si se trataba de ver que el invento había sido legítimamente ideado y fabricado por su autor, si no se trataba de un fraude ni tampoco si podía causar serios perjuicios a los ponis al entrar en circulación. Por eso, se debía presentar un proyecto donde constaran: la fundamentación o justificación del invento, los recursos, los objetivos a corto y largo plazo, los costos de inversión, los pasos y procedimientos de fabricación, y un largo etcétera, más un breve currículum del o los ponis involucrados, quienes debían firmar al final. Y después venía la aprobación de una parte de la sociedad, en la forma de notas de recomendación de una empresa o de una organización sin fines de lucro.

"_Esto me va a tomar una eternidad, maldición"_ masculló Carburettor para sus adentros, viendo todo el papeleo que se sumaba a su ya de por sí cargada agenda. Sin notar la cara de hastío del corcel, la oficinista le fue mostrando uno a uno los formularios y planillas, repasando rápidamente de qué modo debía llenarlos y cómo y en qué orden debían ser presentados. Por suerte, en la esquina superior derecha de cada uno, había impreso un circulito de distinto color, que indicaba a qué sección pertenecía: azul para los datos personales, amarillo para el proyecto de fabricación, rojo para la información económica y financiera, verde para los planos, púrpura para la validación de agentes externos. Las únicas hojas que no tenían círculos de color eran la portada, donde se completaba el título del invento y el/los nombre/s de los inventores, la hoja del índice, en la que se debían consignar las páginas de cada sección, y una lista que especificaba qué tipo de soporte utilizar para la presentación final de la documentación. El plazo de entrega no debía extenderse más de seis u ocho meses, y esto la yegua lo recalcó muy bien.

–...y para hacer efectiva la reserva de su patente, debe realizar un depósito de dos mil bits a la cuenta de la Secretaría, en el Banco Nacional de Equestria.

–¿Qué? – Carburettor salió del ensimismamiento en que se había quedado. No recordaba que le hubieran comentado nada de un depósito.

–El depósito debe realizarse dentro de los próximos seis días hábiles, – continuó ella, ya conocía de sobra el tipo de reacción que ponían todos cuando mencionaba ese requisito – aquí tiene los datos de la cuenta. Haga una copia del comprobante y tráigala a la oficina. Esto sirve para solventar otros gastos administrativos y como fondo de reintegro para cualquier eventualidad – agregó, sacando un papelito que tendió a Carburettor, quien lo tomó por inercia pero ni se fijó en lo que había allí escrito.

Concluida la entrevista, el unicornio salió de la oficina con miles de ideas rebotando en su cabeza. Lo que más le preocupaba era conseguir dos mil bits en seis días, porque siendo sincero, no disponía de tanto efectivo junto, y nunca había logrado juntar muchos ahorros.

* * *

–Oye, ¿qué llevas ahí… tu tesis? – señaló Tato al lomo del corcel mecánico, quien negó con la cabeza.

–No, es la documentación para la patente del Tordillo. – Carburettor usó su magia para levantar el bibliorato y abrirlo con cuidado, hojéandolo despacio para que los corceles lo vieran – Esta mañana terminé de dar la segunda revisión y ordenar todo lo que tenía hasta ese momento por color, además de apuntar qué es lo que falta.

–Parece la carpeta didáctica del profe de Cálculo Técnico, – comentó Washer, recordando brevemente sus años de estudiante – la pesadilla viviente de todos en la Politécnica…

–Nah, era mucho más grande que esta – agregó Piston –, creo que ahí entraba la planificación de cinco años de clase, más o menos.

–¿Por qué henos tanto papelerío? – preguntó Tato, intimidado por el tamaño de la carpeta – ¿A qué viene tanta burocracia? No me imaginé que pidieran tanto detalle para patentar una máquina.

–Básicamente, como me lo explicó el Profe Gears, todo esto es para garantizar que no haya fraudes, robos de inventos, y cualquier clase de curro que acabe en procesos judiciales y pérdidas monetarias... sobre todo para la Secretaría de Patentes– explicó Carburettor.

–O sea, todo un palo – concluyó el corcel taxista.

–Y, unos cuantos palos… que partida de nacimiento, que constancia de seguro social, que diploma de estudios, que domicilio del tío pepito, que esto y que aquello, por poco no me piden fotocopias de mi cutie mark o una pluma de cada una de mis alas o qué sé yo – se quejó Piston, recordando los viajes de ida y vuelta que hizo a su casa o al registro social.

–Al menos nos da la tranquilidad de que todo va estar en regla y nos ahorra dolores de cabeza – dijo Washer.

–Sí, pero sigue siendo un rollo muy enrollado. – agregó el pegaso – Sobre todo cuando lo llevas todo tú solo – esto lo dijo refiriéndose a Carburettor, sin mirarlo directamente.

–Al menos ya lo tienes listo, ¿o no?

Carburettor suspiró pesadamente.

–Todavía no, me falta lo de Combus Diesel, que hace meses le voy enviando una carta detrás de otra para que me mande sus papeles, tengo que ir a la imprenta a buscar la nueva versión del Proyecto, que tenía algunos errores, y pasar por lo de Accountant a ver si ya terminó las órdenes de presupuesto… y en algún momento, darme una vuelta por la casa de mi viejo para buscar los remitos de los últimos meses.

–¿Remitos?

–Sí, del subsidio mensual que me paga en calidad de herencia adelantada.

Washer, detrás del unicornio mecánico, le hizo señas a Tato para que no indagara más en ese tema, porque desde hacía varias semanas que las cosas entre padre e hijo no marchaban bien, sobre todo por una cuestión de dinero. Molten Steel había empezado a insistirle a Carburettor en que más vale se pusiera a trabajar "de verdad", a generar sus propios ingresos, pues decía que ya no podía seguir separando de sus ganancias personales invirtiendo en algo que no devolvía nada a la empresa; sin embargo, su hijo lo interpretaba como la actitud del dragón avaricioso, pero también sabía de los exorbitantes gastos de belleza de Midnight, y sabía que Molten no le reprochaba nada a su esposa. Carburettor jamás se quejó de la distribución que su padre hacía del dinero, aunque a veces le irritaba sobremanera la forma en que dispensaba a Midnight y a Sheel en caprichos inútiles, mientras que a él siempre le ponía excusas si le pedía algo adelantado cuando era fin de mes y no le quedaba ni un bit partido a la mitad. En el caso de Sheel, al menos gran parte de lo que se invertía en él iba para sus estudios, si es que el pequeño lograba sacar algo productivo de estudiar en la Academia de Magia de Canterlot.

Por estas cosas, Carburettor había decidido que se trabajaría en el taller sólo los sábados de mañana, porque por la tarde se dedicaba a hacer pequeños encargos o "changas" para sacar unos bits extra, ya fueran pedidos del Profe Gears para la Politécnica o algún particular que se acercaba a preguntar si podía arreglarle alguno de sus aparatos. Otras veces, Washer y Piston, que conocían de esta realidad, lo recomendaban a sus familiares y amigos cuando necesitaban un técnico. En época de cosecha, Washer siempre le traía de obsequio algunas peras o productos de la granja de sus padres.

En la correspondencia que el unicornio mecánico mantenía con su madre, Bureau Spokesmare, quien trabajaba en la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia, él nunca mencionaba ese tema, se enfocaba más en los logros y avances del Tordillo. Pero una madre es una madre, y Spokesmare, sin decir nada, siempre le enviaba algún cheque o un depósito en efectivo. Era su forma de estar presente para su hijo, ya que el trabajo la consumía mucho y no siempre tenía la libertad de viajar a Manehattan para visitarlo.

De hecho, la última vez que se vieron fue hace casi medio año, cuando ella vino a la ciudad un día antes de que a Carburettor se le venciera el plazo para hacer la reserva de la patente. El joven corcel no había tenido más remedio que solicitar su ayuda, pues le faltaban aún 800 bits para completar el monto. Sin embargo, Spokesmare se hizo cargo de la totalidad del mismo, y no hubo argumento que pudiera hacerla desistir de su decisión. Ella lo consideraba un regalo, no un préstamo, por eso tampoco quiso aceptar ninguna devolución. Entonces, Carburettor decidió usar lo que tenía juntado para darle a su madre un regalo que fuera equivalente: un almuerzo en el restaurante más fino del centro, y una caja con una de la colecciones más raras de conchillas de mar, que sabía que a su madre le fascinaban.

Tato entendía que las cuestiones de plata siempre eran cosa espinosa, lo vivía a diario con su esposa y su hijo, aunque no por eso los amaba menos. Así que decidió pasar a otro tema, preguntando cómo se preparaban para la Feria de Inventores, para la que ya quedaba un mes. Inscribirse a dicho evento había implicado reunir otro tanto de papeleo, aunque por suerte no tan exhaustivo como para el de la patente. Hubo un inconveniente con la constancia de patente en trámite, porque era requisito necesario para la inscripción, que justo cerraba un par de semanas después de que Carburettor había hecho el depósito de pre-patentamiento. Los de la Secretaría se demoraron mucho en extenderle la constancia, haciendo aumentar el estrés del unicornio, que estuvo al borde un ataque de nervios hasta el último día, en que casi quedó fuera de la Feria. A las siete menos cinco de la tarde había llegado a la Asociación Industrial de Manehattan, justo cuando se iba el empleado que recibía a los postulantes, quien accedió a tomar los papeles luego del descargo de Carburettor por toda la presión que había soportado para llegar hasta allí y por el retraso por culpa de la Secretaría de Patentes.

Todos coincidieron en que la demostración de producto que solicitaba la ETM, con apoyo del Gremio, iba a ser un buen antecedente para el Tordillo en la Feria, porque se ganaban una recomendación automática. Además, eso posibilitaba acelerar la nota de recomendación de la empresa para completar el trámite de la patente, lo que sumaba otra cantidad de puntos. Charlaron también sobre las prevenciones que debían tomarse para asegurar que ningún poni saliera herido, y sobre las consideraciones acerca del lugar, porque la Sede Oeste de la ETM se encontraba en una zona poblada y nada podía asegurar que pudiera ocurrir algún incidente a terceros, lo mejor era hacer la demostración en un campo llano, sin relieves y donde no hubiera circulación de otros ponis. El Tordillo era bastante estable, no habían alcanzado aún a probar cuánto marchaba en línea recta, qué velocidad estipulada podía alcanzar, si la dirección de las ruedas era la óptima en los distintos tipos de curvas… por eso, iba a ser necesario un espacio donde se pudiera establecer un circuito que pusiera a prueba todas las habilidades del carro a motor. Tato se comprometió a comentarlo a sus superiores para que tuvieran eso en cuenta. Otro tema que comentaron fue que a la demostración debían asistir los ponis justos y necesarios, nada de terceros ajenos ni familiares ni amigos, sobre todo por seguridad. Estarían representados tanto la ETM como el Gremio, los tres mecánicos de HorseMotors, y dos o tres taxistas, para ver cómo se desenvolvía cada uno con la máquina.

–Primero lo van a manejar ustedes, y luego serán las pruebas particulares. Todavía no es oficial cuáles choferes van a ir, pero yo me ofrecí enseguida, espero que me tengan en cuenta.

–Seguro que sí, después de todo fuiste tú quien hiciste el contacto – lo animó Washer dándole unas palmadas en el hombro – ¿Qué tanta paciencia tendremos que tener contigo, eh?

–Jeje, al que sea muy duro o muy bruto para aprender, lo bajamos y chau.

–Oye, Piston, no seas así. Es algo muy nuevo todavía, y no es tan sencillo de aprender a controlar un carro motorizado, como si fuera un juguete cualquiera. – lo reprendió Washer. Iba a mencionar de las manqueadas del pegaso intentando poner los cambios, pero vio que no iba a hacer falta.

–En todo caso, va a ser un desafío para nosotros, porque nos va a tocar transmitir lo que sabemos, – agregó Carburettor – y aprender a enseñar nos va a servir mucho si en el futuro tendremos que entrenar a todos los demás taxistas.

–En ese caso, mejor enfóquense en los jóvenes, porque los viejos les van a sacar canas verdes, si ésos ya están que se jubilan, no creo que tengan ganas de dirigir un carro a motor…

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Tato, pero fueron interrumpidos por un silbido que provenía de afuera. El portón aún estaba abierto, y por allí se asomaba la cabeza de otro taxista que espetó con sarcasmo "_Mira qué lindo día de tertulia…_", por lo que el corcel se dio cuenta del paso de la hora y se retiró rápidamente, enganchándose de nuevo a su móvil y saliendo delante de su compañero, quien sólo meneó la cabeza sin decir nada, y continuó su camino.

–Bueno, a todo esto… – empezó Piston, que iba a cerrar el portón cuando se detuvo en seco, al mismo que una voz femenina preguntaba:

–¿Está abierto…?

El pegaso retrocedió como si delante suyo hubiera saltado una bestia, pero no era nada ni nada menos que la yegua que lo había sermoneado el día de ayer, en compañía de su anteojudo amigo de capa fuera de moda.


	7. Capítulo 6

#6

–¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

–Ayer dijiste que podíamos pasar a ver el taller – contestó la yegua de pelaje rosa, dirigiéndose a Piston.

–¡Yo les dije que tenía que consultarlo primero…! – protestó el pegaso verde.

–Hey, ¿quiénes son? – cuestionó Carburettor, con un tono poco amable. Era una reacción de desconfianza que tenía cada vez que venía gente desconocida al taller.

–Son los ponis que me crucé ayer por la tarde... Sunburst y Starlight.

–No sé si te acuerdas de mí, – Sunburst avanzó despacio, hablando con tranquilidad, aunque parecía un convaleciente de fiebre de heno a juzgar por el aspecto de su cara – éramos compañeros en la Academia de Magia, en Canterlot.

–Ah, sí – contestó Carburettor, ladeando la cabeza mientras intentaba ubicar el rostro del corcel de melena naranja entre los recuerdos que correspondían al par de años que había ido a esa escuela, hasta que por fin lo reconoció – Ah... sí, Sunburst, ya me acuerdo.

–Pero ñato, ¿qué haces aquí? – abordó Washer repentinamente al unicornio de capa.

–Quería pasar a ver el taller, porque en la tarde tengo que volver al Imperio de Cristal… – empezó el otro, pero el poni de tierra lo interrumpió.

–No, no, me refiero a que por qué no estás descansando en el hotel, después de la volteada que te pegó el Rainbowmaggedon. Tienes una facha como si te hubiera chocado un carro tirado por yaks.

–Yo le insistí en que se quedara, pero no me hizo caso – explicó Starlight, revoleando los ojos. Y desde entonces, se ganó toda la atención silenciosa de Washer, que dejó de preocuparse por el otro menso.

Por su parte, a Carburettor le había sorprendido enterarse de la hazaña de Sunburst -a Piston no porque Washer se lo había contado-, aunque supuso que fue blanco del mal genio de Hoto. Es que, a ver, ¿no le tomarías el pelo a alguien que se viste de esa forma? Era como la historia de ese poni loco de las novelas de magos antiguos, Don Cascote de la Marcha, que iba por toda Equestria enfrentando monstruos que no existían y dándose de bruces contra la realidad… el autor se la había rifado bien con la historia. La diferencia era que este unicornio estaba en todos sus cabales, era su vestimenta lo que lo hacía ver un poco ridículo. Pero allá él con su moda estrafalaria.

De todas formas, el maestro mecánico consideró que haber sobrevivido a un Rainbowmaggedon, para un poni que se notaba que le faltaba calle, le daba un poquito de mérito para permitirle ver el Tordillo 360. Y también porque recordaba que Sunburst había sido, en el breve paso del corcel de Manehattan por la Academia de Canterlot, el único que no tenía ese comportamiento altanero característico de los "potros bien" que asistían a la misma academia, ni que tampoco lo ninguneaba por no estar al nivel en magia. Y, bueno, a veces le echaba un casco con las tareas, más bien unos cuantos… Ningún profesor creía que Carburettor tuviera aptitud para la magia, ni siquiera él mismo, pero Sunburst no dudaba de su inteligencia al ver cómo resolvía puzzles o armaba esquemas, o cuando resolvía ejercicios de cálculo mentalmente, a pesar de que le costaba escribir las operaciones.

Eran buenos compañeros, pero, como sucediera con Starlight en su infancia, los dos dejaron de tener contacto cuando el unicornio mecánico se volvió a Manehattan. La diferencia era que nadie se quedó rencoroso por eso ni quiso privar a otros ponis de su individualidad…

–Habría sido amable de parte del cantinero decirnos que ése era un trago _muy_ fuerte – señaló Starlight, reviviendo la preocupación que la había embargado al ver a su amigo bajo los efectos de la infame bebida – o al menos de cualquiera de los otros ponis que había en el bar.

–Bueno, que les sirva de lección –replicó Carburettor – no todos los ponis de otras ciudades van a ser tan confiables, sobre todo en Manehattan. Manehattan es otro mundo.

–¡Pero eso puede resultar peligroso! – insistió Starlight.

–Tranquila, Star, no fue para tanto. – intentó calmarla Sunburst, poniendo un casco sobre su hombro – Admito que me tomó por sorpresa, fue como si el mundo se hubiera convertido en un caleidoscopio alrededor de mí, mientras yo giraba y giraba y sentía que no me importaba nada… jeje, fue una locura, pero una locura muy divertida.

–¿Nunca te habías emborrachado antes, no? – le preguntó Piston.

–¿Así se siente estar ebrio? – repreguntó el unicornio de anteojos, con las cejas levantadas. Evidentemente, nunca había pasado por ese tipo de experiencia.

Los tres ponis mecánicos sólo se sonrieron. En serio, a este potro le faltaba mucho trote para ser considerado semental.

–Sí y no. Lo del Rainbowmaggedon se acerca más a los efectos de la sopa de hongos de la tienda naturista que hay cerca de nuestro departamento, – explicó Washer – sobre todo si ya fermentó... al otro día te despiertas sintiendo que viajaste más allá de las estrellas, lo digo por experiencia.

–La ebriedad depende de muchas cosas, en realidad – agregó Piston, pensando que era increíble estar explicándole a un corcel maduro lo que era agarrarse un buen pedo – Primero que nada, depende de lo que bebas, no es lo mismo la sidra de los Apple que la ginebra de los yaks, por así decir.

–Y también influye cuánto tomes, o hasta dónde puedes tomar. Cada uno va conociendo su límite. – siguió Washer.

–Vaya… ¿y cómo sé cuándo llegué a mi límite?

–Ah, simple – respondió Carburettor adoptando un tono de profesor catedrático – A través del método empírico: zámpate una botella atrás de otra hasta que ocurra una de las siguientes cosas: que te dé sueño y te duermas como un bebé, que te pongas eufórico y saltes por todos lados hasta que en un momento te desmayes… en el peor de los casos, puedes terminar vomitando, o con una extraña depresión de la que no vas a recordar nada al otro día.

–¡Y no te olvides de comer algo, porque lo _más peor_ de todo es beber con el estómago vacío! Recuerda siempre echarte algo sólido al buche, eso es _mucho muy importante_ – agregó el poni terrestre recalcando sus palabras con sus cascos.

–Se dice "lo peor de todo" y "muy importante" – corrigió Sunburst.

–Tú grábate bien estos consejos, mijo, porque lo del Rainbowmaggedon es un poroto al lado de eso.

–¿Un… poroto?

–O sea, que no es nada comparado con la curda. ¿Para qué demonios estudias tanto si no sabes captar metáforas?

–En fin, ¿podemos pasar o no? – dijo Starlight con impaciencia. No había venido a una conferencia sobre borracheras.

–Eh, sí, claro, ya están acá de todos modos. – respondió Carburettor – Pasen por aquí.

Cuando todos enfilaron hacia el taller, los visitantes notaron el bibliorato que traía el dueño del mismo sobre su lomo, y al preguntar qué era, éste les explicó que se trataba de los papeles para el trámite de patentamiento del Tordillo, que debía entregar dentro de poco en la Secretaría de Patentes de Equestria. A la pareja le sorprendió la increíble cantidad de papeleo que requería una patente, y eso que creían que nada podía superar a Twilight haciendo sus listas de tareas o los expedientes de sus investigaciones. Mientras tanto, Washer, aplicando las reglas de cortesía aprendidas en su hogar, fue a comprar unos refrescos y unos snacks para compartir.

–Entonces, ¿te has dedicado a diseñar el carro a motor detalle por detalle desde que dejaste la Academia?

–Tan en seguida después de la Academia, no. Cuando volví a Manehattan, me inscribí en la Escuela Politécnica, que creo que es la escuela a la que mi padre me debería haber enviado desde el principio… Allí aprendí todo lo necesario y mucho más para seguir desarrollando el Tordillo, además de conocer a mi mentor, el profesor Dynamic Gears.

–Bueno, también es nuestro mentor – intervino Piston, señalándose a sí mismo y a Washer – y quien nos ayudó a entrar en la Politécnica. Es el profesor más genial de toda la escuela, no sólo se especializó mucho en ciencia y técnica sino que sabe transmitirlo de forma sencilla.

–¿No es también el que escribe esos libros de tecnología futurista…?

Piston y Washer se miraron como diciendo "¿Cómo puede alguien confundir a Gears con Oddwells?". Si bien no era algo para ofenderse, había que ser demasiado despistado para no ver la diferencia.

–No, Sunburst, ése es Oddwells – le contestó Washer – aunque ése escritor también fue a la Politécnica, y es otro bocho importante.

–Y "bocho" quiere decir "genio" – añadió Piston, sabiendo que sus visitantes no conocían la jerga urbana _manehatense_.

–¿Y qué tal es la Escuela Politécnica? – continuó Sunburst, que sentía curiosidad ante una escuela que se dedicaba a temas completamente distintos de la magia, el arte o el conocimiento – He oído que es la única en su rubro, y está considerada una de las más excelentes de Equestria, aunque también es bastante costosa.

–Cuando entras a la Politécnica tienes que saber que no es para cualquiera, porque no te vas a quedar sentado cuatro horas leyendo libros ni nada de eso. – explicó Carburettor, haciendo énfasis en lo último – Ahí te toca, primero que nada, prestar atención a lo que te indican los profesores, y después trabajar, y trabajar con ganas en una jornada extendida de ocho horas con sólo cuatro recreos de veinte minutos cada uno, y cuarenta para almorzar. Seas poni terrestre, pegaso, unicornio, grifo, yak, lo que sea, ahí tienes que aprender a manejarte solo y ser cuidadoso y prolijo, especialmente con la maquinaria, porque el desastre está siempre a una vuelta de hoja.

–Esta cicatriz es de cuando casi me rebano un casco con la aserradora... – Piston mostró su casco izquierdo, en el cual se podía ver, en un costado, una delgada línea de cinco centímetros.

–Y yo hice muchos desastres con el torno, era el único de mi clase al que las cosas torneadas le quedaban distintas a las del resto. Pero así y todo, es divertido tornear. – contó Washer.

–La Politécnica es cara por toda la maquinaria que posee: tornos, forjas, mezcladoras de concreto, sierras mecánicas, soldadoras… todo eso y los materiales, provienen del exterior y tienen su costo, además de que se mantiene personal docente de alta categoría, más las becas y el Internado.

–¿Y toda la financiación la reciben de parte de las princesas? – preguntó Starlight, que por un lado se sentía aburrida y deseaba poder irse lo más pronto de allí con Sunburst, y por otro lado sentía interés por esta escuela de la que casi no había oído hablar.

–Una parte sí, la otra se sostiene con donaciones o colaboraciones voluntarias de empresas, tanto en material como en efectivo, y a cambio, la Politécnica firma convenios de pasantías con ellas, de modo que muchos de los pasantes, cuando se gradúan, son contratados por las mismas fábricas y así ya tienen trabajo asegurado. De hecho, la empresa de mi padre, _Steel & Co._, recibe uno o dos pasantes por año, y es que actualmente el Jefe General de Fundición, Founder Hooves, fue pasante allí y recibió el Premio al Mejor Promedio de su promoción.

Después de Dyno Gears, Founder Hooves era otro de los "grandes" a quienes Carburettor debía mucho, a quien tenía gran estima, incluso más que a su padre en varios aspectos. Un pegaso de cascos anchos, pelaje grisáceo claro y crin roja con vetas amarillas, buen compañero, honesto y laborioso, Founder estaba en el último año cuando Carburettor cursó el primero, y una de sus mejores capacidades residía en su precisión para crear moldes de fundición perfectamente simétricos, algo por lo cual destacó en su pasantía en la fundidora Steel, y con lo que había asegurado su contratación.

A medida que definía los diseños finales de las piezas del Tordillo, y una vez que logró obtener el permiso de su padre, Carburettor le llevaba los planos a Founder, quien a su vez realizaba los planos del molde. Por otra parte, le aconsejaba cuáles eran las aleaciones más recomendables para elegir, dependiendo de las características de cada una en cuanto a dureza, flexibilidad, peso, interacciones con otros componentes. Algo que Molten Steel hizo bien fue restringir la cantidad de fundiciones y la cantidad de material que se podía utilizar en ellas, para no gastar recursos y tiempo de su personal en vano. Y claro que Carburettor renegó de esas restricciones, porque si fuera por él, habría hecho fundir todo lo que necesitaba para armar el motor del Tordillo de una sola vez, pero después se dio cuenta -sugerencias de Founder mediante- de que debería establecer un orden de prioridad en cuanto a qué partes crear primero: si el motor en sí, el diferencial y las ruedas, o la carrocería… De por sí, ya el propio motor poseía alrededor de veinte componentes internos, más toda la estructura externa, y todo iba armado en complejas capas: árbol de levas, culata, bloque, cárter.

Entonces, un día Carburettor se sentó a pensar cómo podía organizarse, y se pasó toda la tarde y hasta la noche, estableciendo un cronograma según el que, al cabo de un año, tendría ya todas las piezas metálicas para armar el Tordillo. La realidad fue que, entre distintos inconvenientes (por ejemplo, una licencia médica que Founder Hooves tuvo que sacar por un mes y medio), ese cronograma se extendió a casi dos años, y sobre la marcha, hubo que refundir partes que al final no encajaban o que necesitaban una modificación.

–He visto cosas increíbles en mis estudios, pero esto es otra cosa, sobre todo sabiendo que fue pensado por un solo poni – comentó Sunburst cuando su antiguo compañero de la academia levantó el capot del carro, dejando a la vista los órganos mecánicos del Tordillo 360.

–No alcanza solamente con pensarlo – dijo Carburettor – se necesita de varios cascos más para llevarlo a la realidad. Si no fuera por Piston y Washer, Dyno Gears, Founder Hooves, Combus Diesel y otros cuantos ponis más, yo no habría podido armarlo solo.

–La unión hace la fuerza, dice el dicho – comentó Washer, abrazando impulsivamente a sus dos compañeros.

–Es una buena lección de amistad. Todo se logra cuando uno trabaja en equipo y van todos por el mismo objetivo, ¿no es cierto, Starlight?

–Sí, esa es una de las cuestiones básicas que se enseñan en la Escuela de la Amistad en Ponyville. – concluyó Starlight, y agregó – De hecho… ¿tienen equipo de _buckball_ en la Escuela Politécnica?

–Creo que sí – contestó Washer – Piston y yo nos anotamos en eso cuando estábamos en quinto año. Me acuerdo que antes del programa de deportes, sólo estaban el Club de Ajedrez y el de Crucigramas. Claro que no requerían el mismo esfuerzo físico, jeje. Cuando salieron las inscripciones para los deportes, se anotó casi todo el mundo, lo bueno es que había varias categorías.

–Y el único problema era que en la nuestra, también se habían anotado los más brutos de nuestro curso. ¿Te acuerdas, Washer? El mal arriado de Oak Stem estaba primero en la lista, después le seguía el pajero de Bulldozer, más conocido como la Topadora, porque donde arrancaba a embestir, arrasaba con todo. Estos tres siempre jugaban a lo bestia, y por eso las prácticas terminaban como el desembarco en Hornmandía, hasta que por ahí al idiota del entrenador se le dio por fin la idea de ponerles los puntos.

–El entrenador también era medio bestia, sobre todo para hablar… aunque a lo mejor lo cambiaron, y seguro hay otro ahora.

–Siempre hay un bestia en todos lados – comentó Carburettor con una sonrisa, pues en su curso había estado el hermano mayor de Oak Stem, también un pelmazo sin remedio, con quien se sacaban chispas cada dos por tres. –¿Para qué quieres saber lo del equipo de _buckball_?

–Porque Twilight… digo, la directora Twilight, está organizando unos Torneos Interescolares y quiere invitar a todas las escuelas de Equestria – explicó Starlight – Por eso, necesitaría el contacto del director de la institución.

–Ah, en ese caso, podemos pasarte el contacto del profesor Dynamic Gears – dijo Washer.

–¿Él es el director?

–Nop, pero tiene mucha más influencia que el director.

–Bueno… entonces, ¿cómo funciona esta maravilla? – preguntó Sunburst, que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad por aprender sobre el carro.

–En palabras simples, – Carburettor abrió la puerta del carro del lado del conductor y se ubicó detrás del volante – cuando aprietas el embrague, que es este pedal de la izquierda – el unicornio señaló los tres pedales ubicados en la parte inferior de la cabina – y giras la llave de contacto hacia adelante, se encienden las bujías que calientan el bloque del motor, y con el calor y la inyección de combustible, éste se enciende – al realizar los movimientos enunciados, el Tordillo se sacudió un poco rudamente, hasta que se encendió y quedó en marcha con un sonido regular y estable, como si fueran miles de pequeñas explosiones a la vez conformando una orquesta – con esto se inicia un proceso químico de cuatro fases, a través del cual se obtendrá la energía para mover el carro.

–¿Qué es ese humo que sale de detrás? – preguntó Starlight.

–Esos son los gases que se liberan después de la cuarta fase, – respondió Washer, con los ojos iluminados – cuando el aire más el combustible inyectado son comprimidos al cerrarse las válvulas de admisión y los pistones comienzan a ascender, y entonces son consumidos en la combustión, de ahí salen los gases que son expulsados hacia arriba, saliendo por las válvulas de escape y recorriendo todo un sistema de tubos para llegar al exterior.

–Ah… – por la cara de la yegua, se notaba que ésta no había entendido mucho – ¿Entonces utilizan un… combustible explosivo?

–Algo así, pero está todo controlado, no es que vaya a reventar al primer uso. – contestó Piston, a quien no le agradaba la expresión de la unicornio, era como si pensara que estaban fabricando una bomba o una cosa por el estilo.

–Obtener la fórmula adecuada nos costó básicamente desde el inicio. – aclaró Carburettor – Al tener que prescindir del carbón en estado sólido, tuvimos que buscar otras alternativas energéticas. Por suerte, tuve contacto con Combus Diesel, un experto fisicoquímico, y él se encargó de proporcionarnos distintas fórmulas, hasta que por fin dimos con la adecuada, y la nombramos "diesel" en su honor.

–Y esas bujías calentadoras, ¿cómo las consiguen? – preguntó Starlight movida por la curiosidad – ¿Con alguna especie de artefacto mágico?

–Nada de eso – respondió tratando de mantener la calma, sabía que ese tema iba a salir a flote –, la electricidad se obtiene gracias a una batería que diseñamos con la ayuda del profesor Gears. No sólo inicia los calentadores, sino que permite encender las luces delanteras, para poder ver en la noche, y las luces traseras, que sirven para dar aviso de que uno va a girar o va a estacionar. No se requiere magia de ningún tipo para el Tordillo, y eso es una gran ventaja.

–¿En qué sentido es una gran ventaja?

–Porque todos los materiales con los que está confeccionado son completamente estables y permiten un mejor mantenimiento de los mismos. – contestó Piston, adelantándose a la respuesta de Carburettor. De haber podido avisar con anterioridad a Sunburst y a Starlight de que evitaran mencionar la magia, lo habría hecho. – ¿Qué les parece la carrocería…? – agregó, queriendo desviar el tema.

–Está diseñada tomando como base el modelo de los taxis de Manehattan, aunque adelante va el motor en vez de un corcel. – continuó Washer, siguiendo la línea de su compañero.

Tanto a él como a Piston les interesaba pasar a otra cosa, porque les preocupaba que Carburettor se pusiera fuera de sí, como aquel día en que sacaron al Tordillo del taller para probarlo en la avenida, y por culpa de un desperfecto técnico, casi atropellan a un poni. Fue el día en que habían conseguido instalar el motor exitosamente en el carro, a pesar de que le faltaban algunos detalles a la carrocería, a modo de festejo quisieron salir a probarlo. Durante las dos primeras cuadras, todo marchó bien, hasta que el pedal del acelerador se trabó y el vehículo empezó a agarrar velocidad. En vano el unicornio intentaba destrabar el acelerador con su casco, y no podía agacharse para no perder de vista el camino. Por alguna extraña razón, su magia no funcionaba, su cuerno no emitía siquiera una chispa. Eso, sumado a la imposibilidad de frenar y al peligro cada vez más creciente de chocar contra algo, o peor, contra alguien, pronto comenzó a hacer mella en los nervios de Carburettor. No obstante, el equipo no se desesperó. Piston decidió salir del carro y tratar de frenarlo empujándolo en la dirección contraria, usando toda la fuerza de tracción que sus alas podían otorgarle. lo cual no fue suficiente. A pesar de no haber traído herramientas, Washer trató de hacer zafar el acelerador, pero era bastante incómodo y sólo servía para lastimarse inútilmente los cascos. Entonces, le dijo a Carburettor que pisara lentamente el freno para reducir la velocidad, y cuando ya faltaba poco para detenerse, vieron que a unos pocos metros, un corcel bastante anciano cruzaba la calle.

En ese momento, no hubo tiempo de pensar. El unicornio pegó el volantazo para esquivar al anciano, apenas atinó a gritarle al pegaso, pero éste fue enviado a un costado del mismo envión, cayendo sobre un puesto de flores. El carro volcó de lado y se arrastró unos metros por la calle echando chispas por todos lados. No hubo heridos de gravedad, por suerte. El viejito se quedó mirando desde la esquina, paralizado y asombrado, sin saber qué hacer ante tal espectáculo. Vio salir al poni terrestre sin problemas, y vio al pegaso, todo cubierto de pétalos, que acudió enseguida al rescate del conductor… El anciano no recordaba haber presenciado una rabieta tan fuerte en toda su vida, el unicornio estaba completamente fuera de sí, bufando como un minotauro y vociferando todo tipo de groserías, hasta le dio un casquetazo al techo del carromato, dejándole una gran abolladura. Debió ser la misma adrenalina la que le dio la fuerza para semejante golpe.

Aún sin procesar del todo lo sucedido, Washer y Piston se esforzaron en calmarlo, diciéndole que al menos no hubo heridos, que pedirían ayuda para enderezar el Tordillo y empujarlo de nuevo al taller. Hubo que hacerlo entre varios corceles, y entre ellos había otro unicornio que decía que también había tenido problemas con su magia durante el día, que parecía ser algo general… como cuando la ciudad fue puesta en jaque por el ataque de Tirek, el centaur ladrón de magia. Sólo que esta vez parecía un fenómeno sin rostro visible, como algo natural. Unos días más tarde, se supo que aquello fue culpa de una poni que había intentado drenar toda la magia de Equestria, y aunque fue detenida y castigada, eso no alcanzó para disipar la bronca del mecánico por encontrarse incapaz de utilizar ni el menor hechizo elemental, en lo que consideraba el peor momento de su vida.

Y en esa mañana, por muchas ganas que tuviera de increpar a Starlight -sabiendo para quién trabajaba- para saber cómo demonios podía una yegua dejar a todo un reino sin magia y no ser colgada y escarmentada por ello, Carburettor no quiso permitir que su lado brutal saliera a flote, porque sabía que acabaría mal. No tenía ganas de discutir, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Prefirió concentrarse en el presente.

–Es formidable… ¿puedo subirme? – preguntó Sunburst, impresionado por ver su reflejo en la pintura roja del guardabarros, y Carburettor, dejando sus pensamientos parte, le indicó que subiera del otro lado, el del acompañante – ¿Cómo haces para moverlo?

–Esta palanca aquí en el medio es la palanca de cambios, y está conectada a una serie de engranajes que preparan al Tordillo para moverse en cuatro velocidades. Cada una tiene una posición determinada allí. – el inventor posicionó su casco derecho sobre una palanca a la derecha del conductor, que poseía una esfera de madera con un esquema de cinco líneas, cuatro marcadas con un número y otra con una letra "R" – Aquí están los cambios, y la reversa.

–¿Cuatro velocidades... ? ¿Qué tan lejos puedes ir con este carro?

–Con la cuarta, se pueden alcanzar aproximadamente 80 kilómetros por hora, y más.

–¿O sea que podrías ir más rápido que un tren?

–Probablemente, dependiendo del tren que sea.

–¿Y más rápido que un pegaso?

–Creo que eso también depende del pegaso...

–En teoría, sí – contestó Piston – eso es algo que me gustaría comprobar directamente.

Mientras que Starlight pensaba si el carro a motor podía representar un verdadero desafío para Rainbow Dash, Sunburst sentía un escalofrío al imaginarse viajando a ochenta kilómetros por un camino recto a través de los campos equestres, con el vértigo a flor de piel y viendo el paisaje extendiéndose desde el horizonte, y a la misma altura, el tren con su infatigable locomotora a todo vapor. Debía de ser algo fascinante, fascinante y aterrador a la vez, porque algo podía salir mal, y las consecuencias podían ser terribles… Pero seguramente, el Tordillo 360 debía contar con algún mecanismo de seguridad, y de hecho, el corcel notó las correas situadas a los costados, las cuales, según le explicó Carburettor, eran los "cinturones de seguridad" que se ajustaban al ocupante para que, en caso de algún accidente, éste quede retenido en el asiento y no salga despedido por el parabrisas.

A pesar de que Sunburst quería continuar preguntando sobre las características del Tordillo, Starlight insistió en que ya casi era la hora del mediodía, y que debían irse si querían llegar a tiempo para almorzar. Eso desanimó a su amigo de anteojos, pero los mecánicos le dijeron que podía venir a verlos en la Feria de Inventores, y le dieron un folleto del evento. Emocionado, Sunburst dijo que lo tendría en cuenta para su agenda, pues actualmente tenía mucho trabajo en el Imperio de Cristal, sumado a que la princesa Cadence le pedía que cuidara de su hija Flurry Heart, debido a ocupaciones diplomáticas.

Con la promesa de volver próximamente, la pareja se despidió y se fueron del taller.

* * *

Bueno, ¡primera actualización del 2020! ¡Yay!

Me tomó un tiempo largo escribir este capítulo, sumado a que tuve que investigar unas cosillas. No me pude resistir a escribir más de la cuenta, pero espero que compense los días de espera.

Quizá alguno haya notado las coincidencias entre este fic y "Día a día en la Biblioteca", y es que ocurren en el mismo "universo", por así decir, ya que técnicamente ambos nacieron de un fic "madre", que tuve empezado, parado, y luego decidí separarlo como a dos siameses. Son dos historias paralelas, aunque no necesariamente se van a cruzar… no sé… lo veré después.

Espero que el capítulo se les haya hecho entretenido, ¡nos leemos pronto!

Post.- Edición: Muchísimas gracias a Uningenieromás por sugerirme la corrección de algunos detalles en el motor, su aporte me fue de gran ayuda =)


	8. Capítulo 7

# 7

Después de cerrar al mediodía y de despedirse de sus muchachos, Carburettor entró a su casa. Se quitó el mameluco y lo colgó en el perchero. Luego revisó la caja del improvisado buzón instalado al lado de la puerta de calle, dentro de la pared, de modo que desde el exterior el cartero deslizaba la correspondencia por el hueco, y desde el interior bastaba con abrir una pequeña gaveta y sacar las cartas. Esta vez había un sobre marrón grande y dos sobres pequeños. El unicornio los dejó sobre el sillón de la sala, y siguió de largo hacia la cocina. Puso una olla con agua a calentar sobre el fogón, y recuperó de la alacena el tarro con un pucho de arroz, otro con lentejas y otro con granos de choclo. Mientras dejaba en remojo las legumbres, pensaba en que pronto debería ir al mercado, ya le empezaba a escasear la comida. Cuando vivía con sus padres, las provisiones no eran ninguna preocupación, bastaba con ir a la cocina y preguntar al chef, si estaba, o revisar en la despensa. A diferencia de Sheel, a quien le daba hambre más seguido, él tenía horarios de comida más espaciados. Al menos si tuviera la suerte de Washer, que cada vez que iba a la casa de sus viejos, volvía con algo… una cosa similar era cuando venía su madre de visita, y ella siempre compraba de más en la despensa. Pese a todo, Carburettor no se quejaba, él había elegido irse a vivir solo, y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

Preparó, como siempre, su vaso de vino con mucho hielo, y se sentó a la mesa, dejando a los pensamientos escurrirse en la purpuridad turbia.

No se estaba mal viviendo solo, uno podía andar como quisiera, manejar sus propios horarios y evitar las incomodidades de la convivencia familiar. Podía quedarse hasta tarde los fines de semana, poner música a todo volumen -sobre todo si sabía que los vecinos se habían ido de viaje- y dedicar unas horas de ocio a beber y a no hacer nada. Si el fondo vacío de la botella le avisaba que ya tocaba enfilar para el colchón, sólo necesitaba cruzar el espacio que lo separaba de su cuarto evitando chocarse con los muebles.

Lo complicado se presentaba cuando la soledad y la soltería se disociaban al activarse esas fuerzas secretas de las profundidades del ser, alterando el flujo de la sangre y trayendo consigo un calor venido de adentro. Con un estremecimiento de las entrañas, el cuerpo reclamaba una satisfacción proveniente de otro cuerpo… o sea, la cosa se complica cuando te pega la cachondez y no tienes a quién recurrir. Sobre todo si ya has probado la fruta prohibida y llevas cierto tiempo de abstinencia, no importa cuánto mantengas la cabeza ocupada. En alguna de esas horas difíciles, el deseo inminente quería empujar a Carburettor a pasar por arriba seis años de orgullo herido y buscar otra vez a Leaf Mint, alias "Liffie", por el recuerdo de los buenos momentos. No obstante, la razón ganaba la batalla, y para no irse a dormir con ese estreñimiento, la única opción era liberarse solito.

Como el estribillo de esa balada con tonos de milonga que cantaba un tanguero desilusionado del amor: "_Por las noches la soledad desespera…_"

Liffie era una poni terrestre de pelaje aguamarina y bucles con líneas verde oscuro y magenta, de ojos fucsia. Le gustaba llevar su crin en dos coletas y la cola trenzada, o viceversa, atados con moños blancos… irónicamente. No se podía negar que era una menta muy refrescante… pero una menta que pasaba por otras bocas. Durante un par de años, fue una relación sostenida más que nada con las ilusiones de Carburettor, lo demás fue confeti barrido en conjunto con la mugre del suelo cuando acaba la fiesta. La quería mucho, sí, para él era más que uno de esos efímeros amores de estación típicos de la adolescencia y un poco más allá. Le fue fiel hasta la idiotez, al punto de ampararse en la negación pese a los avisos de sus amigos o a las evidencias de que Liffie jugaba a dos -o tres- puntas. Más de una vez se daba de casquetazos con otro potro por causa de ella. Pero nunca la confrontaba, nunca le reclamaba nada, y la piba era tan manipuladora y mentirosa que conseguía salirse con la suya. Sólo se hacía lo que ella quería, no lo apoyaba con el proyecto del Tordillo, y nuestro sufrido mecánico vivía para cumplirle los caprichos -pues para colmo, Liffie tenía gustos caros.

El toque de fondo ocurrió luego de una pelea con otros tres corceles, a uno de los cuales Carburettor le había bajado un par de dientes con su llave de tuercas tras saber que aquél frecuentaba a su "Mentita", como el otro la llamó. En represalia, el desdentado llamó a unos amigos y lo emboscaron cuando iba del taller a la fábrica de su padre, para entregar los planos del árbol de levas del Tordillo. Con honor, como todo miembro de la familia Steel, el unicornio resistió como pudo, combinando su habilidad física con su habilidad mágica para propinar los golpes más duros; se puso loco del todo al ver a uno de los patovicas rasgando a la mitad sus planos. Fue el momento de invocar su llave, por unos instantes tuvo la pelea casi ganada, si no fuera porque uno de los matones le arrebató la herramienta y se la descargó con todo en la cabeza. Desde ahí, la vista se le puso borrosa y lo último que sintió Carburettor fue su cuerpo desplomándose en el suelo.

Quiso la buena providencia que Founder Hooves lo encontrara porque se había retirado antes de la fábrica para cumplir un encargo. Él amablemente se ocupó de llevarlo a un centro médico para que atendieran sus heridas, preocupado al ver la sangre en su cabeza. Por fortuna, el corte no era de mucha profundidad, aunque el médico lo tendría en revisión para asegurarse de que no era nada grave. Mientras tanto, el fundidor se quedó con el joven Carburettor hasta que éste recuperó la consciencia, y de lo poco que se acordaba, preguntó por su llave de tuercas. Founder la había recuperado, la halló tirada al lado del unicornio, pero lo que al pegaso le interesaba era saber qué había ocurrido y por qué. Insistió tanto en ello hasta que por fin obtuvo el relato de lo acontecido, y entendió las implicaciones que había detrás, algo había oído sobre la situación del noviazgo de Carburettor. Pero todo eso eran rumores, y él no era quien para meterse en los problemas de los demás. Sin embargo, viendo el estado al que había llegado el joven mecánico, parecía necesario intervenir con un buen consejo. Primero, indagó un poco más sobre las causas de la trifulca, y a partir de allí, a pesar de que no podía opinar mucho desde la experiencia propia -pues no le había tocado vivir una relación tóxica-, abordó la cuestión desde lo más práctico. "_No te mereces estar con alguien que no te apoye en tu trabajo, y que sólo le interese hacer lo que ella quiera. Ni que tampoco te estés peleando con otros a la vuelta de la esquina por defender una honra dudosa. Debes valorarte a ti mismo y a tu trabajo, y lo mejor es que tu pareja te apoye, no que te haga perder el tiempo. Tampoco que sea sólo lo que tú quieras, sino que entre los dos puedan llegar a un consenso…_".

Aquella charla con Founder Hooves tuvo mucho más efecto que cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera si Molten Steel hubiera sido quien la diera. Le sirvió a Carburettor para reflexionar sobre lo que realmente quería, y para aceptar, aunque fuera un golpe duro, la verdad. A nadie le gustaba quedar como venado en todas partes, pero cuando eso pasaba no quedaba de otra que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Durante su breve estadía en el centro médico y durante el resto del día después, Carburettor reflexionó mucho, pensó en el Tordillo -y en los planos que debería rehacer-, y entonces tomó una resolución. Agarrar coraje requirió su tiempo, y la bronca se fue acumulando a medida que el unicornio cayó en la cuenta de cuánto lo había engañado Liffie. Hasta que estalló en mal momento…

El agua rompió el hervor en la ollita. Le agregó un cubo de caldo que había encontrado por ahí, y vació el tarro de arroz en ella. Sacó de remojo el choclo y las lentejas, los enjuagó y los echó también. Con una cuchara revolvió el contenido de la olla para que no se apelotonara.

Todavía recordaba la tarde del rompimiento, fue durante el receso de invierno, seis años atrás. Se encontraba en su cuarto de trabajo, enfurruñado porque las bielas no encajaban. Ya desde la mañana que andaba con los extremos cruzados porque, en la mañana, Sheel -que tenía unos cuatro años- había jugado con sus herramientas y las desordenó todas, él le gritó feo al pequeñito, quien se echó a llorar, y en eso apareció Midnight Sparks para subir la tensión al rojo. En un arranque de ira, el mayor de los Steel empujó a madre e hijo fuera de la habitación y dio un portazo tan fuerte que hizo retumbar la pared. No salió de allí ni siquiera cuando vino Molten al mediodía, enterado de lo ocurrido -su esposa exageró algunos detalles-, y enfurecido le exigía que saliera a dar la cara. "_¡No me obligues a teletransportarme adentro! ¡Ven afuera y hablemos como adultos!_". Pero Carburettor se negó rotundamente, y su padre no se iba a poner a gritar como idiota afuera, así que, aguantando las ganas de echar la puerta abajo como si fuera un toro embravecido, invocó a su magia para teletransportarse dentro. Imponiendo su autoridad como patriarca, Molten le recriminó a su hijo mayor que en esa casa no podía tratar a nadie como se le diera la gana y que debía pedirles una disculpa a su madrastra y a su hermano. Sin embargo, Carburettor le daba la espalda, sin responder nada, lo que molestó aún más a su padre. "_Si continúas con esa actitud, voy a mandar toda esta basura a refundir para convertirla en algo más útil y te prohibiré que sigas con esta tontería_" amenazó el semental, refiriéndose al motor en ensamblaje, a lo que la respuesta del joven fue contundente: "_¡Castígame a mí pero no te metas con mis cosas!_", amagando a darle una trompada, pero Molten lo esquivó y lo retuvo con telekinesis, esta vez intentado poner un paño frío a la situación, tratando de calmarse para no dejar que lo peor de sí aflorara. Sabiendo que había heredado el mismo mal genio que su padre, Carburettor bajó unas cuantas revoluciones, sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Molten le pidió que cuando se le pasara la rabia, fuera a disculparse con Midnight y con Sheel, o al menos con Sheel, que pese a todo era su hermanito. Fue después de ese episodio que la niñera lo convenció de cambiar de actitud con él.

Para animar un poco su almuerzo, el corcel mecánico puso un disco de _Zareen _al gramófono. Los primeros acordes de "_Bajo presión_" invadieron el cuarto. Era una de las canciones favoritas de Carburettor, por lo bien que definía muchos aspectos de su vida. Para casi todos los de su generación, _Zareen _era una de las mejores bandas de Equestria, y su cantante, Silver Antimony, no tenía igual entre las voces masculinas del rock, en cuyo panteón también estaba bien acomodado Manic Dowie, quien participaba además en "Bajo presión". Puede que Sapphire Shores o la Condesa Coloratura deslumbraran con su _pop_ a todo trapo, pero a Silver Antimony y a Manic Dowie no los alcanzaban ni ahí… aunque era una cuestión de gustos, claro, no sería correcto comparar un estilo musical con otro.

A Carburettor siempre le había gustado el rock y los ritmos más pesados, pero cuando estaba con Liffie Mint le tocaba fumarse a varios cantantes de menor ralea a quienes no bancaba mucho. Pero ese día, ni siquiera estaba de humor para oír música. Cuando ella fue a su casa por la tarde, venía con un capricho nuevo, él ya no se acordaba ni de cuál era, solamente del berrinche de Liffie porque no le prestaba atención. "_Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy_" le había dicho mientras seguía con las bielas. No sirvieron aquella vez los encantos de la poni mentolada para ponerlo a su merced, por lo que ella se exasperó y le preguntó qué le ocurría, por qué se comportaba así con ella. "_Me pasa que ya estoy harto_ _de que me mientas y me manipules_" así arrancó Carburettor a echarle en cara a Liffie toda la bilis retenida largo tiempo: los engaños, los desplantes, los juegos a dos puntas, los caprichos…

"_Así que el potrilllo se calzó las herraduras, ¿eh?_" Ella se puso a la defensiva ante este ajuste de cuentas, tergiversando los argumentos del unicornio para quedar como la víctima, diciendo que no era su culpa la atracción de otros potros hacia ella, que él debería esforzarse más en cuidarla y otro montón de tonterías. "_¡Yo ya me esfuerzo demasiado por ti, ya es momento de que tú demuestres que yo te importo! Pero si en realidad no soy nada para ti, vete por esa puerta y déjame en paz de una maldita vez_", había sentenciado Carburettor, ya sintiendo la misma efervescencia en la sangre de cuando tuvo el encontronazo con su padre al mediodía. En el fondo, no quería ponerse violento con Liffie. Una parte suya quería acomodar las cosas con ella, aunque tristemente esa charla se dirigía a un camino distinto del de la conciliación. Ella no parecía dispuesta a cambiar, si ni siquiera iba admitir sus errores. "_¡Tú lo único que quieres es quedarte aquí encerrado con toda esta chatarra, no te interesa salir a ver cómo es la vida afuera!_", disparó la poni color menta, señalando al motor y sus partes; era la segunda vez en el día que alguien se metía con el proyecto.

"_Pero tú sabes muy bien cómo buscar la vida afuera, ¿eh, mentita chupada?_".

Como si fuera el clímax de aquella pelea del pasado, el estribillo de "Bajo presión" estalló con las voces de Silver Antimony y Manic Dowie en sintonía con la impecable ejecución de la guitarra, la batería y el piano, traduciendo en música el instante en que la presión es liberada al alcanzar el punto de lo insoportable. La tonada risueña de "¿eh, mentita chupada?", la forma en que había acentuado _chupada_, el significado implícito aunque claramente marcado en esa palabra, los recordaba con detalle. Recordaba las sombras que la luz de la tarde producía al entrar por las ventanas de su cuarto, el perfume a chicle de tutti frutti con el que ella inundaba todo, las lagrimitas en esos ojos como dos rosas...

Mientras retiraba la olla del fogón y volcaba el arroz con legumbres en un colador dentro del fregadero, con lo que el vapor del mismo ascendía hacia su cara, Carburettor revivía el impacto del casco verde en su mejilla derecha; nunca antes una poni le había propinado un golpe tan fuerte. El dolor no le importó en absoluto, pues su mal genio se había desatado y sólo quería seguir diciéndole cosas hirientes a Liffie Mint. No se le movió un pelo al verla dejar la habitación con un llanto abierto, ni al oírla gritando que era un asno grosero y que no quería volver a verlo jamás y cosas por el estilo. Después se sentiría mal, sí, se arrepentiría, pensaría que quizá aquella no era forma de tratar a su poni especial, finalmente retendría el impulso de correr tras ella para pedirle perdón. No, se había acabado, listo, _finish_, punto y final. Ella no volvería nunca más. Era mejor así. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se sintiera desolado por dentro.

Para no lidiar en soledad por la noche con los sentimientos post ruptura, cargó bastante metálico en sus alforjas y saltando por su ventana se marchó al bar de Hoto. Pidió la "fórmula de los _cuori sanguinanti_" -tequila de Hayseed Shamps, hielo picado, jugo de naranja exprimido, un toque de azúcar y un ingrediente secreto, con el que la bebida adquiría un tono rojizo-, unas papas con mayonesa de morrón, y se fue a sentar en la punta más alejada de la barra. Se quedó bebiendo hasta tarde, en algún momento charló con otro borracho de puras boludeces, y se marchó tras haber hecho volar sus últimos bits. Paró en un parque para observar su triste rostro reflejado en el agua de la fuente, hubiera querido cruzar al otro lado de aquel mundo hecho de puros reflejos, meras ilusiones. Vio la blanca luna resplandeciendo en la superficie líquida, se sentía como un saludo, del firmamento se descolgaban las estrellas… tal vez efecto de la bebida. Hasta el día de hoy, no se acordaba exactamente de cómo había llegado desde la fuente de la plaza hasta su cama, uno pensaría que simplemente continuó caminando, pero él manejaba la teoría de la teletransportación. Bastaba con imaginarse en su cuarto, y la magia hacía lo suyo, o así había aprendido el conjuro. Lo raro era pensar cómo había funcionado ese hechizo estando completamente ebrio.

–La magia puede ser muy confusa realmente – concluyó Carburettor cuando se sentaba a la mesa para degustar su almuerzo.

Actualmente, habiendo superado aquella dura etapa, ya no sentía remordimientos por el rompimiento con Leaf Mint, si bien evitó cruzarse con ella de nuevo. A excepción de un romance casual de hacía un par de años y medio (una aventura de pocas noches, nomás), no había formado otra pareja. No viviría otra vez el mismo dolor. Se había concentrado en su taller y en el Tordillo, en Piston y en Washer, quienes habían aparecido para no permitirle perder la esperanza. Tal vez no supieran cuán agradecido les estaba por ello, tal vez debiera decírselo...

El arroz con legumbres condimentado en caldo le había salido bastante bien, el toque especial se lo daba el caldo. Era uno de sus pequeños secretos culinarios, aunque sinceramente no se consideraba un buen cocinero. Algunos los descubrió sin querer, cuando no tenía otra cosa en la alacena, otros fueron recomendaciones particulares, especialmente del chef de la mansión de su viejo. Al terminar de comer, dejó el plato y los cubiertos en el fregadero para lavarlos después (específicamente, cuando tuviera ganas), se sirvió otro vino y se fue a recostar en el sillón de la sala, exhalando un largo suspiro de alivio cuando su espalda sintió la blandura de los cojines.

Antes había levantado los sobres del correo. Empezó por el sobre marrón grande, contenía el curriculum de Combus Diesel, ocho hojas con detallada información de los títulos y los antecedentes del fisicoquímico. "_Por fin_" pensó Carburettor, "_una cosa menos para agregar al bibliorato_". Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el remitente de una de las cartas pequeñas era el mismísimo Combus: traía una postal de Saddle Arabia. En el reverso ponía: "Ya te envié todos mis papeles, por favor no me envíes más cartas. Estaré de vacaciones por un tiempo. Suerte con la patente y con la _expo._" Con "expo" seguramente se refería a la Feria de Inventores. ¿Así que Don Diesel no asistiría al estreno oficial de uno de los mejores inventos para los cuales había trabajado? Eso sería una lástima… hablando de asistencias, Carburettor se acordó de que debía enviar las cartas de invitación de los demás colaboradores si pretendía que agendaran la fecha con tiempo. Esa parte de administrar correspondencia no era lo suyo, pero al menos se mostraba eficiente con la comunicación, una de las cualidades de su madre como directora en la Biblioteca de Fillydelphia.

En el frente del segundo sobre de papel manila vio su nombre apuntado con una letra cursiva redondeada, debajo se notaba, a pesar de haber sido borrada, la línea hecha con lápiz para mantener la prolijidad. Venía de Vanhoover. En una hoja amarilla con diseño de margaritas en su parte superior, tomada quizá de un anotador, la caligrafía cambiaba un poco, la remitente usó primero lápiz, por los borrones que acusaba el papel, y luego lo repasó con tinta, produciendo un efecto de superposición que dificultaba la lectura. La carta decía así:

**Hola**

**¿cómo has estado? Aquí en la granja, todo sigue igual, tenemos más parientes trabajando, pero cuando yo quiero ayudar, mis papás no me dejan. No es justo, yo sé bien que las Apple, las Grape y las Pear trabajan con sus familias desde pequeñas, ¿por qué conmigo es distinto? **

**Bueno, sí… es por lo de Cornet. Creo que nunca van a terminar de estar tristes por él. Lo extrañan, ¿tú lo extrañas también? Hace unos días revisé entre los cajones, había una foto con ustedes dos, ¡qué tiernos se veían! Cornet se parecía mucho a papá, y tú, bueno, te parecías a ti pero en versión potrillo, ¿de cuándo es esa foto? Algún día puedes contarme más de cuando eran amigos =)**

**Ya cumplí quince años la semana pasada, tuve un festejo increíble con mis papás y mis amigas. Me iré al Liceo, en la ciudad, en Vanhoover, hay un internado allí. Mamá lo decidió, y Papá estaba de acuerdo. A mí no me convencía mucho, no quiero dejarlos solos, pero ellos dicen que va a ser lo mejor para mí, quieren que me convierta en una señorita. Mi sueño es poder administrar la granja algún día, espero que esa escuela me ayude. Además, también irán mis dos mejores amigas, así no me sentiré sola. **

**Quiero que me vean orgullosos con mi vestido de señorita**…

[en este punto, la letra se hacía casi ilegible, el color y la textura de la hoja se veían adelgazados por sucesivos borrados, mucho más que en el segundo párrafo. El texto, por falta de espacio, finalizaba con lo siguiente:]

**B..sos**

**Sugary Corn**

Una especie de ribete floreado acompañaba la firma. Del sobre cayó una pequeña flor amarilla, aplastada. Carburettor volvió a meter allí la carta junto con la flor, lo guardó debajo de los cojines del sofá.

Seis meses de gestación llevaba Sugary Corn en el vientre de su madre, sin que ésta lo supiera, cuando ocurrió la tragedia de Cornet. Con unas leves pataditas se manifestó un par de días después de la sepultura, trayendo a sus padres una alegría inesperada e inmensa en medio del duelo. Los colmó de esperanza para vivir. Por eso, decidieron cuidarla con gran esmero, con todo el amor que cabía en sus corazones, también con todo el miedo que podían tener un padre y una madre que ya habían perdido a un hijo. De allí su decisión de no permitirle trabajar en la granja, de preservarla para algo mejor, más seguro.

Cada año, desde que Carburettor prometiera continuar el legado del difunto, él viajaba a Vanhoover para visitar la tumba de Cornet. A veces acompañaba a la familia al cementerio o iba solo, y después se daba una vuelta por la granja. No sabía de dónde venía esa necesidad de ver a Hornets, como si fuera un compromiso en memoria de su buen amigo, igual a ambos corceles les hacía bien. Para el maicero era una compañía, pues no era mucho lo que podía hacer en la granja estando en silla de ruedas, al mecánico le servía para compartir su nostalgia.

Cuando no estaba en la escuela o cumpliendo sus tareas, Sugary Corn solía estar presente, junto a su madre, mientras ellos jugaban ajedrez o conversaban animadamente. Desde pequeña, la visita anual de aquel potro de Manehattan resultaba muy llamativa, primero porque no se veían muchos unicornios por su zona, y segundo, porque aquél había conocido a su hermano, sabía cosas del hermano que ella nunca conoció, y tenía curiosidad, porque ni su papá ni su mamá le hablaban mucho de él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había fallecido. Por ello, cada vez que podía, le preguntaba a Carburettor sobre Cornet, incluso en una ocasión lo invitó a su mesita de té imaginario cuando ella tenía nueve años. Le gustaba escuchar sobre lo bueno que era su hermano, era un interés sano.

Sin embargo, parecía que detrás de ese interés había algo más. Durante la última visita, hace dos meses, Sugary Corn se comportaba distinto. Quería pasar más tiempo a su lado, se arreglaba mucho la crin, y un brillito en sus ojos la delataba. A pesar de sus sospechas, Carburettor se mantenía neutral, no quería involucrarse con una potrilla tan joven. Además, no podía hacerle eso a Hornets. Debía ser cosa de la edad, a los quince años las hormonas aumentan la propensión a enamorarse, si al fin y al cabo, él tenía más o menos esa misma edad cuando el flechazo por Suzette... En ese sentido, podía comprender a Sugary. Amar a alguien de mayor edad, inalcanzable…

Desde la instalación de la pastelería, desde que la volvió a ver después de tanto tiempo, Crepe Suzette ocupó uno de los sitios privilegiados de su corazón -el otro pertenecía a su madre, Bureau Spokesmare-. En realidad, aquella yegua nunca se había marchado, enganchada en alguna parte de su alma. Aparecía en los sueños del mecánico incluso cuando andaba con Liffie, dejándole un despertar húmedo. Cuando se sentía solo, rememoraba la noche del baile, revivía cada sensación, cada color, cada aroma, cada palabra; se imaginaba la misma situación pero en la actualidad, más maduro, con más confianza para tratar a una dama. ¿Cuándo tendría el coraje de hablarle y de soltar por fin su verdad? Ya no existían cadenas que los atasen, eran libres, a pesar de las cicatrices de viejos amores.

¿Cómo saber si Suzette lo aceptaría? ¿Cómo adivinar si su corazón, después del daño hecho por ese pegaso innombrable, le abriría las puertas a un nuevo amor? ¿Estaría preparada para otro comienzo? En cierta forma, también eran los temores de Carburettor. Temía no ser suficiente para una poni madura, no alcanzar a darle lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Podría hacerla feliz como se merecía? Estas y otras preguntas rondaban por su mente.

Debía animarse, debía confesarle todo, solamente así se liberaría de esa presión interior. El resultado de su confesión podía variar, no importaba cuántas molestias se tomara, era aceptación o rechazo. Tenía que hacerlo, hoy o nunca, y se durmió pensando en que esa misma tarde iría a la casa de Suzette, dejaría todo a merced de la suerte.

* * *

De vez en cuando, hacía bien tener una tarde tranquila para relajarse escuchando duetos de violín y piano, contemplando la colorida belleza de su jardín desde el ventanal del living, en compañía de un té humeante y un plato de galletas de avena con chips de chocolate. No las comía muy seguido, pero cuando las horneaba Cinnamon, no podía resistirse.

Afuera pasaban los ponis, siguiendo su rutina. Muchas potrillas se detenían a contemplar las flores tan bien cuidadas del frente. A ella no le salía muy bien la jardinería, había intentado plantar algo bonito varias veces, sin mucha suerte. Y eso que seguía los consejos de su hermano y todo. Parecía que simplemente no tenía casco para ello…

De repente, notó un movimiento inusual en la calle. Se acercó hacia la ventana, en el vidrio se reflejaba tenuemente su pelaje color salmón, las líneas turquesas y marrones de su melena espiralada, sus ojos rosados. Un corcel daba vueltas en la vereda de enfrente, daba cuatro o cinco o pasos, negaba con la cabeza y rehacía su camino, de cuando en cuando miraba hacia su casa. Ella pensó que podía tratarse de un poni confundido, tal vez buscaba una dirección… momento, cruzó la calle. Ahora se detiene a pocos pasos de la verja de entrada, se queda quieto, dudando. ¿Era la casa de ella la que buscaba? Se voltea, enfila hacia la esquina, desaparece un instante, reaparece con un trote más firme, se pasa la verja. La yegua lo observaba sin entender, mientras se fijaba en sus rasgos, era un unicornio, de pelaje brilloso como el bronce, y una melena rojiza, traía puesta una chaqueta oscura. No lo reconoció hasta que sus ojos se encontraron sin querer cuando él miró hacia la ventana, era el dueño del taller HorseMotors. Éste enseguida enrojeció, desvió nerviosamente la mirada hacia abajo, se dispuso a marcharse. Siguiendo un instinto, la poni terrestre decidió salir de la casa.

–¿Carburettor Turn?

Como alcanzado por un rayo, el unicornio quedó petrificado justo delante de la puerta reja de entrada.

–Eh, sí, soy yo… Lo siento... – se disculpó haciendo aspavientos – Hola Suzette, yo quería… ¿Cinnamon Roll está?

–Oh, lamentablemente no, fue a acompañar a mi madre en un paseo. – respondió Suzette, acercándose despacio – ¿quieres que le deje un mensaje?

–No, no, no, no, está bien. Puedo… pasar en otro momento sino...

–¿Estás seguro?

Por su facha y por el aroma a colonia _Anton Flags_, se notaba a leguas que el joven Turn no venía por Cinnamon. Suzette ya lo entendía. Después de todo, no ignoraba el chocolate que halló en el bolsillo de su delantal por la mañana, ni los demás regalos misteriosos recibidos en la pastelería.

–Pues… – él bajó la vista, revoleó la cabeza y finalmente respondió con valor. Se notaba su esfuerzo por ser sincero – No, realmente no vengo por eso… es por ti. Quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho, pero… si estás ocupada, si no es el momento adecuado…

–Tranquilo – Suzette abrió la reja y puso un casco en el hombro del corcel, para darle ánimos – Ven, pasa... Esto es mejor hablarlo en privado.

Se sentía raro llevar la iniciativa, no sabía de dónde le venía ese impulso, pero cuando las cosas deben ser dichas no hay lugar para la vacilación. Desde hacía tiempo que pensaba en la posibilidad de buscar un poni especial, pese a los fantasmas de su anterior relación… bueno, en realidad, el gran fantasmón era uno solo, y aún podía presentarse en las situaciones menos esperadas. Muchos sitios hermosos de Manehattan se perdía Suzette por evitar a su ex, para no tener que sufrir otro bochorno. Si decidía no salir con nadie, aunque candidatos no faltaran, era por una cuestión de seguridad. Ya le había pasado en el Parque Central, caminaba con un viejo amigo cuando de repente Twister bajó del cielo hecho una hidra y lo tacleó. Su amigo se defendió como pudo, pero no logró escapar de un ojo hecho compota, la nariz sangrando y varios cortes en la cara y el cuerpo. Twister sabía convertir sus plumas en dagas filosas...

Sin embargo, ya estaba harta de vivir encerrada. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Quería ser feliz, hallar a alguien que la quisiera. No sabía aún qué respuesta le daría a Carburettor, al menos le otorgaría la oportunidad de contarle sus sentimientos. Lo conocía poco, aunque lo viera tan seguido por la pastelería. Sabía que era hijo de uno de los dueños de la fundidora _Steel & Co._, que trabajaba en su propio taller y que había construido un carro con motor capaz de marchar solo. También era consciente de la diferencia de edad, pues él no llegaba a la treintena; ella sí. En sí no había nada de malo en eso, porque algunos ponis demostraban mayor madurez mental que física.

"Es como la mayonesa de palta" le dijo a Suzette su amiga Cotton Tex unos cuantos días atrás, "no sabrás si te gusta hasta que la pruebas". Cotton quería animarla a buscar la felicidad, por eso le había insistido en que se fijara en el mecánico. "Pocos sementales he visto yo que pongan esos ojos de borrego al contemplar a su poni amada" sentenció.

–Muchas veces me imaginé este momento – empezó Carburettor cuando estuvo sentado frente a Suzette, tanta belleza junta ante sus ojos distraía su mente del discurso que iba a pronunciar – tantas veces que nunca creí que se haría realidad. No sé cómo empezar… ¿recuerdas el baile de la Celebración del Solsticio de Verano en el Club Social, esa noche que se alargó más de lo normal?

La ansiedad afloraba en el unicornio en forma de tics nerviosos, como un parpadeo frenético, torsiones veloces de la boca dando la impresión de masticar algo, haciendo notar sin querer el adelantamiento del mentón. Además, apretaba los cascos delanteros cual potrillo queriendo explicarle a su mamá qué quería de regalo de cumpleaños, o decirle que había roto un jarrón.

–Cómo olvidarse… parecía que iba a ser eterna. También recuerdo a un jovencito tímido que se mantuvo cerca de mí toda la noche y me invitó a bailar antes del final. – le respondió Suzette con una mirada dulce.

–Oh, te diste cuenta, bueno, sí, quizá se notaba mucho. – admitió Carburettor, haciendo una pausa y dando un gran respiro para continuar – Pero desde esa noche, te quedaste en mí, te quedaste en mí a pesar de los años, de que tomamos caminos diferentes… y supe que no te había dejado de amar cuando nos encontramos antes de la inauguración de la pastelería, mientras yo ayudaba a Cinnamon con la amasadora. Y luego cada día de la semana, sabiendo que estabas tan cerca, verte aunque fuera una sola vez me iluminaba el corazón. Por eso… por eso… necesitaba confesarte esto, siento que es más profundo que un simple "enganche", necesito decírtelo… No sé si es la forma más romántica de hacerlo, pero ya está, ya estoy aquí… Te amo, Suzette. Eso es todo… bueno, no, no es todo, es que realmente no me sale decirte lo que tengo dentro – Carburettor puso su casco sobre su pecho, su respiración se agitaba – De verdad me gustas mucho, me encantan tus ojos, me encanta tu melena, tu perfume, la suavidad de tu voz, la belleza de tu rostro, no puedo pensar con claridad al tenerte a mi lado, quiero amarte y demostrarte lo que vales para mí…

El silencio se extendió por la sala. Un aroma a canela impregnaba el ambiente, la luz del pronto atardecer daba otro tono a las paredes empapeladas de amarillo. Sobre la mesa ratona yacía el té a medio beber y el plato con galletas de avena. En un aparador todavía sonaba una música de violonchelo, proveniente del gramófono. Suzette se mantuvo callada unos minutos, resolviendo en su interior si aceptar o no aquel corazón rendido a sus cascos. Finalmente, sin demorar más la respuesta ni dar cabida a sus temores, se le acercó, lo tomó de los hombros, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Perdonen la extensión, no mido mis palabras cuando estoy inspirada, pero así es esto: una idea lleva a la otra y ¡zas!, sale tremendo capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**#8**

–¡Arriba Piston, que ya son las nueve y las peras están sin vender!

Aquella era una frase típica de la madre de Washer cuando los iba a despertar a él y a sus hermanos en la mañana, aunque en verdad no fueran las nueve sino las seis… en este caso, eran las siete, pero seguía siendo temprano.

–¡Arriba, arriba, vuelen golondrinas que las espera el Sur! – esta frase sí era de Washer.

Al principio, por la modorra, el pegaso nada más articulaba sonidos sin sentido, con el típico desgano que te da cuando te tienes que levantar un lunes y tu cama no quiere dejarte ir. No obstante, los patrones de crianza de los Pear seguían fuertes en el poni terrestre, precisamente en su reloj biológico que, salvo contadas ocasiones, no fallaba. De ahí que Washer fuera casi siempre el primero arriba, y entre lo que preparaba el desayuno y todo, se tomaba el trabajo de despertar a su compañero.

Finalmente, los llamados surtieron efecto. Con todo su esfuerzo equino, el pegaso apareció en la cocina con los ojos medio pegados.

–Si no te conociera… pensaría que esto es una venganza por lo del sábado…

–Nah, sin rencores.

Luego de ir al baño para lavarse la cara, quitarse los últimos restos de pereza y desaguar, Piston regresó a la cocina para atacar su desayuno. Fue entonces cuando vio la verdadera hora que marcaba el reloj.

–¡Sin rencores mis plumas! ¡Son las seis y media, Washer!

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Volver a acostarte?

–Ya me parecía que no había escuchado la alarma…

Aquella broma al menos implicaba que Washer había debido madrugar, pero como él estaba mucho más acostumbrado a eso, no era suficiente retribución para su amigo. Media hora más para dormir lo valía mucho, después de un fin de semana muy activo.

El sábado por la tarde se juntaron con unos amigos en Parque Central para jugar al "bateo", consistente en pegarle a una pelota de tamaño mediano con un palo de madera, hacia un arco defendido por un poni. Si la bola pasaba, era un punto para el equipo del bateador, si el arquero atajaba, punto para el equipo del lanzador. Lanzadores y bateadores, así se denominaban los dos equipos, conformados por entre cinco o siete jugadores, dependiendo de cuántos participantes hubiera. El juego fue inventado mientras cursaban el último año en la Politécnica y se aburrían en las horas libres, en un inicio practicaban en el gimnasio pero por una ventana rota los corrieron, así que, entre distintos lugares, hallaron uno ideal en Parque Central. Un espacio abierto era lo mejor. A medida que sucedieron algunas situaciones injustas, se definieron las reglas, y el _bateo_ poco a poco se convirtió en una opción menos brutal que el deporte oficial de la escuela. Con decir que el primero alcanzó a volverse más popular que el otro… Ahora se juntaban cuando podían, sobre todo los sábados de tarde. Cada uno colaboraba con bebida y picada para el descanso, cuando atardecía, incluso a veces se les alargaba la hora hasta que venía el cuidador a avisar que ya cerraría el parque. Una vez lo invitaron a una cerveza, una noche muy calurosa, y se quedaron hasta más allá del horario permitido. Arreglaron entonces con el empleado que nadie iba a decir nada, pero que eso no se repetiría.

Ese sábado en particular se volvieron al departamento temprano, porque Piston iría a cenar a la casa de los padres de Coco Milk, y quería prepararse bien. Se duchó profusamente, se puso una camisa color caqui y una chaqueta marrón, se peinó como lo peinaba su madre para ir a la escuela. Además, había estudiado y ensayado normas de etiqueta, para producir la mejor impresión posible a sus suegros. Washer se reía por lo bajo, pero le deseó suerte en voz alta, con una palmada en el lomo, cuando se fue.

Aprovechando la soledad, y que la mayoría de sus vecinos también salieron, Washer colocó su disco favorito de _Hiss_ en el gramófono a todo volumen, agarrando los trapos y la fregona para realizar la limpieza semanal del departamento. Al ritmo de la rola, el corcel cantaba "_Yo nací para amarte, bebéeeee… tú naciste para míiiii…_" mientras barría el piso de la cocina, ponía en orden la mesada y pegaba un aseo al baño. Limpiaba porque sabía que nadie más lo iba a hacer, y a condición de que Piston dejara limpio su propio cuarto, así evitaba aventurarse en esa selva impenetrable. Aquella hora, hora y pico, que le tomaba erradicar la mugre, era como una especie de epifanía, un momento para desconectarse del mundo, no pensar en los problemas, sólo actuar y dejarse llevar.

Si no escuchaba _Hiss_, escuchaba _Jaguar_, una banda proveniente de Absynnia compuesta por felinos robustos de voz gruesa y gutural, desembarcados hace un par de años en Equestria con su disco "Furrrgar display of Purrrwer". A pesar de que era un tipo de música más para saltar a lo guaso que para otra cosa, a Washer le resultaba igualmente inspirador. A Piston le gustaba _Hiss _aunque no compartía el gusto por _Jaguar_, prefería _Maretallica_, un grupo mixto con yeguas, corceles y un grifo, cuya mayor fortaleza residía en sus instrumentos, con riffs difíciles de igualar y letras potentes, por eso se ubicaba entre los gustos comunes de los corceles de la generación de Carburettor y los de la generación de Washer y Piston.

Al finalizar, con el satisfactorio aroma de las esencias sanitarias emanando de todos los rincones, el poni terrestre se bañó placenteramente, y se sentó a la mesa para disfrutar de una merecida cerveza fría, o _birra_, como se la llamaba en la jerga joven. Eso se complementaba con unas buenas papas fritas con queso cheddar, lo ideal para irse a dormir feliz… bueno, le faltaba alguien que le calentara las sábanas, pero por el momento sólo podía soñar con una unicornio de crin púrpura y líneas verdes.

–Este café está frío, y el pan muy tostado – se quejó Piston, como forma de molestar a su amigo, no obstante, éste ya estaba preparado para esa ofensiva.

–Si no te gusta, levántate más temprano y hazte tú el desayuno.

–Y el tuyo que te lo haga la Glimmer.

Washer prefirió ignorar ese comentario, siguiendo con su café. Demasiado amable era con este cerebro de pollo ingrato, pero esa su forma de amistad. Se apoyaban mutuamente pese a sus diferencias. Cuando Piston volvió aquel sábado a la noche y le contó con detalle de la aburrida, aburridísima en el grado superlativo de la palabra, cena con sus suegros, Washer lo escuchó sin interrumpir. El pegaso contaba que nada salió mal, sólo que no hubo ningún incidente típico de los que te ocurren cuando vas a conocer a los viejos de tu novia. Conversaron del tiempo, de deportes, del trabajo, comentaron sobre el excelente estofado de la señora Milkway, después la sobremesa… para él fue como un martirio comportarse como un ñoño todo el tiempo, pero en cierta forma valió la pena cuando el señor Hazelnut lo despidió con una palmada suave y le dijo: "_Mira, chico, apreciamos mucho tu correcto comportamiento en esta velada para mostrarnos tu respeto y mejor imagen. Para la próxima vez, puedes mantener esos mismos modales pero siendo un poco más tú mismo_". Por la alegría de saber que lo aprobaban, no se dio cuenta enseguida del significado de aquel dicho, hasta que lo reflexionó de camino a casa. "¿Podrás creer, viejo, que se dieron cuenta…?" le decía a Washer cuando terminaba ya la segunda cerveza. "Así y todo, me regalaron unas botellas de leche de coco y unas de leche de almendras, tendré que preguntarle a Milky cómo se consumen".

–¿Le llevaremos una a Carburettor? – preguntó Piston, recordando la cuestión de la leche – Milky me dijo que una iba de su parte. A lo sumo, se pueden usar esas botellitas vacías que guardas en la despensa, que tenían jugo de tomate nomas.

–Sí, ya se están acumulando. Creo que entra medio litro en cada una, así puede probar de las dos leches…

En mal momento ocurrió una divertida asociación de ideas en la mente del pegaso, justo cuando sorbía de su taza y no pudo contener la risa inevitable.

–¿Eh, qué te pasa? – saltó Washer esquivando la lluvia de café.

–Perdón, perdón, es mi culpa – se disculpó el otro mientras seguía riendo y se secaba con una servilleta.

–Aaaaahhhh pero mira qué ideas tienes... – exclamó el poni terrestre al comprender de qué iba el chiste – Eres tan guasón como mi papá.

El día anterior, como solía ser tradición los domingos, la familia Pear se reunía a almorzar. No se trataba de cualquier almuerzo familiar, sino _el _almuerzo familiar: la _Parrillada_ de Roasted Pear, el padre de Washer, quien seleccionaba de su huerta las mejores papas, batatas, calabazas, zanahorias y pimientos, para echarlas bien condimentadas encima de una parrilla con brasas encendidas debajo. Las lavaba bien, les dejaba la cáscara, las cortaba al medio y les quitaba las semillas. Mucho aceite, un toque de vinagre, algunas gotas de limón, sal, pimienta y diversas especias. Perfecto para echarse una panzada. Para el postre no podía faltar la fruta principal: compota de peras, del casco de la abuela Magellan Pear. Para beber, sidra de peras, aunque Roasted tenía cierta preferencia por el vino de los Grape, cortesía de su esposa Blueberry, por su parentela con los vinateros. Siempre le conseguía de las mejores cosechas.

Ese domingo, Piston fue el invitado especial, después de tanta insistencia por parte de Roasted, quien, a diferencia de su madre Magellan y su tío Grand Pear, quienes aún mantenían cierta idiosincrasia cerrada, era un corcel de mentalidad más abierta, y no tenía problemas en probar productos de los Grape, de los Apple o de los Orange. Desde el día en que se rompió la cocina y tuvieron que usar la parrilla, Roasted descubrió el increíble sabor de las verduras asadas, así nació la tradición de la parrillada los domingos. Al principio eran el, su esposa y sus cinco hijos, después se sumaron sus tres hermanos, que vivían en las cercanías del campo, atraídos por el olor, y finalmente se sumaron la abuela Magellan y el tío Grand.

–Jeje, no lo creo – se defendió Piston – no tengo esa habilidad para el humor, pero tu viejo es un capo para la parrilla. Ni siquiera mi mamá había conseguido que me guste el zapallo.

–¿Humor…? Bueno, sí, una vez que te acostumbras a su forma de ser, te diviertes un poco más con sus ocurrencias…

–Me acuerdo cuando tu abuela dijo que Roasted "nació molestando", que se movía para todos lados en el parto y la volvía loca a la partera.

–No sé, mi abuela es de exagerar un poco… supongo que no estará muy lejos de la verdad, después de todo lo llevó todo un año en el vientre, lo debe conocer…

–¿Un año? No, Washer, la gestación de los ponis es de nueve meses. O diez, no estoy seguro.

–Nueve no puede ser nunca, con diez te sale un prematuro. Deben ser como mínimo once, a los doce ya sale como una pera pasada – Washer se puso a hacer cálculos mentales basándose en las anécdotas de su madre sobre sus anteriores embarazos.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes, si naciste último? – preguntó Piston, aunque recordó que él también era hermano menor, y por suerte a su madre no se le ocurrió tener otro hijo.

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver...? Mira, habría que preguntarle a alguien que sepa... una madre, digo.

–El milagro de la vida es un misterio. ¿Te imaginas si nos tocara a nosotros pasar por eso?

A los dos corceles los recorrió un escalofrío de punta a punta.

–Mejor no hablemos de temas tan perturbadores… – retomó Washer, untando la última rodaja de pan con mermelada de pera – Lo único que tiene mi viejo es que cuando le pega el vino, se pone más denso de lo que ya es, y lo dejamos estar hasta que por fin le agarra sueño, se acomoda al lado de mi mamá y ahí queda, quietito como potrillo recién bañado.

–Fue divertido cuando lo increpó al tío abuelo... – Piston acomodó la voz para que le sonara parecida a la de Roasted, e imitando la gestualización histriónica del mismo – "_Usté es terco al pedo, tío, ¡mire lo que es una de sus nietas, que ayudó a salvar Equestria un montonazo de veces! ¡Ella es mitá Pear, quieras o no!_". El señor Grand Pear lo miraba como para surtirlo de casquetazos.

–Ah, sí, hace tiempo que mi papá le hincha las pelotas al tío Grand para que vaya a ver sus nietos Apple. Nosotros siempre fuimos de la rama Pear de Manehattan, y la otra rama, la del tío Grand, vivía en Ponyville, pero nunca supieron convivir con los Apple, se llevaban a los tortazos. Y encima una de sus hijas va y se casa con un Apple, ¡para qué! Se pudrió el asunto y los Pear dejaron Ponyville, perdiendo un importante negocio según la perspectiva de mi viejo.

–Pero tu papá tiene razón. Los nietos Apple también son nietos Pear.

–Sí, lo sé, la cuestión es que esos odios vienen de hace muchos años. No sé, a lo mejor algún día el tío abuelo hace caso y decide ir a verlos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos corceles se dispusieron a juntar la mesa, lavar los platos y prepararse para ir al trabajo. Washer buscó un embudo y las botellitas para fraccionar la leche, y continuaron conversando mientras tanto.

–Hablando de nietos, tu abuela debe estar contenta de la cantidad que le dieron tus padres. Cinco retoños, todos con algo especial, jeje.

–Y eso que a la abuela Magellan no le convencía mi mamá… bueno, para ser sinceros, a mi abuela nunca le cayeron bien ninguna de las posibles nueras que le presentó mi papá.

–¿Cómo…?

–Ah, sí, mi viejo era todo un gavilán de joven, si lo conocen de todos lados porque tuvo novias por doquier. Se hacía querer con los suegros, era tremendo langa. Entonces un día le cayó mi mamá, Blueberry, y no sé qué _gualicho_ le habrá echado, pero se quedó con ella. Mi abuela le hacía de todo para ponerla a prueba, porque mi mamá era de la ciudad y la suegra pensaba que no sabía hacer nada.

–Y Blueberry le demostró de todo lo que era capaz… No sé por qué, pero cuando te haces de pareja, siempre hay una chispa con uno de los padres. En mi caso, creo que no voy a tener problemas con mis suegros, de mi lado, puedo decir que mis papás la quieren a Milky.

–Espero tener la misma suerte… Mi mamá no creo que me dé muchos problemas, a mi papá ya lo conozco. Con las nueras no se va a meter, le va a dejar eso a ella, pero le pongo la firma que cualquier candidato que traiga la Perita lo va a pasar mal. Es la única hija, imagínate, y ya está en edad de merecer, pero ella se va a cuidar bien en eso… sobre todo porque es medio exigente en lo que respecta a su "media pera".

–Fuuu, esa metáfora la usaba mi abuela – comentó Piston con una risa – Y el que se ve que es parecido a Roasted es el segundo de tus hermanos… ¿o era el tercero? El que se viste re fachero, me parece.

–Ése es el Segundo, lo ves así todo serio y larguirucho pero es mi viejo en pinta. Mi hermano el Mayor lo envidia un poco, porque salió petiso y retacón, viste que es más seco de carácter. Y el Chijete es el tercero, de mi padre sacó lo charlatán y de mi madre lo diligente, es corto así de cuerpo y de cascos largos, a donde lo mandes va.

–Se ve que sin querer tu papá repartió bien sus cualidades en todos. Tú sacaste lo jodón y lo hinchapelotas, jajaja.

–De otra forma, no sería hijo de Roasted Pear.

–Y de tu mamá heredaste la locura por la limpieza.

–No es locura, simplemente me gusta tener todo limpio… – contestó Washer mientras tapaba las botellitas y secaba los restos con un trapo – también que mi mamá siempre se puso firme en hacer que mis hermanos y yo nos acostumbremos a encargarnos de nuestro desorden, no se salvaba ni la Perita, que es mañosa para todo.

–Ahora, lo que yo no entiendo – dijo Piston después de ponerse el mameluco – es la desproporción en los talles de ustedes, porque si es por edad, la secuencia es el Mayor, el Segundo, el Chijete, la Perita y tú, pero si es por altura la secuencia es diferente: Segundo, Chijete, Mayor, Perita y tú.

–Eh, no, no, ¡yo soy más alto que la Perita! Me pasa por unos centímetros pero es por su rodete, la crin no cuenta. Y el Chijete y el Mayor están ahí más o menos, pasa que el Mayor es rechoncho, por eso da la idea de ser más bajo.

Washer buscó una alforja, le sacudió el polvo y guardó las botellas con sumo cuidado, comentando que deberían ir caminando despacio para que no se golpearan entre sí, a riesgo de romperse. Comprobaron que cada cosa estuviera en orden antes de salir de casa, y marcharon tranquilamente hacia el Taller HorseMotors.

* * *

Con una perspectiva diferente, Carburettor abrió los ojos esa mañana más tarde de lo habitual. No había mucho para el desayuno, calculaba que si se apuraba podría visitar la pastelería de Suzette y comprar unos bollos con dulce de leche, como era su costumbre. Desde la visita a su casa el sábado, las ganas de verla se habían multiplicado exponencialmente. Aún no le caía la ficha de que había dado el gran paso, y que Suzette lo había aceptado. Hasta le daba cierto miedo de que todo haya resultado tan fácil, pero mejor no pensar así, mejor pensar en positivo. Fueron muchos años de espera como para no aprovechar esa oportunidad. Durante el trayecto a _Madame Suzette Reposterie_, fue recordando toda la secuencia de hechos de aquella tarde mágica de sábado, en la que Suzette mantuvo las riendas de la situación. Cuánto le costó hablar, cómo le pasaban miles de cosas por la cabeza, el temor por ese beso en la mejilla, el alivio y la euforia cuando ella le dijo "_Mi pasado no define mi presente, yo hoy quiero ser feliz… contigo_", la propuesta de salir a cenar el sábado siguiente y la sorpresa de que ella eligiera el "Bodegón el Bebedero", más conocido como el bar de Hoto, "_Los lugares 'románticos' no me traen buenos recuerdos_' le susurró Suzette, y Carburettor comprendió a qué se refería, aunque le dijo que algún día sería buena idea "resignificar" esos lugares, juntos.

No había pensado en la opinión de Cinnamon Roll hasta que entró en el negocio y vio al gran corcel. Le entró como una vergüenza pueril, y la duda de si Suzette le había comentado a su familia sobre la nueva relación. En teoría no tenía de qué preocuparse, Cinnamon lo conocía y lo apreciaba, ¿no? Pero el miedo estaba allí, además de su "cuñado"… y también la señora Nutscream, la madre de los dos pasteleros, quien sería ya su "suegra"... tal vez era pronto para pensar en esas cosas.

–¡_Buenos día', _Carburettor! ¿Cómo va eso?

–Buenos días, Cinnamon – el mecánico estrechó el casco del panadero, intentando disimular sus nervios – Buenos días, señora Nutscream – saludó con reverencia a la anciana yegua, quien devolvió el saludo con amabilidad desde su silla en una mesa cercana al mostrador – Voy a llevar lo bollos frescos de cada día, je.

–Bien, bien – asintió Cinnamon, sacando una bolsita de papel para poner algunos bollos dulces de una de las canastas detrás suyo – ¿Se te ha _dormío_ el gallo hoy?

–Eh, sí, me acosté bastante tarde ayer.

–A _vece'_ pasa, que uno pierde la costumbre y se le pasa el reloh, ejeje. Y la Suzie hoy madrugó pa' ir al banco, por eso traje mi viejita conmigo.

–Oh, claro.

Sin mucha más dilación, Carburettor pagó y se retiró, diciendo que se le hacía tarde y debía ir a abrir el taller. Por el camino fue atacando uno de los panes porque ya le picaba el hambre. En el portón del taller se encontró con Piston y Washer, no los esperaba tan pronto, aunque ellos mantenían una buena puntualidad. De hecho, faltaban diez minutos para el inicio del horario de trabajo, por eso Piston se sintió con la necesidad de explicar que Washer lo había sacado de la cama -innecesariamente- una hora antes de lo correspondiente. Ante eso, Carburettor admitió sonriendo que en su caso había hecho lo contrario, justo recién venía masticando el desayuno, nada más le faltaba el café. Entonces, Washer aprovechó para entregarle las botellitas, diciendo:

–Aquí tienes la leche, son de parte de Piston pero las traje yo para que lleguen seguras.

Carburettor las recibió con su magia y se puso a examinarlas con curiosidad. Antes de que Piston pudiera acotar que en realidad venían de parte de Coco Milk, Washer se alejó de él y agregó, sacudiendo su casco derecho:

–Le costó varias _cascuelas_ llenarlas…

Al ver las expresiones del unicornio y la del pegaso, se desató la carcajada del poni terrestre, tan fuerte que se lo podía escuchar por toda la manzana. Era su chiste para animar el lunes.

–¡WASHEEERR! – exclamó Piston hecho una furia, alzándose en vuelo para echarle varias ráfagas en la cara a su amigo, quien sólo se cubría con los cascos sin dejar de reír como desquiciado. El pegaso tenía ganas de descargarle encima la lluvia de la primera nube que encontrara en el cielo – ¡Serás guanaco…! – después miró a Carburettor, que seguía con cara de poker, y aclaró – ¡No es lo que piensas, una es leche de coco y otra es leche de almendras! Son un regalo de parte de mi novia Coco Milk.

–Pero si yo no dije nada – contestó Carburettor, intentando contener la risa, pero tuvo que taparse la boca con un casco. Era demasiado gracioso.

–Ejejejejeje jijijiji… ahahaa ay me duele el hígado… ay aiudaaaaa – Washer se apoyaba contra la pared, agarrándose la panza y ahogándose con su propia saliva.

–Boludo, ya basta – le espetó Piston, ya con los cascos en el suelo y con un poco menos de rubor en las mejillas – te vas a morir así.

–Lo siento, lo siento… es que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Una vez calmados los ánimos, Carburettor notó algo en las botellas.

–Oigan… ¿cuál es de cuál?

–¿Cómo que cuál es de cual? – preguntó Washer mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

–Claro, si una es de coco y otra es de almendras, ¿cuál es cuál?

Ahí entendieron a lo que se refería. No las habían etiquetado. La única forma de diferenciarlas era probando cada una, de modo que el maestro mecánico procedió a destapar la primera, cuyo líquido era de aspecto más blanquecino y ligero. "Esta es la de coco" declaró, y con un hechizo de transformación, cambió el color de la tapa a azul. La otra botella, por su tono más opaco, debía ser la de almendras. "Eh, me gusta más esta" dijo después de darle un par de tragos. Y esta vez, Piston fue quien se rió, muy brevemente, aunque los otros no supieron por qué.

Bromas aparte, los tres corceles se reunieron en la oficina del taller para debatir la lista de prioridades de esa semana. Entre los primeros asuntos figuraban los preparativos para la Exposición de Inventores, el mantenimiento y puesta a punto del Tordillo 360 para el día de las pruebas para la ETM, y la entrega de los papeles para la patente si completaban el papeleo antes de la expo. Eso era en rasgos generales, porque cada tema se dividía en varios subtemas más, por ello, Carburettor vació el tablero de la oficina para pegar un afiche donde escribió con marcador un punteo de las tareas a cumplir en el plazo de esas cuatro semanas.

**Exposición de Inventores:**

-regular todos los sistemas del Tordillo, motor, refrigeración, frenos, seguridad, ruedas.

-controlar presión de aceite y temperatura cuando esté en funcionamiento para evitar inconvenientes.

-hacer inventario de piezas y repuestos para llevar por si acaso, lo mismo chequear combustible, aceite y lubricante disponibles, encargar más para que no falten en la fecha.

-realizar esquemas de los sistemas principales para la exhibición.

-estudiarse, por las dudas, hasta la mínima especificación técnica para responder preguntas de los jurados.

-organizar el traslado hacia el predio, instalación del stand el día antes.

-averiguar cuando sea publicado el cronograma oficial del evento, y estudiarlo también.

-en lo posible NO COMPROMETERSE CON OTROS EVENTOS en la fecha determinada.

**Jornada de pruebas para la ETM:**

-pactar día, lugar y hora, y que estén autoridades de la empresa y el gremio, consultar a todos.

-antes de definir, mirar primero el terreno, poner al dueño al corriente de riesgos.

-que sean seleccionados cinco choferes con historial adecuado, sobre todo atentos y responsables.

-chequear el carro de nuevo antes, durante y después de las pruebas, no olvidar combustible…

-juntar paciencia para enseñar a conducir a los taxistas =)

**Patente: **

-retirar proyecto de la imprenta.

-faltan las órdenes de presupuesto, en lo posible entregar antes de la exposición.

Así quedó armada la lista de quehaceres para los mecánicos de HorseMotors, parecía simple a primera vista pero no lo era. Lo siguiente era repartirse las tareas. Carburettor decidió que se haría cargo de las gestiones con las autoridades de la ETM y del Gremio de Taxistas, iría a la Secretaría de Patentes para entregar los papeles y encargaría los líquidos vitales para el Tordillo una vez supieran de cuánto disponían. Por supuesto que ayudaría también en lo que pudiera a Piston y a Washer, a pesar de que ellos creyeran que él tendría suficiente con lo que ya le tocaba. Con todo lo anterior ya se les había ido gran parte de la mañana, y el resto decidieron dedicarlo a empezar a ordenar el taller.

Carburettor estaba lleno de energía positiva, si hasta les contó que se había animado a confesársele a Suzette, y que el sábado siguiente irían a cenar al bar de Hoto, recibiendo amplias felicitaciones por parte de sus empleados. Washer dijo entonces que lo iban a ver a su hermano del medio, el Chijete, que había conseguido trabajo allí por los fines de semana, porque decía que quería ganarse unos bits extra. "Yo creo" dijo en voz baja, "que en realidad es por una deuda con el tipo de un garito clandestino, si dos por tres venían con el Segundo acá a la ciudad a jugar, les iba bien pero se ve que cayeron en una ronda jodida… y los _timberos_ no perdonan". Las apuestas eran lo único que Roasted Pear no aprobaba, y aunque el menor desconocía los detalles, estaba seguro de que su padre se había enterado de la macana de sus hermanos.

–Para mí es culpa del Segundo, le faltaron límites de pequeño, porque el Chijete llegó demasiado tarde como para evitar que el otro fuera el más chiquito por tanto tiempo… Al menos el del medio tiene las cosas mucho más claras.

–¡Ah, hablando de hermanos mayores! – exclamó Piston de repente – ¿Tú sabes cuánto tiempo lleva la gestación de un bebé, Carburettor?

–¿_khé_? – inquirió el aludido (0.o)

–Oye, se suponía que le íbamos a preguntar a alguna de nuestras madres…

–Sí, lo sé, Washer, pero Carburettor sí es un hermano mayor, al menos tendrá una vaga idea, digo.

–Jejeje, ¿de dónde sacan esas cosas…? Bueno, en lo que es mi caso, yo nací un mes antes de lo previsto por unas complicaciones de salud que tuvo mi madre. Ella decía que yo nací "diez-mesino" o una palabra por el estilo, así que lo normal son once meses… pero con Midnight antes de tener a Sheel, se sintieron como más que once, ella en ese tiempo era insoportable, infumable, inaguantable, y hasta el día de hoy agradezco que no se ha vuelto a embarazar.

A pesar de todo eso, Carburettor estaba contento con su hermanito, se había pasado la tarde del domingo jugando con él. Fue como su cable a tierra durante los duros tiempos de la post-ruptura con Liffie, porque ser un mejor hermano mayor para Sheel le ayudaba a no pensar en ella, y de paso, contribuía a la armonía en su hogar. Para Molten Steel significaba una gran alegría ver este progreso entre sus dos hijos, aunque le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría Sheel al saber por qué su hermano no se llevaba bien con Midnight. El potro, sin embargo, tenía sus sospechas, sólo estaba esperando la ocasión adecuada para despejarlas.

* * *

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Carburettor controlaba su cuaderno de haberes, donde registraba las entradas y las salidas del taller, los saldos de su cuenta de banco y sus gastos particulares, todo consignado en columnas y bien especificado. Esos eran los "números chicos", como él les decía, de los "números grandes", de las transacciones y operaciones más complicadas se encargaba Accountant, su contador.

Unos golpes suaves se oyeron en la puerta de calle. Allí en el umbral había un unicornio de pelaje blanco perlado, la crin peinada hacia atrás con gel y anteojos de montura fina. Traía un traje color ocre con una corbata a rayas y camisa de algodón. A su porte sobrio se sumaba un rostro inexpresivo, una voz calmada y un portafolios negro, además de una voz neutra.

–Buenas tardes, Carburettor Turn. Traje los presupuestos calculados, pero debo comunicarte algo.

–Oh, buenas tardes Accountant. Pensaba pasar por tu estudio esta tarde pero me ahorraste el viaje. Pasa, puedes sentarte en ese sillón de la derecha – el unicornio mecánico señaló el sillón al lado del sofá, al que se dirigió el contador con pasos secos – ¿Quieres algo?

–No, gracias – respondió el otro, buscando en su portafolio una carpeta con todas las órdenes de presupuesto, redactadas en un papel amarillo con una prolijidad y claridad totales, sin perder ni un sola coma, ni un solo cero. Se las entregó al dueño del taller y aguardó en silencio mientras éste las leía.

–Vaya, los costos son un tanto más altos de lo que yo tenía calculado, aquí ya están incluidos los precios actualizados, por así decir, teniendo en cuenta los aumentos del material.

–Así es.

–Ufff – resopló Carburettor, fijándose que los costos de producción, por lo menos para diez carros a motor, equivalían al premio de la Exposición de Inventores – esto se ve más bravo que la salsa tabasco del _Quemamorros_… tenía esperanza de poder construir la fábrica y arrancar a producir de inmediato, pero sin recursos para materia prima se va todo al garete.

–Me temo que sí. Siempre se presentan estos imponderables a la hora de financiar emprendimientos. Por eso he venido.

–¿Ya tienes los cálculos de cuánto costaría la construcción?

–He hecho las primeras aproximaciones en lo que respecta a la compra del terreno, la arquitectura, el convenio con la empresa constructora, la compra de los materiales y la instalación de maquinarias. Tomando en cuenta los precios actuales y la estabilidad del mercado, la suma asciende a medio millón de bits.

–Y eso apenas en la primera fase… – Carburettor se apretó las sienes, todo su mentón se echó hacia adelante al apretar sus labios con rabia – ¡Madre del heno, qué rifa! – exclamó con desilusión – Y mi padre que quiere mezquinarme la herencia… bah, ni siquiera eso me alcanzaría. Tendría que reventar la bóveda del Banco de Manehattan como mínimo para cubrir esa suma.

–Lo que veo más complicado es que tu industria va a requerir de otras industrias para sustentarse. El carro a motor es un producto dependiente de otros muchos subproductos.

–¡Pero si ni siquiera tengo capital para desprenderme de la industria de mi padre!

Accountant lo observó con calma, sin amedrentarse al ver tan alterado a su cliente. Era todo un misterio saber cómo hacía para sostener tanta seriedad, para no transmitir ni siquiera una pizca de preocupación en su mirada.

–¿Has pensado en buscar inversores? Es una opción más viable que solicitar préstamos, en mi opinión.

"Buscar inversores…" pensó Carburettor, "...creo que lo agregaré a mi lista".

* * *

No sé mucho de emprendimientos, pero me imagino que una industria sin querer genera a la otra, sobre todo cuando el producto es muy nuevo...


	10. Capítulo 9

**#9**

Aquella tarde de lunes, después de lo que Accountant le había dicho, Carburettor perdió un poco de su ímpetu positivo de la mañana. Obtener el capital necesario para montar la fábrica y comenzar la producción se convertiría en su principal preocupación en las semanas siguientes. A pesar de que ya se imaginaba que sería así de difícil, porque todo en la vida se le había presentado con un casco adelante y con otro atrás, deseaba que por un momento pudiera resolver un problema de un tirón. Básicamente, se trataba de encontrar a un poni que le diera los bits que le faltaban, pero sabía que nada venía sin dar algo a cambio. En su fuero interno, no admitía más socios que Piston o Washer, no quería a nadie más que no conociera las características del Tordillo 360 o del negocio que pretendía inaugurar. No quería terminar como su padre, con tipos que en cualquier instante podía pasarlo para el cuarto y dejarlo afuera para achicar el reparto de ganancias. Era necesario decidirse por una fórmula de integración industrial, si se iba a hacer cargo de fabricar _todo _para el carro a motor o si iba a delegar algunas cosas a otras empresas. Por ejemplo, Combus Diesel tenía una empresa química pequeña, podía aprovechar una gran oportunidad de prosperar si HorseMotors crecía también, lo mismo el que fabricaba los neumáticos. Pero debía pensar _bien_ a quiénes integrar en la cadena productiva. Porque por un lado, estaba la inversión en la fábrica, por otro lado, la inversión en la producción, sin contar también la que conllevaba la salida al mercado, lo demás quedaba cubierto si ganaba en la Exposición de Inventores.

Pasó la tarde razonando mientras ayudaba a ordenar el taller. Evaluaba la opción de pedir un préstamo al Banco de Manehattan, sólo que no le convencían las tasas de interés, y le aterraba que al final el banco se quedara con su empresa por el crecimiento de la deuda. ¡De ninguna manera! Después de los años de trabajo invertidos, de todas las complicaciones atravesadas, de ninguna manera se iba a morir pobre o sin los derechos sobre su invento, como le había ocurrido al creador de la imprenta. Además, si Cornet podía verlo desde algún lado, desearía lo mismo. Carburettor había continuado el legado de Cornet, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba construyendo su _propio_ legado, el cual heredarían sus hijos, sus nietos… o Piston y Washer. De hecho, él confiaba en esos dos ponis más que en casi nadie, al igual que en el Profe Gears. Eso le hizo considerar si no debía hacer un papel para que, en cualquier caso de que él no pudiera hacerse cargo del Tordillo, del taller o de la fábrica, designaba como administradores a Dynamic Gears, Piston Oil y Washer Set. Cualquier poni pensaría que eso era ridículo, pero él sabía que las cuestiones legales y económicas cambiaban a cualquiera.

Al anochecer, antes de preparar la cena, el unicornio contó una bolsa de bits y fue al mercado para abastecer su despensa. Arroz, fideos, verduras, fruta, avena y leche -aunque no mucha porque ya tenía la que le habían regalado. De nuevo en casa, se sentó al escritorio para redactar tres cartas. La primera iría a su madre, para contarle cómo le iba pero más que nada para invitarla a su stand en la Exposición de Inventores. La segunda, al profesor Dyno Gears para comentarle sobre los preparativos para la expo, a la cual estaba más que invitado, y para solicitarle consejo acerca de su plan industrial. Y la tercera marcharía para Combus Diesel, poniendo enseguida una disculpa como encabezado de la misiva: "Lamento molestarte en tus vacaciones, Combus, pero necesito pedirte algo importante…". Esta carta fue la que más le costó escribir, pues no encontraba la forma adecuada de abordar el tema de la integración industrial. Aunque falta mucho tiempo para hablar de eso, escribía Carburettor, en realidad el tiempo corre más rápido de lo que uno cree, y cuando menos te lo esperas, las cosas se enredan desastrosamente.

Una vez finalizada la carta para el químico, Carburettor la puso en su sobre y anotó una dirección en Saddle Arabia, correspondiente al domicilio de Combus Diesel en aquella nación, dada la frecuencia con que el científico viajaba para allá, donde se encontraban los principales yacimientos de materia prima para sus productos. Gracias a ello, Combus conocía mucho del idioma y las costumbres de los caballos del desierto, por ejemplo, tenía entre sus amigos al _equir_ Ab Yilan-trosch, gobernante de la capital, quien le extendía los permisos para la explotación de los hidrocarburos. De hecho, la amistad del _equir_ le abría muchas puertas a cualquiera, en lo que fuera… "_La última vez que estuve con Ab Yilan, recuerdo que caminábamos por el patio de su palacio_" le había contado Combus al poni mecánico, "_no me acuerdo de qué hablábamos, porque me distraje observando a una moza que regaba las plantas de un cantero, a unos metros de nosotros. Me parecía bonita aunque no pudiera ver nada más que su rostro, pues allá nadie va tan descubierto como aquí. No sé cómo le hacen con el calor… Por suerte ella no me vio, pero el equir sí se dio cuenta del motivo de mi distracción, y no se enojó sino que se ofreció a dármela si yo la quería… bueno, no me lo dijo con esas palabras, claro, aunque así me lo dio a entender_". Lo que le había aterrado al corcel equestriano era pensar que aquella yegua era una de las esposas de Ab Yilan y que al mirarla indiscretamente produciría la ira del mismo, para su fortuna eso no fue así. Se debía ser cuidadoso con los corceles de Saddle Arabia por su temperamento fuerte y por su extremo celo, ya que en el desierto no abundaban las yeguas como en Equestria -si bien los únicos que podían desposar a más de una eran los caballos de alto rango-.

Tras poner en los sobres las otras dos cartas, Carburettor buscó en la lista de ponis a los que debía informar, y marcó con un tic los nombres de Dynamic Gears y Combus Diesel. Le faltaba escribirle a Tire Rubber, quien poseía el monopolio de la fabricación de objetos de caucho en Equestria y a quien le encargaba los neumáticos para el Tordillo, pero ya se sentía muy cansado, escribiría esa carta en la mañana y la enviaría junto con las demás.

"Voy a programar el despertador para levantarme más temprano, así no me engancho la fila en la oficina de correos" pensaba el unicornio mientras iba a la cocina para hacerse la cena. Puso unas rodajas de batata a la plancha, a fuego lento; entretanto y sin distraerse mucho, cortó un tomate y unas hojas de lechuga para la ensalada, la cual aderezó con sal, aceite y vinagre. Enseguida dio vuelta las batatas fritas y les agregó una tira de queso a cada una. Una de sus comidas favoritas, sobre todo de las que hacía su madre. Cuando él tenía cinco años, se acordaba, en esa época luminosa y mítica en que se convierte la infancia cuando crecemos, Bureau Spokesmare cocinaba los domingos -día de descanso para el cocinero de la mansión-, probando las recetas de un libro del Chef Rawsey, el mejor de Manehattan, con su propia línea de restaurantes y todo.

Sin embargo, las batatas fritas con queso y ensalada de tomate y lechuga eran más bien una receta propia de Spokesmare, y ese domingo en que ella la estrenó fue muy especial para Carburettor porque ella le había permitido ayudarla en la cocina, pelando algunas batatas, lavando las hojas de lechuga o quitando las semillas de los tomates. Nadie le quitaba esa felicidad de haber cocinado con su mamá, ni de haber compartido esos almuerzos domingueros en familia, que atesoraba entre sus recuerdos dorados, los más felices de su infancia hasta los diez años, después esa rutina familiar se fue alterando, mutando. Ahí fue cuando Carburettor empezó a notar que algo no andaba bien en casa, su mamá no tenía el mismo ánimo de cocinar ni su papá tenía la misma sonrisa en la mesa… aquello que se quebró o se rompió entre sus padres no pudo ser reparado, sin que el niño entendiera por qué. Y el resto de la historia ya la sabía.

De pronto una gotita húmeda se escurrió por la mejilla del joven unicornio, quien sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirando su plato terminado durante la rememoración. Ya se sentía triste, eso le solía pasar cuando bebía mucho, más no era raro que le ocurriera estando sobrio. Evitaba darle espacio a la melancolía, porque la melancolía se impregnaba en cada percepción como si se tratara de una sustancia nociva. Y ahora desplazaba al placer por la nostalgia en cada bocado de su cena, la que acompañó con agua porque no convenía beber vino cuando uno se encontraba triste.

Para echar esos sentimientos de su corazón, Carburettor se recostó en el sillón a pensar un poquito en Suzette, evocando su dulzura y su belleza. Quería regalarle algo bonito para su primera cita. Un regalo más duradero que una flor o una golosina. ¿Quizá un broche, un collar, un par de aros, alguna joya para lucir esa misma noche? O un regalo artesanal, hecho con sus propios cascos, a pesar de que reconocía su falta de talento para construir cosas estéticas. Pero no le faltaba voluntad, sólo conseguir los materiales y ver la forma de convertirlos en algo bonito… Incluso pensaba en reciclar alguna chatarra o baratija de su taller, con un toque de creatividad podía fabricar lo que quisiera.

* * *

Por mucho que dieron vueltas por el barrio, Piston y Washer no tuvieron suerte tratando de encontrar a Tato o a algún taxista. Querían averiguar cuándo y dónde podían contactar a alguno de los gerentes de la ETM o del Gremio, o por lo menos hacer una reunión para ponerse de acuerdo. Al no tener nada de suerte, decidieron que si la montaña no iba a Starswirl, Starswirl iría a la montaña. Ni bien salieron del trabajo debatieron a dónde ir primero, calculando cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar a la sede más cercana de la empresa y después de ahí al gremio; sabían que los del gremio cerraban más tarde así que resolvieron enfilar hacia la Sede Norte de la ETM.

Durante el trayecto se cruzaron con muchos transeúntes, la mayoría volvían a sus hogares tras acabar con una jornada de trabajo. A medida que descendía el crepúsculo, el tránsito disminuía. Piston calculaba que a esa hora probablemente quedara algún secretario o algún mando medio, pero confiaba de todas formas en poder dejar el mensaje. Justo a tres cuadras de la Sede Norte, Washer vio uno de los carruajes amarillos pasando la calle, y corrió hacia el mismo tan rápido como pudo.

–¡Espere! ¡espere!

El taxista casi no se detuvo, hubiera seguido de largo si no fuera porque el poni terrestre lo alcanzó antes.

–Disculpe, éste ya está ocupado – dijo la voz amable de una dama.

–No… no es eso...– decía Washer jadeando, tuvo que apoyarse en un poste de luz para recobrar el aire – sólo… quería preguntar… algo al…

–Está bien, haga una pausa – dijo el chofer tras recibir un gesto de aprobación de la pasajera.

–Disculpe que lo haga demorarse… me llamo Washer, soy del Taller Horsemotors…

–Queríamos saber si en la Sede Norte podemos encontrar a alguien para dejar un mensaje a los gerentes – agregó el pegaso, sumándose a la escena – Tranquilo, no es nada malo, yo soy Piston.

–Ah, sí, los del taller… El delegado habla mucho de ustedes, en el trabajo y en el gremio – comentó el taxista, un corcel corpulento de pelaje marrón y pecas en la cara – Miren, el que está de seguro en la sede ahora es Fast Gallop, siempre anda dando vueltas hasta tarde y juega a las cartas con el sereno.

–Oh, bien. ¿Y habrá alguien en la sede del gremio también? – preguntó Piston.

–Pues… con toda seguridad, lo encuentran al Delegado, es el último en irse. Si no se demoran, hasta las nueve estará abierto.

–¡Genial! Muchas gracias, maestro – agradeció Washer, chocando cascos con el taxista.

–Oigan, una pregunta nada más… – lo detuvo el otro corcel – ¿es cierto que anda su carro a motor…? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿nos lo van a mostrar a nosotros?

Ante la pregunta, Piston y Washer se miraron sin saber qué responder.

–Eh, pues... está en los planes, sí – contestó el poni terrestre, improvisando – Aunque no hay nada oficial por ahora.

–Por eso debemos ponernos en marcha, sino se nos hace tarde, lo mismo que a la dama – secundó el pegaso, arrastrando a su amigo para irse, sin dar tiempo al otro de replicar.

No querían entrar en detalles acerca de la jornada de pruebas, por temor a que después los rumores dieran lugar a una cadena de chusmeríos cuyos resultados podían ser cuestionables. Continuaron por la calle 25 hacia la Sede Norte, apreciando la creciente calma que reinaba en el barrio, las farolas se encendían ni bien detectaban una pizca de penumbra. Ese claroscuro destacaba los detalles de las casas y los edificios de aquella zona, con paredes impecables, jardines poblados de plantas de verdes hojas gruesas o algunas florecidas, ventanas semi abiertas en segundos pisos, y locales cuyos escaparates cobraban un nuevo atractivo a la luz nocturna. Los paseos por Manehattan en la noche tenían cierta belleza, no muy percibida por los habitantes pero sí por los turistas o por los ponis ermitaños que no salían. La mitad del barrio norte, así como la zona noroeste, era considerada la más moderna de la ciudad, por otro lado, hacia el sur y sus aledaños se asentaba la zona más antigua y clásica, donde se construyó lo que se dice el casco histórico, con la plaza principal, la alcaldía, el juzgado, la primera escuela y las casas de las familias patricias.

El establecimiento donde se concentraban los taxis que prestaban servicio al barrio ocupaba tres cuartos de la manzana, y contaba con dos accesos en puntos opuestos, a la misma distancia en línea recta. El acceso de la calle 25 era la entrada para los carros, y el de la calle 27, a la vuelta, era la puerta para el personal de la empresa, ya que en esa parte se ubicaban los vestidores y las duchas para los choferes, los baños y las oficinas administrativas. De ahí y a lo largo se extendían las dos alas techadas de garajes donde se guardaban los carros, en cuyas puertas se consignaban sus números del del 01 al 20, líneas A y B. A cada chofer se le asignaba un determinado móvil, debía recordarlo bien para sacar el que le correspondía, de ninguna podía irse con el carro de otro porque eso podía generar varios problemas, sobre todo en lo que respectaba al seguro si le ocurría algo en servicio.

Por lo general, el acceso más usado por terceros ajenos siempre era el primero; medía aproximadamente dos metros de ancho, una pesada barra pintada con franjas negras y amarillas bloqueaba el paso, pues la misma debía ser activada por el guardia, un corcel con uniforme azul, barriga prominente y cara de pocos amigos, desde su estrecha cabina en la que apenas cabían él y el aparato que controlaba la barrera. Ni Piston ni Washer lo conocían mucho, el que pasaba más por allí era Carburettor.

–Parece uno de esos perros de cara aplastada y mal genio – susurró Washer tras llegar y verlo a través del cristal de la cabina, apoyado en parte sobre un casco y en parte sobre el vidrio, con la gorra azul inclinada hacia abajo – Míralo, si hasta tiene el rostro así medio aplastado, sólo le falta ladrar…

–¿Estará dormido? – se preguntó Piston, tomando valor para acercarse un poco y corroborar su hipótesis – Cielos, creo que vinimos en mal momento, si lo despertamos seguro nos echa…

–¡Shhh! – los chistó una voz misteriosa desde adentro, haciendo que se pusieran tiesos del susto.

De atrás del guardia, silenciosamente y con la cautela de un espía en una misión ultrasecreta, fue emergiendo un corcel de pelaje terroso y frente prominente, un brillo risueño destacaba en sus ojos amarillos. Sus cascos delanteros extendidos, como si se preparara a dar un abrazo, delataban sus intenciones. Al grito de "_¡Atención, pelotón!_", lo sacudió por los hombros con cierta violencia. Por la fuerza del salto que dio el sereno, la gorra voló hacia el techo, lo demás hacia los costados: la taza de café, la caja de rosquillas, un mazo de cartas y cualquier cosa que hubiera en la mesita adyacente al tablero de controles.

–¡La mula que lo parió! – la voz ronca y grave del sereno se superponía a las risotadas estridentes del otro corcel – Por Celestia que uno de estos días me vas a matar de un infarto, Fast Gallop. ¡Así no se trata a un veterano de la milicia!

–El impulso fue más fuerte que yo, lo siento – se disculpó el semental cuando por fin pudo controlarse – aunque no es peor que el castigo que puede recibir un soldado que se duerme en servicio, ¿eh?

Por toda respuesta, el guardia emitió un gruñido, y se puso a juntar sus cosas de mala gana. Por su parte, el bromista se fijó en los ponis todavía parados en la vereda.

–Buenas noches, ¿qué se les ofrece?

–¿Usted es Fast Gallop?

–Sep, el mismo que viste y trota – respondió el mencionado, saliendo de la cabina – hagan de cuenta que lo de recién no sucedió, jeje.

–Ok… Mi nombre es Washer Set y éste es mi compañero Piston Oil, somos del Taller Horsemotors.

–¡Ah, sí, sí, el taller de Carburettor Turn! – el corcel saltó la barrera y se acercó a los mecánicos – Mucho gusto, muchachos, yo soy Fast Gallop, jefe de la División Norte de la Empresa de Taxistas. – saludó, estrechando los cascos de cada uno.

–Perdone que lo molestemos a esta hora, es que venimos por el tema de la demostración. Nos estamos organizando con el trabajo de las siguientes semanas, y no es por meter presión, pero necesitamos saber cuándo y dónde se realizarán las pruebas. – explicó Washer.

–Lo comprendo perfectamente. Yo he estado conversando eso con los demás directivos en diferentes momentos del día de hoy, y hemos pensado reunirnos mañana por la tarde para conversarlo bien, no sé si van a ir todos pero no importa. Ya que ustedes están aquí, pueden pasarle el mensaje a Carburettor, pueden decirle que venga por aquí, yo voy a convencer a los otros de hacer la reunión en esta sede (el auditorio es más cómodo).

–Oh, genial. ¿Como a qué hora será?

–A eso de las cinco, lo más seguro.

–De acuerdo, señor, cuanto antes se decida todo, mejor. Hasta luego, buenas noches.

–¡Buenas noches, muchachos, y mándenle saludos a Carburettor de mi parte!

Arreglado ese tema, el pegaso y el poni terrestre trotaron algo apurados hasta la sede del Gremio de Taxistas. Ya había oscurecido del todo y por eso suponían que la hora de cierre de la sede no debía de estar lejos. Tenían que continuar dos calles después de la 27, cruzan la ancha Avenida Norte, una de las arterias principales de la ciudad, doblar por la 21 y subir dos manzanas más, hasta encontrarse con un modesto local emplazado en la esquina entre la 21 y la 18. A través de una de las ventanas vieron a Tato y se apresuraron a entrar.

–Ufff, buenas… – alcanzó a decir Washer, quedándose sin aliento al instante.

–¡Buenas noches, Washer y Piston! – saludó Tato desde un escritorio – ¿Qué los trae por aquí a esta hora? Parece que han venido corriendo desde lejos, tomen asiento o si quieren, pueden servirse agua del dispenser.

–Oh, gracias – agradeció Piston, yendo a servirse un vaso.

En lo que respectaba al mobiliario de la seccional, contaba con dos escritorios, en el de la izquierda se atendían las afiliaciones y se asesoraba a los nuevos afiliados, y en el de la derecha se atendían las necesidades de los ya afiliados, además de consultas y trámites varios, como reclamos a la obra social o solicitudes de retiro. A los costados de ambos escritorios, y cubriendo las dos esquinas, sendos ficheros y estantes resguardaban cajas, carpetas o folders con toda la información que manejaban de los conductores ese sector de la ciudad. En frente de los escritorios, entre los resquicios que dejaban las ventanas y la puerta, había sillas para esperar; en ese momento no había nadie sentado pero normalmente siempre estaban ocupadas. Hacia el medio, una puerta medio angosta con un cartel que indicaba "Tesorería", y ahí nomás, una escalera que conducía al segundo piso, compartido por los baños, por un lado, y la secretaría y la oficina del delegado de sección, por el otro. La pintura color caqui de las paredes le daba cierto aspecto de dejadez, pero en sí, se trataba de un sitio bastante prolijo.

–Perdona la molestia, sabemos que ahora ya estás por marchate a tu casa, pero queremos comentarte las novedades. Es sobre la demostración.

–Muy bien, sólo espérenme unos minutos y ya estoy con ustedes. Acomódense y tomen aire, que ya vuelvo...

Dicho, esto, Tato subió las escaleras, permaneciendo arriba un rato, y luego bajó con un corcel flaco y alto, de abundante melena color celeste y pelaje verde claro. Por su traje un tanto desaliñado y su cara de póker, uno creería que era un boludo cualquiera, no obstante, de su miraba emanaba una gran intensidad, como si fuera el tipo de poni que a primera vista parece tranquilo pero cuando las cosas se complican, saca a relucir un carácter fuerte.

–Bueno, no sé si conocen al presidente del Gremio, Hoover Syndical… Ellos son Piston Oil y Washer Set, trabajadores del Taller HorseMotors.

–Buenas noches, mucho gusto, señor Syndical.

Una vez efectuados los saludos de cortesía, el presidente tomó la palabra.

–Es de gran agrado para mí conocerlos, ya que hasta ahora sólo conocía la cara de Carburettor Turn. ¿No ha venido con ustedes?

–Eh, nop, está en su casa ahora – respondió Washer – vinimos sólo mi compañero y yo, esto es así como una visita exprés. Verá… en el taller estuvimos definiendo las prioridades, y como Tato nos comentó de la idea de que hiciéramos una demostración del Tordillo para la Empresa de Taxistas, esa es una de nuestras prioridades ahora, pues… necesitamos el apoyo para la Exposición de Inventores...

–Y la cosa es que fuimos a preguntar en la Sede Norte de la ETM si tenían novedades, y Fast Gallop, el jefe de esa sede, nos dijo que mañana en la tarde, a las cinco, se iban a reunir para discutir el tema, – siguió Piston – y pasamos por aquí para que ustedes también sepan.

–Muy bien, les agradezco mucho que me pasen esta información. A veces resulta difícil ponerse de acuerdo cuando son varias cabezas las que dirigen, pero no es imposible. Ustedes simplemente no se olviden de avisarle a Carburettor.

–No, señor, yo nunca me olvido de las cosas importantes.

En efecto, lo primero que hizo Washer cuando se encontraron a Carburettor en la puerta del taller al otro día fue decirle lo de la reunión, a pesar de que éste ya lo sabía porque de paso de la oficina de correos anduvo por la Sede Norte de la ETM. Le sorprendió lo rápido que sus muchachos habían hecho la gestión, aunque se los agradeció de todas maneras.

* * *

A eso de las cinco, en el auditorio de la Seccional Norte se encontraban Carburettor, Fast Gallop, Hoover Syndical y el jefe de la División Oeste, Trotter Dusk, después no había nadie más, el Jefe de la División Sur debía encargarse de un problema familiar y el de la División Este no confirmó si venía y tampoco apareció. "Que después no se quejen" rezongó Fast Gallop "lo que se decida acá se hace, y a la bosta. A mí no me gusta andar dando tantos rodeos". De modo que, una vez explicados los motivos de la reunión, conocidos por todos los participantes, le pasó la palabra a Carburettor sin mucha dilación.

–Bueno, es un honor poder estar aquí dando este gran paso para el proyecto. Puede parecer que estoy algo apresurado, pero creo que cuanto antes se lleve a cabo, es mejor. Lo único que les pido es que elijan un lugar más… – Carburettor pensó bien sus palabras – fuera de la ciudad, un terreno abierto donde se pueda maniobrar sin problemas, y que sea lo más llano posible.

–¿Quieres armar una especie de pista de carreras, eh? – preguntó Fast Gallop con una risita.

–No exactamente. Lo que más me preocupa es la seguridad, no por el Tordillo sino más que nada por los ponis, tenga en cuenta que si yo debo enseñarle a sus choferes, es conveniente tomar las medidas necesarias para garantizar que nadie salga herido ante cualquier fallo.

–Hmm, tienes un buen punto ahí. No quisiera que hubiera desastres en la Sede Oeste porque una y dos, se nos encabritan y nos corren a todos, jejeje – comentó Fast Gallop, ganándose una mirada poco amistosa por parte del Jefe de la División Oeste – Yo les puedo ofrecer el campo que tengo en mi finca, la había comprado hace unos años queriendo plantar alguna huerta, pero al final la dejé como casa de vacaciones. Está algo lejos, aunque posee todas las comodidades, el transporte no sería un gran problema porque el tren pasa cerca…

–Ah, sobre eso. ¿Cuántos corceles asistirán? Porque debo organizar el traslado de mi personal y la carga de varias cosas que necesito para el carro. Si toca recorrer muchos kilómetros, voy a ir con el Tordillo andando, es muy pesado para tirarlo a casco. Nosotros del taller seríamos tres, ya de base.

–Bien, de la empresa no estoy seguro, yo voy porque tengo las llaves de la pista, jeje, de los otros jefes supongo que alguno más vendrá…

–Se supone que _todos _deben venir – lo interrumpió Trotter Dusk – sin falta.

–Sí, pero anda tú a lograr que les coincidan los horarios, siempre se les atraviesa un pedo, con el perdón de la palabra.

–Creí que habían hablado de poner como fecha el viernes de la semana siguiente, que es el único día en que cada uno puede hacer un espacio en su agenda.

–Bien, que sea el viernes de la semana siguiente, – afirmó Fast Gallop – ¿qué te parece, Carburettor? – agregó dirigiéndose al unicornio.

–No tengo inconvenientes, más que pedirle un favor… si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿podría ir a ver el terreno antes? Quiero grabarme el camino hasta allá y examinar el sitio para armar el circuito.

–Ah, más vale – asintió el jefe de la Sede Norte – eso estaba pensando yo, seguramente nos tome un rato armar todo eso. Bien, fecha y lugar definidos, ¿algo más?

Hoover Syndical levantó su casco para hablar.

–Estas son mis preguntas: aproximadamente, ¿cuántos choferes serán seleccionados para las pruebas?, ¿se les contará ese día como jornada laboral?, ¿ellos deberán cubrir los gastos de transporte y alimentación, o correrá por cuenta de la empresa?

A los dos jefes les tomó un rato procesar las preguntas y elaborar las correspondientes respuestas. Hoover era así, primero escuchaba las distintas campanas y luego hacía sonar la suya, algo poco común en un sindicalista, ya que los Ferroviarios, por ejemplo, eran más contestatarios y no tenían pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Por otro lado, el presidente del Gremio de Taxistas generalmente era muy certero con sus palabras, lo que lo ayudaba a cumplir sus propósitos. No por nada había escalado tanto dentro de la organización.

–Para ser justos, – respondió finalmente Trotter Dusk – decidimos tomar a dos choferes de cada sector, punto 1. Punto 2, sí, ese día se cuenta como jornada laboral, aunque se descontará de la misma un porcentaje, con lo que vamos al punto 3, el porcentaje descontado del salario corresponderá a la cobertura de los viáticos.

–Eso es discutible. – objetó el presidente del gremio – La iniciativa proviene de la empresa, por lo tanto, corresponde a la misma cubrir los gastos de transporte y alimentación sin por ello descontarlo de los salarios de los trabajadores. Si ellos deben cubrir ese gasto, tienen derecho a que les sea retribuido

Ante aquella objeción de Hoover, Fast Gallop se pasó un casco por la incipiente calva y Trotter Dusk simplemente le sostuvo la mirada. Entre patronales y sindicatos estas cosas siempre se tornaban espinosas, cada uno defendía sus razones pero no siempre alcanzaban acuerdos que contentaran a ambos lados.

–Yo iba a proponer que fueran en cuatro carros, y que se vayan turnando, o sea, uno tira un trecho y después cambia con el otro, pero no creo que sea viable por si se llega a machucar alguno en el camino... – comentó Fast Gallop, pensando "_si se llega a machucar alguno, los del seguro, los del gremio, todos me van a tirar de las pelotas_" – Bueno, miren, por la comida no se preocupen, como yo voy a ser el anfitrión de la casa, voy a ofrecerles un banquete como para que queden todos panza arriba, ¿qué tal?

–Es aceptable.

–En todo caso, mediante convenio con la empresa de trenes, se puede gestionar la gratuidad del pasaje para los empleados, ¿eso también es aceptable? – sugirió el jefe de la División Oeste.

–Podría ser aceptable.

Al presenciar esa negociación, Carburettor se puso a pensar cómo le iría a él, en un futuro, cómo le tocaría tratar esos temas siendo jefe de la automotriz, cuando se consolide un gremio de mecánicos. Podía parecer fácil ahora que sólo empleaba a dos trabajadores, cuya relación laboral se caracterizaba por ser directa y muy buena, pero en unos cuantos años y con mucho más personal a cargo, la historia cambiaría drásticamente. Aunque eso sería problema del Carburettor del futuro, por ahora se tenía que preocupar de otras cuestiones…

* * *

Ahí van otras cinco mil palabras, pero es que quiero avanzar con la trama y no quería dejar colgada la reunión. Si no le piso un poco el acelerador a esta historia, se me van a aburrir todos, jeje.

En el próximo capítulo probablemente ya me ponga con la primera cita de Carburettor y Suzette (hace _mucho_ que quiero escribirla y de hecho ya la empecé), especialmente porque estamos en el mes de _l'amour_.

También quería comentarles que el canal de Youtube "La Bodega de Fics" está realizando una lectura de este fic, por ahora sólo está con el prólogo y el primer capítulo, pero vayan a darle su apoyo para que siga creciendo, porfis.

Y bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	11. Capítulo 10

**#10 **

Por un lado, el resto de la semana se le hizo eterna a Carburettor, lo que fue del miércoles, el jueves y el viernes parecía no acabar nunca, los minutos se dilataban como un trozo de hielo derritiéndose a la intemperie en invierno. Por otro lado, estos días también se pasaron rápido, entre ordenar y limpiar el taller, comenzar un inventario de sustancias, retirar el proyecto del Tordillo en la imprenta y revisar que no hubiera errores, pensar una estrategia sobre lo que le había sugerido Accountant, y por supuesto, trabajar en su regalo para Suzette, además de viajar con Fast Gallop a su finca para chusmear el camino, examinar el terreno y grabarse varias imágenes mentales de todo, hasta pensar en la forma del circuito improvisado. Sin olvidarse, tampoco, de hacerse una carrerita hasta la pastelería para ver a Suzette. Cada vez que estaba frente a su poni especial una gran emoción embargaba su ser. Y pensaba, sí así se ponía en instantes tan breves, ¿cómo sería durante la cena con ella?

Durante toda la jornada del sábado no hubo momento en que el unicornio mecánico dejara de pensar en la cita de aquella noche, en cómo iba a presentarse, cuál chaqueta vestiría, cómo le quedaría mejor peinada la crin, si usar la colonia _Anton Flags_ o la _Taco Pavanne_ (que estaba cerca de acabársele). Se preguntaba si a Suzette le gustaría el regalo que había fabricado para ella, si se lo daría al principio o al final de la cita, si a ella le parecería que combinaba con su conjunto o no. Le preocupaba la clientela que asistiría al Bebedero de Hoto esa noche, no quería que ninguno de los borrachos o personajes del bar incomodara a Suzette; si eso ocurría, debía tratar de comportarse lo más diplomático posible. Era consciente de la obligación de mostrarle su mejor actitud, su mejor versión de sí mismo. Se impuso mentalmente la condición de no beber demasiado, de mantener el control, de ser educado en todo lo que respectaba a la etiqueta, no importaba si estaban en un antro en vez de un restaurante fino. ¿Qué clase de comida encontrarían en el menú, habría alguna del gusto de Suzette? ¿Cuáles serían sus gustos culinarios? ¿Y qué tal se portaría el clima de la noche? El cielo no daba señales de lluvia, sino al contrario, parecía que iba a lucirse como la noche más limpia y estrellada, nada de nubes en el pronóstico.

En fin, la más intensa ansiedad se desataba en el interior de Carburettor por su primera salida oficial con Suzette, la primera vez, por lo menos después de tantos años, que tendrían mayor interacción más allá de los cruces ocasionales en el local de confitería. A pesar de su madurez, nuestro enamorado parecía haber retrocedido varios años hasta su adolescencia. De verdad le preocupaba que todo saliera a la perfección, o por lo menos en un 90%. Anhelaba muchísimo darle a la repostera una velada memorable, lejos ya de los tristes fantasmas de su relación anterior. Ella se merecía un momento tranquilo, de puro amor, que le permitiera olvidar definitivamente su dolor. Bueno, él también se lo merecía, pero lo más importante era que Suzette lo pasara bien.

Normalmente no se demoraba más de quince o veinte minutos en bañarse y ponerse presentable. Sin embargo, el aseo ese sábado le tomó más de media hora. En la ducha se lavó profusamente la melena y la crin de la cola, aunque evaluó primero en recortarlas un poco para dejarlas prolijas. Desde hacía tiempo que se recortaba él solito las crines, y lo seguía haciendo porque de a poco le salía cada vez mejor -y se ahorraba mucho en peluquería-. También se restregó con abundante jabón cada zona de su cuerpo, incluyendo las más difíciles... como la planta de los cascos. De hecho, se fijó si no le convenía refilarlos un poco, los bordes se le crecían casi siempre hacia afuera y por el desgaste se le ponían medio afilados, no se notaba por el pelo desparejo alrededor de cada uno. La _pezuñicura_ no era lo suyo, claro, pero el pensar que una caricia podía sentirse rasposa animaba a Carburettor a intentarlo. "_¿No será demasiado?"_ pensaba una parte de él. Ciertamente, sí era demasiado, pues todavía iba pisando primera base, no era como si fuera a saltar a tercera desde ya… Cuando vio que sus cascos tenían una apariencia decente, dejó la cosa allí.

En cuanto al peinado, pocas opciones: raya al medio, raya a la izquierda, raya a la derecha, hacia atrás con jopo adelante… ésta última le convencía más. ¿Usar o no gel? Porque a medida que se secara, le iba a quedar el jopo como una cresta de gallo, aunque ese estilo cresta de gallo tampoco estaba mal. ¿Qué estilo le gustaría a Suzette? Tal vez podía preguntarle, total se llevaba el peine y listo.

Del ropero no había mucho que hurgar. Por un lado, la chaqueta negra que se puso para la declaración, confortable, un toque gastada pero con personalidad. Adoraba esa chaqueta, a pesar de que viniera de la época en que salía con Liffie Mint. Por otro lado, un chaleco azul vaquero, que hacía conjunto con una camiseta blanca, aunque la camiseta ya le quedaba corta y se había rajado en una de las axilas, ni ahí de arreglarla. Sino, tenía un saco de color granate con solapas negras, de un nivel mucho más formal. Podía combinarlo con una camisa amarilla (que ya no le entraba) o con una blanca o una turquesa (las únicas dos buenas de verdad). "_Cielos, ya parezco una potranca_" pensó Carburettor al darse cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que se probó cada conjunto, "_al carajo, voy por la camisa celeste y la campera negra_".

¿_Anton Flags_ o _Taco Ravanne_? ¿Usaría el mismo perfume que el sábado pasado, o se animaría a probar otro? ¿Y si el segundo lo había usado el ex…? No arriesgarse, ir a lo seguro.

Carburettor se miró ante el espejo del ropero, sinceramente no recordaba la última vez que se había puesto tan pintón. Se veía como para salir de conquista, si no fuera porque se iba para _reafirmar_ una. Inspiró y expiró con calma. Debía tomarse aquello con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de tanto estrés. La idea era disfrutar ¿no?

Ya cerraba con llave la puerta cuando recordó otro aspecto fundamental. Entró de nuevo a la casa y fue directo al baño, a mirar en el espejo cómo lucían sus dientes. Marche pasta dental y una cepillada rápida para una sonrisa brillante y un aliento refrescante, combinación ideal para besos perdurables.

Con sumo cuidado, empacó el regalo para Suzette en una bolsita de papel. Era un adorno que se colocaba sobre la oreja, hecho en trenzado de alambre pulido entre cuyos nudos se lucían delicadas piedritas de colores. Una baratija simple a primera vista, con un largo y complicado proceso detrás. Al menos daba la apariencia de un objeto que uno compraría en una buena joyería.

Ahora sí, decidido e inseguro a partes iguales, Carburettor Turn cerró la puerta de su casa y echó a andar hacia la casa de su repostera favorita. Su mente bloqueó cualquier clase de pensamiento durante el trayecto, una estrategia para no aumentar sus nervios. Cuando llegó a la residencia de los grandes ventanales y el precioso jardín, ocupó otra larga exhalación. Consultó la hora en su reloj de bolsillo con armazón de plata, regalo de su madre tiempo atrás al cual cuidaba como reliquia, incluso lo guardaba en su caja original. Lo ocupaba solamente en ocasiones excepcionales, aunque estas ocasiones escaseaban y por eso muchas veces le tocaba actualizar la hora o volver a darle cuerda. Tres minutos para las nueve en punto. Excelente puntualidad teniendo en cuenta lo que se había tardado en el baño...

Crepe Suzette no tardaría en aparecer. Carburettor aguardó delante de la verja de entrada, pensando que podría haber comprado unas flores por el camino, aunque en ese horario ya estaban cerradas todas las florerías. A cada rato volvía a mirar la hora, ansioso. Cualquiera diría que parecía apurado. Tres minutos después de las nueve, por una de las ventanas vio descorrerse la cortina, y luego la puerta principal se abrió para dar paso al macilento cuerpo de Cinnamon Roll. Aquella visión casi espanta al mecánico.

–¡Eh, buenas noche, Carburettor! ¿Qué hacé ahí parado ajuera? – saludó amablemente el corcel, yendo a abrir la reja – ¿Cómo andái? – la pregunta vino acompañada de un gran abrazo que le dejó al otro los huesos un poco descolocados. A veces no medía su fuerza.

–Buenas noches, Cinnamon – respondió Carburettor cuando pudo respirar de nuevo –Yo estoy bien, venía por… – la frase le quedó incompleta porque no sabía cómo decir a qué había venido.

–Sí, venga, _paza_ que Suzie tiene pa' un ratito aún. Te has presentao _toguapo_, ¿eh? – comentó alegremente el poni terrestre, dando una palmada en el hombro a su cuñado.

A pesar de sentirse incómodo con el comentario, el unicornio mecánico no replicó nada, siguiendo al hermano de Suzette al interior de la casa, y éste le ofreció sentarse en uno de los sillones en lo que su hermana mayor terminaba de arreglarse. Agradeciendo con amabilidad, Carburettor prefirió quedarse parado cerca de la puerta nomas, pues Nutscream, la madre de los pasteleros, ocupaba el sillón de dos plazas en gran parte, ya que se encontraba tejiendo.

–¡Suzie, ¿ya casi está' tú?! – gritó Cinnamon desde la escalera, recibiendo un "¡ya voy!" desde el segundo piso.

–¿Cómo está la noche afuera? – preguntó Nutscream, quien había pausado su trabajo con las agujas y la lana para mirar al unicornio con curiosidad.

–Pues, bastante agradable, supongo.

–Espero que les vaya muy bien. – la yegua vieja le sonrió – Hace mucho que Suzette no sale con nadie, ha estado muy triste por eso.

–Yo también espero que todo salga bien... – Carburettor no sabía qué decir, se sentía raro en ese momento.

Por su parte, Cinnamon lo observaba y se daba cuenta de la razón de la timidez del unicornio, a pesar de conocerse por la cotidianidad con que él iba a la pastelería, la interacción con la familia cambiaba al comenzar una relación con alguien de la familia. Lo comprendía porque él pasaba por la misma situación, con la diferencia de que se relacionaba con su poni especial desde hacía un tiempo, conocía a la familia de su poni especial y él a la suya pero les costaba dar el paso. No era una situación fácil.

–¿Por qué tan nervioso? – le preguntó a Carburettor – No hay por qué tener miedo, con que a Suzie la cuidé' y la quierá' mucho, a nozotro' nos contenta, ¿sí? Ademá', yo te conozco y sé que eres buen poni.

–Está bien. Prometo que Suzette será feliz conmigo, haré todo lo posible.

Se agradecía mucho ese voto de confianza, hacía desaparecer la incomodidad del maestro mecánico y en cambio lo llenaba de un sentimiento de familiaridad. Aunque faltara un poco de tiempo para integrarse plenamente, saber que era bien recibido por la madre y el hermano de Suzette le alegraba el corazón.

Y hablando del corazón, a Carburettor casi le dio un vuelco cuando vio a la yegua en cuestión bajar por las escaleras. Decir hermosa no alcanzaba. Un vestido de raso turquesa creaba un contraste divino con su pelaje rosa suave; por el escote abierto se asomaba un collarcito de perlas; de estilo simple, mangas bordadas con esmero, falda que caía grácil y ligera sobre los flancos sin tocar el suelo. La mayoría de su enrulada crin iba peinada hacia la izquierda y sujeta con brochecitos de plata, este peinado permitía apreciar las dos peculiaridades de la melena de Suzette. Pues arriba, hacia las raíces, crecía de un lacio blanquecino, mientras que hacia abajo cada mechón se transformaba en tirabuzones o rizos amplios donde se conjugaban los colores marrón y celeste. En cuanto a maquillaje, ella no acostumbraba usarlo y menos con su anterior pareja, apenas un toque de brillo para los labios, una sombra de ojos tenue y un modesto delineado, con lo que su mirada adquiría una intensidad mayor. Las narices de cada poni fueron cautivadas por la sensualidad de su perfume _Cantolina Ferrera._

"¿Y yo caí en gracia de semejante divinidad?" fue lo que pensó Carburettor en aquel instante. Incluso podía afirmar que estaba mucho más hermosa que en el baile de la noche más larga. "Cómo voy a hacer cuando esté con ella en el bar, todos los idiotas van a querer llamar su atención". Si bien el Bebedero de Hoto era asiduamente frecuentado por yeguas, no aparecía ninguna con el talante de Crepe Suzette. Ese factor le generaba cierta inseguridad al unicornio, pero procuraría que nada la molestara.

–Lo siento por la demora… Hola Carburettor, ¿cómo estás? Te ves muy bien, me gusta tu estilo.

"No te trabes, no te trabes, no te trabes…" pensaba el caballero mientras se sonrojaba.

–Hola, Suzette...eh, hoy te ves más que bien.

"¡ESTÚPIDO!" exclamó su voz interior. Daba gracias de que Suzette no era la clase de dama que exigía hablar con firuletes y cosas por el estilo, ella era de una sencillez increíble. Quizá la turbación del unicornio se debía al impacto de aquella belleza ante sus ojos. ¿Quién podía resistirse ante tanto esplendor?

Para no demorar la partida, Suzette se despidió de su madre y su hermano, quienes le desearon mucha suerte y mucha diversión. Nutscream, con un guiño, le recomendó que no volviera tarde, a lo que ella sonrió sin decir nada. Luego de pasar la reja, llegando a la esquina, Carburettor decidió que quizá ese era un buen momento para entregarle su regalo, aprovechando la forma en que ella se había peinado. De uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, sacó cuidadosamente la bolsita de papel.

–Te traje un regalo, lo hice a casco yo mismo… no sé qué tal quedó, pero ojalá te guste. Es un adorno para orejas.

–Awww, es muy bonito... – dijo Suzette, encantada – No había visto nada así, ¿de verdad lo hiciste tú?

–Sí, no me decidía qué traer, aunque iba a comprar unas flores de todas formas…

La poni tomó la pieza entre sus cascos e intentó colocarla en su oreja derecha sin éxito.

–¿Me ayudas?

–Por supuesto.

En realidad, Suzette había fingido no poder ponerse el decora-orejas porque quería ayudar a Carburettor a perder la timidez -detalle que le parecía muy tierno igual-, y porque quería ver el aura de su magia, de un color cobre rojizo. A ella, desde muy potrilla, le llamaba la atención observar el aura mágica de los o las unicornios, le intrigaba saber a qué correspondía la tonalidad que adquiría, muchas veces coincidía con el color de ojos pero otras tantas no. Lo consideraba un misterio azaroso.

–¿Y qué tal? – preguntó la poni terrestre, moviéndose un poco a la izquierda para lucir su nueva bijouterie.

–Te queda precioso, – le respondió Carburettor con una sonrisa, feliz de que a ella le gustara – pareciera que sin querer elegiste el peinado justo para llevarlo.

–Me gusta porque se ajusta bien y no me pincha la oreja. ¿Lo moldeaste con los cascos solamente?

–Tuve que usar algunas herramientas y un poco de magia, nada especial.

Mientras reanudaban la marcha, continuaban conversando.

–Estas cosas requieren mucha paciencia, como tejer, en eso mi madre es una experta, yo lamentablemente no tengo la misma paciencia. Las agujas se me resbalan, la lana se me enreda… no sé si es que eso no es para mí o si lo haría mejor siendo una unicornio y disponiendo de magia.

–Tal vez… pero en mi experiencia, puedo decir que la magia no lo es todo.

–Oh, claro, lo más probable es que se relacione con el manejo de los cascos. Estoy tan acostumbrada a trabajar con masas grandes que con las pequeñas me desespero, me vuelvo loca. Una vez tuve que hacer un pedido de panquecitos, fue una tortura… de ahí en adelante, le dejo lo delicado a Cinnamon, él es más práctico en eso.

–La motricidad fina es todo un asunto, a mí me pasa con la escritura, he aprendido a usar la pluma tanto con magia como con casco, pero es algo dispar. Para escribir cartas, por ejemplo, voy más rápido con magia, la pluma parece volar sobre el papel. Eso si son cartas cortas, si se trata de un escrito más extenso, me empieza a doler la cabeza y entonces recurro a los cascos. En mis tiempos de estudiante, sobre todo si tenía a los profesores encima, me obligaban a escribir a casco (una pretensión de "igualdad" con respecto a los no unicornios), esto era más que nada en la Politécnica, porque cuando cursaba en la Academia de Magia de Canterlot, a los cascos no les daban ni bolilla. Hoy día, para lo que más utilizo los cascos es para trazar planos, tengo más firmeza con ellos para sostener la regla y esas cosas, a pesar de que las anotaciones, para que sean prolijas, las escribo a cuerno.

Sin poder evitar que su curiosidad le ganara a la prudencia, y aprovechando los segundos en que el corcel miraba hacia adelante, Suzette dio una veloz mirada a su cuerno, con la mayor discreción. De cierta anchura, punta roma, y aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros, lo que se consideraba dentro del estándar. Acabó su inspección con algo de pudor y una vocecita reprendiéndola en su interior -que no era nada más ni nada menos que la represión internalizada de sus años en el Liceo de Señoritas al que la habían mandado en su adolescencia-. No podía resistirse a ese impulso de calcular medidas (no sólo de cuernos sino también de alas), perteneciente a una de las facetas más escondidas de su personalidad. Se le había vuelto una costumbre después de leer cierto artículo en la _Playmare_ (la equivalente a la _Playcolt_ pero para yeguas), donde una especialista en estadísticas, reuniendo variedad de encuestas, se dedicaba a analizar la relación entre las partes anatómicas más representativas de cada especie de poni, véase la circunferencia de los cascos en los ponis terrestres, la longitud de los cuernos en los unicornios y el tamaño de las alas en los pegasos, y su miembro viril. Esa versión de la _Playmare_, la especial N° 50 salida más o menos al mismo tiempo que la _Playcolt_ N° 100 (la de las "técnicas"), alcanzó un exorbitante éxito, equiparable al de su homónima. Antes de conocer a Twister Dusk, Suzette había leído esa revista en compañía de su amiga Cotton Tex, en una noche de amigas y acompañadas de varios gin tonic. Se rieron lo indecible aplicando la fórmula del artículo a ex novios y a otros corceles que conocían en ese tiempo.

Twister nunca había entendido por qué se sonreía Suzette la primera vez que le mostró (y presumió) sus alas.

–Y, ¿qué tal te iba con la escritura a casco en la escuela? – le preguntó Carburettor, tras reparar en el silencio, sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la repostera, a quien la pregunta tomó desprevenida.

–Tanto en la escuela primaria como en el Liceo de Señoritas – respondió ella con entereza y disimulo – privilegiaban la escritura con el casco derecho en detrimento del casco izquierdo, y eso me trajo problemas porque… a mí siempre me fue mejor con el izquierdo. De modo que lo que más odiaba en el mundo eran las clases de Caligrafía, por Caligrafía me volví una jovencita rebelde, y nunca me permití abandonar mi escritura izquierda, sino que me esforzaba en ambas, a tal punto de que logré igualarlas. En clase escribía como lo exigía la norma, pero las tareas en mi casa las hacía redactando contra la norma. No sé cómo no desarrollé afecciones de túnel carpiano o cosas por el estilo.

–O sea que, eres ambidiestra.

–Así es, aunque hoy en día sólo me ocupo de escribir los pedidos y todo con mi flamante caligrafía de casco izquierdo. A veces, muy pocas veces, agarro un lápiz y papel, para probar si he perdido algo de la imposición de la escritura con casco derecho. Y descubro que no ha desaparecido por completo.

¡Cuántas cosas se pueden aprender de un poni simplemente charlando!

Por fin, en la concurrida calle 39, ambos ponis observaban la fachada del Bebedero de Hoto, de amplias ventanas de vidrio y una puerta de hierro restaurada, abierta de par en par y pintada de azul metalizado. El edificio conservaba las guardas y otros detalles de su arquitectura original, ya que había sido una de las tantas casas antiguas venidas abajo pero restauradas para entrar en el mundo de la modernidad con una nueva función, rescatando lo _vintage_ de los tiempos clásicos. Cuando el dueño compró la propiedad, tenía perfectamente en mente que quería convertirla en un bar/restó, sabía cuál sería su público objetivo, había planeado con meticulosidad el diseño interior y elaborado una carta con unas acertadas variedad y calidad. Este pegaso, al que todos conocerían como "Hoto" porque prefería no revelar su nombre real, contaba con un historial multitareas: trabajos sin mucha importancia, un breve período en manejo del clima, otro un poco más extenso en la Guardia Real, y un vertiginoso paso por los Wonderbolts, donde no le iba muy mal pero tampoco de maravilla. También practicaba deportes y ejercía de entrenador en un pequeño club, lamentablemente eso se acabó cuando, en una presentación de los Wonderbolts, un rayo de sol lo cegó sin querer y acabó estrellado más allá de las gradas. Esa fue su versión de los hechos… la cuestión fue que debió atravesar un intenso tiempo de recuperación y aunque podría volver a volar, estaba completamente exento de volar profesionalmente. Por suerte, el tipo había sido inteligente, guardaba muchos ahorros de sus anteriores trabajos y también había recibido una pequeña indemnización por su retiro de los Wonderbolts. Ahí comenzó con la idea de establecer en Manehattan un negocio lucrativo al que se podía dedicar por entero, sobre todo en los primeros años. Ahora le tocaba dividir su tiempo entre el Bar y su esposa -quien de todas formas trabajaba también allí, mandoneando en la cocina por elección propia, pues al principio Hoto no quería.

El interior del bar, si bien se le habían realizado algunas pequeñas modificaciones a lo largo de los años, se mantenía igual que desde el primer día. Paredes con un rectángulo de ladrillo a la vista, y el resto pintado de gris platinado, cielo razzo con los tirantes a la vista y del cual colgaban lámparas de chapa, piso con mosaicos blancos y negros, la zona de mesas reservadas y después las mesas comunes, de madera de roble barnizado, cubriendo gran parte del local. Al fondo, la extensa barra semicircular a cuyo alrededor ya había varios ponis sentados en altos taburetes y bebiendo algo para matar las penas. Al costado de la barra, la puerta que conducía a la cocina, que por el momento se estaba tranquila hasta que empezaran a venir ponis a ocupar las mesas y pedir comida. Un poni terrestre, menudo pero de patas ágiles, iba y venía con una ligereza increíble. Al otro lado de la barra se encontraba una escalera que conducía a la terraza, la cual ofrecía una buena vista a la ciudad.

No había mucha concurrencia a esa hora. Carburettor y Suzette se acercaron a la barra, podían verse reflejados en las estanterías recubiertas de vidrio en que se exhibían botellas de exóticas formas y contenidos. Sin embargo, algo, sostenido en un pulcro soporte de metal por encima de una puerta de servicio, que comunicaba con el depósito, llamó la atención de Suzette.

–¿Eso es… un machete?

–Ah, sí – contestó Carburettor fijándose en la filosa arma con mango de madera tallada – Sirve para avisar que aquí no se aceptan a los compadritos ni a los buscapleitos.

–¿Y es eficiente?

Carburettor la miró sin entender la implicación de la pregunta ni la rara intensidad en aquellos ojos rosados como cuarzos.

–Yo creo que sí, hasta lo que sé…

En ese momento, por la puerta de la cocina apareció Hoto, pegaso de pelaje verde oliva, su contextura ancha daba cuenta de lo bien alimentado que estaba aunque no gozaba del mismo atletismo que en sus mejores días, sin contar la barriga que había venido un día para quedarse. Así y todo, recordaba bien las técnicas aprendidas en el Servicio Militar para propinar tremendas palizas a quienes se hicieran los gallitos. Al respecto de gallos, llevaba su crin recortada como si fuera una cresta, exhibiendo con orgullo las líneas canosas en la melena color índigo; se enorgullecía de eso como de su barba en forma de candado. Vestía un chaleco negro suelto y una corbata de moño (usada por compromiso pues era un regalo de su esposa), y desde donde sea que lo vieras te dabas cuenta de que era el jefe (salvo si te metías a la cocina). Se notaba la conservación de la envergadura de sus alas, en un vistazo fugaz y atento por parte de cierta poni.

–¡Buenas noches... bienvenidos al Bebedero de Hoto! – saludó el pegaso con una voz portentosa, hubiera sido un excelente sargento de haber continuado la carrera militar. Casi no reconoció a Carburettor detrás de la facha que traía, lo cual se explicaba perfectamente al reparar en la dama que lo acompañaba. "Joder" pensó, "buen pastelito se agenció este muchacho, está más buena que comer dulce de leche del pote…. si al menos me dejara la Pocha". No creo que necesiten adivinar a quién llama así.

–Buenas noches, Hoto, – saludó Carburettor – hoy vengo con una compañía especial. ¿Habrá alguna mesa disponible en la terraza?

–Por supuesto. Bienvenida, madame, – Hoto hizo una reverencia ante Suzette – deseo que su estancia aquí sea de lo más placentera – iba a agregar "Y si algún idiota la molesta, yo me encargo" pero no quiso desmerecer al mecánico. – ¡Chijete!

–¡Eu! – respondió el potro desde la otra punta del bar, se trataba de un poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo opaco que hacia los cascos se oscurecía más en un tono ocre, mientras que la crin roja se degradaba hasta las puntas en un tono naranja. En unos parpadeos, se presentó ante los ponis.

–Acompaña a la pareja a la mejor mesa de arriba. No olvides la carta.

–¡Hecho! – asintió con firmeza el Chijete, retirando dos cartones de los que había apilados en la barra – Por aquí, por favor.

Siguieron al poni terrestre, inconfundible miembro de la familia Pear, quien los condujo a una bonita mesa para dos cerca del barandal, aunque la pareja prefirió una más alejada de la calle. Al mozo le pareció raro pero supuso que tendrían sus razones, les entregó un menú a cada uno y se retiró grácilmente. El Chijete había reconocido al unicornio, sabía que era el patrón de su hermano Washer, pero se contuvo de ponerse a conversar, pues tenía trabajo que hacer y además, no iba a molestar al tipo con tonterías delante de una dama.

Hasta ese momento, los nervios y la ansiedad, apagados durante la charla por el camino, empezaron a punzar en la cabeza de Carburettor mientras examinaba con detenimiento cada opción del menú. Sabía que no podía esperar ningún plato "romántico" aunque conocía cuáles eran los más solicitados por las parejas; había uno de pasta con salsa de crema y nueces, una delicia afrodisíaca, pero prefería pasar de ello. Decidió esperar a ver qué pedía Suzette, a quien le interesaban las papas fritas con queso blanco y ciboulette, el brochette de verduras con aderezo a elección, o el pancho de soja, una comida que le parecía absolutamente curiosa. Le consultó a Carburettor cuál de los tres le parecía el mejor, sabiendo que el pobre estaba en un estado de indecisión terrible, del cual ella quería ayudarlo a salir. Él respondió que había probado las papas y el pancho solamente, en su opinión ambos eran buenos, también agregó que las papas eran abundantes y alcanzaban con lo justo para dos ponis. Sin embargo, la repostera tenía ganas de pegarle un batacazo a su dieta, no salía desde hacía mucho y por esta vez quería salirse de la rutina.

En cuanto a la bebida, Carburettor no podía decidirse si por un malbec, una sidra o incluso zumo, buscaba algo suave, algo para disfrutar tranquilamente la noche. Por su lado, Suzette deseaba probar cosas nuevas, y entre las novedades ofrecidas por la carta del bar, le interesó particularmente la cerveza artesanal. Le preguntó a Carburettor si le gustaba, y éste dijo que sí, a lo que ella preguntó si convenía pedir dos latas o una botella de litro. Todavía con timidez, el unicornio sugirió que, en caso de no gustarle aquella bebida espumosa, daba lo mismo cualquier opción, aunque si le parecía muy amarga, podía rebajarla con jugo de naranja.

Así quedó convenido, y cuando el Chijete regresó para tomar el pedido, fue Suzette quien lo enunció: "dos latas de cerveza, un jugo de naranja, papas con queso blanco y ciboulette, y dos panchos de soja". Lo dijo con una emoción en su rostro que a Carburettor le hizo pensar si antes el ex le permitía pedir lo que ella quisiera. De hecho, pudo confirmar su hipótesis un rato más tarde, tan sólo con observar sus reacciones a la comida y su felicidad al probar la cerveza y descubrir que le encantaba así, sin necesidad de agregarle nada. Todo estaba delicioso, elaborado con mucho esmero en la cocina por solicitud de Hoto, para dar una buena impresión.

Durante la cena, compartieron sus experiencias tratando de sacar adelante sus respectivos proyectos, con los altibajos, los trámites burocráticos, la lucha con los problemas emocionales incluyendo breves comentarios sobre las relaciones tóxicas por las que cada uno había atravesado, no profundizaron sobre ese tema para no escarbar en viejas heridas, prefiriendo pasar a otra cosa o simplemente guardando silencio.

La pastelería siempre había sido el sueño de Suzette, incluso antes de obtener su cutie mark. Aunque le hubieran puesto su nombre al local, por ser la impulsora del mismo, ella había insistido en que Cinnamon Roll fuera su socio y tuviera la misma parte de las ganancias como así poder de decisión que ella, porque ambos habían trabajado duro y parejo en el proyecto. Su padre falleció antes de que Suzette terminara la secundaria, fue un golpe muy duro para la familia, porque a partir de allí, a causa de la tristeza, su madre empezó a padecer problemas de salud. Por ello, a Suzette le tocó agarrar las riendas de la casa, esto fue al principio porque luego Cinnamon decidió asumir el rol de corcel de la casa, poniéndose a la par de su hermana mayor. Aquella responsabilidad compartida los unió mucho como hermanos, antes no se llevaban mal sino que cada uno estaba muy en lo suyo. "Yo era una adolescente caprichosa y superficial", decía Suzette, "me creía que todo iba a venir de arriba, en eso sucedió la muerte de mi padre y recibí el primer golpe de la realidad, doloroso, sí, pero me cambió para bien."

–Al entrar en mi juventud y cuando mi madre empezó a necesitar más cuidados, yo ya estaba un poco más centrada, si bien quedaban muchos detalles que pulir de mi personalidad, incluso hoy… – Suzette hizo pausa, miró hacia su vaso medio lleno como si de ahí fuera a provenir la inspiración para continuar, ya se había terminado su pancho de soja y cada tanto atacaba alguna de las últimas papas fritas. Se le ocurrió una pregunta e intentó formularla de forma clara y concisa – Cuéntame, ¿qué diferencias puedes ver entre la Suzette que conociste en aquel Baile de Verano en el Club Social, y la Suzette que está aquí contigo esta noche?

¡Boom!, la pregunta del siglo, ¿qué respuesta darle? Fuera por efecto de la cerveza o por el ánimo que la charla había adquirido, Suzette planteaba una cuestión que a Carburettor nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Durante aproximadamente diez minutos, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse y sopesar bien su respuesta, la mente del corcel tuvo que realizar operaciones complejas, mientras sentía la dulce mirada de su poni, quien aguardaba con paciencia, dando sorbitos a su vaso o devorando lentamente otra papa. Carburettor sintió eones pasar delante de su plato, hasta encontrar lo que en verdad deseaba decir. Suzette, en cambio, notó que se le hizo corta la espera, pues era la primera vez que encontraba a un poni que ponía aquellos gestos y le parecieron francamente divertidos. Muchos años después, Suzette recordaría con una mezcla de amargura y felicidad aquel momento, ya que hasta entonces ningún corcel había puesto aquella cara con ella: era el rostro de alguien tratando de expresar lo que en verdad sentía, en vez de pretender, con palabras huecas y manipuladoras, impresionarla y ganar así su favor.

"Siento que estoy en un examen sorpresa y no estudié nada" pensó Carburettor. En ocasiones como esa no se podía perder demasiado tiempo razonando, debía actuar.

–Sinceramente, me pillaste desprevenido, – admitió tras dar un suspiro, y se animó a mirarla a los ojos antes de continuar – yo esa noche estaba muy idiotizado como para darme cuenta de nada. Te había idealizado en lo más alto de la perfección, me sentía demasiado pequeño y torpe a tu lado, y basándome en la poca interacción que tuvimos, no me siento en condiciones de poder decir nada sobre cómo eras tú en ese entonces. Para mí eras perfecta, pero no sabía nada de ti. Y ahora…. la diferencia, creo, es que esta noche todavía te considero perfecta, aunque tengo la oportunidad de conocerte más, y de equivocarme.

–¿Equivocarte?

–Así es… cuando uno se enamora de un poni, se construye una imagen perfecta de ese poni, y la sostiene incluso hasta después de formalizar la relación. Luego, cuando el tiempo te muestra lo que ese poni es, te decepcionas porque no es lo que esperabas. Ya nos pasó a los dos... Ahora he decidido dejar atrás esa idealización que hice de ti, en un buen sentido, digo, empezar de cero, por así decir, para conocer mejor a la poni de la que me enamoré.

Sintiendo cuán hondo impactaron estas palabras en Suzette, a juzgar por la apariencia acuosa que adquirían sus hermosos ojos rosados, Carburettor tomó sus cascos por encima de la mesa. Ella nada más bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo callada, se notaba que aquella respuesta había superado por mucho sus expectativas. Cerró los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas, era su turno para la introspección. De repente, la energía entre los dos se había alterado, era como estar en una sesión de terapia. Los labios, firmemente apretados, le empezaron a temblar. No quería quebrarse en ese momento, cuando lo estaban pasando tan bien. Le requirió un esfuerzo sobreequino contener la avalancha de traumas no superados que habían elegido la peor hora para aturullarse en su corazón.

–Perdón… creo que la bebida me pone melancólica.

Ante esa situación, sólo se podía activar el protocolo clásico: dar un abrazo. No era necesario pronunciar ninguna palabra, nada más acercarse a quien sufría y envolverla cariñosamente con los cascos. Bastaba con eso. Pronto, el abrazo fue correspondido.

Dicho abrazo hubiera durado más de no ser por una ráfaga intempestiva que los arrancó del momento, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar porque enseguida un pegaso de pelaje gris azulado y melena marrón claro, como el color del polvo, y una cutie mark con forma de tornado, se plantó ante la pareja, aunque sólo se dirigía a la poni terrestre. Le preguntó que qué hacía allí en ese bar de mala muerte, que si no quería acompañarlo a un lugar con más onda, le decía que se veía bonita esa noche pero que no desperdiciara su tiempo en un antro de patanes... Le hablaba como si el otro no estuviera allí. La tranquilidad y el canchereo se le fueron transformando en rabieta cuando Suzette se negó a irse con él y le ordenó que se hiciera humo.

–¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una maldita vez? – le espetó ella, furiosa, dejando sorprendido a Carburettor, si ella hasta había volteado su silla al pararse de forma repentina – ¡Sigue con tu vida, carajo, hay un montón de yeguas allá afuera!

Eso no le cayó bien a Twister Dusk, desatando finalmente su huracanado temperamento. Al tiempo en que arrancaba a vociferar, le dio un cachetazo a Suzette en la cara, en un movimiento tan repentino que el unicornio mecánico no alcanzó a reaccionar rápido, más que para apartar al pegaso, intentando hablarle con calma aunque por dentro quería partirle los huesos. En eso se ligó un casquetazo en la cara que lo derribó al suelo.

–¡Tú apártate, chatarrero, vete a buscar los tornillos que te faltan! ¿Qué te crees tú, pendejo, para venir a meterte con Suzette?

No hacía falta más. El instinto de pelea arrasó con cualquier autocontrol posible, en un santiamén Carburettor se impulsó para embestir al pegaso mientras un hechizo de invocación involuntario hacía aparecer la llave de tuercas, ante los ojos atónitos de Suzette y de los demás ponis que cenaban en la terraza. Antes de caer hacia atrás por la fuerza del empujón, Twister agarró envión y voló de costado hacia Carburettor con la intención de darle con el filo de sus plumas pero éste lo esquivó, proporcionándole una coz que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una silla de una mesa cercana. El pegaso se reincorporó rápidamente aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo porque ahí nomás recibió un _llaverazo_ que lo tiró hacia el barandal. Quedó medio tendido allí, aterido de dolor y sin voluntad de contraatacar, mientras Carburettor se le paró enfrente, apuntándole con la herramienta.

–¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ O TE DESATORNILLO LA CABEZA!

Consciente de la derrota, Twister solo hizo una mueca de desprecio y se marchó volando tan ligero como se lo permitieron sus alas.

Cuando a Carburettor se le pasó la euforia del triunfo y miró a su alrededor, cayó abruptamente en la realidad.

-.-.-.-

–¿Qué te pasa?

Carburettor caminaba desanimado desde que habían salido del Bebedero tras pagar la cuenta, luego de explicar lo sucedido a Hoto, quien, enterado de la pelea gracias al Chijete, había subido enseguida con su machete. Cuando escuchó los testimonios de los presentes, dictaminó que el unicornio quedaba exento de culpa. Eso, sin embargo, no lo animaba.

–Me siento avergonzado… armar semejante desastre delante de ti y de tantos ponis… Lo siento, lo arruiné todo.

En ese momento, Suzette se detuvo. Se encontraban en aquella plaza en la que seis años atrás un joven unicornio había contemplado con tristeza su reflejo en la fuente de agua. Una oleada de emociones recorría el cuerpo de la poni terrestre, producto de la impresión que aquella pelea le había causado. Con firmeza, tomó con sus cascos delanteros el rostro de Carburettor y lo mantuvo fijo frente a su rostro para decirle la verdad.

–Mira, corazón, son incontables las veces en que vi a Twister ningunear y patotear a otros corceles sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Desde siempre, supe que iba a llegar el día en que alguien le devolviera la cortesía con una paliza brutal… Así que ya no te sientas mal por eso, ¿sí? Él se lo tenía merecido.

–Lo sé, Suzette, no es que me sienta mal por él –respondió Carburettor, su voz sonaba un poco graciosa por la presión de los cascos de la repostera en sus mejillas – es sólo que… – por un segundo, desvió la mirada pero se volvió a enfocar en el rostro de ella –...es que no quiero que pienses que soy tan violento como él.

–No hay por qué negar que cada uno de nosotros tiene su parte violenta. La diferencia es que tú te detuviste, podrías haber continuado golpeándolo, pero te detuviste, y te sentiste arrepentido aunque el otro lo mereciera. Twister jamás se arrepentía, no tenía un punto límite… – Suzette prefirió callar allí, no eran cómodas ese tipo de comparaciones. Bajó los cascos hacia los hombros del corcel, sintiendo cómo lentamente disminuía su tensión.

–Gracias, Suzette… Muchas gracias – le dijo Carburettor, sonriendo.

Así tuvo lugar su segundo abrazo en la noche, el cual aprovechó Suzette para susurrarle algo al oído, y a eso siguió una tanda de besos sin fin.

* * *

Este capítulo cuenta como Especial de San Valentín (atrasado), se me re fue a la estratósfera la cantidad de palabras pero la verdad, no tenía ganas de dividirlo en dos partes.


	12. Capítulo 11

**#11**

Por la tarde del viernes, antes del sábado de la gran cita, pasó Tato con el chisme de la lista de posibles choferes seleccionados para la jornada de pruebas, diciendo, con gran felicidad y orgullo, que él estaba dentro de esa lista. Se lo merecía por su historial intachable de servicio, dijo. Por su parte, Carburettor le compartió algunos detalles de la reunión patronal-sindical y su perspectiva sobre la finca de Fast Gallop. A Tato no le resultó sorpresivo saber que sólo dos jefes se presentaron a la reunión, confirmando lo comentado por el del Norte sobre que los dos ausentes no participaban en los momentos de toma de decisiones y después se quejaban. Tampoco le sorprendió el gesto generoso de Fast Gallop de hacerse cargo de la comida, siempre había sido un corcel de buen comer, así que podían esperar un refrigerio de calidad. Además, es conveniente tener al gordo de tu lado. De hecho, Fast Gallop era una ironía viviente por el contraste entre el significado de su nombre y su abultado vientre, y ejemplificaba el dilema de "la vaca arriba del techo": nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo llegó ahí, los tiempos en que este corcel pesó menos de 80 kilos eran considerados leyenda.

–En serio, seguro tiene como cuatro estómagos, al igual que las vacas – decía Tato mientras mientras los muchachos se partían de risa – quizá entre sus ascendientes debió haber algún miembro vacuno, como un toro. El otro día, unos compañeros y yo calculábamos que, descontándole varios centímetros de bajo vientre, con los hombros más rollizos y la cara, queda un toro e' pampa en pinta.

–¿Será cierto que los Toros Pampa son capaces de lastrarse una pradera de más o menos quinientos metros cuadrados? – preguntó Washer, pensativo – Después de todo, se sabe que viven en campos donde no abunda mucho la vegetación y pasan bastante hambre.

–Incluso se dice que, cuando se les da la oportunidad, organizan competencias para ver quién lastra más, – comentó Piston – hace tiempo fue noticia que en un casino de Las Pegasus habían hecho un concurso parecido, abierto a toda la comunidad, a modo de espectáculo. El reto era tragarse cien tartas, y el primer lugar lo ganó un toro, el segundo lugar una mula, no me pregunten cómo, y el tercero, por pura suerte porque el poni terrestre que le llevaba ventaja se descompuso, un minotauro.

–Es al pedo, los ponis tenemos estómagos pequeños… – comentó Tato, dando unos golpecitos a su panza – salvo Fast Gallop "el Pampeano" y el Señor Mambo, también apodado Capitán de los Estómagos de Hierro.

–¿El quién?

Ni Piston ni Washer habían captado la referencia, pero Carburettor sí, pues el poni aludido pertenecía a una esfera social no muy accesible para cualquiera, la de los grandes magnates industriales, donde por supuesto, entraban Molten Steel y sus socios.

–Ah, creo que ya sé, ¿no es Zanon Burgundy Ferrer? Hace mucho que no frecuento el Club Social, sinceramente, pero he oído que de tanto capital acumulado, mandó a construir una bóveda en medio de uno de sus campos, y que está más custodiada que el propio Castillo de Canterlot.

–Ese mismo. – afirmó Tato – Según la revista _Hooves_ de Fillydelphia, es uno de los diez ponis más ricos de Equestria, aunque te tiran la exageración de que podría comprar las tierras de Ponyville si quisiera. No me creo que pueda comprar un pueblo, pero sí que juntó suficiente herencia como para que tres generaciones de ponis no tengan que trabajar.

–¿Y por qué le dicen "Señor Mambo"?

–Por lo que me ha comentado un amigo mío que trabaja en el servicio del Club Social – respondió Tato –, es porque para cada fiesta a la que va, contrata a una banda de mambo, un humilde grupo de grifos, pues quedó enloquecido con su música. A eso de las dos o tres de la mañana, ni bien se instala la banda y empieza a tocar, dicen que Zanon deja todo, se agarra una compañera y se mueve con una soltura increíble. Me contaba mi amigo que a veces se le presentaba algún contrincante, sobre todo los jóvenes, aunque ninguno lograba seguirle el ritmo, y por eso trajeron a la ciudad un maestro de mambo. Se dice que si le ganas al Señor Mambo, puedes pedirle lo que quieras, pero primero hay que superarlo.

Los corceles estuvieron bromeando un rato sobre lo que le pedirían al Señor Mambo de darse el caso. Cuando Tato mencionó que, supuestamente, el magnate daría una fiesta el próximo fin de semana en el Club Social, Carburettor paró una oreja, y una gran idea se formó en su mente para solucionar el problema de integración industrial. Si todo le salía bien el sábado, podría involucrar a Suzette. Quizá podía tomar una semana intensiva de clases de baile, aunque eso sobrepasaba su presupuesto. Sin embargo, recordó un detalle importante que podía mandar al traste con sus propósitos: la discordancia y la rivalidad entre Zanon y Molten Steel, conflictividad que se remontaba a sus tiempos de juventud, y sostenida por diversos motivos, tanto desde lo afectivo, como cuando Zanon le hacía la corte a Bureau Spokesmare incluso cuando ya noviaba con Molten, exacerbando sus celos; o en lo personal como los continuos chistes de mal gusto acerca del prognatismo de Molten, quien rabiaba por hallar algo con que fastidiar a Zanon, aunque a veces prefería evitarlo y otras saltaba a los cascotazos limpios. Carburettor podía dar por seguro que su padre era capaz de desenbolsillarse un millón de bits con tal de no permitir que recibiera ayuda de ese cabrón. "¡Ni se te ocurra!" se imaginaba el corcel mecánico que le gritaría su padre, "¡Zanon te quitaría hasta la última arandela de tu taller!".

La opción más confiable iba a ser tantear otras opciones, no porque Carburettor creyera en absolutamente todo lo que su padre decía sobre Zanon, aunque no dudaba de algunas cuestiones. Su miedo a terminar quedando al margen del desarrollo futuro de la automotriz reaparecía con fiereza, impidiéndole tener la determinación para buscar ayuda, creyendo que podría lograrlo solo o con los ponis en los que confiaba. El problema era el dinero, siempre era el dinero.

* * *

Sucedió que, tras una visita de su madre, Featherpost, quien le pidió encarecidamente que asistiera a la presentación de los Wonderbolts para apoyar a su hermana, Piston Oil accedió. Le costaba mucho decirle "no" a algo cuando ella se lo pedía. Aunque esta vez, Piston puso la condición de ir con Coco Milk, a modo de integrarla más con la familia -y para no aburrirse tanto-, y Featherpost, después de pensarlo un poco, accedió. Era la tardecita del miércoles, y la yegua aprovechaba para visitar a su pichón, al que extrañaba mucho. Lo abrazó por un buen rato, mientras Piston agradecía que Washer se había ido de compras.

Al otro día, pasó por lo de Coco Milk para preguntarle si le gustaría ir el sábado a Rainbow Falls para ver la presentación, por lo menos si no tenía planes para ese día y si sus padres no tenían problema. Fue un golpe de suerte. Enseguida se pusieron de acuerdo con el horario en que se verían, Piston pasaría por ella y de ahí se reunirían con los padres del pegaso rumbo al sitio de las pruebas. Estaba tan emocionado por la salida familiar con Milky incluida, que hasta propuso ir a almorzar todos juntos, así que, en el mismo día, y con el visto bueno de sus suegros, Piston voló a su casa para quedar con sus padres, quienes se sorprendieron de la idea pero asintieron complacidos. Eso fue el jueves, y el viernes a la mañana consultó a Carburettor si podía retirarse del trabajo media hora antes; el unicornio andaba medio alunado por sus propios planes de fin de semana, así que no tuvo problema en responder que sí. Washer, con su característica jocosidad, preguntó si también podía retirarse antes, probando suerte como quien diría la cosa. Esperaba recibir una negativa, pero Carburettor simplemente se encogió de hombros y también le dio permiso.

Los dos jóvenes ponis esperaban que su jefe recordara esto al otro día, porque en ese momento de verdad parecía que su cabeza estaba desconectada del cuerpo. Intuyeron que era debido a los nervios por la primera cita con la candente repostera, y se sentían identificados de encontrarse en una situación igual.

Ese sábado al mediodía, cuando Piston se despidió de Washer, éste le recordó por enésima vez que no se olvidara su copia de la llave del departamento. Se había puesto muy pesado con eso, además de que andaba en movimientos sospechosos.

–¡Por favor, viejo, ya para! Ni que yo fuera un anciano que se olvida de todo… – refunfuñó el pegaso – a propósito, ¿tú qué cosa rara estás planeando? ¿Una fiesta _playcolt_ sin mí?

–Nada de eso, mi amigo, simplemente me voy de viaje un ratito. Pero no puedo decirte a dónde, es una misión ultrasecreta.

Piston lo miró de hito en hito.

–No te metas en quilombos, Washer, sea lo que sea...

Pese a esa incógnita, todo marchó de perlas para nuestro pegaso. Para empezar, Milky usó la fragancia de _Cantolina Ferrera_ que él le compró para su cumpleaños (sacrificando gran parte de sus ahorros), y ese perfume siempre lo traía loco. Como era su gentil costumbre, la pegaso obsequió a la familia de Piston algunos productos de los que ella y sus padres elaboraban artesanalmente. La señora Featherpost demostró estar encantada con la crema facial a base de almendras, y su esposo, Cloud Monitor, festejó que ahora su esposa podría prepararle uno de sus postres favoritos con la leche de coco. La menos impresionada era Blitz Cumulus, dedicada a bromear pesado sobre su hermano y a contar anécdotas bochornosas de su infancia delante de Milky, quien simplemente trataba de ser amable mientras al pobre Piston le hervían las orejas.

–Blitz, ya déjalo en paz, ellos vinieron a apoyarte. – la reprendió Featherpost con autoridad de madre – Si quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros, te vas a comportar, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, mamá – contestó la hija mayor, refunfuñando, pero como su madre no dejaba de mirarla severamente, transmitiendo un claro mensaje subliminal, tuvo que agregar algo más – Muchas gracias por venir, Piston. Y a ti también, Coco Milk.

–Muy bien. Ahora, dense los cascos. – ordenó la yegua, y sus hijos obedecieron diligentemente. No importaba si éstos tenían 20, 30 o 40 años, el protocolo maternal de pacificación seguiría siendo efectivo.

La familia no tuvo que debatir mucho acerca del lugar a donde irían a comer, una opción era el _Quemamorros_, un restaurante de comida picante, o el restaurante del chef Rawsey, un cocinero con mal carácter pero excelente sartén. Eligieron el primero, por su carácter novedoso, porque ya habían ido varias veces seguidas al segundo. El almuerzo fue muy divertido y ameno, pidieron una pizza con muzzarella y algas, y una papas fritas; el chile venía aparte para agregar a gusto. Cloud Monitor y sus dos hijos apostaron a ver quién aguantaba más, Blitz decidió retirarse a tiempo, porque de lo contrario la acidez le jugaría una mala pasada en la pista de vuelo. El padre demostró un buen aguante, y Piston lo hubiera superado de no ser por su miedo a las represalias intestinales y a que no lo convencía la imagen de los "besos picantes". Temía que a Milky no le gustara.

El viaje hasta Rainbow Falls transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Dado que la distancia a cubrir no era mucha como todos eran pegasos y además había un cielo limpio, aprovecharon para ir volando, luego podrían volver en globo cuando acabaran las pruebas. El que más se cansaba era Piston por su falta de estado y por la continua exigencia, pero seguía adelante gracias al apoyo de Milky, quien se mantenía a su altura. Ella sí estaba un poco más en forma porque salía a volar media hora por día y realizaba otros tipos de ejercicio semanales. Definitivamente, pensaba Piston, regresaría en globo, siempre y cuando Milky lo acompañara.

Encontraron un lugar cómodo en las gradas, ni demasiado abajo ni demasiado arriba, con una vista ideal para ver uno por uno a los ponis del equipo de novatos de los Wonderbolts, con sus trajes de tonos más claros. Blitz Cumulus se separó de su familia nada más llegar para ir a formarse con sus compañeros; desde la fila que habían formado en la pista, los saludaba con su casco, muy emocionada. De hecho, todos los novatos mostraban una gran emoción, porque además de la presencia de la capitana, Spitfire, se encontraba Rainbow Dash, actual estrella Wonderbolt e inclusive una de las seis heroínas prominentes de Equestria y Profesora en la Escuela de la Amistad de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Así leyó su curriculum el presentador del evento. Uno podría preguntarse cómo hacía esta pegaso de crin multicolor para atender a tantas responsabilidades, pues conociendo su velocidad, uno se imaginaba que andaba a las corridas… o más bien, a los aleteos, para todos lados.

Un poco aburrido mientras el presentador daba los discursos formales y toda la cosa, Piston escuchaba a Milky conversar con otra yegua más vieja, madre de una pegaso que estaba formada un par de puestos a la derecha de Blitz Cumulus. La pegaso en cuestión tenía una pelaje verde blanquecino y un peinado muy ondulado, de colores celeste, amarillo y verde muy muy claros, se llamaba Vapor Trail y la expresión de su rostro no parecía estar muy en sintonía con las de sus compañeros. Cada vez que cruzaba mirada con Rainbow Dash su cara se ensombrecía, como si tuviera vergüenza de algo.

–Vapor Trail entró a los Wonderbolts con su mejor amigo, Sky Stinger, – explicaba la vieja yegua – ellos eran muy unidos, armaban un buen equipo y se ayudaban en todo, por eso la muerte de Sky la afectó mucho. Ella pudo superarlo con terapia, y se quedó en los Wonderbolts porque era un sueño compartido, y para no olvidarlo nunca.

–Eso es muy triste… – se lamentó Milky – ojalá le vaya muy bien. Yo nunca me animaría a anotarme en los Wonderbolts, tan sólo con ver sus acrobacias me da un vértigo enorme. Por suerte, Piston se queda en tierra. – agregó la pegaso dirigiéndose a su novio, quien se sintió obligado a aclarar que no era un holgazán.

–Eh, yo tengo un buen trabajo en Manehattan. No sirvo para mover nubes ni para volar a la velocidad del viento, pero soy parte de un proyecto que puede mejorar la calidad de vida de los ponis en general. Estoy aquí con mis padres para ver a mi hermana, Blitz, está por allá…

–Ya veo. A ella le irá bien lo mismo que a Vapor Trail si ambas aceptan sus propios límites y entrenan para superarlos sanamente – comentó la señora con un tono que llamó la atención de la pareja.

–Disculpe, ¿a qué se refiere? – preguntó Piston.

–No dudo de que sus intenciones eran buenas, – contestó la madre de Vapor, bajando la voz – pero Sky Stinger hacía trampa, estuvo ingiriendo una medicación clandestina para mejorar su rendimientos, porque para lo demás era un holgazán y un confiado, y ya ven cómo acabó... Por suerte no murió delante de todo un público de ponis, pero su comportamiento afectó a la credibilidad de la academia y fue intervenida por las autoridades.

–Wow, eso no me lo esperaba… – fue todo lo que atinó a decir Piston. Hubiera querido preguntar más, pero las pruebas de acrobacia dieron comienzo y debió callar. Observó a su hermana demostrando sus habilidades, pensando que al menos sus padres le habían enseñado a ser honesta pese a lo molesta que era.

* * *

"_Realmente disfruté mucho ver cómo manejaste la situación_".

A eso de las once del domingo, Carburettor se despertó en su cama entre un revuelto de sábanas. Le había costado dormirse cuando se acostó en la madrugada, era comprensible después de la experiencia tan fuerte de la noche anterior, si hasta debió meterse en la ducha cuando volvió a casa porque parecía a punto de prenderse fuego. Lo del parque habría podido trascender, pudo presentir que Suzette estaba como un pancito recién sacado del horno. Pero siempre hay un instante, un segundo, en que la duda puede interrumpir el proceso, cuando una de las dos partes se detiene, y la otra, asaltada por la duda, se aplaca. Ese momento se dio por una pausa para tomar aire tras la sesión intensa de cariño. La maquinaria estaba puesta en marcha, había que dejarla seguir su curso, sin embargo había un bache en la carretera. En primer lugar, fue el miedo de que el tornado volviera por venganza, en segundo lugar, ¿a dónde iban a ir? A la casa de la repostera, no. Al vertedero que era la de Carburettor, tampoco, ni siquiera había cambiado las sábanas de su cama. La voz de la conciencia le dictaba, cada vez con más fuerza: "todavía no, todavía no", sobreponiéndose a la energía que pulsaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Aquella pregunta marcó el destino final de la noche. Cuando Suzette asintió, no hubo marcha atrás. Ella no dijo nada, aunque probablemente pensara lo mismo que el corcel. Era muy pronto. Caminaron en silencio, prestando atención a cualquier perturbación en el ambiente, no hubo señales de Twister durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar a su casa, antes de despedirse, ella lo invitó al baile en el Club Social, nuevamente tomando la delantera. Y Carburettor, sabiendo entonces que era un hecho, aceptó con gusto, preguntando si podían tomar clases de mambo durante esa semana.

–De hecho, yo ya voy a clases de mambo, es divertido... Quieres ganarle a Burgundy, ¿verdad?

Lo de la competencia de mambo ya debía ser algo de orden público, a juzgar por lo fácil que la repostera se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Pensando mientras cocinaba esa mañana, Carburettor se dio cuenta de que Suzette había llamado a Zanon por su segundo nombre, y sabía que sólo lo llamaban así quienes eran sus ponis más allegados. Ese detalle no le gustó mucho, pero prefirió dejarlo estar, porque de lo contrario iba a ser chispa de celos.

Respecto a las clases de mambo, cuando Carburettor supo el costo de una sola, pensó mejor desistir, pero Suzette le dijo que el profesor daba a sus alumnos la opción de llevar una pareja, gratis, y si la pareja cuadraba con el baile, podía continuar con las clases pagas. Parecía una idea razonable, pese a saber que los conocimientos básicos y alguien con los pasos frescos no bastarían para vencer a un as del mambo. No obstante, en eso se le presentaba otra oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos, ¿qué importaba fracasar? Sólo esperaba no terminar siendo demasiado patadura ni provocar torpes accidentes…

Por otro lado, Carburettor recordaba claramente el miedo y la vergüenza cuando, tras la pelea en la terraza, vio a Hoto con el machete, miedo porque sabía la intolerancia del gran pegaso con los buscapleitos, y vergüenza porque nunca, ni siquiera en sus tiempos de adolescente, armó lío en el Bebedero. Hoto fue comprensivo. Twister Dusk golpeó primero, y lo peor, golpeó a una dama. Tal vez eso no justificara completamente la brutalidad que aplicó Carburettor, pero hizo que la mayoría de los testigos se pusiera de su lado. A los ojos del público quizá lo ayudó el mostrarse arrepentido, aunque verdaderamente estaba arrepentido, no le interesaba lo que sintieran los demás sino lo que sintiera Suzette o lo que decidiera Hoto.

De aquel bajón, después de la intervención de Suzette, de varias horas de sueño ininterrumpido y de un contundente almuerzo, ya quedaban leves vestigios. Ahora podía expresar, sin culpa, su orgullo por la hazaña. Nunca se dejaría pisotear por nadie otra vez.

* * *

El pequeño Sheel salía a cada rato por la puerta corredera del patio occidental de la mansión, a ver si su hermano aparecía por el camino de grava que venía desde la calle hasta la entrada principal de la casa. Se trataba de un edificio de dos plantas, modernista al prescindir de los detalles recargados de la época anterior, pintado de blanco satinado y con columnas de color azul zafiro. Las ventanas eran delgadas, cubiertas por persianas, con vidrios móviles. Los balcones tenían postigos anchos y pasarelas con baranda de hierro. De hecho, la mayor innovación de aquella residencia eran sus aberturas fabricadas en metal, que a diferencia de las de madera, aseguraban mayor permanencia, seguridad y menor mantenimiento. La mansión Steel fue pionera en el uso de ese tipo de aberturas, fabricadas por _Steel & Co._, y aunque al principio eran bastante costosas, la constante demanda por parte de cada vez más sectores de la sociedad empujó a la fábrica a diseñarlas en diferente calidad, variedad y precio. Alrededor de la casa había hermosos setos y plantas perennes por los cuales perderse con facilidad, para quien no conociera el terreno, y estatuas que representaban al dueño de la mansión o a otros ponis ilustres. Prolijos senderos de baldosas blancas formaban parte del parquizado exterior, mientras que en los bordes de la casa se habían usado mosaicos con diseño geométrico en blanco y plateado.

–Ya ven para acá, Sheel, descansa un poco – decía Molten Steel, tumbado en un cómodo sillón de jardín, moldeado en finos barrotes de hierro y con mullidos almohadones para que no te quede el trasero cuadriculado.

El viento mecía las ramas de los altos eucaliptos que circundaban la propiedad, creando un arrullo adormecedor. Dos tazas de café, una vacía y otra por la mitad, reposaban sobre una mesita portátil, y una bandeja con un fino pastel de limón, tapado con un repasador para que no lo ataquen las moscas. Otros dos sillones se hallaban desocupados, uno correspondía al hijo menor, que no podía estarse quieto por mucho rato, y el otro correspondía a la yegua que ahora salía de la casa con unos anteojos de sol y un ancho sombrero que proyectaba sombra sobre todo su rostro. Midnight Sparks lucía su cuidado pelaje amarillo, traía la crin recogida en un rodete, dejando caer a los costados un par de mechones. Se acomodó junto a Molten, sin decir palabra, y le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

–No creo que venga – susurró el esposo, con los ojos cerrados.

Midnight continuaba en silencio, escrutando el rostro del corcel, intentando descifrar qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Últimamente, la situación económica y sus efectos sobre la empresa, y la guerra de poderes instalada en el grupo directivo, ocupaban los pensamientos del empresario. Sin embargo, Midnight tenía la sospecha de que a veces él pensaba en su ex esposa, por muy improbable que fuera, y eso afectaba mucho a su humor. Esa sospecha estaba, según su punto de vista, bien fundada. Saliendo de cenar hace una semana, en un restaurante calificado con tres herraduras como el más prominente de Manehattan, ocurrió la infame desgracia de que apareciera Zanon Burgundy Ferrer, junto a quien debía ser su esposa. Con el vozarrón de pirata malhablado que lo caracterizaba, exclamó como para que lo escucharan todos en el recinto: "_¡Eh, Steel! ¿Con ésa te casaste al final? Pst, ya me parecía que eras bastante poco para Bureau Spokesmare…_" La unicornio canterloniana se sentía molesta, furiosa, no sólo por el trato despectivo que recibió ("ésa") y por la mención de Spokesmare, sino porque Shiny Steel estaba con ellos. Ya se le iba al humo, preparada para darle un soberano cachetazo sin importar que estuviera la esposa, y hasta iba pensando qué replicarle, pero Molten manejó mejor la situación y sin armar escándalo arrastró a la familia afuera, para volver a casa. Aquella noche, la yegua catinguda tenía planeado un momento especial, en tentativa para quedar encinta pues quería otro hijo, por desgracia todo ese plan se vino abajo. A Midnight le preocupaba darse cuenta de que su matrimonio entraba en una etapa de tuercas flojas, y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se aflojaran más.

Extendiendo su casco, la señora acarició la mejilla de Molten, haciendo que éste se girara y pudieran encontrarse finalmente en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Sheel seguía esperando a Carburettor, ajeno a todo, y dio un salto de alegría cuando los serenos que cuidaban la entrada a la mansión lo dejaron entrar. Corrió a su encuentro para efectuar su saludo de hermanos: salto con los cascos delanteros extendidos, media vuelta y chocar los cascos izquierdos, y otra media vuelta con choque de cascos derechos.

–¿Cómo estás, campeón? – preguntó Carburettor, despeinando un poco la melena azul de su hermano menor.

–Estoy muy bien, por fin tengo _El Empresario_. – empezó a contar Sheel – Es como _El Emperador_ pero en vez de conquistar naciones, compras ciudades y fábricas, el tablero es enorme y está basado en el mapa de Equestria, ¡incluso trae los mazos de cartas _Suerte_ y _Destino_, y un montón de fichas! Lo nuevo son los "billetes", que son como bonos que equivalen a mucha cantidad de bits. ¿Recuerdas que en _El Emperador_, cuando pasabas por los dominios de otro jugador, debías pagarle tributo? Aquí es lo mismo, aunque en vez de "tributo" se llama "renta".

–¿Y cuáles son los bonus y los eventos?

–Son parecidos, pero tienen otro nombre y otra dinámica... – Sheel se detuvo de repente a mitad de camino – Carburettor, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Pero no se lo digas a mamá y a papá.

–Eh, sí, claro – respondió enseguida el unicornio, extrañado por el cambio de actitud.

–¿Qué significa cuando un poni es poco para otro poni? En el sentido de, bueno, parejas y matrimonios.

A lo lejos, el mecánico podía ver a su padre y a Midnight, e intuyó que pasaba algo. Miró de nuevo a Sheel, a la expectativa con sus ojitos verdes.

–Pues… depende de muchas cosas, pero generalmente se dice eso de forma negativa, para señalar que un poni no es lo suficientemente bueno con su poni especial, y eso puede ser por distintas razones, es complicado de explicar. No tiene que ver con riqueza ni nada de eso, sino con actitudes y personalidad.

Carburettor esperaba que esa respuesta fuera suficiente, porque Sheel, en su tierna curiosidad de niño, no se cansaba de hacer preguntas.

–¿Mi papá era poco para tu mamá, por eso se separaron?

Aquella pregunto tuvo en el unicornio el mismo efecto que la de Suzette en su cita, pegándole donde menos se imaginaba, aunque en esta ocasión no se tardó demasiado en reaccionar.

–No lo sé, Sheel. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Sheel bajó la cabeza, apenado, pensando que quizá había molestado mucho a su hermano mayor, y que mejor habría sido no tocar ese tema. En otra situación, Carburettor quizá se hubiera enojado, pero en ese momento, pese a que sí le tocó un nervio, le interesaba entender el por qué de las dudas de su medio hermano. Se sentó para estar un poco más a su altura, y le preguntó qué pasaba, a lo que el potrillo le contó lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Lo dicho por Zanon no se había borrado de su cabeza, y no quería hablarlo con sus padres porque sabía que odiaban a ese tipo.

–¿Tú lo odias también?

–No puedo decir que lo odio, aunque tampoco me cae bien. No tienes que sentirte mal por nada, a veces, las cosas entre los adultos salen mal, y no hay remedio. Lo mejor es seguir adelante como se pueda, ¿qué te parece si vamos a probar el juego?

–¡Sí!

Los dos se pusieron en movimiento con rapidez.

Al ver a Midnight de reojo, Carburettor no podía dejar de imaginarse cómo se le habría transformado la cara de bruja con lo que dijo Zanon, con eso el sujeto se ganaba un punto, aunque respecto a lo demás… era una cuestión debatible.

* * *

Esta vez me costó escribir este capítulo, puede parecer relleno pero deja dos o tres cosas importantes que se van a tratar en este fic.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos qué hizo Washer el sábado (iba a estar en este cap pero por cuestión de extensión pasó al siguiente).

Vapor Trail y Sky Stinger son dos ponis que salieron en un capítulo de la temporada 5, "Top Bolt", donde Twilight y Rainbow Dash son llamadas por el mapa para resolver un problema de amistad en la Academia Wonderbolt.


	13. Capítulo 12

**#12**

En cuanto a Washer, su plan maestro consistió en un viaje exprés, dado que se quedaría solito ese sábado. Mientras su amigo arreglaba lo de la salida familiar, el poni terrestre se fue hasta la estación de trenes para averiguar qué horarios había hasta y desde Ponyville, y así calcular si podría ir y volver en el mismo día o si le tocaría quedarse hasta el domingo. No le preocupaba eso porque Piston tenía su propia copia de la llave del departamento… si es que no la perdía el muy bolas.

Según la información proporcionada por el boletero, un tren con destino directo a Ponyville salía a las 13:10; Washer calculó que le convenía trasladarse de casa directamente a la estación y comer algo en el buffet. Después, desde allí a Manehattan contaba con dos horarios, uno a las 19:45 pero hacía combinación en Fillydelphia a las 21:05 y arribaba a Manehattan a eso de las diez, y el otro partía a las 18:30 y el pasaje incluía una vianda. Otra opción era el tren a las 09:00 del día siguiente. Por un lado, Washer no quería marcharse del pueblo tan temprano, pero tampoco quería volver tan tarde a su casa. Para eso de las tres estaría en el pueblo, contaba con más o menos tres o cuatro horas para cumplir su objetivo: encontrarse con Starlight Glimmer y… y bueno, si se encontraba con la princesa Twilight o con alguna de sus amigas, ver de hacerle un poco de publicidad al taller. Incluso pensaba atreverse a pisar Sweet Apple Acres y conocer a sus parientes Apple, omitiendo, por supuesto, que era un Pear para evitar que lo rajen de una patada en los flancos. Escribió una lista de objetivos, estimando cuánto tiempo le ocuparía cada cosa y marcando lo prioritario. Debía tratar de cumplir sus misiones a tiempo para tomar el tren a Manehattan de las 18:30. Otra cuestión de la cual se ocupó previamente fue de contar meticulosamente los bits con los que disponía, no fuera ser que se quedara corto de efectivo en el peor momento. Entonces lo primero que separó fue para los pasajes, otro tanto para la comida, otro para transporte, y le sobraba algo para eventuales necesidades.

Finalmente, con los imprevistos de su viaje bien considerados, Washer preparó su equipaje, luego de que Piston se fuera -no sin antes decirle que no se olvide su llave, a lo que el pegaso simplemente refunfuñó y dio un portazo. Una buena ducha, abundante desodorante, y sus alforjas bien completas. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, fue a la calle y pidió un taxi a la Estación Central de Trenes de Manehattan, en un recorrido por todo el sur de la ciudad.

Cuando comenzó el tendido ferroviario en Equestria, Manehattan ya se presentaba, de forma incipiente, como una ciudad pujante, pese a que por esos años no poseía una densidad de población muy alta. La perspectiva de convertirse en una importante metrópoli aumentaba por el flujo de la inmigración y el establecimiento de las primeras fábricas, con su consecuente necesidad de traslado de materias primas y mercancías. De este modo, gracias al apoyo presupuestario y al ímpetu de un alcalde con mucha visión de futuro, la estación ferroviaria de Manehattan fue proyectada, desde los planos, como la más grande y moderna de su tiempo, contemplando servicios tanto para la población civil como para los conglomerados industriales. Por lo tanto, y en la calle que sería numerada como calle 42, de las primeras calles en ser adoquinadas por el intenso tránsito, comenzó la construcción de la Estación Central de Trenes. Con veinticuatro andenes, más de treinta vías y otra gran cantidad de galpones, más los puestos de provisión y mantenimiento para las locomotoras, se destacan las prolijas bóvedas de ladrillo en el largo y ancho _hall_ principal, con las boleterías situadas a los lados, la sala de espera en medio y el restaurante en el piso superior, que ofrece una excelente vista de los andenes. A través del tiempo sufrió algunas reformas, se agregó una señalización más clara y un sistema de altavoces sofisticado para el anuncio de las partidas y las llegadas. Por su valor histórico y arquitectónico, la estación estaba incluida como punto de visita turística, y ejercía una atracción muy grande para los turistas, la cual pasaba desapercibida para los habitantes y los viajantes asiduos.

Washer se dirigió a la Boletería N° 15, al lado había un tablón donde se especificaba cada servicio, sus horarios, y su estado. Por suerte, el tren que quería tomar funcionaba normalmente. Al momento de comprar el boleto, pensó si no le convenía reservar el de regreso, pero no se decidió a tiempo. Sobre lo alto de la pared principal del hall, visible desde todos los ángulos, había un gran reloj que marcaba las 12:25, tiempo más o menos suficiente para ir a comer algo. Poniéndose en movimiento, enfiló hacia las escaleras para subir al bufet, con tanta prisa que no vio al poni que bajaba por la escalera, resultando en una pequeña colisión, y un extraño choque eléctrico, como si alguno de los dos viniera con estática.

–Uy, lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó Washer con el otro poni, un corcel terrestre de pelaje morado, y melena púrpura con una línea roja, de ojos grises. Había algo peculiar en él, pero no podía decir qué.

–Eh, tranquilo, no es nada…

–Oye, me pareces conocido de algún lado, pero no te ubico.

Pero el poni no alcanzó a responder porque enseguida una voz se oyó detrás, proveniente de un unicornio blanco medio panzón y de crin rubia.

–Purplethink, ¿estás bien?

El poni llamado Purplethink miró hacia su amigo y volvió a mirar a Washer.

–Disculpa, me tengo que ir.

–No hay drama, yo también llevo prisa.

Pese a la extrañeza, el poni mecánico se concentró en lo suyo. Arriba chusmeó las promociones en el pizarrón del buffet, lo más accesible era el combo de empanadas de maíz y queso con una soda grande. Saber qué es lo que quería ayudaba a agilizar el trámite, lo único que no lo agilizaba eran los ponis indecisos que estaban delante de él. Se tardaban tanto que Washer deseaba poder correrlos de una patada en los flancos. Cuando por fin le tocó el turno, lanzó su pedido de tal forma que la empleada se indignó un poco. "Al menos un buenas tardes, ¿no?", le dijo ella, a lo que el poni terrestre se disculpó, diciendo que estaba muy apurado. En una banca cerca del andén por el cual llegaría su tren, se acomodó a disfrutar de su frugal almuerzo, el precio no le pareció nada mal por el sabor de las empanadas, aunque a la soda le faltaba gas y estaba insípida. Pese a que el vaso tampoco tenía un gran tamaño, no se lo acabó de tomar, porque el viaje se iba a hacer largo y no había parada para el baño.

El tren llegó a horario, partiendo de la estación de Manehattan a las 13:12. Washer se apoltronó en la butaca, temiendo que si se echaba una siestita, se iba a pasar de parada. Inevitablemente lo venció la modorra, soñó que le ocurrían todo tipo de locuras y al final quedaba atrapado para siempre en el pueblo. Por eso se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado, entonces preguntó al poni que iba al lado si estaban cerca de Ponyville y se alegró de saber que faltaba poco. Así que se mantuvo despierto el resto del trayecto, cuando vio acercarse los dominios de aquel pueblecito lentamente.

No bien Washer bajó del tren, dieron inicio lo que vamos a llamar en esta sección _Las (casi) Desventuras de Washer Set en Ponyville_. Para empezar, no tenía mucha idea de cómo llegar al castillo. Consultó el plano del pueblo pegado en una pared de la estación. Todavía no lo habían actualizado pero alguien tuvo la amabilidad de marcar, con un trazo a crayón bastante irregular, la figura del castillo en un terreno que aparecía originalmente como baldío. Y al lado, probablemente hecho por un poni más flojo, una simple equis con el nombre de la Escuela de la Amistad entre paréntesis; la letra era legible entre lo que se cabía esperar. El emplazamiento del pueblo no suponía gran dificultad, debía tomar el camino que estaba enseguida de la estación y continuar todo derecho por allí, hasta el ayuntamiento, de ahí agarrar la calle de la izquierda.

"¿Nadie trabaja en este pueblo?" pensó Washer, viendo la cantidad de ponis que andaban al aire libre, muchos más incluso para ser sábado a la tarde. Reinaba una tranquilidad apabullante en el ambiente. El visitante galopaba observando con curiosidad la arquitectura rústica de las casas, en contraste con las que conocía en Manehattan, y se preguntaba por qué no se había incendiado alguna todavía o por qué el alcalde no había sacado una ordenanza de reformar las viviendas de acuerdo a las normas actuales de seguridad y construcción. De repente y sin previo aviso, una poni rosada y saltarina, profiriendo cien palabras por minuto, apareció de la nada. Lo saludó con tanto ímpetu, que Washer sólo llegó a entender que se llamaba Pinkie Pie y algo de que ella iba a hacerle una fiesta por ser su primer día en Ponyville. Para cuando el mecánico trató de explicarle que no era necesario lo de la fiesta porque él sólo estaba de paso, Pinkie ya se había alejado a grandes saltos.

En el camino se cruzó con un gran corcel rojo que tiraba un carro con manzanas, se notaba a leguas que era un Apple. Washer intentó entablar alguna conversación con él, preguntarle si venía de la granja, si era hermano de Applejack, pero el chabón daba respuestas muy escuetas, como "sip" o "nope", y eso podía desesperar a cualquiera. De momento, Applejack no se encontraba disponible porque había acompañado a su hermana Applebloom y a sus pequeñas amigas en un viaje escolar, según el corcel, llamado Big Mac. Quizá el acercamiento a sus parientes podía esperar.

Después de pasar el Ayuntamiento, una pegaso de ojos bizcos y pelaje gris lo chocó por accidente, todas las cartas que ella llevaba en su alforja se cayeron y Washer la ayudó a juntarlas. "Es que no sé qué salió mal" se disculpó la pegaso, nadie podía enojarse al oír ese tono de voz tan inocente, aunque al poni manehatense lo mareaba su mirada.

Siguiendo hacia el castillo, del cual ya se apreciaba cada vez más su estructura, Washer apreciaba un poco más del color local. En un parque vio dos yeguas, una unicornio y una poni terrestre, acomodadas en una banca, y le llamó la atención no sólo la forma rara en que se sentaba la unicornio color menta, sino la interacción _demasiado_ cercana entre ambas… pero Washer desvió la mirada, no era asunto suyo.

Al arribar, por fin, a las inmediaciones del castillo de la Princesa Twilight, el poni terrestre se extrañó de no ver guardias ni centinelas. Definitivamente, Ponyville debía ser el lugar más seguro de toda Equestria como para que viva una princesa sin disponer de protección. No se veía ninguna clase de movimiento alrededor, no volaba ni una mosca. Por primera vez, Washer se replanteó el por qué de haber gastado una tarde en ir ahí. Quizá había perdido el tiempo, pero al menos podía aprovechar a sacar un par de fotos antes de pegar la vuelta para la estación. La esperanza de ver a Starlight seguía vigente, si conseguía una foto suya, el viaje valdría la pena. Con pasos sigilosos, en silencio e intentando no llamar la atención, el visitante recorrió el perímetro de la propiedad, sin encontrar ninguna ventana visible a través de la cual pudiera comprobar que alguien estuviera dentro. Había una puertita atrás, sin llave. La tentación de entrar subrepticiamente luchó contra el respeto a la propiedad privada, resultando victoriosa la primera en la batalla interna. Mientras se introducía cual ladrón en plena noche en una casa cualquiera, Washer elaboró una estrategia de escape: tirarse por la ventana, o fingir demencia si lo trincaban, aunque se jugaba mucho. Bueno, no era culpa suya si el principado destinaba más presupuesto a una escuela sobre "amistad" que a la seguridad de una princesa.

"No vaya a ser que están todos durmiendo la siesta, y yo que me meto acá de prepo" se dijo a sí mismo. La habitación, por la cantidad de cajones con verduras, comida enlatada y paquetes de azúcar, debía ser la despensa del palacio. En la cocina, ni la sombra del cocinero… En serio, la princesa Twilight parecía bastante floja en cuanto a contratar personal, pero al menos se llevaba unos cuantos puntos en limpieza, nada más había un par de platos y vasos en el fregadero. Washer no se resistió a lavarlos. Intruso atrevido y todo, pero limpio el tipo. Por unas puertas dobles, el poni terrestre accedió a un largo pasillo, el cual lo condujo al fastuoso comedor, con mobiliario de madera, a excepción de la larga mesa rectangular, hecha en cristal. "Creo que esta mesa es más larga que la _full size_ del campo de mis viejos, entra toda mi familia y hasta sobra espacio", pensaba el poni Pear al recorrer el comedor.

Así fue pasando, cuarto tras cuarto, el salón de los siete tronos con el gran mapa-mesa, la biblioteca, cada tanto se detenía a fotografiar algo, pero se movía rápido para no perder tiempo. Hasta que por ahí, en el segundo piso, oyó el eco de una puerta cerrándose. Con cuidado, Washer siguió el sonido y se asomó al pasillo para ver si había mulas en la costa. Caminando con la punta de los cascos, como una bailarina de ballet, se acercó a una puerta detrás de la cual se podía oír el ruido del agua corriendo, debía ser un baño. Supuso que alguien se estaba lavando la roña. Trató de mirar por el ojo de la cerradura, apenas se veía una mancha rosa, y entonces escuchó el canturreo de una unicornio en la bañera. "Ojalá tuviera la habilidad de volverme invisible…" se lamentó el poni terrestre, olfateando el aroma del baño de espumas.

Fue imposible permanecer mucho rato allí, porque enseguida apareció una poni del fondo del pasillo, y Washer se tuvo que mandar de raje a la habitación siguiente para no ser descubierto. Se quedó detrás de la puerta, rogando que la unicornio, probablemente una amiga de Starlight, no lo hubiera visto, y al parecer tuvo suerte. La unicornio, de pelaje color celeste claro, crin medio plateada y con ropa de maga, dijo algo de que no podía esperar para demostrar sus grandes y poderosas habilidades en una fiesta, como una forma de decirle a la otra que se apurara en la ducha.

Luego de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Washer entreabrió la puerta, a la expectativa. Del baño salió la mismísima Starlight Glimmer con una toalla envuelta en su cabeza, enfilando en la dirección en que se fue su amiga. Antes de dejar su escondite, en vez de obedecer al sentido común y largarse, Washer decide seguirla.

¿Y para qué vamos a alargar más el relato? El escabullimiento y la obtención de una foto en buen plano de Starlight fueron malogrados por un estornudo. Aterrado, sabiendo que no habría escondite posible, Washer elige correr por su vida a través del pasillo, aunque lamentablemente no llega muy lejos porque de repente es "congelado" en un bloque de cristal. Sin dudas, Starlight no era de las que necesitaba un equipo de guardias para defenderse… una vez en control de la situación, la unicornio revirtió el hechizo de cristalización pero mantuvo al intruso dentro de un campo de fuerza mágico, exigiendo acto seguido una explicación e intimidándolo con su ceño fruncido. Ante esto, lo único que se le ocurrió a Washer fue hacer el papel del "super mega fan número #1 en busca de una foto de su ídolo/ídola poni", agregando unas palabras de arrepentimiento, ruegos por piedad y promesas de que nunca volvería a hacer algo así.

La torpe actuación del corcel de la metrópoli tuvo el efecto esperado, Starlight le dijo que no lo iban a encerrar, después de darle un corto sermón. Sí admitió que hacía falta poner custodios, por lo cual iba a hablar con la princesa de la amistad al respecto. Quién sabe qué habría ocurrido de haber estado presente la misma Twilight -probablemente el sermón habría sido más largo-, pero ese día ella y su ayudante Spike se encontraban de visita en el Imperio de Cristal.

El momento incómodo fue interrumpido por un _Pinkie ex Machina_, con la conveniente aparición de la poni rosada, quien ya tenía montada la fiesta de bienvenida para Washer en el Salón Multiusos de la Escuela de la Amistad, y había venido en busca de las dos amigas que le faltaban. Ella no pareció notar la tensión entre su invitado y las dos unicornios, pero al menos en la fiesta esa sensación se diluyó un poco.

Aquella fiesta, con la comida, bebida, decoraciones y música, juntaba todo lo que Washer habría querido de niño en un cumpleaños. No desestimaba los cumpleaños que le organizaron sus padres, sólo que esto era otro nivel. Y todo simplemente por haber ido a Ponyville… "_¿Quién paga estas jodas?_" pensaba Washer, al ver la gran concurrencia, "_¿les pasan la factura a fin de mes?_".

No obstante lo anterior, tuvo el gusto de conocer a dos de las seis heroínas de Equestria, primero la estrafalaria Pinkie Pie, a quien le estaba sumamente agradecido por sacarlo del mal rato anterior. En segundo lugar, la bondadosa y asertiva Fluttershy; respecto a las demás, Rainbow Dash estaba con la Academia Wonderbolt, Rarity, la gran modista, en el mismo viaje que Applejack, y Twilight, haciéndole las mañas a su sobrina en el Imperio de Cristal.

–¡Yo me acuerdo de ti! – exclamó Washer cuando reconoció a la pegaso amarilla – Oh, perdón… es que, hace un tiempo, tuve que acompañar a mi hermana al centro, a recorrer tiendas, aunque ella quería ir exclusivamente a _Rarity for you_, porque amaba la ropa de la señorita Rarity desde que vio sus diseños en la Semana de la Moda. Y cuando se enteró de la tienda, no dejó de hinchar la fruta para ir…

–¿"Hinchar la fruta"? – inquirió ella, curiosa por ese modismo.

–Ah, sí, quiere decir "molestar". La cosa es que, tú atendías ese día el local, tenías una personalidad diferente, le decías a las clientas que todo les quedaba mal. A mi hermana no le caíste bien, pero a mí sí, jeje.

Al recordar esos días en que estuvo a cargo de la tienda de su amiga y cómo se comportó, la pegaso se puso bastante triste, y explicó la verdad detrás de sus cambios de personalidad. Entonces Washer se disculpó, no sabía que ella lo había pasado mal.

–Es una lástima que la señorita Rarity no esté aquí, es muy buena diseñadora... – "demasiado para un pueblo donde casi nadie utiliza ropa" iba a agregar el poni mecánico, pero se contuvo – yo pensaba preguntarle si confecciona vestimenta de trabajo también, no sé si se dedica a eso.

–Bueno, depende de qué tipo de trabajo sea – comentó Starlight, uniéndose a la charla – porque Rarity tiene una perspectiva más estética que funcional, y siempre está bastante ocupada. ¿Por qué te interesaría que ella diseñe ropa de trabajo?

Washer vio allí la oportunidad de hablar del taller HorseMotors y del Tordillo ante más ponis, explicando la propuesta de revolucionar los transportes terrestres, y comunicando además una idea que se le había ocurrido de repente: que los tres ponis mecánicos tuvieran un mameluco con diseño personalizado del taller, lo que les daría más impronta en la Exposición de Inventores. Le faltaba consultarlo con Carburettor, pero no mencionó ese detalle.

–No es mala idea, pero, uhm, supongo que van a tener que ser muy específicos con Rarity, – dijo Fluttershy – aunque no estoy segura de que ella pueda llegar a tiempo con el trabajo.

–Bueno, con intentar no se pierde nada… ¿puedo dejarles una dirección para que Rarity nos escriba?

Muy amablemente, Fluttershy aceptó decirle a la modista lo de la propuesta y pasarle los datos.

Cuando la música se detuvo y Trixie comenzó su breve show, hubo un sobresalto general en la fiesta pues las sillas cobraron vida, las jarras volcaban el jugo sobre todo poni que tuvieran cerca y la comida se convertía en pequeños monstruitos dulces que correteaban por doquier. Aquello indicaba el arribo de Discord, indignado por ser el invitado de última hora. Washer quiso esconderse debajo de una mesa, mala idea porque la misma empezó a perseguirlo como una fiera, mientras su contenido caía por todos lados.

–¡Aaaaahhhh me lleva el muloooooo! – gritaba el pobre poni desesperado.

Bastó la dulce voz de la pegaso regañando al Señor del Caos para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Por mucho que intentaran convencerlo de que el draconequus no representaba una amenaza, el poni manehatense se mantuvo distante de él.

–¿De verdad creen que éste no se va mandar una cagada grande? No parece un tipo fácil de controlar… – susurró Washer a Starlight, quien admitió que a veces Discord puede causar alguno que otro problema, pero que estaba del lado de Equestria, y esto lo reforzó relatando su aventura para detener a la reina Chrysalis y sus changelings, cuando tuvo que formar equipo con Discord, Trixie y Thorax, actual gobernante de los changelings reformados.

Con sus cascos delanteros sosteniendo su cabeza, cual potrillo escuchando su historia favorita, el poni terrestre ejercía de oyente ideal, cada tanto haciendo algún comentario o simplemente alabando la valentía de su interlocutora. A la ronda se sumó Pinkie, contando con gran entusiasmo la aventura más reciente con sus amigas, que implicaba un viaje al Tártaro, encontrarse con un viejo enemigo, y detener a una potrilla de apoderarse de la Escuela de la Amistad… y de drenar toda la magia de Equestria, claro. Al escuchar la última parte, la cara de Washer se transformó en sorpresa. "_Santa madre de los porotos, ¿qué tan corrupto puede estar el mundo como para que una nenita pueda causar semejante desastre?_" pensó, " _no puedo creer que los muchachos y yo casi nos hacemos bosta por culpa de una potrilla_". Ese tipo de cosas le terminaban dando la razón a Carburettor de que la magia era una energía muy volátil.

–¡Pero podrá ser posible que cualquier menso se roba la magia…! ¡Por Kahn Gross, a este ritmo van a tener que implementar la _pena de muerte_ como escarmiento para que nadie más se atreva a quitarle la magia a nadie!

Ante esa exclamación, las yeguas se quedaron inertes por un instante, porque para ellas matar nunca fue una opción para tratar con los villanos. Esto llamó la atención de Discord, quien se mantenía escuchando mientras fingía estar ocupado con otra cosa, se acercó, interesado por el cariz que tomaba la conversación. Se apareció al lado de Washer, levitándolo para ponerlo a su altura.

–Viejo, eso sí que es algo extremo, especialmente mencionar a Kahn Gross. ¿Así que van a sacar un carro motorizado? ¡No puedo esperar a ver cuando comience la revolución de las máquinas! – dicho esto, con un chasquido de garra emergieron un montón de maquinitas y aparatos raros, algunos incluso con forma de poni, que empezaron a moverse de forma amenazante alrededor del grupo, mientras que con la otra pata, el caótico ser sostenía un libro de Oddwells.

–¿Quién es Kahn Gross? – preguntó Fluttershy, intimidada pero no asustada por los artilugios metálicos.

–¿Qué es eso de la revolución de las máquinas? Suena raro, aunque divertido – la secundó Pinkie, mirando con curiosidad la escena.

Al parecer, el único en Ponyville que leía a Oddwells era Discord. A esto siguió una explicación de la obra del gran novelista gráfico de ciencia ficción, donde Washer tomó la posta, para lucirse, pero evitando dar spoilers para dejar a su público con la intriga.

–…y Kahn Gross es el Gobernador de Tecnotrópolis, aunque no tiene en realidad la jerarquía más alta, pero sí fue el impulso de los dictados de _Eliminación Sistemática_ y _Eliminación Definitiva_, porque para ellos, los disidentes y los enemigos deben ser eliminados por completo.

Tras esta explicación, a las ponis les quedó la idea de que _Daring Do_ era un cuento de niños comparado a _Tecnotrópolis_.

No obstante los incidentes anteriores, Trixie pudo dar su show mágico, y el resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin problemas. En la pista de baile se notaron las enormes diferencias entre el bucólico Ponyville y la modernista Manehattan, pero aunque Washer no pegaba una con los pasos, con un poco de práctica y determinación, consiguió al menos no tropezarse tanto. Ver reírse a Starlight, aunque fuera de él, le pareció un punto a favor. Al final se divirtieron mucho, y hasta se tomaron una foto juntos -con Trixie de paleta-, como muestra de que no había rencores.

Así que, por razones de festejo fortuito, Washer regresó cansadísimo a Manehattan en el tren de las 19:45 con combinación en Fillydelphia. Su último golpe de suerte fue encontrar a un taxista justo a la salida de la estación, ya estaba por terminar su turno pero, sabiendo que era uno de los muchachos del taller de HorseMotors, el chofer hizo una excepción.

* * *

¿A qué cuento vienen las aventuras de Washer en Ponyville? No me pregunten, una vez que empecé a escribirlo, tomó control de mí… Quería aprovechar a poner algunas cositas con referencia a Ponyville, sobre todo algunas críticas. No pude evitar que el capítulo se centrara tanto en eso, y como ya me pasé de las cuatro mil palabras, prefiero dejarlo ahí.

Aprovecho para avisar que tal vez no pueda actualizar tan seguido estos meses por razones de trabajo y universidad, aunque trataré de no tardarme tanto.


	14. Capítulo 13

**#13**

Una nueva semana comienza y nuestros ponis mecánicos se preparan para la demostración del Tordillo ante la ETM y el Gremio de Taxistas, a concretarse el viernes próximo. Eso los tenía bastante nerviosos, no sólo por el hecho de que debían demostrar el funcionamiento y la seguridad del carro a motor, sino también por el proceso de enseñanza, por cómo iban a instruir a los taxistas para que aprendieran a conducirlo. Se trataba de un aprendizaje práctico y mnemotécnico, que requería concentración, memoria, atención y confianza; ellos ya lo habían incorporado desde hacía mucho, pero no era lo mismo dominar un instrumento que dominar la didáctica del instrumento.

Quien se dio cuenta de eso fue Carburettor, en la tarde del domingo anterior. Emocionado por el nuevo juego de mesa, Sheel quiso también incluir a su padre en la partida de _El Empresario_, aún sabiendo que a éste nunca le habían interesado mucho ese tipo de actividades -por cierto, muchísimas veces se negó a jugar a _El Emperador_ con sus hijos-. Pese a las negativas de Molten Steel, Sheel insistió tanto, tanto, tanto, que el viejo finalmente cedió. Hasta Carburettor lo animó a sumarse, al menos así se amilanaban un poco las tensiones que ambos venían acumulando -y eso que Carburettor no le había comentado nada de su plan para buscar inversores. La cosa es que el pequeño le decía a su padre lo que debía hacer pero no cómo jugar, es decir, le explicaba las cosas como si Molten ya hubiera jugado a la versión anterior del juego. Pretendía empezar la partida sin explicar las reglas ni los objetivos o las excepciones, las estrategias, etc. Cuando el mayor entendió que su padre estaba más perdido que un cascarudo entre las montañas, sugirió detener la partida y empezar de cero completamente. Tomó cierto tiempo enseñarle a Molten el valor de las fichas, cómo se interpretaban los dados, qué pasaba si caía, por ejemplo, en el recuadro de Isla Perdida, para qué servían las cartas de _Fortuna_ y _Destino_... Fue de gran ayuda comparar las operaciones del tablero con las operaciones que efectuaba un empresario en la vida real -porque claro, el juego se basaba justamente en la rueda de mercado-. Cuando anocheció y fue la hora de regresar a su casa, Carburettor se sentía como si hubiera descubierto la piedra filosofal, porque al fin entendía el trabajo de sus maestros de escuela.

En lo que restaba de la noche, se dedicó a pensar cómo construir la "Didáctica del Carro a Motor", paso a paso, y estuvo hasta la medianoche escribiendo un borrador. Una vez lo tuvo listo, se fue a dormir al fin.

–El primer paso, muchachos, – les explicaba el unicornio a Piston y Washer al día siguiente – es imaginarnos al "sujeto de aprendizaje". Debemos ponernos en los cascos de alguien que nunca oyó hablar del carro a motor, o que nunca manejó ningún tipo de máquina.

Estaban instalados en la sección oficina del taller, donde siempre se reunían para tratar temas importantes. Esa mañana, Carburettor había comprado bollos dulces para todos, hasta preparó café y había ubicado el desvencijado sofá delante del pizarrón que usaron para el listado de trabajo, ahora tan limpio como si nunca hubiera tenido uso, casi lo mismo que el sillón, el cual revelaba su gastado color original después de que le fregaran la suciedad acumulada.

El taller se veía mucho más limpio y ordenado que hace una semana. Tras la desaparición del amontonadero de cacharpas, la mesa esquinera quedó bastante espaciosa. Varias herramientas que faltaban en el tablero o que fueron dadas por perdidas en su momento, habían recuperado su lugar al encontrarlas en sitios que ninguno de los corceles se había imaginado. Por la ventanita de la oficina entraba abundante luz, pues Piston la había limpiado hacía unos días, al igual que las otras ventanas del taller. Aunque no disfrutó para nada la tarea, al menos ahora disfrutaba el resultado de la misma.

–No pretenderás que le expliquemos tooooodooo lo que mueve al Tordillo, ¿no? – comentó Washer, con una mirada escéptica, describiendo un arco con su casco. Ahí entendió el por qué del café, de modo que se sirvió una taza. "_Por suerte está caliente, aunque tiene un poco de sabor a frasco_" pensó el poni de pelaje plateado.

–Claro que no, queremos entrenar a un chofer, no a un técnico. – replicó Carburettor, negando con la cabeza, y tomó la tiza para escribir en el pizarrón los conceptos importantes de lo que iba diciendo – Me refiero a que lo tenemos que imaginar así para no dar por sentado algunas cosas de las que nosotros nos damos cuenta enseguida pero ellos no.

–Creo que entiendo… es como cuando le explicaste la mecánica del Tordillo al Sunburst – dijo Piston antes de darle un mordisco a uno de los bollos.

–Exacto. La segunda etapa es definir el esquema de aprendizaje, algo así como la secuencia de actividades que nos daban en la Politécnica: arrancar desde lo general a lo particular… o desde lo particular a lo general, no me acuerdo bien cómo era… Como sea, díganme, ¿qué creen ustedes que deberían enseñarle primero al aprendiz?

–Y… lo primero es decirle cómo se agarra el manubrio – se apresuró a responder Piston, limpiándose el azúcar de la boca – No, no, lo primero sería explicarle cómo arrancar el motor.

–Eso está bien, pero para mí lo primero es mostrarle cómo abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Es algo básico, creo, teniendo en cuenta que por su inexperiencia podríamos chocar o algo así – objetó Washer.

–Ambos tienen razón. El aprendiz debe familiarizarse con la cabina y con los comandos, saber qué son y para qué funciona cada uno. Puede que parezca una tontería, pero no lo es. Pensemos una cosa, los taxistas están acostumbrados a engancharse a su móvil y ponerse a trotar, aquí también van a usar sus cascos pero de una manera diferente. – para ejemplificar su punto, Carburettor se paró como si estuviera por salir corriendo, ejecutando pasos simples a medida que exponía – En el galope, la sincronización de los movimientos es horizontal y abierta, ¿ven? Sin embargo, – aquí se sentó y simuló estar al mando del carro – en la conducción, es todo lo contrario, nuestro cuerpo se encuentra puesto en orientación vertical y a cada par de cascos le corresponden ejercicios distintos, realizando movimientos cerrados. Los inferiores deben controlar los pedales, eso implica memorizar cuál es cuál y en qué momento presionarlos. Los superiores se encargan de sostener el volante para dominar la dirección de las ruedas, además de usar el casco derecho para la palanca de cambios, lo que requiere otra memorización. Debemos enfatizar en que no miren la palanca al momento de cambiar de velocidad, porque sino el Tordillo va agarrar para cualquier lado. ¿Me entienden?

El poni terrestre y el pegaso habían observado la disertación con una cara anodina, que recordaba sus primeras clases en la Politécnica, cuando no captaban nada de lo que sus profesores explicaban. Habían aprendido a conducir el carro de forma mecánica, de pura costumbre, y ahora que Carburettor lo comparaba con el galope, sus mentes podían razonar en esa evolución motriz, por llamarla de alguna manera. Aquella idea también impactó al unicornio la noche anterior, por eso reconocía en ellos la misma impresión que a él le había causado.

–Wow, cuando lo piensas así, es súper loco. – dijo Piston, rascándose la nuca – Todos los ponis estamos más acostumbrados a manejarnos horizontales… es como si a los pegasos de repente se les diera por volar en posición vertical – acto seguido, se paró en dos cascos e intentó volar así, con relativo éxito aunque se cansó muy rápido – bueno, no es tan complicado, pero para las alas sería un plomazo.

–O como si los ponis terrestres cargáramos cosas caminando en dos cascos – Washer tomó una caja con bulones e hizo la prueba, pero al tercer paso se cayó de bruces. El resultado fue una nariz magullada y muchas piezas dispersas por el suelo – Auch, lo siento…

Piston lo ayudó a levantarse mientras Carburettor juntaba los bulones para depositarlos de nuevo en la caja y aprovechaba para tomar la palabra.

–Es difícil, sí, aunque no creo que sea imposible. Lo de caminar es complicado por una cuestión del punto de equilibrio, que no es igual si vamos sentados. En fin, eso es uno de los primeros puntos a tener en cuenta.

–¿Y cuáles son los siguientes? – preguntó Washer, sobándose la nariz.

–Pues, las… eh… a ver – el unicornio consultó su borrador – las "operaciones cognitivas". Es decir, supongamos que uno va de taxista por la calle, escucha un silbido, frena, espera que suba el cliente, éste le dice a dónde quiere ir, y uno entonces arranca a trotar calculando cuál es el camino más rápido para llegar al sitio indicado. Cada cosa que hacemos implica un proceso mental, hasta la más tonta. Lo que ya saben los taxistas es prestar atención al tráfico, saber cuándo frenar y cuándo seguir, tener los oídos y los ojos atentos por si aparece un pasajero, y calcular distancias. Con el Tordillo es casi lo mismo, lo que cambia es, por ejemplo, que en vez de frenar con los cascos, frenan presionando un pedal. El control de la velocidad depende de una palanca. Deben escuchar, además, el sonido del motor para reconocer si deben subir o bajar un cambio, o si algo está marchando mal.

–Básicamente, es como entender que en vez de moverte tú, estás moviendo a alguien más... – apuntó Piston.

–Algo así. La fuerza, la velocidad, todo eso lo controla el conductor pero lo ejecuta el carro. Y ése es el tercer punto fundamental: el Tordillo va hacer todo lo que nosotros le ordenemos, de ahí que tenemos que ser muy conscientes de nuestras decisiones. Estar concentrados en lo que pasa adentro como en lo que pasa afuera.

–Ok, ok, esa es la teoría, ¿no? ¿Qué viene en la práctica?

La pregunta de Piston daba en el clavo. Hasta ese momento, Carburettor no tenía muy definida la secuencia, sólo había apuntado las fases de modo muy general. Con lo que ya habían hablado, de la misma forma en que antes armaron el esquema de tareas, entre los tres construyeron las fases particulares del esquema de enseñanza:

_Paso 1:_ subirse a la cabina, explicar al chofer los controles, darle un rato para que se asiente con la nueva postura, practicar comandos sin encender el motor.

_Paso 2: _cuando el chofer dé muestras de haberse habituado, iniciar protocolo de encendido, recalcar que vaya soltando despacio el embrague a medida que va apretando lentamente el acelerador.

_Paso 3: _ dar una vuelta en primera velocidad, evaluar reflejos, indicar maniobras (doblar, frenar, estacionar, reversa).

_Paso 4:_ una vez que el chofer ha dominado el carro, probar cambio de velocidades, no dejar de insistir en que no mire la palanca.

_Paso 5:_ si los cuatro pasos anteriores resultaron exitosos, parar el carro, bajarse y darle una palmadita en el hombro al chofer. Si le fue mal o más o menos, decirle que lo intente en la próxima.

Los tres quedaron muy satisfechos con la elaboración de su "Didáctica del Carro a Motor", ahora sólo faltaba ponerla a prueba durante esos días mediante simulaciones de enseñanza, una especie de ensayo donde uno se ponía en el rol de maestro y otro en el de alumno. Cuando lo practicaron esa mañana, el rol de alumno les resultó más difícil de lo esperado, porque podían fingir el no-saber intelectual pero no el no-saber motriz, y tenían que prepararse para esos momentos en que la motricidad del alumno no respondiera adecuadamente. Habría que organizarse en los días siguientes con ese tema, más todo lo que ya tenían en agenda. Pero confiaban en poder lograrlo, ¿qué tan complicado podía ser?

* * *

Cuando salió el tema de lo que había hecho cada uno durante el fin de semana, Piston contó lo de su viaje a Rainbow Falls para ver al equipo de relevos de los Wonderbolts. No parecía que la próxima generación fuera a ser gran cosa, según él. Pero eso podía decirlo allí nada más. Por otro lado, le preguntaron a Carburettor cómo le había ido en su cita, él respondió que fue un éxito, a pesar del encontronazo con Twister Dusk.

–También vi a tu hermano el Chijete – dijo Carburettor, dirigiéndose a Washer –, no sé muy bien por qué lo llaman así, pero es parecido a ti en varios aspectos.

–Le dicen así porque es bastante inquieto y avispado, como un bichito que vive en los campos y agujerea todas las frutas que encuentra. Ese bicho es una verdadera plaga, y no logras correrlo casi con nada… bueno, mi hermano es casi igual.

El Chijete les cayó en el departamento el domingo a las seis de la mañana, quien le atendió fue el pobre Piston, semi dormido y con la almohada pegada al rostro, porque el otro no se despertaba ni a palos. Para no interrumpir más el descanso del pegaso, el tercero de los Pear se acomodó a roncar en un sillón. Cuando unas horas más tarde su hermano menor se despertó y lo vio allí, lo sacudió molesto por no haber avisado que venía. Le habría preparado un catre de haber sabido. En su defensa, el Chijete dijo que la dirección de ellos le quedaba más cerca que la casa familiar, y estaba muy cansado para caminar tanto. Mientras desayunaban, les contó lo del enfrentamiento entre Carburettor Turn y Twister Dusk, con lo que dejó impresionados a sus anfitriones. "La verdad", comentó, "su jefe no parece alguien a quien convenga molestar".

–Se ve que es trabajador, a donde Hoto lo mandaba, allá iba, y cuando lo volvía a llamar, se aparecía otra vez en un pestañeo. Atiende con muy buena onda, seguro que le va a ir muy bien.

–Menos mal que es trabajador. Si no fuera por la deuda en la que se metió con el Segundo por culpa de las cartas, no necesitaría hacer ese esfuerzo de venir a trabajar a la ciudad los fines de semana... – comentó Washer, con seriedad.

–¿Es ese garito que está en la llamada Calle Azul, no? Lo regenta un grifo de cresta roja, le dicen Aniceto Gallo.

–Sí, creo que es ese. No conozco mucho el lugar, pero dicen que está en el sótano de una casa antigua, bien disimulado. ¿Tú has ido, Carburettor?

–Me han invitado varias veces, con el cuento de que podía ganar una buena suma si utilizaba la estrategia adecuada. Con una sola vez que fui me bastó para darme cuenta de lo que se cocía ahí. Me retiré después de la segunda mano, creo, había ganado una cantidad contundente y preferí marcharme mientras aún podía. Por suerte no intentaron convencerme de que me quedara. No pisé nunca más ese lugar, ni siquiera paso por delante. Cuando hueles el peligro la primera vez, a la segunda lo esquivas.

–Mi viejo siempre decía que las apuestas son la peor forma de malgastar el dinero. Y que además los usureros son un tipo de depredador muy peligroso.

–¿Depredador? – preguntó Piston, alzando las cejas.

–Bueno, algo así… la cuestión es que, si te descuidas, te sacan hasta el polvillo debajo de la alfombra.

–Y, mira, la timba no es para cualquiera. Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue irte, Carburettor. No quiero imaginarme qué habría sido del taller si no hubieras cortado con eso.

–No se preocupen, – contestó Carburettor con una sonrisa confiada – jamás dejaría que ningún extraño se apodere de nuestro proyecto.

"_Incluso si me da el presupuesto que me falta para concretar mi plan industrial y se convierte en mi socio comercial_" pensó el unicornio Steel. Cuando recordaba el propósito de hacer frente al problema de las inversiones retando a un magnate en una competencia de baile, el presentimiento de fracaso le punzaba por dentro. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo, si eso no le daba resultado, probaría con otra cosa. Había tiempo para buscar opciones, mientras tanto, pondría su confianza y otra parte de su esfuerzo en ganar el premio de la Exposición de Inventores, con eso al menos tiraría para la primera etapa del proyecto industrial. Le pediría a Accountant un asesoramiento especial para administrar esos fondos lo mejor posible. Por otro lado, veía cada vez más cerca la patente del Tordillo, una vez que consiguiera el certificado de la ETM, sólo debía presentar el armatoste de papeles en la Secretaría de Patentes y ya, HorseMotors sería oficialmente una empresa con su propia identidad.

* * *

El martes por la mañana, con el correo apareció una carta con remitente de Ponyville, de parte de una tal Rarity Belle, modista de la Boutique Carrousel, como ella misma lo especificaba. Desconcertado, Carburettor examinó el sobre, pensando si no se trataba de algún recurso romántico de Suzette, hasta que leyó de qué lugar provenía la misiva, y entonces entendió de quién se trataba. "_No recuerdo haberle escrito nada…_". La carta, escrita con una pulcra caligrafía, decía lo siguiente:

"_Querido Washer Set: _

_Lamento mucho no haber podido estar presente el día sábado, cuando visitaste Ponyville, pero mi querida amiga Fluttershy me habló de tu propuesta. Si bien no me especializo en ropa de trabajo, creo que es una excelente oportunidad para mí de explorar un rubro diferente, y me encantaría apoyar a un emprendimiento tan moderno con un toque de mi originalidad. _

_Por eso, escribo esta carta para confirmar que con gusto aceptaré confeccionar los trajes para ti y para tus compañeros del taller. Entiendo que los necesitan lo más pronto posible para presentarse en la Exposición de Inventores de Manehattan, así que cuenten conmigo. Lo único que necesitaría es un diseño de referencia para bordar el logo y que se presenten en mi Boutique para poder tomarles las medidas…"_.

El resto del contenido pasó desapercibido en la lectura de Carburettor. Seguía sin entender de qué iba todo eso, nunca habían hablado de mandar a hacer mamelucos personalizados. La costurera se dirigía a Washer en su carta, así que el de la idea debió ser él. Pero antes de enojarse, el unicornio se tomó un momento para analizar la situación. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que los tres conformaban el Taller de HorseMotors, trabajaron bastante para convertirlo en lo que era ahora e invirtieron grandes partes de su vida en el Tordillo 360, estandarte del taller, así que de buenas a primeras, no sonaba mal tener un uniforme distintivo que les diera visibilidad en el mundo, especialmente en la Exposición. La propuesta de Washer era comprensible, pese a no haber sido evaluada en conjunto, y a que la poni elegida para la tarea quizá podía tomarse ciertas libertades creativas. No obstante, los principales inconvenientes venían a ser los costos, la distancia y la falta de tiempo, ya que de por sí estaban demasiado ocupados como para viajar a Ponyville por un motivo no muy relevante para su trabajo.

En ese mismo orden de reflexiones le habló a Washer cuando se presentó a trabajar esa mañana. "Me parece una buena idea, pero será para más adelante, chicos" finalizó Carburettor con amabilidad. Sin embargo, los dos corceles ya habían debatido ese tema, y decidieron, de común acuerdo, hacerse cargo de esa gestión con todo lo que implicaba. Incluso con lo económico, sosteniendo que pedirían algo de ayuda a sus padres. Aunque al parecer solo había que pagar los gastos de correo, porque la señorita no mencionaba monto alguno en su carta. A lo mejor se los hacía gratis, después de todo, dentro del grupo de las heroínas de Equestria, ella representaba al Elemento de la Generosidad. Por otro lado, con la cuestión de las medidas, podían tomárselas allí mismo y enviárselas por correo, en una carta de respuesta que especifique todos los detalles. La determinación de los muchachos fue tal, que finalmente Carburettor accedió.

–De acuerdo, lo dejo en sus cascos, pero recuerden que tenemos otros objetivos principales por cumplir, ¿está bien?

–¡Sí, señor! – exclamaron Washer y Piston al unísono, cuadrándose como si estuvieran en el servicio militar.

–Bien, ahora, con el tema de las medidas, para dejar eso listo desde ahora… – el unicornio rebuscó en la mesa de herramientas hasta encontrar la cinta métrica – supongo que el sistema de medición es el mismo aunque cambien los instrumentos.

–O sino le enviamos un traje de referencia, para que nos haga los tres de un tamaño estándar. – propuso Washer – Si somos todos más o menos de la misma talla, a excepción de que alguno empiece a engordar…

–De todas formas, conviene hacerlo. – replicó Piston – No vaya a suceder que a uno le quede muy ajustado y a otro muy holgado, aunque es cierto que si se lo hace con las medidas muy justas puede que más adelante no le entre… uf, es todo un tema la ropa.

–Pero eso sí, ese uniforme va a ser como nuestro traje de etiqueta para la Exposición de Inventores y otros eventos importantes, nada de usarlo para trabajar y que se llene de grasa o aceite, ¿eh? – advirtió Washer, señalando las escuetas manchas de su mameluco, aunque indirectamente se estaba refiriendo a la roña de los de los otros. Éstos no se tomaron la alusión a pecho y simplemente se echaron a reír.

–Mi mayor miedo es que el diseño sea demasiado "glamuroso" para nuestros estándares… – comentó socarronamente el jefe del taller.

Tardaron un buen rato intentando tomarse las medidas, aunque sin mucha idea de cómo. El largo de las patas, el ancho del torso, el largo del lomo… fue una medición bastante improvisada, por eso dudaban de si la señorita Rarity iba a poder interpretar correctamente esos números. Por las dudas, enviarían un mameluco de referencia, si lograban encontrar uno limpio...

* * *

–Bien, Washer, te saliste con tuya. – le decía el pegaso mientras regresaban a casa al atardecer – Solo espero que a último momento no nos pase que la costurera nos mande la cuenta y tengamos que dejar el sueldo de cada uno ahí… Por mucho Elemento de la Generosidad que sea ella, trabajo es trabajo, y tampoco va andar regalando su talento.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, Piston, llevo ahorrando desde hace un tiempo…

–Yo todavía no acabo de entender de dónde salió esa idea tuya de rajarte a Ponyville así de la nada. Pensé que mientras yo no estaba, aprovecharías a pulir el departamento o limpiar esas cosas que se friegan una vez al año.

–Oye, no soy un esclavo de la limpieza, tengo derecho a pasear de vez en cuando, ¿no? – lo confrontó Washer, ofendido – Además, me divertí mucho allí, y aunque llegué más tarde de lo planeado, fue un viaje muy productivo.

–Sí, salvo por la parte de infiltrarte en el castillo de la princesa Twilight para chusmear y que te engancharan. Andabas de mirón, eh – Piston le dio un par de codazos a su amigo en un tono de picardía.

–No es mi culpa que descuiden la seguridad de un edificio público, cualquiera puede entrar allí sin ser anunciado… Bueno, ahora ya no, porque van a poner guardias.

–Y la historia te recordará como el poni que demostró la vulnerabilidad del Castillo de la Princesa de la Amistad – enunció el pegaso, con el tono de voz serio de un presentador.

–Ah, no es para tanto. Por suerte, no son tan rigurosos en Ponyville, quizá son demasiado permisivos, especialmente ahora que vive una princesa con ellos. Ya te había comentado que me parecía que estaban como atascados en una época anterior.

–Sí, es bastante raro... A mí me divierte la excusa que le diste a Carburettor de que viajaste a Ponyville porque "fuiste a ver a un amigo", cuando en realidad querías acercarte a Glimmer. Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien, pero sigo diciéndote, no sé si te conviene continuar con ese cortejo. Yo veo a esa unicornio muy fuera de tu liga...

–Lo sé, aunque yo lo tomo más como un entretenimiento mientras aparece la poni que me mueva el piso.

–Bueno, pues ten cuidado que el piso no se te desmorone debajo de los cascos…

* * *

A las tres de la tarde del miércoles, Carburettor y Suzette se encontraban frente a la Academia de Baile más popular de Manehattan, una de las más reconocidas de Equestria, cuyos galardones se exhibían nomás entrar al hall principal. Tenía una fachada impecable, de paredes lisas, con el nombre de la academia en lo alto, acompañado de las siluetas de bailarines en distintas poses, representando cada uno de los estilos de danza que se enseñaban allí. A los costados de las altas puertas dobles de la entrada, había sendos carteles donde se especificaban los horarios de las clases y los profesores que las impartían. De las ventanas abiertas emanaba un perfume a sahumerios, lo que permitía hacerse una idea del ambiente interior. Una hilera de setos prolijamente recortados, detrás de unas rejas elegantes, separaba el patio frontal de la acera común.

El unicornio mecánico nunca se habría imaginado que asistiría a un lugar así, tan desbordante de elegancia y de ese no-sabía-qué que le recordaba mucho a Midnight Sparks. Pero la compañía de Suzette y el objetivo que lo guió hasta allí le daban valor para afrontar aquella difícil prueba. No debía permitir que los nervios lo dominaran, sino enfocarse en lo importante. Tampoco quería pensar que tal vez eso no le serviría de nada porque no lograría alcanzar siquiera el nivel básico de mambo… Un casco suave acarició su melena para tranquilizarlo, y luego se posó en su hombro. Con una mirada amplia, Suzette lo animaba a continuar, en un gesto que no requería palabras para transmitir su sentido. Se veía muy bonita con la melena recogida en un rodete y su ropa de ejercicio… podía quedársela mirando por horas.

El interior del vestíbulo era amplio, aireado y luminoso. La recepción, la secretaría, la dirección y los despachos administrativos se encontraban hacia el centro. Tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, se accedía a dos pasillos en forma de L que conectaban con los dos salones de baile, y hacia el fondo, llevaban al jardín exterior, donde había una pequeña cafetería y, más atrás, el Gran Salón donde solían hacerse las presentaciones anuales a fin de año. La entrada principal a este salón se ubicaba directamente sobre la otra calle. Aquella academia había comenzado siendo mucho más pequeña de lo que era ahora, con el paso del tiempo y el crecimiento de su fama, obtuvieron los recursos para la ampliación, y actualmente el grupo directivo consideraba instalar sedes en otras ciudades de Equestria. Eso decían, al menos, los afiches colgados en varias partes del vestíbulo.

Antes de entrar, un conserje apostado cerca de la puerta les solicitó que se limpiaran los cascos sobre un trapo húmedo. El piso de parquet sólo podía apreciarse en un rectángulo alrededor de la entrada, el resto lo cubría una alfombra con un patrón de notas musicales y huellas de cascos. Se sentía como caminar sobre algodón, tentaba a frotar los cascos muy fuerte sobre ella para generar la típica estática. Carburettor lo habría intentado, pero se contuvo.

Cuando se anunciaron en la recepción Suzette, exhibiendo previamente su carnet de alumna a la encargada, explicó que Carburettor venía de acompañante para la clase de mambo con Blue Suede Hooves. La recepcionista tomó sus datos, le confeccionó al corcel una tarjetita que decía "Invitado", se la entregó y les pidió que esperaran, pues el profesor se demoraría unos minutos. Así que tomaron asiento cerca del pasillo izquierdo, en unos silloncitos de caño con mullido respaldar, más propios de un lobby de hotel. Sólo faltaba una musiquita serena de piano para completar el cuadro.

Para pasar el rato, y conocer algunos detalles sobre la actividad, Carburettor le preguntó a Suzette cómo era el profesor, si les exigía mucho o poco, qué hacía con los ponis a quienes les costaba más aprender los pasos.

–No te preocupes, Blue Suede Hooves es muy paciente con los aprendices, – le respondió ella con una sonrisa – y su nivel de exigencia depende de cuánto talento detecta en cada uno. No le niega a nadie la posibilidad de aprender, siempre y cuando vea que realmente te esfuerzas en ello. Incluso es comprensivo con quienes dejan de venir y luego vuelven… como yo. Hace unos cuantos meses que retomé. Algunos años antes yo venía muy seguido a esta academia, desde adolescente, y probaba con varios tipos de baile, desde danzas clásicas hasta algunos estilos modernos. Luego, con el trabajo y… – la repostera hizo una pausa muy breve para suspirar, y continuó – …y lo _otro_, los fui abandonando. Ahora ya no me da el cuerpo para todo, me quedé con el mambo porque disfruto mucho las clases, sobre todo ahora que tengo compañero, aunque sea por una vez.

Ver la felicidad en el rostro de Suzette hacía que todo valiera la pena.

* * *

Buenas, ¿cómo están pasando la cuarentena? Espero que bien. En el capítulo anterior dije que probablemente me iba a tardar mucho más en actualizar este fic, pero "pasaron cosas" y me tengo que quedar en mi casa hasta el 13 de abril, si no más, hasta que se acabe todo este quilombo generado por culpa de alguien que no hirvió bien su sopa de murciélago… Ok no, el tema es más serio y complejo. Mi sentido de responsabilidad social me dice que les recuerde: quédense en casa, aprovechen a leer fanfics, lávense las manos, estornuden tapándose con el codo (y lávense el codo), etc., para cuidarse y cuidar a los demás. Listo, fin del comunicado de responsabilidad social.

Con este capítulo retomamos la línea principal de acontecimientos, el anterior se tomó un desvío por donde no era el camino pero ya estamos de vuelta en la avenida… o eso creo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	15. Capítulo 14

**#14**

Alguna vez, de potrillo, la única experiencia en el arte de la danza la obtuvo en quinto grado, para la fiesta de fin de curso. A la maestra Chariot le pareció buena idea preparar una coreografía de una canción medio simplona aunque muy pegajosa, _Apple Sticky Melody_, famosa por su ritmo fácil de seguir en tres pasos. Todos la conocían, a alguno que otro no le gustaba, pero la mayoría iba a los ensayos con la mejor disposición gracias a la dulzura de la maestra, quien sabía disfrazar la exigencia bajo una capa de bondad y comprensión. De hecho, su buen carácter y su bonita figura la convirtieron en el primer amor ideal de varios de sus alumnos, entre ellos Carburettor. La quería mucho más que al resto de sus maestras de primaria, en las cuales percibía cierta leve hipocresía o por lo menos, "caretaje", como llamaba él a esa doble actitud que muchos ponis sostenían dependiendo de dónde y con quién se encuentren. Sin embargo, la señorita de quinto era auténtica, modesta, respetaba los ritmos de aprendizaje de cada alumno, los protegía de las injusticias en la medida de lo posible. En su caso personal, para ese tiempo Carburettor aún no había descubierto su cutie mark, no sabía cuál era su talento, por lo que los otros potrillos solían molestarlo, se metía en peleas y lo castigaban. Pero allí estaba esa "segunda mamá" para hacer más llevadero el castigo. Por ello, pese a lo mucho que el hijo de los Steel odiara la escuela, la maestra Chariot constituía su única motivación para volver cada día. Hoy seguramente ya debía estar retirada, quizá algún día la buscase para agradecerle por todo.

Los ensayos se hacían en horas de clase. Por suerte no les tocaba bailar en parejas, las potrillas del grupo eran bastante ñañosas, por lo menos para el Carburettor de diez años. Y es muy difícil sincronizar tus pasos con alguien que no te agrada. Pese a los tropezones, resbalones o pasos desincronizados en los ensayos, el baile les salía cada vez mejor, y aunque hubo pequeños errores en la noche de la fiesta, de todas formas fueron muy aclamados. Eso sí, los trajecitos que les hicieron usar eran bastante ridículos, una mezcla de marinerito con rococó para los niños y unos vestidos estrafalarios para las niñas. Carburettor estaba seguro de que ese diseño no se le había ocurrido a la maestra Chariot…

–¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Suzette, tocando su hombro.

No habrían pasado más de cinco minutos, tan absorto estaba el corcel en sus recuerdos que por un momento se olvidó de lo que le rodeaba. Al observar a Suzette, teniendo en la cabeza la imagen de la maestra Chariot, se dio cuenta del parecido entre ambas, como la crin enrulada, ojos que te miran al alma, una voz reposada y esa energía maravillosa que desprendían, transmitiéndote una sensación de armonía interior. Quizá empezaba a idealizarla de nuevo, como probablemente idealizó a su maestra cuando potrillo. ¿Y si fuera cierto eso de que cada poni define sus gustos de pareja, sin saberlo, según sus experiencias en la infancia? Eso lo decía un psicólogo, Carburettor recordaba haber leído algo al respecto en una revista, hacía bastante tiempo, mientras esperaba para una consulta médica. ¡Qué locura!

La respuesta del unicornio quedó interrumpida por dos acontecimientos simultáneos. En primer lugar, al enderezarse tras salir de su ensimismamiento, pudo notar que alguien lo miraba desde el otro lado del vestíbulo, un poni llegado hacía unos minutos. No se habían visto en varios años, no obstante aún podía reconocer sus rasgos principales, como el tono turquesa de su pelaje y las rayas escarlata en su melena púrpura. De cualquier lugar posible en que pudieran coincidir, una academia de baile era la menos pensada. Pero allí estaba, Jewelstone Ferrer, el hijo de Zanon Burgundy Ferrer, aunque visiblemente cambiado. Ya no traía ese porte trabado de gordo retacón con ínfulas de patovica, ni ese estúpido peinado raya al medio de "potrillo bien", ni una vestimenta ostensiblemente costosa, ahora lucía más bien moderado, con varios kilos menos y una apariencia de envejecimiento precoz. Carburettor no dudaba de que se tratara del mismo Jewelstone, no te olvidas tan fácilmente de un poni que fue tu rival en la adolescencia. Después de la zambullida de cabeza en la fuente del Parque Central, nunca habían vuelto a cruzarse, lo cual le resultó raro al mecánico porque siempre creyó que el otro regresaría para desquitarse algún día.

El segundo hecho simultáneo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos corceles pudiera hacer contacto, fue la irrupción un grupo de ponis en el vestíbulo, acompañando a dos figuras sobresalientes en el conjunto: un cordero y un burro. Un jopo de tersa lana negra, una impoluta chaqueta blanca con lentejuelas en los bordes y unos lentes negros caracterizaban al primero, además de una dentadura muy bien cuidada, a tono con su cutis moreno, y unos curiosos cubrepezuñas azules que dejó en la entrada, los que le deben haber dado su nombre. Traía un aire sobrio y vivaz que contrastaba con la serenidad por la que eran conocidas las ovejas. Mientras que el segundo, el burro, representaba claramente las nuevas ondas urbanas y rupturistas del arte, con sus pantalones bombachos, las cadenas colgando por encima de la camiseta blanca y las filas de aretes de oro y plata en las orejas. Se notaba la atención dispensada a su pelaje gris y la prolijidad de su melena recortada al estilo de las cebras, incluso se había teñido unas líneas blancas. Tanto en la forma de hablar como en su expresión corporal, te impactaba su desenvolvimiento juvenil y relajado.

–¿El del jopo es Blue Suede Hooves? – le susurró Carburettor a Suzette, entre todo el barullo que producían los ponis alrededor.

–Sí, ese mismo. Siempre se demora porque pasa a buscar a Jay Rotero, que enseña otros estilos nuevos.

–Vaya… – sin saber qué más decir, Carburettor intentó ubicar a Jewelstone en el gentío, pero éste desapareció junto con el contingente de ponis que siguió a Jay Rotero por el otro pasillo.

–¿Estás listo? La clase ya va a empezar – le dijo Suzette, levantándose.

El profesor Blue Suede Hooves, habiendo firmado ya su asistencia con la recepcionista, se dirigió al grupo que aguardaba cerca del acceso al pasillo izquierdo. Inmediatamente se fijó en el único poni nuevo del grupo. Éste, aún con la cabeza en otra parte, tardó en reaccionar al saludo del señor Hooves, por lo que Suzette le dio unos golpecitos en el lomo para llamar su atención.

–Buenas tardes, ¿compañero de Crepe Suzette, no? – el acento del cordero era muy particular, las _s_ y las _z_ sonaban bien diferenciadas, estiraba ligeramente las _e_ y poseía cierto ritmo en su tono de voz.

–Eh, ¿yo? ...Sí, exacto – respondió el aludido, ubicándose por fin en tiempo y espacio – Mi nombre es Carburettor Turn, vengo con Suzette para aprender algo de mambo – el unicornio no sabía si extender su casco para saludar al profesor o simplemente quedarse neutral. No conocía las costumbres de las ovejas.

–¡Ah, un osado! – exclamó Blue Suede tras escanearlo rápidamente, y agregó, dando un giro y encarándolo con la mirada – ¿Crees tener lo que se necesita para convertirte en un gran bailarín de mambo? ¿O eres de los advenedizos audaces que buscan entrenamiento para desafiar al Señor Ferrer en la pista?

"_Madre de los cimarrones, ya me caló_" pensó Carburettor, intentando disimular exteriormente su sorpresa, "_bueno, ya qué, si a eso vengo en realidad_". Elaboró una respuesta simple, sin detalles.

–Pues, sinceramente, está claro que el baile no figura como mi principal talento. Pero más allá de probar suerte, quiero distenderme un poco de mi trabajo, y además, pasar tiempo con mi dama. – respondió, tomando el casco de Suzette.

–Actitud e intención… Muy bien, normalmente los aprendices comienzan con tiempo a entrenarse para una gran prueba, pero será un reto interesante para ambos. – comentó Blue Suede crípticamente bajando la voz, luego se dirigió al grupo completo que aguardaba – ¡Okey, damas y corceles, no perdamos más tiempo divagando aquí en el _lobby_, pasemos al lugar donde ocurre la acción, que ya estamos tarde!

Acto seguido, el profesor se internó en el pasillo, iluminado por la claridad de la puerta vidriada al fondo. Al notar las miradas de reojo que recibía de los otros nueve alumnos, Carburettor se demoró para quedar atrás y entrar último al salón, así se evitaba la incomodidad de sentirse juzgado por los demás. Un aire fresco y perfumado los recibió nada más ingresar al recinto, de piso de madera muy bien cuidado, ventanas rectangulares cubiertas por cortinas blancas. Había una hilera de banquetas para sentarse, estanterías con zapatos y diversos menesteres, un ropero lleno de trajes, y otras cosas que Carburettor no sabía para qué servían. En una esquina se ubicaba el gramófono, al lado del cual se alzaba un mueble con una gran cantidad de vinilos, clasificados por ritmo. Dos pequeñas y delicadas arañas de cristal colgaban del techo, dándole un toque más _caché_ al "aula".

De forma similar al ballet, todo poni comenzó a calzarse una especie de alpargatitas negras, algunos las traían consigo y otros las sacaban de la estantería. Debían ser para bailar con comodidad, para que no se gastaran los cascos o a lo sumo para no gastar el piso. "_Seguramente, deben ser para no gastar el piso… o para no resbalarse_" pensó Carburettor, mientras iba a buscar dos pares de esos raros zapatos que coincidieran con su talle de cascos. "_Espero no contagiarme el casco de atleta con estos cosos, de haber sabido que los iba a necesitar me los habría comprado_" pensó durante el escrutinio, hasta que finalmente encontró dos pares que le quedaban bien.

Cuando regresó con Suzette, pudo captar parte de un chismorreo que la poni de al lado le susurraba.

–…es el ex de una amiga mía, hace años que estaba desaparecido…

Aquella poni era una de las amigas de Leafie Mint, ahora podía reconocerla mejor, pero el mecánico prefirió ignorarla. Muy probablemente el chisme le llegaría a la "mentita", aunque eso no le importaba mucho a Carburettor, el presente le ofrecía mejores cosas de las que ocuparse que de sus fantasmas del pasado.

–¿Qué tal me quedan? – le preguntó a la repostera.

–Fabulosos – respondió ella, sonriendo. Señaló una línea blanca pintada en el suelo y agregó – Ven, vamos a formarnos.

Cuando el resto de los ponis se formó también, el profesor Blue Suede procedió a iniciar la clase de ese día.

–Buenas tardes, mis queridos ponis, es un gusto volver a encontrarnos hoy, y más gusto es tener a un visitante con nosotros, que viene como invitado de Crepe Suzette. Acompáñenme con un aplauso para darle la bienvenida a ¡Carburettor Turn!

La presentación se sintió un tanto incómoda para el corcel, poco acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Aquello revelaba los modos particulares del profesor de mambo, asimilados de los ambientes escénicos de Applewood y Las Pegasus, ciudades que visitaba con mucha frecuencia para participar en importantes shows o galas de premiación.

–Hacía mucho que no teníamos invitados, muchos vienen a la primera clase y ahí quedan, otros continúan hasta desertar en la tercera o la cuarta. Esperamos que puedas al menos alcanzar la quinta, con eso tendrías el récord.

Unas risitas se oyeron por lo bajo. Aquello no le hacía nada de gracia a Carburettor. "_Podrían venir más ponis si sus clases no fueran tan exorbitantemente caras, profe_" pensaba el unicornio, "_y yo espero que usted no siga con esas actitudes de cabrito, porque empezaba a caerme bien_". A pesar de todo, mantuvo un rostro amigable y atento mientras Blue Suede explicaba brevemente la modalidad de enseñanza.

Primero realizaron unos ejercicios de calentamiento, incluyendo dos vueltas de trote suave por el salón. Esa instancia resultó sencilla, aunque sirvió para hacer más evidentes las miradas de curiosidad de los otros ponis sobre el mecánico, como si se tratara de alguien fuera de lugar. Acabado el calentamiento, las parejas se formaron nuevamente, y el profesor les indicó a cada una, salvo la de Carburettor y Suzette, los pasos que debían practicar mientras él se ocupaba de la restante. Antes de arrancar, puso un disco de mambo cualquiera en el gramófono, a volumen moderado, para amenizar la clase.

–Muy bien, veamos, ¿quieren la reseña larga o breve? Hay mucho para contar sobre el mambo y su rica historia, de cómo surgió en una humilde comunidad de ovejas para extenderse a confines inesperados…

–Eh, ¿puedo estudiar eso de tarea, profe? – preguntó el unicornio, levantando su casco educadamente. Por muy interesante que fuese la historia del mambo, él prefería pasar a la parte práctica.

Blue Suede Hooves soltó algo similar a un balido, pero cerró los ojos y retomó la palabra con una sonrisa.

–Vaya, decidido y sin ambages, ¿eh? – repuso, alzando las cejas – A ver, en primer lugar, cuando se baila mambo de a dos, es fundamental la coordinación. Posiciónense frente a frente, eso es… El corcel debe seguir a la dama, y viceversa, siempre en dirección contraria del otro. Ahora sigan lo que les digo, despacio y con cuidado, ¿sí? – los dos ponis asintieron, sin dejar de mirarse cara a cara – Bien, entonces si la señorita Suzette da un paso hacia adelante, el señor Carburettor dará un paso hacia atrás.

Obedeciendo al profesor, la repostera dio un paso adelante con sus cascos derechos, y el mecánico a su vez retrocedió un paso.

–Ahí va, perfecto. Ahora, probemos a la inversa, si el señor Carburettor da un paso adelante, la señorita Suzette dará un paso hacia atrás. Tengan en cuenta esta vez que todo su cuerpo debe seguir el movimiento, sin distracciones. Vamos de nuevo… – la pareja repitió el movimiento en sentido inverso, con éxito, y el cordero asintió – Perfecto, queridos ponis. Este es el paso básico del mambo, repitan lo mismo que hicimos recién, hasta que lo dominen bien, y luego podremos continuar con el paso lateral, que es muy similar, ¿de acuerdo? Y agréguenle un cachito más de velocidad. ¡Vamos!

Al principio parecía fácil, pero al hacerlo más rápido y repetido, la cosa se complicaba. Si no se equivocaba de casco, la pisaba sin querer o se la chocaba de frente, y Carburettor perdía tiempo disculpándose con Suzette, quien, con una bondadosa paciencia, lo animaba a continuar. Debían ser los nervios, Blue Suede se daba cuenta de eso, así que le recomendó al novato concentrarse, respirar hondo, enfocarse en su objetivo.

–Vamos, _parce_, usted no mire a ningún otro lado y siga con lo suyo. Mantenga su paso, _eche pa'lante_ – insistía, al notar que Carburettor se perdía por ver lo que hacían los demás.

Increíblemente, al momento de enseñar, esa soberbia característica de la farándula de Applewood desaparecía del cordero, aflorando en él la veta más folclórica, el lenguaje y la actitud de su pueblo originario, que transmitían confianza. Ciertamente, el unicornio conocía muy poco de la cultura ovina, nada más que generalmente se dedicaban a la industria lanera, algo de eso había contado Dyno Gears en una de sus clases en la Politécnica, de cuando trabajó para la automatización de un telar en Fuenteovejuna, el principal asentamiento de esta especie. Las ovejas eran humildes trabajadoras sin mayores aspiraciones que vivir una vida digna a partir del comercio de su lana… que Blue Suede Hooves, si ése era su nombre original, eligiera otro tipo de vida, debió resultar muy controversial para su familia. "_Habrá tenido que saltar por mucha mierda para llegar a donde está ahora_" pensaría Carburettor después, al salir de clases, "_aunque eso no significa que tenga el derecho de ser arrogante_". Al menos podía identificarse con el cordero en algo, y ese pensamiento hizo un poco más fluido su trato por el resto de la hora.

–Bien ahí. Ya tienes el paso básico, Carburettor. Lo que sigue es el paso lateral, la dinámica es similar, sólo que en este caso, los cascos se mueven hacia los costados, ¿entendido? La señorita Suzette ya lo ha practicado mucho, ella puede ayudarte mientras yo voy a supervisar cómo van los demás. Volveré de inmediato, no se preocupen.

Durante la práctica con la repostera, los nervios regresaron, aunque más atenuados con respecto a lo anterior. Por suerte, el paso lateral no resultó tan difícil, si bien hubo alguno que otro error de coordinación todavía. Quizá bailar requería una asimilación de operaciones motrices nuevas, como aprender a conducir.

–Vas muy bien, corazón. El mambo es sencillo una vez aprendes la dinámica general.

–Ah, sí, es cierto, jeje – comentó Carburettor, sonrojado por el cumplido – Esto me recuerda a la didáctica que inventé para los taxistas…

–¿Didáctica?

–Sí, bueno, es por llamarlo de alguna forma. El viernes debo ir con los muchachos a hacer una demostración del Tordillo para la empresa de taxis y el gremio de taxistas. No sólo quieren ver cómo anda, sino que les enseñemos a sus choferes a conducirlo, y aunque parece simple conducir, no lo es. Se necesita desarrollar un montón de habilidades…

–¡Aquí hay demasiada charla y poco mambo!

El regreso del profesor clausuró la posibilidad de hablarle a Suzette sobre la "Didáctica del Carro a Motor". Quizá en otra ocasión podrían continuar esa charla, pues ella parecía muy interesada. A lo mejor, en un futuro, ella querría aprender...

–Veo que están listos para el siguiente movimiento, ¿eh?

–Así es.

–Bien, tristemente no nos queda suficiente tiempo para los demás pasos generales del mambo, a menos que consigas dominar la caminada tres más tres, y el Ocho. Puedo mostrarles esos pasos, pero les tocará ensayarlos en casa. No servirá para ganar una competencia, eso se los aviso.

–No hay problema, Blue Suede, yo ya conozco todos los pasos, y se los puedo enseñar a Carburettor. Después de todo, aún tenemos algunos días para ensayar – ofreció Suzette.

–Muy noble de tu parte, querida, aunque tendrían que ocupar veinticinco de las veinticuatro horas del día en continuo ensayo. Conozco al señor Ferrer desde hace años, lo he instruido tan bien que sabía moverse incluso con su sobrepeso, y ahora que ha mejorado su salud con la compañía de su esposa, no habrá quien lo detenga.

–Mire, no pretendo convertirme en un profesional de mambo en tres días, – replicó Carburettor – pero tengo un proyecto industrial y esta es la forma que veo conveniente para acercarme a Zanon, lo demás no me interesa. Muéstreme lo que falta, y yo le sigo.

Aquel exabrupto de sinceridad impresionó a Blue Suede Hooves. Indirectamente, lo remitía a esos tiempos en que no era más que un cordero con un sueño inalcanzable, pero mantuvo su determinación pese a todo. Y esa misma determinación lo había conducido en un camino a la victoria sembrado de fracasos; el caso de este poni no parecía ser muy diferente al suyo.

–Okey, hagamos esto. Dice un refrán de mi ciudad Fuenteovejuna que sólo puedes hilar tanta lana como lo permita tu esfuerzo, si es que me entienden. Pero más allá del resultado, no ceses del proceso, ¿de acuerdo?

Claro que Blue Suede no creía que fueran a salir victoriosos, no pretendía darles esperanzas, pero al menos haría su parte como profesor.

* * *

Cuando la clase tocó a su fin, cada poni abandonó el salón con bastante fatiga y con una devolución favorable por su desempeño. Nuestra pareja preferida fue la última en salir, quedándose para consultar algunas cosas con el profesor Hooves, quien estaría en la fiesta de Zanon Burgundy Ferrer en el Club Social, siempre lo invitaban a modo de "árbitro" para la hora del baile.

Yendo por el pasillo, se pusieron de acuerdo en el horario en que ensayarían, Suzette insistió en hacer dos ensayos por día, tomando en cuenta que sólo tenían el jueves y el sábado para practicar. Realmente, la repostera se mostraba muy entusiasmada con aquel plan, a pesar de saber que no había grandes posibilidades de ganar, sino que lo hacía por la experiencia misma, por el vértigo, por las ganas de soltarse más de la cuenta, por la necesidad de sentirse en sus veintidós. Con ese apoyo le hacía mucho bien al corcel, porque eso le permitía entrar en contacto con la faceta más equina de su amada.

En el vestíbulo había un grupo yeguas y corceles de avanzada edad, probablemente esperando a que se desocupara el salón para la próxima clase. Su instructora, al parecer, era una yegua cuarentona de voz afrancesada y ojos muy delineados. De los alumnos de Jay Rotero no quedaban ni señales, de seguro habían acabado antes. "_Quizá Jewelstone se marchó pronto para no tener que toparse conmigo_", pensó Carburettor, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Enseguida eso pasó a segundo plano cuando reconoció una melena roja y aireada entre unas señoras. Se acercó para verificar que ella era quien creía que era, cuando dicha yegua se volteó y pudo verla de frente. Los mismos ojos verdes esmeralda, la misma sonrisa, pese a las marcadas arrugas y un par de gafas.

–¿Maestra Chariot?

La aludida se giró hacia él. Ya sabía que si un poni le decía "maestra" en la calle o en cualquier lugar, era uno de sus ex alumnos.

–¿Se acuerda de mí? – preguntó el unicornio, con más seguridad – Soy Carburettor Turn… del quinto grado de la Escuela Primaria Elemental de Manehattan.

–Oh, por supuesto. – asintió la maestra jubilada, identificando el rostro del corcel con el de uno de sus alumnos de aquel tiempo – Es un gusto volver a verte, Carburettor – agregó con una sonrisa.

–También me da gusto verla… quería agradecerle por todo su apoyo y confianza cuando fue mi maestra. Me ayudó a hacer pasables los últimos años de la primaria, y me animó a seguir buscando mi talento y… eso. Muchas gracias.

–No hay de qué, querido. Tal vez de niño hayas necesitado algo de disciplina y asistencia, pero nunca te rendías cuando querías algo, y donde había un mecanismo para armar, allí estabas... He oído que ahora trabajas en tu propio taller, y que inventaste un carro capaz de moverse solo.

–Así es, he trabajado gran parte de mi vida en ello. El carro a motor ya lo tengo listo, lo he nombrado como Tordillo 360, ya casi me sale la patente de invención, y ahora estoy enfocado en el plan para instalar la fábrica. Voy a presentar el Tordillo en la Exposición de Inventores, y espero ganar el premio al invento del año.

–Excelente, mi esposo y yo estuvimos ahí el año pasado, y hemos visto cosas maravillosas. No dudo de que obtendrás ese premio, sobre todo si has trabajado por tantos años en tu carro.

–Muchas gracias, maestra Chariot.

–Sólo dime Chariot, ya pasó un tiempo desde que dejé la docencia. Por cierto, qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí, en la academia de baile.

–Eh, sí, hoy fue mi primer día – admitió Carburettor, con un toque de pena, enseguida incluyó a Suzette en la conversación – vine para aprender a bailar con mi poni especial, aunque ella va más adelantada que yo…

–Yo la conozco, eres Crepe Suzette. Adoro tu pastelería, querida, ya no puedo comer tantos dulces como antes, pero si pudiera, iría todos los días para probar algo nuevo…

La conversación habría continuado, de no ser por el aviso de la profesora de danzas para jubilados, y la ex maestra, disculpas mediante, debió retirarse.

* * *

Mientras regresaba al taller con el corazón desbordado de expectativas y emociones alegres, pensando en el trabajo a desarrollar en esa tarde, el poni Steel ignoraba la sombra de una nube detrás de él, siguiéndolo de cerca. Transitaba por la vereda, tranquilo, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por eso el rayo lo tomó tan desprevenido. Cayó a centímetros de sus cascos delanteros, no le hizo demasiado daño aunque alcanzó a chamuscarle parte del pelaje y la cara. Del mismo susto, su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás, dándose un espaldarazo contra el pavimento, soltando un insulto desde lo profundo de su alma.

–¡LA MULA QUE LO PARIÓ!

–¡Oiga! – exclamó una mula que iba saliendo de una tienda.

–Lo siento… – se disculpó el unicornio, escudriñando el cielo sin hallar rastros del autor de tal ataque – Ese rayo vino casi de la nada.

–Oh, jovencito, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la mula con preocupación, al ver las quemaduras en el poni.

–Sí, no se haga problema. Me temo que hay un pegaso al que no le caigo bien.

–Vaya con cuidado, m'hijo, entonces.

Aquel incidente le dio a Carburettor mucho para pensar en el resto del camino al taller. Existía la posibilidad de que Twister Dusk vendría por la revancha, ese rayo debía ser una advertencia. Todo lo lindo que venía ocupando su mente fue reemplazado por la certeza de que a partir de ahora, tendría que empezar a cuidarse la espalda… y reforzar la seguridad en HorseMotors, por las dudas.


	16. Capítulo 15

**#15**

Durante miércoles y jueves, los corceles mecánicos del taller HorseMotors se encargaron de chequear todo lo necesario para la demostración del día viernes, desde corroborar la lista de insumos hasta la revisión técnica del carro en los más ínfimos detalles. Frenos, luces, tracción, aceite, estado de los neumáticos, cinturones de seguridad, ningún elemento quedó sin supervisión. En este par de días, entre la gran cantidad de tareas, el repaso de la Didáctica del carro a motor y el alto nivel de ansiedad, parecía que las horas corrían como en una carrera. Un pestañeo, ya oscurecía, otro pestañeo, ya amanecía.

El jueves casi no compartieron tiempo juntos en el taller, pues tocaba ir a retirar varias cosas en distintos lugares, y como Carburettor prefería dejar a alguien a cargo por si las dudas, se organizaron de a dos para realizar los mandados. Por la mañana, él y Washer fueron a la estación para retirar un envío de Combus Diesel, quien se abstuvo de rezongar, por carta, por no verse libre de las solicitudes del joven Turn a pesar de haberle dicho que estaba de vacaciones. Sin embargo, el químico no se negó a colaborar porque comprendía la urgencia del pedido, y sabía la importancia del evento para la obtención de la patente. Después de todo, al señor Diesel, en cuanto colaborador casi principal, le interesaba formar parte de la industria que se vendría si HorseMotors despegaba, a pesar de no tener novedades sobre el tema.

La única vez en que podías ver a alguno de los mecánicos tirando de una carreta, era cuando salían a buscar las sustancias para el Tordillo. Fabricada por el propio Carburettor en madera, reforzada con placas de metal en la base y las esquinas, la novedad residía en las ruedas con cámara de caucho, y en las llantas con armazón de hierro. Por ese tiempo, él ya había encargado los neumáticos del Tordillo a la empresa productora de caucho, y de ahí le vino la idea de agregarle ese tipo de ruedas a su carreta casera. La desventaja era la facilidad con la cual podían pincharse, pero transitando con cuidado por la ciudad, no pasaría nada. En sí, constituía un transporte muy versátil, permitía cargar hasta cuatro barriles de veinte litros de combustible, y dos o tres tarros de aceite. Al principio, cuando lo tiraba él solo, Carburettor llegaba completamente molido al taller, pero con la llegada de Washer y Piston, modificó la carreta para que pudiera ser tirada por dos ponis. Debido a un tema con las medidas, quedaban ambos medio muy juntos; más allá de eso, no se incomodaban el uno al otro y podían trotar con facilidad.

Los trenes de carga en la Estación de Manehattan arribaban a otro andén, en una zona destinada exclusivamente al transporte de paquetes pesados, donde se contaba con el equipamiento necesario para descargar y almacenar cajas de gran volumen, además de efectuar los procedimientos correspondientes de registro de entrega. Esto se decidió así desde el inicio, pues los constructores, en su momento, previeron el gran flujo de ciudadanos y en función de evitar incidentes prefirieron dividir la estación. Y no se equivocaban, actualmente esa previsión resultó muy acertada. Desde y hacia Manehattan venían importantes cargamentos de materias primas, tanto comestibles como así también insumos para el sector industrial o el de la construcción. Por ello, a diferencia de los trenes de pasajeros, las locomotoras eran de formidable envergadura, y tenían enganchados cientos de vagones adaptados para distintos tipos de encomiendas, las cuales ingresaban por la puerta inmediata al andén, y eran retiradas del otro lado, para una mejor organización en la entrega a los destinatarios. Éstos debían ingresar por otro acceso, que constaba de un carril de entrada y uno de salida, cada uno custodiado por un guardia. Luego de la verificación de los datos del ingresante y sus motivos, se continuaba por una calle interna hacia los depósitos, organizados por letras dependiendo del tipo de productos que se almacenaban en ellos: el A para productos de consumo equino, el B para elementos de limpieza e higiene ponisonal, el C para diversidad de utensilios hogareños y comerciales, el D para materiales de construcción y herramientas, y el E para sustancias e implementos industriales. A éste último se dirigieron Carburettor y Washer.

Apenas había fila gracias a que se contaba con una buena cantidad de empleados para atender al público, de los cuales dos se encargaban de tomar los datos de quien retiraba el paquete y enseguida ordenaba a otro que buscase lo solicitado. Cuando fue su turno, Carburettor buscó unos papeles en sus alforjas.

—Nombre e identificación. — pidió en tono seco el encargado, un poni chaparrito con boina colorada, seguramente debía ser nuevo porque los demás ya conocían al mecánico.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Carburettor Turn — respondió el unicornio, extendiendo su cédula de identidad.

—Constancia de pedido.

—Aquí está.

—Bien… código de envío D45C67568. Ya se lo entregan — el enano copió algunos datos en el formulario de su libreta, se lo hizo firmar a Carburettor, y luego chifló a un pegaso que recién se desocupaba de otra entrega.

—Si es el de los tambores, me van a tener que ser pacientes — dijo el pegaso — porque son complicados para traer. A ver si alguno de los muchachos de adentro me echa un casco…

De no ser por la estricta normativa que prohibía el ingreso de personal no autorizado a los depósitos, Carburettor se habría ofrecido a ayudarlo. En total, Diesel les había mandado dos barriles de veinte litros, con combustible, un tarro más pequeño de diez litros con aceite para el motor, y una botella grande de líquido para frenos. A pesar de estar hechos con una aleación de metal blando, los recipientes debían ser manipulados con mucha cautela porque los líquidos que contenían eran altamente inflamables, especialmente los barriles. Tocaba tomar previsiones tales como evitar golpes bruscos, el exceso de calor y por nada del mundo permitir que la más mínima chispa cayera sobre ellos. La etiqueta de la industria productora y la etiqueta de advertencia poseían el mismo tamaño, resaltando fuertemente entre las demás, algunas estaban escritas en el idioma de Saddle Arabia. Eso a veces producía cierto coraje en los despachadores, por eso quienes podían le pasaban el fardo a otro, sin mencionar que a algunos les desagradaba el olor que expedían.

—Cada vez encargas de esto más seguido, viejo. No tienes aún los vacíos para re-enviar, ¿no? — comentó el pegaso tras el esfuerzo.

Al igual que las botellas de leche, los barriles de Diesel eran retornables, así a Carburettor no se le acumulaban en el taller y además tampoco se le acumulaba el importe del envase. Por suerte, los productos se mantenían en precio, no fuera a ser que Combus se desquitara con los aumentos, aunque sí hubo una leve variación en el precio por litro. De todas formas, uno podía imaginarse la escalada del monto ni bien la demanda comenzara a aumentar.

—Todavía no, pero estas semanas van a estar movidas para el Tordillo y queremos tener una reserva para no quedarnos cortos en el momento menos indicado.

—Ya veo…

Los mecánicos de HorseMotors no se demoraron mucho en conversaciones. Con ayuda de su magia más las indicaciones de Washer, Carburettor acomodó dentro de la carreta los líquidos vitales para el carro a motor, asegurándolos con una correa para mantenerlos quietos durante el trayecto por la ciudad de regreso al taller.

—Oye, ¿vamos por los pasajes a la estación? — preguntó Washer — ¿O mejor es venir esta tarde?

—Nos conviene más la segunda opción, no quiero pasear mucho por la ciudad con todo esto a cuestas. — respondió el unicornio, sin dudar, echando una mirada de reojo a la carreta.

Después del chasco que se llevó el día anterior con el rayo, el joven Turn temía que aquello volviera a ocurrir, pero más le temía a lo que podía suceder. No sólo le preocupaba su seguridad y la de Washer sino la de cualquier poni alrededor. Al menos esperaba que Twister Dusk no estuviera tan tarado como para provocar una catástrofe de esa manera. Convenía no arriesgarse. Esta vez, no lo agarraría desprevenido, vigilaría bien el cielo y de ser necesario, invocaría un escudo protector. Trataba de disimular para no llamar la atención de Washer, pero éste iba muy inmerso en su propia emoción. Al poni terrestre le ganaba la ansiedad por estar a un día nada más de la jornada de demostración, ya quería tener en sus cascos su pasaje de tren y que fuera la hora de partir. Ansiaba que pasara rápido la hora, aunque con los nervios pensaba que mejor podían demorarse.

El transporte fue algo en lo que los mecánicos trataron de ponerse de acuerdo enseguida. Al principio habían pensado en ir los tres juntos en el Tordillo, pero como Fast Gallop era quien abría las puertas de su finca para la demostración, Washer propuso darle su lugar, y Piston, por su parte, ofreció el suyo al presidente gremial. A Carburettor le pareció una estrategia excelente para ganarse un poco más la admiración y el apoyo de los dirigentes de la ETM y el Gremio de Taxistas, pues la experiencia de viajar en el carro a motor, en una especie de estreno casi oficial, equivalía a la primera clase en tren.

—Pero a ustedes les tocaría viajar aparte, con los choferes, ¿no tienen problema con eso?

—La verdad, por mi parte, no, — respondió Piston con sinceridad — para mí va a ser una buena forma de congeniar con los taxistas, así después no nos cuesta tanto romper el hielo.

—Sí, claro, claro, los patrones por un lado, y los obreros por el otro, ¿eh? — contestó Washer en tono risueño — Pero Piston tiene razón, el proletariado siempre unido jamás será vencido, sin importar los oficios de cada uno.

A pesar de conocer a Washer, los dos corceles lo miraron con cara extrañada.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, viejo? — inquirió Piston.

—Algo de eso aparece en el segundo libro de _Tecnotrópolis_…

De modo que, si Piston y Washer iban en tren, con ellos iría la carga que no pudieran meter en el Tordillo. Las herramientas debían estar en el carro sí o sí, pero el problema era cómo transportar el combustible extra, pues no debían confiarse de que les alcanzaría. La carreta podría ser una buena opción si no fuera porque el trayecto hacia la finca sería muy pesado de tirar, por eso no quedaba de otra que enviarlo aparte.

—Enganchar la carreta atrás del Tordillo para llevarlo así, no sería una buena idea, ¿no? — propuso Piston, aunque ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

Por suerte, no ocurrieron ataques imprevistos de ningún tipo aquella mañana, y los corceles mecánicos retornaron a HorseMotors sanos y salvos. Ni bien cruzaron el portón y los tachos fueron acomodados exitosamente bajo techo, el unicornio pudo respirar con alivio.

Por la tarde fue turno de salir para Piston, que acompañó a Carburettor a la sede Norte de la ETM para arreglar los últimos detalles con Fast Gallop y retirar la lista de los taxistas que participarían en la jornada de prueba, además de firmar unos papeles para un trámite del seguro laboral.

El rollizo poni terrestre se encontraba en la puerta de la sede, charlando con el sereno lo más pancho y compartiendo unas donas. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba tan nervioso y entusiasmado como los mecánicos, simplemente lo demostraba de otra forma. Su campo sería anfitrión de un evento completamente distinto, donde por primera vez se vería a una maravilla de la tecnología moderna entrar en acción.

—¡Y ya casi llegó el día! — exclamó con júbilo después de saludarlos — ¿Cómo se preparan para mañana?

—Con todas las ganas de que ya sea mañana —respondió Carburettor sonriendo — ya corroboré el pronóstico y no dan lluvias, así que va estar agradable el día.

—Eso me parece muy bien. Por cierto, ya mandé instalar en la finca el circuito con los mojones según el esquema que me diste, estará listo para mañana. — dijo Fast Gallop mientras les pasaba dos hojas con nombres y datos — Aquí está la lista de los muchachos, fue bastante complicado hacerla porque todos querían ir, pero no podíamos dejar a la ciudad sin taxis, jejeje.

—Oh, genial, muchas gracias. — al revisar brevemente el listado, Carburettor se fijó que Tato fue uno de los afortunados en figurar allí — Perfecto.

—¿A qué hora saldrán para la finca? El tren de los muchachos parte a las 7, y para cerca de las 8 en Middlestation, que queda ahí nomás, yo voy a ir mucho más temprano para ir abriendo…

—De hecho, tenemos una buena noticia para ti. En agradecimiento por ser hospedador e impulsor de todo esto, hemos decidido darte el lugar para que vayas conmigo en el Tordillo.

—¿En serio?

La cara de Fast Gallop no tenía precio, la felicidad que reflejaba equivalía a ese cumpleaños en que su madre le preparó un pastel de tres pisos con cubierta de chocolate y relleno de dulce de leche, pasta de maní y crema de frambuesas. No se ponía a saltar de felicidad porque ya estaba crecido.

—Sí, Washer y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en tomar el tren, sólo por esta vez — agregó Piston.

—Ea, ea, realmente me agarraron con la guardia baja. ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado hoy! Deberé avisar entonces a mi transporte…. ¿No hay problema si va mi esposa también? Me da pena que viaje solita.

—Eh, el otro lugar pensábamos dejárselo a Hoover Syndical, para que los del Gremio vean que los tenemos en cuenta.

—Ah, por supuesto... — aceptó Fast Gallop, resignado — Bueno, de todos modos mi señora sufre de mareos así que no creo que quiera subirse al carro. Entonces… ¿dónde los espero?

—Pues… puede presentarse aproximadamente a las siete menos cuarto en el taller, si le parece.

Así quedó arreglado. El siguiente destino fue la sede del Gremio de Taxistas. En esta ocasión no encontraron a Hoover Syndical, ni tampoco a Tato, pero la secretaria tomó amablemente el recado. Al mirar la hora en el reloj de la oficina, Carburettor recordó que debía cerrar un rato antes el taller porque tenía ensayo con Suzette, y todavía faltaba ir a comprar los pasajes… se iba a hacer tardísimo aunque galoparan a todo trapo hasta la estación. Entonces Piston propuso tomar un taxi, y no pasaron dos segundos desde que dijo eso, que apareció uno justo delante de ellos: era el Tato.

—¿Los llevo? _Hay descuento para los mecánicos de HorseMotors_ — dijo lo último en un susurro.

—¡Éste sí es un servicio eficiente! — comentó Piston mientras se subían — Llegaste en el mejor momento, porque el patrón anda apurado, jeje.

—Tenemos que ir a la estación de trenes… sólo espero que esté abierta la boletería.

—¿Se irán de viaje? — preguntó Tato, confundido.

—Nope, Washer y yo iremos con ustedes mañana al campo.

Aquella respuesta casi hizo que el corcel frenara bruscamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Hey, no te hagas drama, Tato, — le respondió Carburettor al ver su cara de preocupación, debía pensar que los mecánicos se habían peleado o algo así — nos pareció buena idea, para la ida, que uno de los gerentes de la ETM y el presidente del Gremio tuvieran la experiencia de viajar en el Tordillo, para darles la mejor impresión.

—Ah, ¿Hoover también va? — repuso el chofer, más tranquilo — Oh, claro, por eso andaban por aquí, ¿no?

—Exacto. Además, conmigo y con Washer no se van aburrir durante el viaje — agregó el pegaso, dando un guiño.

—No lo dudo, amigo... Oigan, ¿ya pasaron por la Sede Norte?

—Sí, eso ya está listo. Cuando le dije a Fast Gallop que viajaría en el Tordillo, tenía una cara de feliz cumpleaños tremenda, por poco y no se ponía a saltar por todos lados.

—¡Que el cielo se apiade de nosotros si eso ocurre! — los tres estallaron en risas con el comentario del conductor — Tendrás que reforzar bastante la carrocería, jajaja.

—Che, no sean malos con el gordito — replicó Piston — a lo sumo, lo enganchas a la parte de atrás del Tordillo y que corra, ahí seguro se baja todos los kilitos de más.

Las carcajadas continuaron por un par de calles más, y ninguno de los transeúntes que veía pasar al taxi comprendía por qué tanta jocosidad entre el taxista y sus clientes.

—En fin… — retomó Carburettor cuando pudo controlarse — felicidades por entrar en la nómina de choferes, Tato.

—Muchas gracias, me sirvió bastante la insistencia. No podía perderme esta oportunidad… — La sonrisa de orgullo en el corcel terrestre era tan ancha como su ego en ese momento — lástima que mi familia no pueda estar allí, pero al menos podrán verme manejando el carro a motor en fotos. Al gerente de la Sección Oeste, Assured Freshet, se le ocurrió contratar un fotógrafo, por seguridad más que por otra cosa.

—¿Seguridad?

—Es un fatalista — contestó Tato, resoplando — siempre anda preocupado de que pase algo malo, no da un paso adelante si no se asegura primero de que no haya una grieta en el piso o un piano colgando arriba a punto de caer sobre él. No solamente es rompebolas con las medidas de seguridad y la prevención de accidentes sino con las consecuencias, sobre todo en lo que refiere a juicios por accidentes de trabajo y esas cosas. No por nada es dueño de una empresa aseguradora.

—Wa, qué pesado…

—Creo que ni siquiera los otros gerentes lo pasan, aunque obviamente lo disimulan más porque en cierta forma, Assured Freshet le ha ahorrado a la ETM varios problemas monetarios y judiciales. Me imagino lo que debe haber estado psicopateando al enterarse de la jornada de prueba, así que espérense cualquier cosa para mañana…

—Mientras no me pida hacerle reformas tontas al Tordillo o no interfiera con mi trabajo o el de mis muchachos, está bien.

* * *

La hora se les pasó volando, pero la práctica dio sus buenos frutos, logrando estabilidad en los pasos básicos de mambo que Blue Suede Hooves les había enseñado. Ese jueves fue un día bastante intenso, pues tuvieron dos ensayos, uno después del mediodía, y otro al atardecer, para lo cual Suzette se retiró una hora antes de la pastelería, y Carburettor por su parte, cerró una hora antes su taller.

En su casa, la pastelera tenía un cuarto acondicionado para ejercitarse o hacer yoga, le resultaba muy útil para aquellas ocasiones en que necesitaba darse un tiempo a sí misma o no podía salir los días de lluvia. Allí se estaba muy cómodo, y la vista al jardín trasero gracias a las amplias ventanas contribuía a hacer más ameno el ambiente. El aroma fresco del atardecer entre las flores se colaba por los postigos abiertos, colaborando en la ventilación. Pese a la presencia de la señora Nutscream durante gran parte del ensayo, la pareja disfrutaba de su momento con total confianza, aunque al final, la madre de Suzette se fue con la excusa de que debía atender unos asuntos, dejándoles un rato para conversar sin interrupciones. De ahí, salieron unos minutos al patio, sentándose en la galería para descansar a gusto.

—Lo has hecho muy bien hoy, Carburettor.

El unicornio simplemente la rodeó despacio con sus cascos, en un abrazo suave pero firme. Quería expresarle su agradecimiento por el apoyo que ella le brindaba y por el entusiasmo que ponía en ayudarlo a aprender mambo, incluso con las bajas probabilidades de ganarle a Zanon Burgundy Ferrer. Aunque no tuvieran demasiado tiempo saliendo, ya se notaba el lazo que los iba uniendo profundamente.

—Gracias… Muchas gracias por todo. — murmuró Carburettor con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente apoyada sobre el hombro de la poni terrestre. El perfume que se desprendía de ella actuaba a modo de bálsamo para sus nervios, de pronto su cuerpo se relajaba, perdía tensión como una masa leudándose.

—No es nada, yo sé… ambos sabemos lo que es luchar fervientemente por algo — le susurró Suzette con dulzura, sintiendo un calor subiéndole por las mejillas. Con su casco libre empezó a acariciar despacio la melena rojiza del unicornio, deteniéndose unos segundos en la oreja o en la base del cuerno. Al contrario de lo que uno podía esperar de un poni con un oficio como el suyo, aquella crin mantenía una sedosidad inusitada — Tienes una melena bien cuidada.

—Quizá sea el shampoo…

Como contagiado por el mismo impulso, el mecánico deslizó uno de sus cascos para rozar el voluminoso velo de caireles que la repostera había liberado de la coleta. No había comparación, nada que pudiera asemejar la tersura de esa melena, una especie de colchón en el que cualquier poni querría hundirse. Ese contacto tan cercano activaba subrepticiamente las fibras más ocultas de cada poni, con su irresistible aroma a sensualidad. Ambos quisieran congelar ese instante, hacerlo durar más allá de la madrugada, dejando al margen cualquier cosa que perturbara la armonía. Cada sensación se replicaba en otras nuevas. Cuando sintió la proximidad del casco de Suzette sobre su mejilla, Carburettor lo detuvo ligeramente para tomarlo entre los suyos y besarlo como quien besa el casco de una reina. A su vez, al igual que en la noche de su primera cita, ella tomó el rostro de su poni especial y lo sostuvo frente al suyo, como queriendo mirar hacia el interior de su alma, para finalmente conectar sus labios en húmeda comunión.

Una campanita sonó oportunamente desde el interior de la casa, disipando el ensueño. La reacción tardó en producirse hasta que se oyeron las voces mientras la pareja aún se miraba con deseo.

—Oh, disculpa… — dijo Suzette, apenada, levantándose enseguida — Debo preparar la cena, ya debe haber llegado mi hermano.

—Ah, eh, está bien. Yo… creo que debería irme ya — Carburettor ya echaba a andar, pero ella lo detuvo con un casco.

—¿No quieres quedarte a comer? La cena siempre me sale abundante.

Fuera por la magia del momento o porque ya se había hecho tarde, la pastelera anhelaba poder pasar un ratito más con él.

—Ah, pues… — titubeó el corcel, debatiéndose entre aceptar la oferta o no. Pensaba con algo de vergüenza en los escuálidos bits que traía en el bolsillo — no traje nada para aportar…

—No te preocupes, va de mi parte. A nosotros nos encantaría que nos acompañes en la mesa.

¿Cómo resistirse a esa sonrisa tan generosa? Carburettor no podía menos que aceptar, después de todo le caía bien a la familia. Ojalá pudiera hacerle la misma invitación, aunque la casa del taller era un cuchitril pequeño. De organizar la cena en la mansión Steel, Carburettor temía por la actitud grosera de Midnight, realmente no le daba muy buena vibra la idea de invitar a Suzette a comer ahí.

—Prometo que, si gano el premio de la Exposición de Inventores, te llevaré a cenar a un buen restaurante. A lo mejor, puedo invitar a mi madre también, para que la conozcas.

—Está bien, cariño. Ven, vamos adentro…

Para su sorpresa, al entrar en la sala vieron que Cinnamon no había llegado solo, sino que invitó a Accountant. Con ellos traían unas cuantas bolsas de compras, de modo que no faltara nada para cocinar. El notario se sorprendió de ver a Carburettor, aunque no comentó nada, como era lo normal en su personalidad reservada. Cada uno sabía por qué el otro estaba allí, sin necesidad de decir nada.

—Tal parece que se ha agrandao la mesa pa' esta noche, ¿ah? — comentó Cinnamon alegremente — Meno' mal que he comprao de sobra, jeje. ¿Va a querer que te eche un casco, Suzie?

—No te preocupes, Cinnamon, está bien, yo prometí hacerme cargo de la cena hoy. — respondió ella con una sonrisa — Puedes ofrecer algo a nuestros invitados mientras tanto.

Cuando la pastelera se disponía a transportar las cargadas bolsas hacia la cocina, el unicornio mecánico las levitó a todas con su magia para colaborar.

—¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda? No tengo mucho saber culinario, pero al menos puedo lavar las verduras, alcanzarte cosas o poner la mesa…

Aunque no lo admitiera, a Suzette le encantaba escuchar eso, pero como ya había rechazado la ayuda de su hermano, no quiso marcar diferencias. Entonces, Carburettor aceptó regresar a la sala y sentarse en el sofá, incómodo cual potrillo que va de visita a la casa de un amigo por primera vez y le toca esperar a que éste vuelva del mercado o algo así. Con mucha diligencia, Cinnamon repartió a los corceles y a su madre unos vasos del exquisito vermut que Accountant trajo de su cava ponisonal. Resulta que el notario tenía bastante buen gusto para los vinos, eso abrió un tema de conversación con la señora Nutscream, muy conocedora de las temporadas de cosecha de las uvas, nueces y varios frutos.

A pesar de no participar mucho en la charla general, pronto el unicornio comenzó a sentirse a gusto. De cuando en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia la cocina, donde la yegua terrestre ya preparaba el relleno para las calabazas al horno. El aroma de los vegetales salteados no tardó en inundar la sala, ciertamente Suzette iba a lucirse. Cuando pasó un buen rato, Carburettor pidió permiso para ir al baño, excusa que aprovechó para visitar a la cocinera. No podía resistirse a la atracción ejercida por aquella poni, era como los enormes imanes usados en la fábrica de su padre para mover armazones de metal. Le encendía el deseo con apenas una mirada o un susurro; hubiera querido que no los interrumpiera la campanita cuando estaban en el patio.

—Un ratito, porfi — le suplicó intentando poner ojos de cachorrito — me portaré bien, lo prometo.

Al final, el poni mecánico obtuvo lo que quería. Quedó como ayudante de cocina, felizmente, grabándose cada instante vivido con ella. Después de todo, en algún futuro cocinarían juntos…

* * *

Me quedé sin ideas para la cena, la verdad, perdón si acabó muy así de golpe.

Siento que este capítulo quedó medio como de relleno, quería comenzar ya con la jornada de demostración pero bueno, será para el próximo. Trataré de meterlo todo en un capítulo, así que me va a tomar tiempo, además de que debo seguir con otras dos historias y llevar mi nueva (? vida como profesora virtual a causa de la cuarentena.

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, y ojalá lo estén pasando bien (dentro de lo posible) en sus casas.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Aquella mañana amaneció medio cubierta por la neblina, por eso a las seis y media la visibilidad no era la óptima, pero al menos permitía circular sin temor de chocarse algo o a alguien en el proceso. "Ojalá que la niebla se levante rápido" pensaba Fast Gallop, apostado delante del gran portón del taller HorseMotors, "porque sino va estar difícil salir con el carro". Vestía un camperón grueso y su tradicional gorra, además de cargar unas alforjas con los elementos necesarios para su 'aventura'.

El gerente de la Sección Norte de la ETM había venido unos minutos más temprano de lo que el mecánico le había dicho. Aunque supuso que lo encontraría en plena faena, le sorprendió hallar todo cerrado. No se oía ruido alguno desde adentro, lo cual comenzaba a preocupar al corcel, pues temía que hubiera ocurrido algo. Quizá debía llamar a la puerta de la casa, seguramente a Carburettor Turn se le pasó la alarma. No quería ser un pesado, pero viendo la situación...

Al rato, otro poni se acercaba corriendo por la vereda, un unicornio alto y delgado, muy abrigado pese a que no hacía un frío excesivo. Cual serpiente, una bufanda azul marino se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello, subiendo hasta taparle casi media cara, la otra parte la cubría una boina gris. Para completar el conjunto, una gabardina que a pesar de los años, aún conservaba la buena calidad. Ante la repentina llegada del desconocido, Fast Gallop se enderezó, como poniéndose a la defensiva. Hacía un tiempo le habían robado más o menos a esa misma hora del día, de ahí que desconfiara de cualquiera que anduviera muy cubierto. Esta vez no lo agarrarían desprevenido, ahora iba a defender su vida y sus bienes a coceadas. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a la altura del portón, el otro frenó bruscamente, se bajó la bufanda y saludó en tono cordial.

—Buenos días, señor Gallop. Supongo que no he venido tan tarde, después de todo…

—¡Ah, buen día presidente del sindicato! — exclamó el corcel terrestre con alivio.

—¿Hace mucho que está esperando aquí afuera? — preguntó Hoover Syndical, examinando con curiosidad la fachada del taller. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber hablado muchas veces con Carburettor o con sus muchachos, nunca vio el taller, ni siquiera recordaba haber ido allí. Bueno, hoy tendría la oportunidad.

—No mucho, me extraña que Carburettor no haya salido aún…

—Probablemente se ha dormido o se ha demorado con algo. Quizá deberíamos llamar, ¿esa puerta es de la casa de él?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, el muchacho vive aquí...

Al inicio, los golpes sonaron tenues, pero ante la falta de respuesta Fast Gallop aumentó la intensidad, moderando el uso de su fuerza para no tirar la puerta abajo. Esto surtió su efecto, pues se oyó una serie de exclamaciones y ruidos desde adentro, casi como si alguien estuviera tirando abajo todos los muebles de la casa. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a un unicornio salido a las apuradas de la cama. En la melena enmarañada se atoraba un peine, una de las mangas del mameluco de trabajo a medio vestir bailaba de aquí para allá con cada movimiento; incluso se notaban las sutiles marcas de la almohada en su rostro. Por poco y no traía la sábana enredada en uno de los cascos.

—¡Fast Gallop, Hoover! ¡Buenos días! — farfullaba Carburettor mientras se ponía a correr por la casa — ¡Pasen! Maldita sea, olvidé programar la alarma…

Los dos corceles entraron, sin poder dejar de reparar en el aspecto del mecánico. Para remediar esa macana, éste usaba todo el conocimiento adquirido de las múltiples veces en que se le hizo tarde para ir a la secundaria -ahí sí que le venía bien la magia-. Lo primero fue poner a calentar agua para un café súper mega exprés, de tostadas ni hablar. Después de abrir a los invitados para que no quedaran esperando afuera, se dispuso al aseo. Con bastante agua pudo vencer la resistencia de su melena y pasarle mejor el peine, casi quebrándolo por el apuro.

Quizá no había sido buena idea quedarse hasta tarde en lo de Suzette. Al parecer, el vino de Accountant pegaba más duro de lo que creía, y con la generosa cena, tan amorosamente deliciosa, resultó la combinación más somnífera del mundo. Pero valió muchísimo la pena, sí que sí. En su rol como ayudante de cocina, Carburettor no intentó lucirse, en el sentido de que, si bien poseía algunas vagas ideas de cómo pelar una verdura y mandarla al sartén, no se consideraba al nivel de la dueña de casa. Sin embargo, para Suzette, él demostró ser bastante competente, y se lo dijo antes de comenzar a servir, con lo cual lo hizo sonrojar un poquito. Felicidad para toda la velada. Además, hubo una pausa para los besos mientras en el horno se derretía el queso sobre las calabazas rellenas. Luego vino otra felicidad cuando Nutscream, Cinnamon y Accountant los aplaudieron por el éxito de la comida. Indudablemente, fue la cena perfecta, no faltó nada. El mecánico regresó a casa sintiendo que caminaba entre las nubes, viviendo en otro plano existencial y con Suzette llenando su mente por completo. Ni qué decir de lo que estuvo soñando toda la noche. Lástima que iba por la mejor parte cuando lo despertaron los aporreos de Fast Gallop…

El agua hervía en la pava como si ésta de pronto quisiera salir volando cuando Carburettor había terminado de vestirse, con lo cual su café iba a quedar con sabor a quemado, si es que eso era posible. De la vetusta alacena buscó su taza con diseño de engranajes, un regalo especial de su madre en su cumpleaños. Por mucho que le preguntó, ella nunca le dijo cómo consiguió esa taza, una de las cosas más cool que el unicornio había visto en su vida. Tres cucharadas de buen tostado, para cargar energía a tope, y una cucharadita de azúcar para aligerar. Sobre la mesa estaba la bolsa de bollos que Suzette le había regalado la noche anterior, antes de marcharse. "_Mucha suerte para mañana_" le susurró después de darle un largo beso de despedida, "_te preparé esto para el viaje_". ¿Será que la pastelera con su intuición femenina pudo prever lo que ocurriría? Seguramente. Al menos tendría algo con que complementar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto, Fast Gallop y Hoover Syndical aguardaban sentados en el gran sofá, sin saber muy bien qué hacer más que permanecer callados y quietos, como cuando vas por primera vez a la casa de tus suegros. Al gerente de la ETM le sorprendía la modestia en la que Carburettor vivía, teniendo en cuenta que los Steel poseían una de las mansiones más fastuosas de todo Manehattan. Quizá fuera por el hecho de que el único interés del joven era su taller. Por su parte, el presidente del Gremio de Taxistas admiraba la independencia del joven Turn y su desapego de la irrelevante acumulación burguesa. No importaba mantener una casa de punta en blanco sino cuidar aquello en lo que tanto había trabajado, y esa inversión de horas y horas de laburo se notaba en la atiborrada oficinita donde yacían los planos, papeles, facturas…

—Bien, desayuno y vestimenta listos… vamos por las llaves.

De un tablero atornillado a la derecha de la puerta que daba al taller, Carburettor tomó un manojo grande y otro más pequeño, el cual correspondía al Tordillo, con una tuerca enganchada a una cadena medio gruesa cumpliendo la función de llavero. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió poner el día en que la fabricó, y desde ese momento la tuerca se había mantenido en más o menos buen estado.

—¿Qué hora es? — preguntó mientras juntaba los últimos menesteres.

—A ver… — Fast Gallop buscó en el interior de su camperón un reloj de bolsillo bañado en plata, regalo de su padre cuando ascendió en la cadena de mando de la ETM — Las siete en punto.

Carburettor ya iba a mascullar otra maldición, pues se suponía que iba a preparar los tarros de repuesto para enviarlos por encomienda a la finca, pero recordó que sus muchachos se iban a encargar de eso. "Ya que nosotros vamos en tren, podemos gestionar la encomienda" había propuesto Washer, "además tenemos dónde guardarla porque hay un patio en el edificio donde los otros vecinos ponen sus cacharpas". Él y Piston se habían llevado la carreta con los tachos el día anterior, junto con una cadena y candados, por seguridad. El problema sería qué hacer con la carreta cuando fueran a la estación. Sabiendo que ya estaba en la ciudad por cuestiones del trabajo, Washer le hablaría a su hermano el Chijete para que la guardara en la casa de su madre, así que en teoría eso estaba arreglado. "Ojalá todo salga bien" pensaba Carburettor mientras salía a la explanada para abrir rápidamente el portón del taller.

De algo servía tener magia y saber usarla para realizar varias acciones al mismo tiempo. Mientras manipulaba con sus cascos los cerrojos del portón, alternaba un sorbo de café con un mordisco de bollo, y a la vez trataba de evitar que la presión por salir a tiempo le produjera un nerviosismo desastroso. Por suerte, adentro todo se hallaba en orden, y por fuera también, lo que significaba que nadie había saboteado nada. Aunque le preocupaba irse por un día completo… si bien no era mala idea pedir a alguien de confianza que le cuidase el taller, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de considerar esa posibilidad. Tal vez simplemente se preocupaba demasiado.

Tras destapar el Tordillo, Carburettor esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo al verlo. La pintura amarilla relucía con los primeros destellos de la mañana, algunos de los cuales se reflejaban en el parabrisas, ligeramente empañado por el choque entre la temperatura cálida mantenida por el cobertor y la temperatura fría del exterior. La trompa del carro parecía la cabeza de una bestia erguida, cuyo rostro, compuesto por la rejilla del radiador y los dos faros delanteros, miraba con determinación y valentía hacia la salida. Asimismo, las ruedas firmemente infladas se asemejaban a unas patas de forma nunca antes vista. Como una caricia, el unicornio pasó su casco derecho suavemente sobre el guardabarros, al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían aquella maquinaria a la que consideraba casi un hijo. "_Pasamos por tanto, mi amigo, pero tendremos nuestra recompensa. Hoy ambos debemos brillar, ¿de acuerdo?_" le susurró, y luego de darle unas palmaditas al capot, procedió a abrirlo para chequear el motor, el nivel de aceite y demás.

—¿Todo listo, señor chofer? — preguntaba Fast Gallop, acercándose lentamente a la entrada.

—Sí, ya casi estoy — respondió Carburettor, cerrando el capot y yendo a abrir la puerta de la cabina. Antes de colocar la llave en el encendido, suspiró hondo para relajarse. A la primera vuelta, no hubo respuesta, sólo un chisporroteo inicial. Esperó unos segundos, y probó de nuevo, repitiéndose el carraspeo de las bujías sin resultados. Al tercer intento, parecía que el carro iba a arrancar con los sacudones que dio, pero al final se paró. Eso fue lo que minó la última paciencia del mecánico, por lo que gritó de seguido — ¡Enciende de un vez o te agarro a martillazos!

A pesar de la brusquedad, la amenaza surtió efecto, y al cuarto intento por fin se produjo la reacción esperada. Con un temblor en la carrocería y una nube de humo expulsada por el caño de escape, el motor cobró vida con un rugido que retumbó por todo el galpón. "_Vaya, eso es tener autoridad..._" pensó Fast Gallop, le sorprendía haber presenciado esa faceta ruda del muchacho. "_Supongo que no se comportará así con sus empleados_" pensó por su parte Hoover Syndical, viendo lo fácil que el mecánico perdía la calma.

Así, el Tordillo quedó regulando tranquilamente, preparado para salir. Sólo para desquitarse un poquito, Carburettor presionó el acelerador un par de veces. Las revoluciones del motor se pusieron a mil en unos segundos, al tiempo que dos nuevas humaredas eran expulsadas por el escape.

—Seguramente estaba muy frío el motor, andaba con pereza — comentó Carburettor con una media sonrisa, siempre le mejoraba el humor oír el sonido de su carro — Muy bien, hora de marcharse.

Primero sacó al Tordillo a la explanada para luego cerrar el taller, asegurándose de que todo quedara en orden. Luego procedió a abrir el portón de la entrada, mientras pensaba: "_Esta noche cuando vuelva, espero encontrar todo tal cual como lo dejé_". Decidió echar un último vistazo a su casa para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de nada. En eso, vio sobre su escritorio la radiecita portátil que se había comprado unos meses atrás. Aquella vez la vio en una vidriera y le pareció que sería una buena compañía para las horas que se pasaba ordenando los papeles de la patente. La radio era uno de los inventos más recientes de la época, el cual empezaba a masificarse cada vez más a medida que ganaba apoyo económico en Equestria. No sólo se podía escuchar un informativo sino además, música, por eso se habían popularizado los programas musicales. El fabricante de los aparatos portátiles de radio fue el galardonado en la Exposición de Inventores del año pasado, y el tipo supo aprovechar muy bien ese premio, porque a pesar de que era un corcel más humilde que el hijo de Molten Steel, tenía una importante suma ahorrada y sólo le faltaba otro tantito para instalar la fábrica. Para Carburettor resultaba una inspiración y una esperanza, pues ambos sabían el significado de conseguir la tan ansiada meta después de toda una vida de esfuerzo. Por eso, el día de la premiación, Carburettor lo buscó para estrechar su casco a modo de felicitación, prometiendo que compraría una de sus radios ni bien tuviera la oportunidad. Y al cumplir su promesa, estuvo muy satisfecho, pues el aparatito funcionaba de maravilla. "_Podría llevarla para escuchar música en el camino, si no me equivoco a esta hora se emite ese programa de música campirana_", pensó el unicornio, "_quizá podría comprobar si puede captar la señal desde el carro en movimiento_". Así que se decidió a llevarla.

—¿Ya podemos subir? — preguntó Fast Gallop con impaciencia cuando el Tordillo ya se encontraba estacionado sobre la calle.

—Sí, adelante — respondió Carburettor antes de acabarse de un trago el café, pues le pareció peligroso dejar la taza encima del tablero. Por supuesto que se quemó hasta la dignidad, pero lo aguantó lo mejor que pudo. Con un hechizo de teletransportación, envió la taza a la mesada de su cocina. Lo demás lo acomodó como pudo sobre el tablero, y se limpió bien los cascos antes de tomar el volante, para no embadurnarlo de dulce de leche. Suzette había rellenado esos bollos muy generosamente.

Por otro lado, ninguno de los dos pasajeros invitados sabía si subir primero o no. Bueno, el que parecía más indeciso era Hoover, quien sentía de pronto un temor medio inexplicable, como si quisiera echarse atrás e ir a la finca más vale en tren. El asiento se veía cómodo, aunque quizá algo estrecho para tres corceles. "_Ya vamos retrasados, mejor me subo y ya" _se decidió el presidente del Gremio, y ocupó el sitio del medio.

—Por encima del asiento, a su derecha, verá que sobresale un aplique con una correa, — le indicó Carburettor enseguida, señalando una especie de enganche a la izquierda, metido en el asiento — tire de él y engánchelo aquí, la correa debe cruzar por su pecho, así — a modo de demostración, Carburettor se puso su cinturón, rozando sin querer el flanco de Hoover en el proceso — Eh, disculpe...

—No es nada — se apresuró a decir el señor Syndical, procediendo con lo suyo y evitando pensar en otra cosa.

Habiendo notado el pequeñísimo incidente, Fast Gallop disimuladamente esperó unos segundos antes de acomodarse del lado de la ventanilla, conteniendo la risa lo más posible. Debido a la corpulencia del poni terrestre, el unicornio del medio tuvo que correrse más en contra del conductor, aumentando sin querer la hilarante incomodidad de la escena. De esta manera, el pobre Hoover Syndical quedó asanguchado, sin escapatoria. Un montón de sensaciones se le agolparon de repente, entre la calidez de la compañía, la escasez de espacio ponisonal, y esa palanca de cambios que apuntaba _muy_ directamente al centro. De inmediato, el dirigente gremial se cruzó de cascos, y hubiera querido cruzar los cascos traseros también. Iba a ser un desafío evitar que las mejillas se le colorearan. De haber sabido…

—Bueno, parece que no vamos a tener frío aquí dentro, ¿eh? — comentó Gallop dando un sutil codazo a Hoover. Eso no ayudaba.

Aquel comentario pasó desapercibido para Carburettor, enfrascado en sintonizar la _Fm Great Mane_, que pertenecía a la estación radial más estable de la ciudad. Al parecer se había corrido la perilla, y por eso no estaba en la frecuencia correcta, hasta que por fin lo consiguió. Ahí nomás los acordes de _Deerence _sonaron a través de los parlantes, inundando la cabina con su pegajoso ritmo campirano. En la escala de los gustos musicales de Carburettor, esta banda ocupaba un buen sitio, casi codeándose con _Zareen _y _Manic Dowie_, y por sobre _Maretallica_. Con una fuerte impronta del sur equestriano, _Deerence _tenía una gran trayectoria musical, forjada a partir de sus continuos viajes por todo el territorio, por eso no era lo más común que grabaran discos con la misma frecuencia que otras bandas. Y cuando lo hacían, generalmente por la presión de su disquera, grababan aproximadamente veinte canciones para un solo disco. Gracias a una excelente estrategia de publicidad y preventa, los ejemplares se agotaban bastante rápido. La mayoría de las canciones se inspiraban en las propias experiencias de la banda en cada lugar que visitaban, y en el folclore de la cultura de su especie, que arrastraban consigo. El vocalista era un venado de rasposo acento extranjero y buen manejo de la armónica, en guitarra tenían a un lagarto overo de piel curtida por el sol, un zorro de cola muy peluda que nunca se sacaba el sombrero se encargaba de la pandereta y también sabía tocar el banjo, por último, la batería correspondía a un carnero con la sorprendente habilidad de golpear los platillos con sus cuernos.

Así comenzó el recorrido por la ciudad hasta la carretera que conducía a la zona rural de Manehattan, en paralelo a las vías del tren. Para no exigir demasiado al Tordillo desde el principio, y más que nada por precaución, Carburettor puso la primera velocidad. Esto le permitiría evaluar la marcha y detectar cualquier ruido o cosa anómala en el funcionamiento. Debajo de los asientos había cargado el maletín de herramientas por si algo se descomponía, pero por suerte, durante todo el trayecto por la ciudad, no hubo ninguna clase de inconveniente. El andar se fue emparejando a medida que el motor del carro se iba acostumbrando al movimiento, suavizando la rigidez inicial.

Antes de enfilar hacia la Estación de Trenes, Carburettor dio una vuelta para pasar por delante de _Madame Suzette Reposterie_, viendo a Cinnamon y a Suzette justo cuando éstos abrían la pastelería. Los hermanos reposteros le devolvieron gratamente el saludo. Incluso Suzette le envió un beso y Carburettor hizo el ademán de atraparlo, lástima que no alcanzó a mandarle uno suyo pues ya iba por la esquina y debía prestar atención.

Lo siguiente fue ir a la Politécnica de Manehattan y tocar bocina justo delante de la ventana del despacho perteneciente a Dynamic Gears, quien por suerte se encontraba justo allí. El profesor jamás había tenido la costumbre de asomarse por la ventana para mirar al exterior, pero en este caso hasta sacó medio cuerpo por allí, impresionado por ver al Tordillo 360 en movimiento, y agitó su casco con euforia. El rector de la escuela entró a la oficina justo en ese momento y quedó desconcertado por la reacción del profesor Gears, a quien regañó levemente, pero éste no le dio mucha importancia tras reincoporarse a la oficina. ¿Qué iba a saber el director del logro que significaba ver andar al carro?

Al doblar, detrás del vallado que se extendía hacia la otra esquina, se podían ver las canchas de entrenamiento en la escuela y, más allá, el gran patio de recreamiento. En una de las canchas había un grupo en su clase de educación física -porque la maldad de algún directivo quiso meter Educación Física en el primer módulo de clases-. De repente, al reconocer a uno de los potros del curso, Fast Gallop abrió la puerta del carro para gritar a todo pulmón: "_¡NO AFLOJEN EL PASOOOOOOO!_", provocando que los estudiantes salieran corriendo como en manada hacia la valla, queriendo ver la extraña máquina desde la cual alguien había exclamado la misma frase que el entrenador les repetía insistentemente durante cada clase. De hecho, la voz furibunda del mismo ordenando que todos regresaran en ese instante, se podía escuchar desde la calle.

—Eh, Fast Gallop, en la puerta hay una manivela para bajar el cristal de la ventanilla — le sugirió Carburettor, señalando dicha manija.

—Ese entrenador me cae muy mal, exige demasiado a mi hijo — se justificó el corcel sin reírse — Perdón, me salió del alma...

En la fila de potros apostada contra la alambrada no era difícil identificar a cuál se refería el señor Gallop, la rolliza herencia se manifestaba con fuerza en él.

Ya sin perder más tiempo, el Tordillo enfiló hacia la avenida que conducía a la Estación de Trenes de Manehattan, y de allí a la carretera de salida. Ni bien quedó la urbanización atrás, Carburettor pisó el embrague, metió la segunda velocidad con la palanca de cambios y empezó a acelerar la marcha.

* * *

—Piston, ya deja de dar vueltas en el aire que me estás mareando.

Esa mañana, increíblemente, mucho antes de que empezara el tañido de la campanita del despertador, los dos jóvenes ponis ya se habían levantado. Tal era la ansiedad que no pegaron casi un ojo en toda la noche, salvo por Piston que soñó con Coco Milk un ratito. Salieron de casa con bastante anticipación porque además de tirar la carreta llena debían pasar por la casa de la madre de Washer. Cuando él fue allí la noche anterior, se encontró con que además del Chijete también estaban sus otros dos hermanos mayores, que habían venido para una revisión médica, según la madre. Como debían regresar al campo justo al día siguiente, eran los candidatos indicados para la tarea de alcanzar la carreta hasta Middlestation, donde los barriles serían descargados del tren para ser llevados luego a la finca. El problema iba a ser el regreso, pero como había altas probabilidades de que los tachos volvieran vacíos, quizá podían engancharlo a la parte trasera del Tordillo.

Apoyado contra una de las columnas que sostenían el techo del andén, Washer degustaba unas gomitas con azúcar mientras recorría a su alrededor con la mirada. Se sentía preocupado por los barriles. Al empleado ferroviario no le convenció mucho haberlos cargado en el vagón de equipajes, pues temía que despidieran olor o se filtrara líquido, arruinando el contenido del vagón. Washer y Piston le aseguraron que no pasaría nada, siempre y cuando los manejaran con cuidado, pero el empleado de todas formas prefirió ubicarlos lo más lejos posible de las valijas, consiguiendo además una manta para cubrirlos. De todas formas, si pasaba algo, la responsabilidad no sería suya.

—Cómete una de estas gomitas de menta, el azúcar ayuda a bajar la tensión — agregó Washer.

—No, tengo el estómago revuelto — dijo Piston al bajar al suelo, y se sentó en un banco cercano — ¿Ya habrán salido tus hermanos?

—Seguramente sí, yo les dije que nos esperaran ahí como a las ocho, y el Mayor es muy puntual. Aunque yo hubiera preferido que no fuera con el Segundo, éste se distrae medio fácil y siempre quiere hacer la suya… van a andar a las patadas todo el camino.

—¿En serio?

—Sip, esos dos se tienen celos desde chiquitos. Primero por mamá, y ahora por las chicas. Con el Chijete, no sé por qué, el Mayor es más compañero…

—Bueno, lo que importa es que lleguen bien con la carreta. En Middlestation nos va a tocar a nosotros tirarla, ¿no?

—Sep.

—Qué flojera…

—¿Apenas empieza el día y ya andan con flojera? — preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Al voltearse, vieron al Tato, vestía un chaleco grueso con su insignia de Delegado del Gremio de Taxistas, y debajo de éste llevaba su tradicional uniforme de la ETM —Buenos días, muchachos.

Los corceles estrecharon sus cascos amistosamente.

—Eh, no es que tengamos flojera, sino todo lo contrario. Hoy madrugamos antes que el gallo — explicó Washer.

—La ansiedad, viste... — agregó Piston.

—Jeje, todos estamos igual. — Tato miró la hora en uno de los relojes colgados a lo largo del andén — Ya falta poco para que salga el tren. Espero que el resto no se demore, les dije que se reunieran aquí conmigo.

En efecto, cuando sonó la primera campanada para avisar de la pronta partida del ferrocarril a Middlestation, varios ponis se fueron acercando a ellos desde distintos puntos de la estación. El primero fue uno flaco y ágil de cara vivaracha, llamado Advisory Speed, con pelaje azul eléctrico y la crin peinada en puntas. A su tranco tranquilo, llegó el segundo por el lado izquierdo, Openleft Miles, por su aspecto debía ser uno de los veteranos; se conocía casi toda la ciudad palmo a palmo pues en sus años como taxista, había rotado entre las cuatro zonas, siendo ahora uno de los de la Zona Sur. A los pocos segundos, cediendo paso con respeto a cualquiera que pasaba por delante, vino Yield Ahead, un corcel de carácter muy educado y a quien conocían por su parsimonia para moverse. El cuarto, Merging Traffic, apareció entremezclado con un grupo de ponis que galopaba apurado hacia otro tren que ya se marchaba. Otros dos se sumaron al grupo a tiempo para ir a hacer la fila para subirse: Slippery Wetgallop, un poni de aspecto descuidado quien demostró su torpeza resbalándose a pocos centímetros de frenar, chocándose con el banco, sin que Stop Ahead, primo de Yield, alcanzara a detenerlo.

—Muy bien, ¿quién nos falta? — dijo Tato luego de las rápidas presentaciones y de comprobar que Slippery "el resbaloso" no se hubiera hecho daño.

—La Luchona, creo — contestó Merging Traffic.

—¡Shh, ahí viene! — lo calló Yield Ahead.

En efecto, una yegua corpulenta y cuarentona iba cruzando la galería, seguida de una potranca adolescente, otra que andaba seguro por la pubertad y una tercera más chiquita; todas con sus uniformes escolares y preguntando cincuenta mil cosas a la vez. La madre respondía como podía a estos incesantes cotorreos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en seco y empleó su voz de mando.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cada una ya sabe qué hacer, se los dije mil veces! Ahora debo irme, mis niñas, nos veremos en la noche, ¿ok? Confío en ustedes para que la casa no quede hecha una pocilga.

—¿De verdad vas a viajar con todos esos corceles, ma? — susurró la hija mayor, echando una mirada poco discreta al grupo que esperaba a pocos metros.

—¡Muévanse, van a llegar tarde a la escuela! — exclamó la madre ignorando la pregunta, y para poner más énfasis en su orden, pegó unos pisotones en el piso. La mirada de dragón se encargó del resto. No les quitó un ojo hasta que las tres obedientes potrancas se marcharon, perdiéndose entre la multitud. — Winding Road, un gusto — agregó al darse la vuelta, dirigiéndose a los mecánicos.

"_Así debió ser mi abuela Magellan cuando mi papá tenía mi edad_" pensó Washer, y Piston, por su lado, se acordaba de una tía bastante brava, de la cual hasta sus hijos escapaban en cuanto podían.

—De acuerdo, gente, nos vamos a la aventura — declaró Tato, asumiendo casi de inmediato su rol de liderazgo. Cual grupo de _fillyscouts_ en un campamento, los siete taxistas más los dos mecánicos lo siguieron hacia la entrada al vagón, con sus boletos al casco.

—¡Último aviso, salida a Middlestation!

El empleado que supervisaba los pasajes era un corcel regio, de pelaje cetrino, crin azabache y un prominente mostacho que ocultaba casi su boca. Vestía el uniforme de los ferroviarios, y por alguna razón, a pesar de los continuos viajes, parecía mantener muy bien su aspecto ponisonal. Al fijarse en los atuendos de los próximos pasajeros a subir, alzó con escepticismo una de sus tupidas cejas.

—¿Taxistas viajando en tren? ¿Qué clase de experimento social es éste?

—Ningún experimento social, — contestó Tato, con un gesto gentil, tratando de no dar muchos detalles — simplemente vamos a una demostración de producto, nada más.

La otra ceja del ferroviario se levantó también, para luego bajar al igual que la otra, formando así un ceño en señal de confusión.

—¿Una demostración de producto? Vaya, ¿no será una de esas estafas piramidales de "sé tu propio jefe", no?

Cierta petulancia en el tono de voz del poni bigotudo hacía imposible dejar pasar sus comentarios, provocando que cualquiera quisiera replicarle. Previendo la situación que podía generarse, Tato iba a tratar de poner paños fríos sobre el asunto, pero Washer se le adelantó.

—¡Nada de esas pelotudeces! — saltó el poni terrestre con ahínco — Es algo diez veces mejor que un negocio turbio: es el Tordillo 360 y hoy sale por primera vez del Taller HorseMotors a las calles de Manehattan, en exclusiva para los taxistas y su gremio.

—Ah, sí, he escuchado todo tipo de cosas acerca de ese artilugio estrafalario. Dicen que es un peligro para la vía pública, no parece tan estable como un tren…

Una de las particularidades de la ciudad de Manehattan era la pica entre los ferroviarios y los taxistas, y nadie al día de hoy ha logrado entender cómo surgió. Quizá el bardeo venía por la diferencia en las condiciones de trabajo (los taxistas conducían medio a la intemperie mientras que los ferroviarios iban bien acomodados en los vagones). Otra razón debía ser la influencia que sus asociaciones laborales habían logrado con el tiempo, pues el Sindicato de Ferroviarios, por su historia y trayectoria, poseía mucho más poder, y en comparación el Gremio de Taxistas era como el hermano menos agraciado.

—¿Usted qué sabe, señor Bigotes? — replicó Piston, sin poder resistirse a defender el honor del Tordillo — Todos los que dicen eso lo hacen por ignorantes. Nuestro carro a motor va a cambiar la forma en que los ponis se transportan… va a empezar con los taxistas pero seguramente en un futuro se extenderá a toda la población. ¡Todos tendrán su propio vehículo, y no necesitarán más tomar el tren, que encima los pasajes cuestan un huevo!

Un temblor en los pelos faciales delató que aquello había tocado un nervio en el empleado del tren, y eso se notó en la forma en que frunció sus cejas antes de replicar.

—Ja, ¿y entonces por qué los mandan a todos en tren en vez de darles un vehículo a cada uno? — diciendo esto, se dirigió al resto de los taxistas, quienes tenían expresiones medio hostiles pero se abstenían de sumarse al chicaneo.

—Porque hasta ahora sólo hemos logrado construir uno — contestó Washer inmediatamente — pero cada uno de ellos podrá conducirlo hoy, para que en el futuro sepan cómo manejar el suyo.

—Seguramente, ese futuro tardará demasiado, lo mismo que su carro _Tornillo _en alcanzar a un tren.

—¡Se llama "Tordillo 360"! — gritó Piston, encarando al otro poni — ¡Y estamos seguros de que no sólo puede alcanzar al tren, sino superarlo!

—Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida. Solamente los mejores voladores de los Wonderbolts podrían equiparar la velocidad de una locomotora.

—¿Quieres apostar, Bigotete? — se metió Washer, envalentonado — ¡100 bits a que el Tordillo la pasa de largo a su "loco-motora"!

El señor bigotes se echó hacia atrás orgullosamente. No iba a apostar con un grupo de vulgares sementales, ni siquiera cuando las probabilidades de ganar eran bastante altas. El monto no significaba la gran cosa, esto se trataba de una cuestión de honor, de orgullo, y no se rebajaría de esa manera.

—¿Qué pasa, Bigotete, le da miedo perder? — agregó Piston, con un tonito desafiante — Sabe que cuando menos lo espere, verá al carro a motor yendo a la delantera por la carretera paralela a las vías, ¿eh?

—Por favor, ¿quién se supone que lo va estar conduciendo? ¡No puede haber maquinaria más rápida que un tren!

—Eso es porque el mundo no ha conocido al Tordillo 360, — replicó Washer adelantándose cada vez más — y manejado por nuestro amigo Carburettor Turn, no habrá quien lo pare.

El gesto del bigotudo se tornó más agrio al responder.

—Saben que no deberían insultar al transporte que los lleva, ¿no? Además, dudo de que puedan demostrar tal cosa.

—¡Piénselo, 100 bits y vemos quién tiene la razón! — lo retó Washer, casi se veía el fuego en sus ojos.

Piston, Tato y los demás ponis permanecían expectantes de cómo se resolvería la situación. El empleado del tren no quería dar el casco a torcer, aunque la suma era ciertamente atractiva, y con tanta chicana por parte de esa chusma, sería absolutamente placentero verles la cara mientras les tocaba desenbolsillar los cien varos.

—Bien, si quieren perder el equivalente a su salario de una semana, es cosa de ustedes, — afirmó con fría indiferencia — un vuelto me vendrá bien para darle a mis mostacho la atención que merece.

Por las dudas, le hicieron jurar que cumpliría con la prenda en caso de perder la apuesta, usando la "palabra del caballero" como principal justificación.

—No se vaya a hacer el boludo, Señor Bigotes. Un caballero siempre cumple lo que promete. — advirtió Piston, atreviéndose a darle una palmadita en el hombro al ferroviario, quien lo esquivó con una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Mi nombre es... ! — empezó a gritar, harto de los apodos ridículos con que lo nombraban, pero fue interrumpido por una voz potente, la de la otra empleada del tren, que se asomaba desde la puerta de un vagón contiguo.

—¡Regular Moustache, acomoda a esos pasajeros y ya deja de perder tiempo, que estamos retrasados!

De este modo, quedó zanjado el asunto. El conjunto de trabajadores ingresó al vagón para acomodarse en sus asientos mientras Regular Moustache rumiaba su rabia por debajo del frondoso bigote.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 **

Antes de partir de la estación manehattense, únicamente una yegua entrada en años ocupada aquel vagón. Venía lo más pancha, acomodada en la butaca junto a la ventana, descansando los ojos. Semi dormida durante la hora del arribo, no se dio cuenta de la trifulca producida en el andén, entre el boletero y un grupo de bullangueros ponis. Fue cuando éstos subieron que se enteró de que tendría compañía por el siguiente trecho de viaje. Al ver a esos nueve sementales invadiendo la calma del recinto con sus vozarrones, pasos pesados, olores corporales impregnados del frío matinal y chanzas vulgares, la pobre vieja se encogió en el asiento, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la vestimenta de los mismos, pues a diferencia de un pegaso y un poni terrestre que llevaban puesto una especie de enterito azul, los demás traían ropa de taxista. Pero eso no podía ser, pensaba, pues los taxistas jamás viajaban en trenes, ¿o sí?

—Buenos días. ¿Puedo? — preguntó una yegua que, al parecer, venía junto con esa inusual tropilla masculina, aunque se comportaba de un modo más respetuoso, a pesar de sus rasgos rústicos.

—Oh, sí, claro... — se apresuró a responder la señora, un poco más tranquila al saber que le tocaría compartir espacio con otra dama.

Transcurrió un rato medio incómodo para ambas. Una poni estaba mucho más habituada que la otra a la intensa energía de los taxistas, quienes continuaban comentando tonterías y haciendo chistes sobre la apuesta de Washer contra el Señor Bigotes. Incluso éste ya debatía con su amigo Piston qué hacer con los cien bits, eso demostraba la confianza dispensada a Carburettor y al Tordillo. Nadie dudaba de que, en cualquier momento, verían al carro a motor pasando al ruido de los ejes por el camino rural paralelo a las vías, era cuestión de tiempo.

—... la verdad, creo que lo más genial sería compartir esos bits con ustedes, — determinó el poni terrestre, dirigiéndose a los muchachos — porque no va a ser un triunfo mío solamente, ni de Carburettor, sino del Tordillo, y por ende, sería el triunfo de todos... ¡El triunfo del carro a motor es el triunfo de los mecánicos y de los taxistas! — exclamando esto, Washer elevó un casco hacia el techo.

Todos lo siguieron con un grito de euforia al unísono, sin importar si ese razonamiento tenía toda la lógica consigo. En medio del proceso, Slippery Wetgallop se resbaló de su asiento y cayó al suelo; había sido mala idea elegir el lado del pasillo. Entre las risas de los demás, Yield Ahead lo ayudó a levantarse, y le ofreció cambiar de lugar, mientras que Advisory Speed sugería burlonamente que mejor convendría atar a Slippery para asegurar que no se cayera otra vez.

—Ey, si sale bien lo de la apuesta y el bigotes no se arremanga, podríamos ir todos juntos esta noche a lo del bar de Hoto, cuando lleguemos de las pruebas. — propuso Merging Traffic — Cien bits alcanzan como para pedir una ronda de cervezas… después, bueno, quizá cada uno deba poner lo suyo para la segunda.

—No es mala idea — coincidió Advisory Speed rápidamente — a ese loco divino de Hoto le va encantar escuchar cómo nos fue a todos con el carro a motor.

—Pero mañana hay trabajo, — advirtió Yield Ahead, el cuidadoso — y no creo que los jefes se tomen a bien que lleguemos tarde y con resaca...

—¡Quítese, simplón! ¡Hoy va a ser un día para festejar! — interrumpió Merging Traffic, él donde había joda, siempre se prendía.

—Eu, no, es cierto. Tras que no voy a aparecer en todo el día por mi casa, a mi señora no le va a gustar la idea de que yo siga de gira. — contestó Openleft Miles, el veterano.

—¡Pues lleve a la doña, también!

—Como si fuera tan fácil… Entiendo a Openleft, yo también tengo una familia, y van estar esperando que les cuente todo lo que pasó hoy, no me puedo ir así como así de casa. — saltó Tato a defender el argumento del señor Miles — Si yo estuviera soltero, sería otra cosa… No sé qué decidirá la mayoría, pero hoy no puedo.

—Mejor nos juntamos mañana a la noche, — propuso Piston, queriendo evitar que surgiera la discordia en el grupo por algo tan tonto — entonces a nadie se le hace problema, y el domingo podemos dormir a casco suelto.

—Ok, entonces, los que no sean unos _gobernados_ pueden votar por reunirnos esta noche en lo de Hoto— anunció Advisory Speed con un par de aplausos.

—¡Gobernados tus flancos! — le espetó Stop Ahead, a quien casualmente solían joder con que la novia lo tenía dominado.

—¡El que salta es porque lo es! — retrucó Merging Traffic, y así se armó un quilombo en el vagón, del cual estaban exentas las dos yeguas de los asientos delanteros.

—Santa Celestia, parecen adolescentes en una excursión escolar… — murmuró la poni anciana, asombrada por escuchar tantas vulgaridades en un rato, y echando de menos la calma que reinaba en el vagón antes de que el tren entrara a Manehattan.

—Y se pondrá peor — comentó Winding Road, la madre de tres niñas, con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Los acordes de _Deerence_ acompañaban perfectamente el viaje por la carretera de ripio a través de los campos, pues las letras y los instrumentos evocaban muy bien la austeridad, la frescura y la ambientación del mundo agrícola. Diez minutos después de dejar atrás la urbanización, se sentía como entrar a otra dimensión mediante una cápsula especial, haciendo que todo lo conocido fuera descubierto bajo una nueva mirada. Uno, desde la ventanilla del tren, solamente podía apreciar limitadamente el paisaje de modo lineal, o casi panorámico en las curvas. Pero nunca de frente, y eso era lo maravilloso del carro a motor: veías la inmensidad de la tierra extendiéndose ante ti, cual inmenso rollo de tela, hacia el horizonte. Por esto, la fascinación del gerente de la Sección Norte de la ETM no hacía más que crecer, y lo mantenía inquieto y charlatán. Cualquiera que lo conociese, en ese momento creería que el corcel experimentaba una especie de regresión a la infancia, pues se comportaba como un potrillo en una atracción de feria.

Poniendo en balanza la experiencia de viajar en el Tordillo 360 por un lado, y por el otro, la odisea de andar en carreta, sin dudas el plato de la primera se inclinaría más, tanto para el chofer como para los pasajeros. Así se acabarían o reducirían las demoras, los inconvenientes por lesiones de los choferes en la calle, las licencias por enfermedad a causa de la exposición al sol o a la lluvia, las quejas por las falencias del servicio, y más. Este carro a motor sin dudas le iba a traer a la ETM muchísimas mejoras, a pesar de la gruesa inversión que iba a significar. Por supuesto, eso les daría la excusa perfecta para dar un aumentazo a las tarifas...

No obstante, para el presidente del Gremio de Taxistas, digamos que el viaje no venía resultando de lo más placentero. Para empezar, ese incómodo calor, que no sabía si provenía del motor -pues creía estar debajo de éste- o del amontonamiento en la cabina. La humedad bajo su bufanda comenzaba a molestarle, y ya se la habría quitado de no encontrarse limitado en movimiento. "_Este detalle podría resultar inapropiado para un taxista a quien le toque llevar más de un poni en este carro_" pensaba Hoover Syndical, deseando poder abrir una ventanilla o algo para tener un poco de aire fresco. En segundo lugar, desconfiaba mucho de esa palanca de cambios, porque parecía que en cualquier momento iba a recibir un codazo involuntario de Carburettor durante alguna maniobra. Sin embargo, éste demostraba poseer un cuidadoso manejo de la dichosa palanca, con lo cual el orgullo del señor Syndical podía quedarse tranquilo. Lo que le empezaba a preocupar era el descubrimiento de su vértigo a la velocidad, una sensación que se diferenciaba muy bien de las otras, manifestándose como un vacío en el estómago sin llegar a ser náuseas.

Por la visibilidad, ninguna queja, por primera vez ambos corceles contemplaban el camino sin necesidad de poner atención a los carros que venían de frente, o a esquivar lo que pudiera cruzarse de repente, o mirar hacia atrás antes de tomar una curva, ni nada. Así se debía sentir ser un pasajero de lujo. Con algo más de espacio, el Tordillo 360 de seguro se convertiría en furor en Equestria.

A la derecha, a medio metro del camino enripiado y separadas por prolijas cercas, se extendían las plantaciones y granjas en una escala de colores campestres, sobre leves ondulaciones de la llanura. Mientras que a la izquierda, aproximadamente a unos dos metros de distancia, estaba el tendido ferroviario y la seguidilla paralela de los postes del telégrafo. Cada tanto, Carburettor echaba un ojo a las vías, esperando ver la cola del tren aproximándose. Con ambos cascos firmes sobre el volante y leves movimientos para controlar las oscilaciones, mantenía recta la dirección del vehículo, y así éste permanecía dentro en un mismo carril. En cuanto a los pedales, lo único que le costaba era cuidar la presión sobre el acelerador, pues a menor presión, el motor se abatataba, y a mayor presión, el Tordillo largaba un ronco rezongo que significaba "_súbele al próximo cambio_". Para marchar parejo, se requería sostener el pedal en una misma posición, y tras mucho probar, el unicornio descubrió cómo posar apenas el borde de su pata trasera en contra del borde del pedal. Suena difícil de explicar pero más sencillo de practicar. El resto simplemente era tener el otro casco relajado pero listo en caso de tener que pisar el embrague o el freno.

Pese a los inconvenientes por la demora, Carburettor iba contento. Había soñado con un día como ése, y por fin se le cumplía. Nada más le faltaba un cigarrito que combinara con la gorra y con la gafas de sol para completar la imagen de su sueño. Eso, y llevar un casco apoyado sobre la puerta, con la ventanilla baja del todo. La radio resultó ser una buena compañera de viaje. Por desgracia, debido al paulatino alejamiento de la ciudad, la señal se fue perdiendo hasta que ya solamente se oía la estática. De todas maneras, no sonaba descabellada la posibilidad de incorporar una radio al Tordillo. Si las cosas evolucionaban bien a futuro, quizá podría hacer un trato con el inventor de la misma…

—¿Cuándo creen que veremos aparecer al tren? — preguntó Fast Gallop, impaciente.

—No lo sé… si se demoró también, quizá haya una oportunidad de alcanzarlo — respondió Carburettor — pero mejor prefiero no hacerme ilusiones.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que quizá no lleguemos a Middlestation antes que los muchachos — apuntó Hoover.

—Naaaahh, con lo bien que anda este chico, yo apuesto a que sí llegamos antes — repuso el rollizo Gallop con un aspaviento.

—Nos tiene mucha confianza, señor, — comentó Carburettor, refiriéndose a sí mismo y al Tordillo — pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

—El tren ya debe de estar muy lejos, — prosiguió el unicornio gremialista — quizá no sea suficiente toda la velocidad del carro.

—¿Qué tan veloz puede ser este Tordillo? — preguntó el gerente — Porque se ve que tiene un motor formidable, y no lo van a parar con poco.

Carburettor entendía ese entusiasmo de Fast Gallop: se trataba de la ansiedad de comprobar cuánto era capaz de correr el carro a motor, de ponerlo en la cuarta y dejarlo que zumbe. A él le ocurría lo mismo casi prácticamente desde que salieron. Pero todavía no se animaba a largarse en una carrera, tanto por miedo a perder el control como por miedo a las irregularidades del camino, si bien hasta ahora no se veía ninguna. Ganas no le faltaban de pisarlo a fondo, y lo haría si estuviera solo. Sin embargo, siendo responsable de otras dos vidas, además de la suya, el instinto de conservación le instaba a andar manso nomás.

Total, mientras sus muchachos no hubieran hecho ninguna apuesta tonta para darse aires de importancia, no habría problema.

* * *

Después de un buen rato sentados, taxistas y mecánicos, impacientes, se agrupaban delante de las ventanas.

—Mierda que se tarda… Carburettor iba a salir temprano, casi a la misma hora que nosotros, ya tendría que estar acá. — comentó Washer, nervioso, despegando la nariz del vidrio y dejando allí un círculo de vapor, en el cual dibujó dos puntos y una v corta en posición horizontal, como solía hacer en la escuela cuando se aburría mucho.

—No se habrá dormido, ¿no? — sugirió Piston — Aunque Carburettor es muy puntual, y no creo que se levante tarde, en un día tan importante como éste.

—A veces pasa. — comentó Tato, encogiéndose de hombros — Te salteas la alarma del despertador, o la programas para la hora equivocada, y todo se va al demonio. A mí me ocurrió el día en que me casé, puse la alarma para una hora después, y cuando me desperté, se suponía que ya debía estar en la oficina del registro civil… Candle Melody casi me mata por haberle hecho pensar -sin querer- que me había arrepentido, bufaba como un dragón cuando llegué. Pero a ver, no fue todo mi culpa, sino de los del registro civil, ¿a quién se le ocurre programar una boda a las siete de la mañana?

—Si me mandan a casar a las siete de la matina, ni ebrio me caso — comentó Advisory Speed — es un horario bastante trambólico para casarse.

—Hey, no es tan malo. Es que, lamentablemente, no había otro horario disponible — explicó Tato.

—Fo, imagínense madrugar demasiado temprano, y quedarse dormido en medio de la ceremonia, ¡qué garrón! — dijo Washer, desatando la risa colectiva.

—Bromas aparte, — continuó Stop Ahead — el Tordillo se tiene que aparecer sí o sí, porque hay cien bits en juego. ¡Esas monedas no se van a ganar solas!

Y así estuvieron otro cuarto de hora, charlando de temas casuales mientras seguían esperando al corredor estrella, preocupados de que el tren aún tuviera la ventaja. No obstante eso, de cuando en cuando, Regular Moustache se daba una vuelta por allí; su mirada burlona y las puntas arqueadas de su bigote lo decían todo. Parecía muy seguro de que iba a ganar la apuesta. Eso no hacía más que aumentar las ansias de los corceles.

"_Dale, Carburettor, ¿dónde estás metido?_" pensaba Piston, mientras en su cabeza carburaba las mil y una posibilidades de que algo pudiera salir mal. Una goma pinchada, una fuga de aceite, algún problema de recalentamiento, un desbarajuste en las bujías... Afortunadamente, no había visto pozos ni barro en el camino, solamente unas leves elevaciones, como teclas de piano, a lo que el padre de Washer llamaba "pianitos". Te hacían saltar toda la carreta cuando pasabas por encima de ellos… En fin, al pegaso le preocupaba darse cuenta de que no habían diseñado ningún medio de comunicación con Carburettor en esos casos. Después de todo, éste era un unicornio, algún hechizo debía de saber para poder avisarles si le ocurría algo…

—¡Miren allá! — señaló Yield Ahead, llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de Winding Road y la de la vieja a su lado — Se ve como un punto oscuro en medio de una nube de polvo, ¿será él?

Los que se habían alejado de las ventanillas no tardaron en apiñarse de vuelta en ellas. En efecto, conforme el objeto más se acercaba, más definido se hacía. Lo primero que reconocieron Washer y Piston fue la trompa del Tordillo, y con un grito de alegría conjunto, mecánicos y taxistas comenzaron a animarlo como si fueran la hinchada del equipo oficial de hoofball manehattense.

* * *

Si bien el unicornio había procurado mantener al margen su espíritu _rápido y furioso_, le dio un no se sabe qué cuando alcanzaron a ver el tren. Recordaba eso de tener cuidado y no hacer macana, pero estos impulsos se ponían a cada segundo más intensos. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a Middlestation, tal vez unos dos o tres kilómetros. Por el camino, pasaron a dos ponis terrestres, quienes fueron cubiertos por la humareda cargada de polvo producida por el Tordillo.

—Je, no creí que esto fuera posible, pero ahí está… — comentó Carburettor, mirando a la locomotora como quien mira a su retador en un enfrentamiento. Una parte dentro de él dijo: "_Dale caña, no seas cagón_", y todo lo que venía pensando sobre la seguridad, se disipó.

Sutilmente, fue presionando cada vez más el acelerador, sintiendo en todo el cuerpo las pulsaciones de la adrenalina. Intercambió una mirada con Fast Gallop sin que fuera necesario agregar nada más. Para Hoover, aquel silencio de complicidad no podía significar algo bueno.

—¡Agárrense bien!

Con firmeza, el unicornio mecánico aceleró hasta oír el rugido de la máquina solicitando subir el cambio, luego soltó un cacho el acelerador para pisar el embrague, y llevar la palanca de tercera a cuarta, como quien levanta un switch. Entonces el ruido de la cilindrada se suavizó para volverse más estable, y con esto, la sonrisa del conductor se ensanchó al igual que su confianza. Le gustaba cómo iba respondiendo el Tordillo a la progresiva exigencia que le imponía. Uno, dos, tres vagones fue adelantando el carro, ayudado por la inclinación en esa parte del terreno y por las escasas irregularidades del camino, las cuales sorteaba gracias a la habilidad de su conductor.

Mientras Hoover Syndical se abrazaba a sí mismo, implorando en silencio por no descomponerse, por otra parte Fast Gallop en toda su emoción, buscaba con la vista aquel vagón donde debían de viajar los empleados de la ETM y del taller HorseMotors. No tardó mucho en divisarlo pues era el quinto, contando de atrás para adelante. Además, reconoció de inmediato las caras de los corceles pegadas a las ventanas, transformadas por la algarabía. Lo más divertido era ver las charadas que formaban los aspavientos y las exclamaciones de cada uno, y podía imaginarse el resto.

—Vaya, no había visto tan contentos a los muchachos desde que cobraron el aguinaldo… — comentó el rollizo gerente.

—Quizá deberían considerar un nuevo aumento de salarios — apuntó el presidente gremial, pero Gallop no lo oyó o se hizo el tonto.

* * *

—¡Pise pise pise! — gritaba Washer haciendo señas con el casco, como si estuviera apretando un botón.

Sin perderse un minuto de presenciar cómo el Tordillo avanzaba por el camino de ripio dejando tras de sí una amplia polvareda, la hinchada parecía que explotaba de felicidad.

—¡No le afloje, compañero, que nos vamos a ganar un tostón!

—¡No pare, siga siga!

—¡Demuéstrale a ese bruto del bigote que los taxistas no nos achicamos!

—¡Miren al señor Morsa, lo pancho que va!

En el vehículo podían ver al unicornio de color bronce y melena rojiza, manejando con total seguridad y concentración en el camino; al lado de éste, el cuerpo rígido de otro unicornio, el presidente del Gremio de Taxistas; y más atrás, asomando la cabezota, el regordete jefe de la Sección Norte de la ETM, el único de los patrones que decidió prescindir del transporte personal.

Gracias a la bajada, el carro a motor había adelantado bastante, además de agarrar buen envión para encarar ahora la cuesta arriba. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo por la subida le frenó unos tantos la avanzada, al igual que al tren, de modo que éste aún tenía cierta ventaja.

—¡Vamoooooo' Tordillo, no le aflojeeeee'! — continuaba alentando Piston al mismo ritmo que los demás corceles.

—¡Sígale que ahí va perfecto!

—¡Métale torque nomás, que ya queda poquito para pasar al culiao ése!

Una vez superado el desafío de la colina, y tras otra leve bajada, el terreno volvía a aplanarse en el siguiente tramo. Con eso, la carrera continuaba en condiciones equilibradas para ambas máquinas, y el Tordillo no daba señales aún de fatigarse, sino todo lo contrario. Se fue alejando sin perder el paso, seguramente no tardaría en estar cabeza a cabeza… o algo así... con la locomotora.

Pronto, las frases de aliento proferidas individualmente por taxistas y mecánicos se fueron convirtiendo en cánticos con tonada de cancha de hoofball, donde no sólo uno o dos, sino todos, se pusieron a saltar en el pasillo, abrazados como en una hermandad. Algunas de las canciones cancheras eran algo así:

*"_Trainfilly decime qué se sienteeee _

_teneeeeer en casa a tu papaaá_

_Te juroooo que aunque pasen los añoooos,_

_nuncaaaa nos vamos a olvidaaaar. _

_Que el Tordillo te gambeteó _

_Que Carburettor los vacunó. _

_Van a estar llorando_

_desde Manehattan hasta hooooy…_"

Hubo otra que fue compuesta por Washer:

* "_Tengo un carro amarillo, _

_que es lo que se lleva ahoooooraaa._

_Tengo un carro amarillo, _

_porque es la última moooooodaaaa. _

_Hay que comprar un carro, _

_ya lo decía mi padre,_

_eeeeess la forma más baraaata_

_de tener un transportableeeeee._"

Y así otras tantas, que incluso eran re-versiones de canciones famosas de cancha, aludiendo en estos casos no a equipos de hoofball sino a los ferroviarios, a su sindicato o a Trainfilly, la compañía ferroviaria.

* * *

—¡Me lleva…! — masculló Regular Moustache, mordiéndose el labio y mirando obsesivamente por la ventanilla del vagón del personal. El famoso invento estrafalario que defendían los taxistas ya les iba a la zaga.

—Yo no fui quien apostó cien bits a que esa cosa podía ganarle al tren — lo interrumpió su compañera, a la que apodaban Tickety, bebiendo un café con tranquilidad.

—¡No fue iniciativa mía, ellos insistieron...!

—Porque cualquier idiota que se mete con tu bigote puede convencerte de que te pongas a su nivel — continuó Tickety, disfrutando ver al otro perder la cabeza.

—¡No es cierto…!

—Acéptalo, tu orgullo te pierde, Señor Bigotes.

Oír de Tickety ese mote puesto por aquellos desagradables rufianes fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Moustache, quien se apartó bruscamente de la ventana para contestarle a su colega de falda. Pero no pudo siquiera abrir la boca, pues sonó un golpe en la puerta, y apareció otro de los empleados, que se encargaba de ir recorriendo los vagones.

—Oigan, ¿pueden venir a poner un poco de orden en uno de los vagones de clase estándar?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

El empleado los miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué no oyen como yo? ¡Se está armando un tremendo desastre allá, y los pasajeros de los demás vagones se están quejando de que vibra todo! ¡Si hasta fui a ver qué ocurría ahí pero nadie me prestó atención!

—Oye, oye, tranquilo, jovencito, a mí nadie me habla así. — Tickety dejó la taza de café sobre una mesita y se paró toda encocorada, haciendo recular al recién llegado. — Yo me encargo. Moustache, tú sígueme, a ver si aprendes cómo se ponen las cosas en orden.

Eso no le cayó muy en gracia al corcel, pero no le quedaba opción. A medida que avanzaban de vagón en vagón, oían incrementarse el bullicio. Antes de ingresar al segmento en cuestión, la yegua inspiró hondo, hinchando el pecho, tal cual hacía su madre cuando iba a lanzar un regaño superlativo -era maestra de escuela, y de las bravas.

—¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO! ¡VUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS BAJEMOS AQUÍ EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA!

Con mucho placer, oculto bajo su expresión furiosa, Tickety observó los efectos de su vociferación. En primer lugar, cesó el alboroto por completo. Segundo, los causantes del mismo se le quedaron mirando con ojos grandes, como potrillos pequeños, y obedientemente fueron a ocupar cualquier butaca que estuviese libre, no sin intercambiar miradas que lo decían todo.

—Debería darles vergüenza, voy a notificar sobre su comportamiento a la Empresa de Taxistas. Es una total falta de respeto. — agregó la yegua de uniforme rojo, dando una mirada panorámica al ahora serenado grupo. —Que no se vuelva a repetir, esténse tranquilos como ponis civilizados hasta bajar en su lugar de destino.

Al recorrer los rostros de los presentes, ella podía intuir lo que cada uno estaba pensando. Sabía que les caía bien al par de yeguas sentadas al frente. Sólo en dos corceles pudo percibir un atisbo de bochorno, en el resto... bueno, molestia, desagrado y calentura (en los varios sentidos de la palabra). No necesitaba mirar a Moustache para saber lo que le pasaba a éste también.

* * *

Increíblemente, el Tordillo se aguantó el batacazo de la carrera mejor de lo que Carburettor esperaba. A pesar de tener un poco acalambrados los cascos, no le aflojaba ni un ápice. Ya estaba ahí, ya casi superaba al tren…

El maquinista de la locomotora, un poni terrestre de anchos cascos y prominente barba, se rascaba la nuca por debajo de la gorra, sin entender qué henos era aquel extraño vehículo que sonaba como casi miles de motores juntos, y despedía una oscura nube de humo por detrás y no por delante, como lo haría una máquina de vapor. Esa humareda se mezclaba con el polvo que levantaban las ruedas del artefacto. Era lo más sorprendente que había visto en su vida. Por eso, cuando el conductor de aquel prodigio lo saludó sonriendo y extendiendo un casco, el maquinista lo tomó como un gesto de camaradería -porque además era un corcel menos mala leche que los boleteros-. Entonces tiró de una manija y la locomotora lanzó un bufido acompañado de una nube de humo. A modo de respuesta, Carburettor presionó un botón en el centro del volante, haciendo sonar la bocina, que sonaba como una trompeta en do grave.

Bocinazo va, bocinazo viene, nadie prestó atención al cartel que anunciaba la proximidad de un puente sobre el ancho arroyo que cruzaba, serpenteando, los campos. El problema de este puentecito era su forma de arco. Lo habían construido bastante más alto que el correlativo puente de las vías, pues el caudal del agua aumentaba mucho con la temporada de lluvias, creciendo más arriba del límite del suelo. Para un tren no era demasiado, pero para las carretas, sí. Al no percatarse de tal detalle antes, Carburettor no supo que debía bajar un cambio, sino que se dio cuenta cuando ya era tarde…

Técnicamente fue como saltar con ayuda de una rampa, el Tordillo se elevó varios metros por sobre el suelo y quedó suspendido en el aire por unos segundos mientras, lentamente, su trayectoria continuaba para adelante y hacia abajo. Dentro, en la cabina, las bocas de los tres pasajeros se abrían para proferir un grito al unísono, tanto, que se les veían hasta las muelas de juicio. Unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo, la mente del joven Turn pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—¡Hoover, échame un casco con la levitación!

El plan consistía en recurrir a la magia para suavizar el impacto, y así no hacerse mierda al chocar contra la tierra, pues él sabía que su capacidad mágica no sería suficiente para detener los efectos de la gravedad, ni aún con la ayuda del otro unicornio, que además se demoró en responder. Lo que sí lograron, juntos, fue retrasar lo inevitable. Envuelto en dos auras brillantes de diferentes colores, el carro terminó de descender sobre el camino hasta apoyarse en sus cuatro ruedas, y continuó marchando un trecho por sí mismo, debido a la inercia del movimiento, hasta que Carburettor consiguió recuperar el control.

* * *

*_Esta canción es una referencia a "Brasil decime qué se siente", entonada por hinchas argentinos en el mundial de Brasil 2014, y cuya melodía, a su vez, está tomada de "Bad moon rising", de la banda Creedence. _

*_Esta otra canción se basa en "El tractor amarillo", hay varias versiones pero no sé cuál banda es la original_.

Estuve varios días trabada con este capítulo, ya fuera porque no tenía tiempo, o se me cruzaba otra cosa, o abría el archivo pero entre un tema y otro, no avanzaba nada… Pero en fin, al menos ya lo terminé y ya está.

Quería darle un buen desarrollo a la carrera entre el Tordillo y el tren, no sé qué tal quedó pero espero que les haya gustado. Para el próximo capítulo, trataré de terminar con lo respectivo a la jornada de pruebas, porque después me toca seguir con lo del baile del club social, la competencia de mambo, y algo muy especial con Suzette.

Saludos, y nos leemos pronto.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

El Tordillo había sobrevivido al rampazo por el puente, e incluso siguió marchando un buen trecho, movido por la propia inercia del salto y la fuerza que le quedaba al motor aún en funcionamiento. Pero cerca de Middlestation, a tan pocos metros de la estación, el carro empezó a fallar, y después de unos bruscos sacudones como los de una bestia tosiendo, se paró definitivamente. No sólo salía humo desde el escape, sino desde debajo del capot, creando una nube densa alrededor. Carburettor se bajó con un bidón de agua y la caja de herramientas para hacer control de daños. Al levantar la tapa del capot, desenroscó cuidadosamente el tapón del radiador, echándose enseguida para el costado para esquivar el chorro de agua caliente que saltó de ahí. "¡Uuuuhhh!" exclamó el unicornio mientras los otros dos pasajeros se bajaban a su vez. Fast Gallop no dudó en ir al lado de Carburettor, preocupado por la reacción de la máquina. Por su parte, Hoover Syndical casi se arrodillaba a besar el suelo, pero en lugar de eso fue a recargarse sobre un árbol para recuperar el aliento. "_No te preocupes, Fast Gallop_" respondía Carburettor al gerente de la ETM, "_sólo tuvo un recalentamiento por la carrera... es como si salieras a galopar después de varios días de estar sentado_". El regordete corcel no había tenido una experiencia así pero entendía el punto, tranquilizándose un poco al respecto.

En lo que ellos esperaban a que el motor se enfriase para continuar, vieron el largo cuerpo del ferrocarril deteniéndose en la estación, y a los muchachos vitoreando desde las ventanillas abiertas. Fue entonces cuando un par de ponis terrestres se detuvo a un costado del Tordillo, uno era gordo y petiso, y el otro era más flaco y de apariencia más joven.

—¿Qué ha _pasao_, amigo? ¿Se le fundió el _moustro_? — preguntó uno de los corceles de la carreta, en un marcado acento campirano.

—No, no, simplemente está descansando. — contestó Carburettor — Después de todo, es la primera vez que sale a la carretera.

—Ahhh pero mire qué tal, formidable su goyete. Hace un ratito nos tapó en tierra, literal le dio otro significado a eso que dicen de "morder el polvo". — comentó el corcel flaco en tono risueño, pasándose un casco por la melena.

—Discúlpenme por eso, no fue mi intención… es que venía demasiado rápido como para frenar.

—No hay problema, menos mal que nos echamo' pa'l costado porque sino hubiéramos quedado hechos compota.

—¿Usted es el patrón del Washer? — preguntó el otro corcel — Nosotros somos hermanos de él, nos encargó alcanzarle esta carreta hasta acá.

—Ah, sí, soy yo. Carburettor Turn, mucho gusto.

—Yo soy el Segundo, y éste es mi hermano el Mayor.

Los tres corceles estrecharon sus cascos, y acto seguido Carburettor les indicó que continuaran hacia la estación, donde ya se veía el descenso de los pasajeros al andén, y la descarga de equipaje un poco más atrás. Así lo hicieron ambos hermanos, ingresando al complejo por la entrada para carretas.

Mientras tanto, los ocho taxistas y los ponis mecánicos estaban enzarzados en una discusión con Regular Moustache, pues ellos querían cobrar lo de la apuesta, pero aquél se negaba a pagar con la excusa de que el Tordillo no llegó a tiempo a la estación. Sin embargo, ellos insistían en que el carro sí logró rebasar al tren. Al señor bigotes no le quedó de otra que aflojar, viendo que Tickety, su compañera, parecía echar fuego por los ojos.

—¡Sólo tengo ochenta bits! — exclamó luego de revisar a conciencia sus bolsillos — ¡Tómenlo o déjenlo!

—¡El trato era por cien! — replicó Washer, creyendo que Moustache mentía.

Aquello colmó la ya casi nula paciencia de Tickety. Bufando, buscó en su cartera algo de cambio, unos veinticinco bits en total, los puso en una bolsita y bruscamente agregó en ella los del bigotudo. Tras hacerle un nudo a la bolsa, se la lanzó al poni terrestre mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Quédense con lo que sobra y lárguense de aquí AHORA MISMO! — luego se dirigió a su colega — ¡Y TÚ, vuelve al trabajo sin lloriquear!

Sin agregar una sola palabra, cada uno siguió con lo suyo. Washer y Piston fueron a la zona de descarga, donde el empleado ya estaba rezongando por tener que bajar los barriles. Para evitar un desastre, los dos mecánicos se dispusieron a hacerlo ellos mismos, contando con la ayuda de los hermanos de Washer para cargarlos en la carreta.

—Bueno, Washer, cumplimos — le dijo el Mayor cuando terminaron — ahora les toca tirarla a ustedes.

—No hay problema muchachos, gracias por el favor.

—Estos cosos son bastante pesados, ¿seguro que van a llegar con semejante carga? — señaló el Segundo, golpeando suavemente un tacho de combustible.

—Sep, ya es costumbre. — respondió Washer — Además, la finca no está tan lejos. Ustedes vuélvanse para casa nomas, y mandenle saludos al viejo de mi parte.

—Dale, cuídense. Y dile a tu patrón que le baje a la velocidad cuando cruce a alguien en la carreta — reclamó el Segundo — nos hizo tragar polvo a lo guaso.

—Tú comías tierra de potrillo — comentó el Mayor, con una sonrisa, mientras se daban la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Ésa no vale, tú me diste un tazón de tierra y me dijiste que era chocolate!

—Pero salías al patio cuando mamá no te veía, y te comías la tierra de la huerta…

Así siguieron los dos hermanos mientras trotaban en dirección a la granja Pear, y Washer y su amigo se reían por lo bajo detrás.

La comitiva aguardaba fuera de la estación, donde había un gran carruaje estacionado debajo de la sombra de una arboleda. Del mismo se apearon dos ponis muy bien ataviados, uno era Trotter Dusk, el jefe de la División Oeste, y el otro era Assured Freshet, de la División Sur. Detrás del primer carruaje había otros dos similares, aunque con ciertas diferencias respecto al primero en cuanto a apariencia de comodidad. Mientras Tato hablaba con los dos jefes, Washer le comentó por lo bajo a Piston ese detalle, y Openleft Miles, que estaba cerca, les susurró que seguramente debió ser idea del señor Freshet contratar un transporte hasta la finca. "_Para que ninguno de nosotros se lastime trotando de camino al campo y quiera después meter una demanda_", les explicó. Cuando se fijaron en la gran carreta aparcada un poco más lejos, cargada hasta el tope y tapada con una lona, Openleft se aventuró a predecir que allí traían equipo de seguridad.

El jefe de la División Sur tomó la palabra para explicar a los taxistas cómo se organizaría la caravana hasta la propiedad de Fast Gallop, pero ninguno le prestaba mucha atención, pues miraban con preocupación al anfitrión principal, varado a unos metros de allí. Un rato antes, en el tren, cuando vieron al Tordillo detenerse bruscamente, Piston Oil les dijo que eso pasaba por el sobrecalentamiento del motor a raíz de la exigencia, solamente restaba esperar a que el motor se enfriara. En efecto, Carburettor iba controlando la temperatura en uno de los relojes del tablero: la aguja debía bajar hasta sesenta, y entonces podría encenderlo de nuevo para continuar el itinerario. Mientras tanto, Hoover Syndical fue a integrarse con el grupo, lo que era en realidad su excusa para quitarse el cagazo que traía -y que se le bajara la emoción-. El que siguió firme fue Fast Gallop, a pesar de que también tendría que haber ido a charlar con sus semejantes.

—¿Cuánto le falta para enfriarse?

—Bueno, creo que le tomará un buen rato… Ahora que lo pienso, tuvimos suerte de no haber explotado.

—Muchacho, no digas eso, ¡lo del puente fue una proeza!

—Lo sé, aunque fue un poco arriesgado. Al menos ya sé que corre bien en todas las velocidades. — después de una pausa, en que Carburettor miró la congregación más adelante, agregó — Creo que deberíamos unirnos a la junta en vez de estar aquí, papando moscas...

Entonces el señor Gallop recordó sus responsabilidades como parte de la dirección de la ETM, y asintió enérgicamente. Los taxistas los recibieron estampando los cascos en el suelo, como a dos héroes que regresan del campo de batalla, aunque Freshet y Trotter disimularon su descontento por ser ignorados tan olímpicamente -siempre hay una primera vez para todo-. De estar el jefe de la División Este allí, eso no habría pasado, porque de los cuatro era el que más sabía imponerse. Sin embargo, alguien debía quedarse en la ciudad para controlar que no se desbandara la empresa… eso, y porque era extremadamente alérgico al campo. No obstante, estrecharon cascos cordialmente con su par de la División Norte, con cara de "_todo bien, ¿y tú?_". La coordinación se tornó un poco más difícil en ese momento pues mecánicos y taxistas parecían más interesados en comentar sobre lo ocurrido durante el viaje, contando con lujo de detalles lo de la apuesta, la carrera y todo lo demás.

—Esto de verdad es una excursión escolar… — murmuró para sí misma Winding Road, la única yegua en todo ese hervidero, sonriendo para sus adentros. Ya tenía experiencia con los viajes escolares de sus hijas. Finalmente, decidió hacerle un favor al jefe de su división, que ya transpiraba de la propia ansiedad, y recurrió a la misma estrategia de Tickety para llamar la atención del grupo de corceles, y dirigirla hacia donde correspondía.

Luego del interrumpido discurso de Assured Freshet, la caravana se puso en marcha, encabezada por el Tordillo, al que le siguieron Washer y Piston con la carreta de suministros para el carro. A continuación, las carrozas con los gerentes y con los taxistas, para cerrar con la otra gran carreta. Esta parte del trayecto fue mucho más tranquila y lenta, debido a que el camino estaba mucho más descuidado, y además a cada rato cruzaba por el medio algún animalito o había muchas ramas caídas de los tupidos árboles que formaban un verde techo abovedado. De tanto en tanto aparecía algún campesino que los miraba con curiosidad.

Entonces, al divisar a unos metros una llamativa tranquera pintada de blanco, Carburettor frenó el carro, y Fast Gallop procedió a bajar para abrir el portón. Un cartel hecho en madera daba la bienvenida a "El Oberá", nombre enigmático pero que de alguna forma sonaba bien para denominar una propiedad campestre. A continuación ingresaron a un sendero adoquinado, con una hilera de altísimos eucaliptos a cada lado que lo flanqueaban hasta los lindes de la casa. Precedida por un patio frontal cargado de parterres de flores en diversos tonos de azules y rojos, la casa se alzaba como el punto central. La arquitectura remitía a las antiguas chozas bucólicas, con una planta principal y un techo a dos aguas diseñado para contener además un ático arriba, iluminado por un tragaluz triangular. Las ventanas, con forma de arco, se encontraban abiertas para dejar pasar el aire fresco, y los postigos eran retenidos por unos ganchitos adosados a las paredes. En la galería frontal se exhibían un par de cómodas sillas de mimbre y una mesita que había pasado por varias generaciones. Allí, parada delante de la puerta principal como un celador, aguardaba la esposa de Fast Gallop, con un vestido que casi parecía de gala, acompañada de un matrimonio de mulas que se encargaban de cuidar y mantener la finca, cuya casa, menos glamorosa y algo más pequeña, se ubicaba un poco más lejos, cerca del cobertizo, el pozo de agua y la letrina.

La señora quedó impactada al ver el Tordillo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciarlo demasiado, pues enseguida el señor Gallop asumió el mando de la caravana, y con ayuda de su empleado, guiaron al carro, los carruajes y la carreta a través de un camino lateral, que rodeaba la casa para ir al fondo, a la zona más abierta del campo. El patio del lado posterior era como una versión en miniatura de esos patios lujosos que suelen salir en las revistas de decoración del hogar. Abundaban los arbustos de hojas anchas como bandejas, palmeras y canteros. Cada actividad tenía su espacio definido dentro de este microcosmos jardinero. La parte donde se levantaba la parrilla contaba con un piso de baldosas, y allí todo parecía medido como para poner una mesa con muchos comensales -justo como se la veía ahora-. Luego le seguía una parte con hamacas y algunos juegos infantiles, lo que sería la zona de recreación, y ahí nomas, al nivel del suelo, una piscina de forma ovalada invitaba a meterse en su agua cristalina, contando con un trampolín y varias reposeras que aprovechaban la sombra de dos grandes árboles. Más allá del patio había una canchita para jugar hoofball, y un pedazo de terreno sin domesticar que ahora era ocupado por una carpa blanca. Después de ahí, otro alambrado marcaba el límite con el campo abierto, ahora convertido en un circuito de manejo, que desde arriba podía verse como una figura muy abstracta, con curvas y líneas rectas como si alguien hubiera estrujado un rectángulo. Iba a ser un gran desafío para los aprendices de conductor.

Las carretas de transporte se retiraron, habiendo cumplido con su trabajo. Volverían al atardecer, cuando concluyera la jornada. Sólo se quedó la carreta cargada, y uno de los carruajes lujosos por si acaso alguno de los gerentes debía regresar a la ciudad. El Tordillo estacionó directamente en el inicio del circuito, mientras que Washer y Piston buscaron un sitio sombreado para dejar la carreta con los barriles, pues no convenía dejarlos calentándose al sol.

La comitiva se reunió dentro de la carpa blanca para dar comienzo a la primera charla informativa. Los trabajadores se ubicaron en los asientos, puestos en fila como en un salón de clases. Delante, como si se fuera a dar una conferencia, había una mesa cubierta por un mantel, con una jarra de agua y vasos. Detrás de la misma, de izquierda a derecha, se sentaron Assured Freshet, Trotter Dusk, Fast Gallop, Hoover Syndical, y finalmente, Carburettor Turn, quien se sentía nervioso, raro y emocionado a la vez. Los efectos de la adrenalina por la aventura anterior ya se habían esfumado, pero igualmente se sentía un poco "acelerado". Había traído un par de hojas donde escribió todo lo que iba a decir, aunque temía acabar hablando zafarranchos, como le ocurría cada vez que le tocaba exponer un trabajo en la escuela. La ansiedad empezó a aumentar en ese mismo momento.

Cuando se hubo hecho silencio, el gerente de la División Oeste se paró, recorrió a la audiencia con la mirada, y finalmente tomó la palabra.

—Buenos días caballeros, y madame. Hoy, conforme a lo acordado entre la Empresa de Taxis de Manehattan, el Gremio de Taxistas y el Taller HorseMotors, damos inicio a esta jornada, donde los señores mecánicos no demostrarán el funcionamiento de su carro a motor, y luego, procederán a enseñarle a nuestro personal aquí presente los principios básicos de manejo. A partir de los resultados de esta jornada, se decidirá si brindar apoyo o no al mencionado taller para continuar con el desarrollo del Tordillo 380…

—Eh, disculpe, es 360 — le corrigió Carburettor, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

—Bueno, bien, Tordillo 360…

—¡Ya déjese de formalidades, Dusk, y pasemos a lo que importa! — el que interrumpía esta vez era Advisory Speed, el más impaciente de los taxistas del oeste.

Trotter Dusk simplemente carraspeó, indignado. Odiaba ese tipo de interrupciones porque le hacían perder el hilo del discurso.

—Ejem, como decía, desde la gerencia de la empresa consideramos clave esta alianza para el futuro mejoramiento de nuestros servicios en Manehattan, además de ayudar al impulso de una nueva industria. Por eso, queremos pedirles la mejor disposición para este día. Gracias.

Acto seguido, le tocó el turno a Fast Gallop.

—No tengo mucho para agregar, simplemente decirles que… eh, pues, que es un honor estar aquí, que disfruten la estadía y además aprendan, que por favor nadie pise las plantas, y en lo posible, usen la letrina de aquí fuera porque el baño de la casa se tapa de nada… y de nuevo, eviten pisar las plantas porque mi señora se ataca. ¡Muchas gracias!

Fue algo difícil para la audiencia tomar en serio las recomendaciones de Gallop, pero asintieron dando a entender que las tendrían en cuenta. Especialmente, lo de las plantas. El presidente del Gremio también compartió unas palabras, y luego le cedió el turno a Carburettor.

—Miren, yo no soy muy bueno con los discursos… — empezó con algo de nerviosismo — hay muchas cosas que debo explicarles sobre cómo funciona el Tordillo, pero no quiero andar aburriendo a nadie con exposición técnica… tampoco quiero repetir ocho veces la misma explicación, pero tal vez sea necesario.

—¿Tan complejo es ese aparato? — preguntó Openleft Miles, y ahí arrancó una avalancha de preguntas por parte de los demás taxistas, a las cuales Carburettor no sabía cuál responder primero.

—A ver, si no mejor vayamos afuera y les muestro cómo se hace, ¿ok?

Y ahí se fue toda la introducción, nada que ver con lo que realmente tenía pensado, nada que ver con el día en que le explicó a sus muchachos la Didáctica del Carro a Motor. Washer y Piston se miraron y se cruzaron de hombros, comentando que habría sido genial tener al Profe Gears en ese momento, él sin dudas habría logrado transmitir a los taxistas la parte teórica, y ellos podrían encargarse tranquilamente de la parte práctica. De modo que todos abandonaron la carpa, siguiendo a Carburettor hasta el Tordillo, rodeando al carro. Ya sintiéndose un poco más a gusto, las palabras fluyeron de la boca del unicornio, pues le ayudaba mucho decir las cosas al mismo tiempo que las hacía.

—Lo primero que deben entender, es que a partir de ahora, van a ser dos, y no uno. — comenzó, dando unas palmaditas sobre el capó.

—¿Como una yegua cuando se embaraza? — fue la pregunta chistosa de Merging Traffic, desatando algunas risas y recibiendo un par de codazos de Yield Ahead, pues era una falta de respeto para las damas, habiendo una especialmente presente. Aunque Winding Road no dio señales de haberse ofendido por ello.

—Ehm, en cierta forma sí, pero no…. No, porque ese caso es sólo por un tiempo, y la relación es… bueno, distinta. Aquí, conductor y máquina deben estar sincronizados, pero el que tiene el control siempre va a ser el conductor, que no se les olvide. El carro va a hacer todo lo que ustedes le ordenen, pero deben realizar los procedimientos correctos porque sino el resultado no va a ser el adecuado.

—O sea que si se cruza un tipo que me cae mal, puedo atropellarlo y decir que fue cosa del aparato, ¿eh?

—¡Advisory, viejo, qué ideas tienes! — le contestó Stop Ahead.

Carburettor tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Sí, había pensado en eso alguna vez, pero le iba a traer demasiados problemas.

—Otra cuestión tiene que ver con el cuerpo. Normalmente, cuando un poni galopa, su cuerpo está siempre en posición horizontal, y sus cuatro cascos deben repetir los mismos movimientos aunque en distinto orden. Pero acá, la cosa cambia, porque debemos mantenernos en posición vertical, y a nuestros pares de patas les toca hacer dos cosas distintas. — explicó el unicornio mientras se subía a la cabina, haciendo énfasis en la postura que adoptaba en el asiento.

—Ah, como esa posición a la que le dicen "la sillita" — nuevamente habló Merging Traffic dando la nota cómica. Aquella insinuación no pasó desapercibida, y cada uno que la captó, en su mente imaginó cosas distintas.

Así, comentarios graciosos mediante, el líder del Taller HorseMotors fue desarrollando el paso a paso de cómo poner en marcha el Tordillo, según los pasos predefinidos unos días atrás con su equipo. Primero, prenderse el cinturón de seguridad, algo que Assured Freshet miró con aprobación. Segundo, acomodarse bien frente al volante y con los pedales, observando bien cuál es cual. Tercero, presionar el embrague -pedal de la izquierda-, y girar la llave en dirección hacia uno… y así sucesivamente. A pesar de que todos estos pasos ya los realizaba de forma automática y rápida, Carburettor tuvo que acordarse de hacerlo lento, para que cada acción se viera claramente. Además, enfatizó en un punto esencial: para que el carro empezara a moverse, se debía soltar muy suavemente el embrague al mismo tiempo en que, muy suavemente también, se presionaba el acelerador.

—Esto es _mucho muy importante_, porque si sueltan muy de golpe, el carro se para, y si apretan muy enseguida el acelerador, también va sufrir. Hay que llevarlo con paciencia, hasta que nos salga con naturalidad… Ahora miren con atención y en silencio, sin comentarios ni chistes sugerentes, ¿bien?

Aquella última oración cortó en seco el chascarrillo que Merging Traffic iba a pronunciar, dejándole con la boca abierta, de modo que la cerró, pero haciendo puchero de potrillo rebelde.

Después de dar una vuelta entera al circuito para familiarizarse mejor con el mismo, Carburettor se reunió aparte con sus muchachos para decidir cómo comandarían las pruebas con cada taxista, para lo cual se irían turnando. También repasaron velozmente la Didáctica del Carro a Motor, cosa de que no se les escapara nada.

Mientras tanto, el contenido misterioso del carretón fue revelado: se trataba de equipos de protección para deportes extremos, comprados por la ETM para garantizar la seguridad de su personal -y evitar cualquier tipo de demanda en caso de incidentes-. Cada equipo contaba con casco, pechera y aprestos para las patas, incluyendo además una especie de traje similar al de los Wonderbolts pero confeccionado con un material resistente al fuego. A la mayoría de los taxistas les resultó complicado contener la risa, si los jefes hasta habían contratado a un instructor para enseñarles a colocarse correctamente cada accesorio. Y por si fuera poco, había tres de sobra para cada poni mecánico de HorseMotors.

—Madre mía, — murmuró Openleft Miles a sus compañeros — Freshet sí que se lució esta vez. Más que aprender a manejar un carro motorizado, parece que vamos a ir a la guerra de las Carmópilas.

—Nos falta tener una lanza y un escudo a cada uno, y ya estamos completos, jaja — agregó Advisory Speed, blandiendo una lanza invisible — ¡En guardia, o te ensarto!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! — contestó Merging Traffic, adoptando una postura defensiva como si estuvieran en un entrenamiento de la Guardia Real. Ambos se trenzaron en una pelea imaginaria, sin lograr contener la risa.

—Oigan, ya déjense de bobadas, — los reprendió Tato con su voz de autoridad, no por nada era delegado del gremio — yo sé que esto parece una guasada… pero por las dudas conviene más prevenir que curar.

—Oye, pero en serio, — Washer se acercó a Tato, hablando muy bajo — ¿de dónde le viene a Freshet esa obsesión por la seguridad y todo eso?

El rostro del taxista se tornó serio, y fue casi como un efecto en cadena, sobre todo para los choferes que pertenecían a la División Sur. Antes de responder, Tato observó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el gerente en cuestión no se hallara cerca. Estaba a varios metros, charlando con Carburettor y Trotter Dusk. El delegado gremial le hizo señas a Washer para que se acercara.

—Tiene que ver con un trauma de su infancia… su hermano mayor, Ace Wave, fue asesinado, y Freshet tuvo la maldita desgracia de ser quien encontrara el cadáver. Por ese tiempo, andaba un ponicida en serie, que atacaba a un poni cada semana.

—Ah, sí, ése al que le decían Bloodbourne, y por eso ahora están haciendo esos homenaj…

—¡Shh, no comentes esto en voz alta!

—Está bien, está bien...

Zanjado el asunto, inició la segunda fase. Los corceles y la yegua se formaron en línea recta, como cuando en la escuela escuela te hacían formar para ir armando los grupos de juego. De izquierda a derecha, la línea iniciaba con los taxistas de la División Norte, Tato y Yield Ahead, continuando con el par de la División Oeste, Stop Ahead y Advisory Speed, luego los de la División Este, Merging Traffic y Slippery Wetgallop, y al final, los de la División Sur, Openleft Miles y Winding Road. A un lado se ubicaban los gerentes de la ETM, y de los tres, el que estaba más visiblemente emocionado era Fast Gallop. Al frente de lo que parecía esta formación de _filly scouts_, los mecánicos del Taller HorseMotors, Carburettor Turn, Washer Set y Piston Oil.

—Bueno… — dijo Carburettor frotándose los cascos — ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

* * *

No quería extenderme demasiado de lo aceptable con la jornada de pruebas, pero no sé por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo: cuando me doy cuenta, ya pasé las cuatro mil palabras, y no he llegado al punto. Y con este capítulo mi diatriba era la siguiente: si continuar con las pruebas individuales en este mismo capítulo, en el estilo más resumido posible, o bien dejarlas para el siguiente, y así tener más libertad para desarrollar cada prueba, permitiendo conocer un poco más a cada taxista. Entonces decidí que lo recomendable sería la segunda opción, por eso hasta aquí llegamos hoy.

Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me lee, en especial a Uningenieromás2, siempre firme comentando en cada capítulo.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

—Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Al igual que cuando el maestro pregunta quién va pasar al frente, los taxistas permanecieron en silencio, intercambiando alguna que otra mirada entre ellos.

—Ni modo, que sea elección según el orden de la fila. — dictaminó Carburettor, y acto seguido se dirigió a Tato con un tono de voz pacato, imitando a uno de sus ex profesores de la Politécnica— Así que venga, muchacho, _usté_ pasa primero al frente.

—¿Y el resto qué hacemos? — preguntó Advisory Speed — ¿Nos quedamos aquí a comernos los mocos?

—Observen bien desde la distancia, y mientras tanto, pueden resolver sus dudas con Piston y Washer.

—Ni que tuviéramos ojo de halcón… — rezongó Merging Traffic, estirando el cuello como queriendo divisar algo allá donde alcanzaba el circuito.

El grupo entonces echó flancos en tierra, expectante. Los patrones se acomodaron en unas tumbonas un poco más lejos, y Fast Gallop le pidió ayuda a Hoover Syndical para buscar algo de café.

Ahora le tocaba a Carburettor ocupar el asiento del acompañante, pero no en calidad de simple pasajero sino de instructor, algo completamente nuevo para él. No era lo mismo que cuando le tuvo que enseñar a los chicos a manejar el carro, ellos aprendieron prácticamente solitos, a medida que lo iban construyendo. Internamente, respiró hondo, diciéndose que todo saldría bien. En cierta forma, le aliviaba tener como primer alumno a Tato, como para empezar tranquilo. Debía hacer de cuenta que no había nadie allá afuera, observándolos, nada más concentrarse en lo que ocurría en la cabina.

El _Paso 1_ según la Didáctica del Carro a Motor, dictaba que el aprendiz debía familiarizarse con el interior. El poni terrestre no pareció tener muchos inconvenientes para entender eso, aunque lo que más le sorprendía era el cambio de posición. Incluso se notaba cierto temor en él, temor de no poder controlar dos acciones distintas. Por eso, Carburettor le puso un casco en el hombro para infundirle tranquilidad.

—Cuando te sientas listo, arrancamos.

—Está bien, es que se siente raro. Lo único que me estorba un poco es esta cosa del demonio — se quejó Tato, refiriéndose al equipo de protección — pero si me echo más hacia atrás, no llego a los pedales.

—Puedes aflojarlo más adelante, lo que importa es que tengas bien prendido el cinturón de seguridad… Ok, lo que sigue ahora es probar los controles pero sin encender nada aún.

De modo que Carburettor procedió a la explicación de los comandos para encender el Tordillo, poner los cambios y dejar que la máquina entre en movimiento. Puso mucho énfasis en cómo debía, simultáneamente, soltar el embrague y pisar el acelerador. Ésta resultó ser la parte más lenta de toda la prueba, pues aunque era fácil decirlo, hacerlo era otra historia, pues el taxista no poseía la misma versatilidad en sus cascos… Pisaba muy de lleno los pedales, por eso los liberaba de golpe -se le complicaba hacerlo despacio y en el aire- y el motor respondía mal o se paraba bruscamente. Tato ya empezaba a ponerse medio nervioso al ver que no le iba bien con los controles.

—¡¿Y, arranca o no arranca?! — bardeó Merging Traffic, bebiendo café junto con los demás.

—¡Cierra la boca! — le gritó alguien dándole un topetazo en la cabeza.

—Mira, te doy un consejo… que probablemente deba repetirle a los demás. — dijo Carburettor, inclinándose un poco hacia su aprendiz — Lo del acelerador es complicado y lo entiendo, porque a mí también me costó al principio. Prueba poner tu casco de costado, y presionar sólo con una mitad, así quizás te resulte más fácil controlarlo. Otra opción, sino, es sólo apoyar la punta del casco.

Al hacer caso a la recomendación de su tutor, el aprendiz comprobó que aquél llevaba mucha razón en eso. Le resultaba más fácil dominar el pedal con la curva del casco. Así, finalmente, a los dos intentos, el Tordillo comenzó a moverse lento pero sin fallos, con lo que Tato por fin pudo sonreír. Sin embargo, Carburettor se mantuvo serio, señalándole que ahora debía enfilar el carro hacia el medio de la pista, y aumentar progresivamente la velocidad para poner segunda.

—¡Y no mires la palanca! — le recordó el mecánico al notar que el taxista ya iba bajando la cabeza para mirar la palanca de cambios — Recuerda: suelta el acelerador, pisa el embrague, y bajas la palanca.

Sin tanta dificultad como con lo anterior, Tato obedeció. El carro sonó como una ursa mayor embravecida cuando lo aceleró, pero ni bien la máquina recibió la orden de cambiar a segunda velocidad, el ruido del motor se volvió más estable.

—Siempre debes estar atento al ruido del motor. Si suena como recién, así medio amañado, es porque seguramente pide un cambio más. Si continúas acelerando ahora, será momento de poner tercera, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por el momento, marchemos en segunda, porque ahora viene una curva. Y en las curvas, como la que viene ahora, lo mejor es bajar la velocidad, ya sea pisando levemente el freno o directamente bajando un cambio.

—¿Y qué debería hacer en este caso?

—Pues… creo que la curva da para doblar de la primera forma.

Luego de ver cómo Tato doblaba exitosamente en la curva, Carburettor lo aplaudió, simulando que se emocionaba al igual que una madre cuando su hijo comienza a caminar solo. Incluso hasta se secó una lágrima.

—¡Mi pequeño ya creció! — comentó, con una expresión de felicidad, agudizando su tono de voz.

Ambos rieron por la actuación del mecánico, y eso sirvió para distender la situación. Durante el resto del circuito, el ritmo fue más o menos el mismo, hasta que llegaron a un tramo en línea recta, ideal para poner la tercera velocidad.

—Bueno, vamos a aprovechar para subir un cambio más. A ver si recuerdas cómo se hacía el cambio a tercera…

—Primero debo pisar el embrague… ah, y soltar el acelerador, luego sí el embrague, y la palanca va al medio y hacia arriba — recitó Tato, pero la palanca casi se le trabó antes de completar el movimiento, haciendo que el Tordillo rezongara abruptamente — ¡Rayos! Ahí va de vuelta…

—Tranquilo. Y recuerda no mirar la palanca.

—Es que es muy difícil no mirarla… ¿Cómo le haces?

—Cuestión de práctica, es todo. — contestó Carburettor con sencillez — Además, tienes suerte, porque yo en mis inicios lo aprendí por las malas. Nunca puedes perder de vista el camino, no puedes distraerte, porque cualquier mal movimiento, acabas volcado en la cuneta.

Tras otro nuevo intento, Tato logró embocar la tercera. La marcha se suavizó al mismo tiempo que el carro agarraba rapidez. El taxista ya iba medio entusiasmado, cuando Carburettor, ante la proximidad de la curva, le avisó que debía bajar un cambio. El retorno a segunda costó, porque por un momento al aprendiz de conductor se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo, perdiendo valiosos segundos mientras la curva se acercaba cada vez más. Como no había tiempo para frenar, tuvieron que tomarla como venían, y Carburettor debió ayudar a Tato con el volante para evitar que siguieran de largo por el campo. El lateral derecho del Tordillo rozaba apenas los pilotes que marcaban el camino, unos centímetros más y le hubieran rayado la pintura.

—Uff, por un poquito… — suspiró el mecánico — Voy a tener que recalcarte que debes tratar de cambiar la velocidad varios metros antes de una curva, especialmente si es muy cerrada.

Después de completar el circuito, ni bien Tato se bajó del carro, sintió una especie de crujido en su espalda cuando volvió a su postura horizontal normal. Eso se sumaba al inevitable acalambramiento de sus cascos, por lo que salió caminando como mula renga mientras sus compañeros se acercaban para saber cómo le fue.

—¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Yield Ahead, preocupado porque a él le tocaba ser el siguiente.

—No es nada malo, la tensión de conducir un carro motorizado por primera vez, supongo — contestó el delegado del gremio, recostándose sobre el césped para descansar — ¿Y, profe, aprobé o no aprobé? — agregó, dirigiéndose a Carburettor.

—Pues, bastante bien, aunque hay algunos puntos que falta practicar. Y por los dolores no te preocupes, son normales porque tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a trabajar en posición vertical. — explicó el unicornio color bronce, con tono de profesor académico.

—Oye, te jugaste mucho en esa curva. — comentó Advisory Speed, revolviéndole la crin a Tato — Por un momento casi doblan en dos ruedas, jaja.

—Como cuando Slippery tomó esa curva cuesta abajo y su taxi se lo llevó por delante, fue muy divertido— agregó Merging Traffic, riendo.

—Eso no es gracioso, un poni pudo haberse lastimado de gravedad ese día. — los reprendió Yield Ahead duramente.

—Tampoco exageres. — contestó Merging dando un aspaviento — Además, el cliente de Slippery llegó sano y salvo, ¿no?

—¿Cuenta como "sano y salvo" que acabó ingresando de bruces en una tienda y cayendo sobre una empleada? — preguntó con timidez Slippery. Odiaba que alguien sacara al aire sus metidas de pata — Cielos, la dueña de la tienda estaba tan enojada… me echó la bronca como si fuera un potrillo, pero el pasajero no parecía tan enojado como ella.

—Bueno, bueno, continuemos con el programa. — las palabras de Carburettor salieron al rescate de la situación — Vamos con el que sigue…

—¿Puedo ir yo, porfa? ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa! — pidió Advisory saltando enérgicamente.

—Nop. Recuerden que esto va por orden de fila, y el que estaba después de Tato era Yield Ahead. — dijo Washer.

De mala gana, Advisory puso cara de mula y se sentó en el suelo, mientras Yield le dirigía una ostentosa mirada de orgullo.

—Por cierto, hablando de relevos, ¿puedo ser yo el instructor? ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa! — le rogó Washer a su jefe, casi saltando también.

—De acuerdo, yo descansaré un poco, y para el próximo turno, irá Piston.

—¡Wii! — exclamó el poni terrestre con alegría — Venga, Yield, súbete, _yo seré tu instructor_ — agregó, diciendo lo último con una voz gruesa, queriendo imitar a _Dark Maner_, un personaje del primer tomo de _Tecnotrópolis_.

Era el momento que Washer había estado esperando desde que despertó en la mañana. En esos días, se estudió a conciencia la Didáctica del Carro a Motor, hasta los detalles más ínfimos, y ansiaba poner en práctica esos conocimientos. Sin embargo, de la teoría a la práctica siempre hay cierta distancia, pues hay aspectos que uno olvida tener en cuenta, como por ejemplo, que no existe el "alumno ideal", porque cada uno aprende de una forma distinta, y en el proceso, se comporta de forma distinta. De modo que la paciencia de nuestro querido poni terrestre fue puesta a prueba por alguien inseguro que preguntaba cualquier cosa a cada rato:

—¿Qué pasa si entra otro cambio en vez del que quiero poner?

—¿Por qué tengo que soltar tan lento el embrague?

—¿Por qué el pedal del acelerador es tan sensible?

—¿Cómo hago para frenar y poner cambio en una curva?

—¿Y si se me traba el acelerador?

—¿Por qué no inventaron un modo más sencillo de regular la velocidad?

—¿Qué debo hacer si viene alguien detrás?

O si no preguntaba, para todo tenía un problema:

—No puedo coordinar mis cascos.

—Ya me duele la espalda por estar tanto tiempo en esta posición.

—El sol da en el espejo retrovisor y no puedo ver nada.

—Se me acalambran los cascos en los pedales.

—Me cuesta no mirar la palanca…

—¡Estas son muchas cosas para hacer a la vez!

Washer respondió a todo con buena onda, pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la paciencia. Este chico, Yield Ahead, era bastante denso, además de brusco para las maniobras. Sus ansias de que acabara la prueba contrastaban seriamente con las que le habían dado al inicio. Al menos, ya tenía experiencia con un "alumno real", pero deseaba que el siguiente no fuese tan idiota. Bueno, de todas formas iba a rotar con uno de sus compañeros, así que tendría un descanso…

Por fin, tras estacionar en el punto donde habían comenzado, ambos corceles se bajaron del carro, uniéndose al grupo de nuevo. Para no ser tan mala leche, Washer fue amable en la evaluación del desempeño de su aprendiz, pero se arrepintió al ver que Yield Ahead sólo decía que manejar el Tordillo resultaba muy complicado, que exigía demasiadas acciones juntas, que trotar era más sencillo… Le hubiera metido un sopapo en la nuca de no ser porque a él y sus compañeros también los estaban evaluando. No quería dar una mala imagen de HorseMotors.

* * *

El sol había avanzado sobre el cielo, repartiendo calor sobre los campos.

Los gerentes de la ETM y el presidente germial se encontraban instalados en la carpa, contemplando la escena y comentando alguna que otra cosa sobre el comportamiento de sus empleados o el desempeño del carro a motor. Sin quitar el ojo de encima al Tordillo, Assured Freshet conversaba con Trotter Dusk y Hoover Syndical animadamente. A pesar de que ni siquiera había nada oficial acerca de la fabricación en masa del vehículo, o un contrato prescripto entre la ETM y HorseMotors, el gerente de la División Oeste planificaba una especie de protocolo de seguridad para cuando se implementaran los carros a motor en el servicio de transporte urbano, incluyendo nuevas cláusulas en la prestación del seguro de trabajo o hasta ideando una propuesta para enviar al alcalde de Manehattan, que contemplara reformas en las calles, asegurando así el mejor tránsito posible para toda la ciudad. Ante esto, lo único que hacía Trotter Dusk en realidad, era escuchar los desvaríos de su colega, asentir ocasionalmente, o acotar algo; en cambio, el señor Syndical sí estaba muy metido en la discusión. Por su parte, Fast Gallop sólo escuchaba con un interminable aburrimiento. Prefería mil veces unirse a la fila de los taxistas para andar en el carro que estar allí sentado como un pelele.

Por fortuna, ya cuando se le hacía imposible disimular su falta de interés, su esposa apareció para salvarlo del tedio, al decirle que ya había llegado el parrillero. De un salto, Gallop se puso de pie para correr a recibir a quien se encargaría del almuerzo: un poni terrestre de unos cincuenta años, de pelaje amarillo oscuro y melena color cobre metida debajo de un sombrero de paja. Lo llamativo de su apariencia era una barba que le llegaba casi a las orejas, pero prolijamente cortada. Además, traía puesta una camisa a cuadros medio sudada por el trote a través del campo, y tiraba de una carreta de tamaño mediano, cubierta por una lona. Ambos corceles estrecharon sus cascos y se dieron palmaditas en el lomo como dos viejos amigos.

—¡_Roastpear_, qué gusto que hayas podido venir! — exclamó el gerente de la División Norte, dándole unas palmadas al granjero — Ya pasó muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que compartimos una parrillada, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto, mi compa. Me honra profundamente ser el cocinero de esta jornada. Y he decidido que es una ocasión especial para probar algo nuevo…

Destapando la carreta, el corcel reveló un cargamento de verduras dispuestas ordenadamente en cajones: papas, zapallos, pimientos de los tres colores, cebollas, berenjenas y batatas. Y no podían faltar los condimentos, cuidadosamente puestos en una caja aparte: sal, aceite, vinagre, ajo, hierbas, especias para realzar el sabor.

—¿Batatas? — preguntó Fast Gallop, asombrado pero satisfecho al observar la buena calidad de las verduras, incluso las mencionadas batatas, pues no se conseguía de las buenas.

—Sehp. Cuando las vi en el mercado, no dudé un segundo en comprarlas, porque me parecieron perfectas para esta ocasión.

—Hasta ahora nada más conocía las batatas al horno que cocina mi esposa, pero ¿batatas a la parrilla? Estoy ansioso por ver cómo quedan.

—No hay duda de que…

—Ejem. ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Gallop? — los interrumpió Trotter Dusk, carraspeando fuerte, y mirando con disconformidad la escena. Apareció acompañado de Freshet y Syndical.

—Pues, todos los implementos para una parrillada, el mejor almuerzo de campo que pueda existir, y he aquí con nosotros, el mejor parrillero existente en Manehattan. — respondió el rollizo jefe, sin darse cuenta de que la pregunta de Dusk no era literal.

—No es para tanto, debo admitir. Roasted Pear, a su servicio, señores — saludó Roasted humildemente, haciendo un gesto respetuoso con su sombrero.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Creí haberte pasado una lista de los servicios de comida más recomendados… — replicó Freshet, sin embargo, el gordo no lo dejó terminar la frase.

—¡Bah, me iba a salir un ojo de la cara! Ya conozco esos lugares, y siempre te sirven como para que te quedes con hambre. Son iguales a esos restaurantes de Canterlot que son más fachada estrafalaria que locales de comida… esas estrellas que les dan son puro humo. No, definitivamente, prefiero mil veces contratar a Roasted Pear, porque todo el mundo queda satisfecho con sus asados.

Ni Freshet ni Dusk alcanzaron a contestar nada, porque Gallop continuó con tono cortante:

—¡Shhh! Yo dije que cubriría los gastos de comida, así que es mi problema. Es mi casa y me gusta que mis invitados, independientemente de quiénes sean, estén bien atendidos.

La situación quedó ahí. Los otros dos jefes se retiraron para buscar más café, pero el presidente del gremio se quedó a curiosear la preparación de la parrilla. El señor Pear comenzó a reunir leña dentro de una parrilla con paredes de ladrillo mientras el señor Gallop, junto con su empleado, ubicaban una mesa allí cerca, al tiempo que las respectivas esposas de los corceles alcanzaban unas bandejas enormes para preparar las verduras.

* * *

Durante las primeras dos pruebas, Piston había tratado de calmar sus nervios, participando en la conversación con los taxistas, tomándose algún café, yendo a estirar las alas. Por un momento, creyó que tenía todo bajo control, hasta que cuando terminó la segunda prueba, Carburettor le puso un casco en el hombro y le dijo: "Piston, ¿quieres ir tú?". Los cascos se le aflojaron, se le secó la garganta, y se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar. Pero como no quería desairar a nadie, juntó fuerza, tragó saliva y se encaminó al Tordillo. A mitad de camino, se detuvo para mirar al grupo de taxistas, sin recordar quién de éstos seguía. Los dos de la División Norte ya habían pasado, y seguían los de la División Oeste, Stop Ahead y Advisory Speed. Éste último volvió a abogar con insistencia en que lo eligieran para la prueba, sin contar que cada uno conocía muy bien su número de orden, por eso, otra vez le tocó chantar los flancos en el suelo con fastidio y los cascos cruzados.

—Oye, Advisory, no hagas tanto berrinche, pareces un potrillo ya, — lo regañó Openleft Miles, sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles que bordeaban el jardín — tú vas después del muchacho. — agregó, señalando a Stop Ahead, que ya se alejaba rumbo al carro.

—Ufff, pero se va a tardar una eternidad… — masculló el mencionado entre dientes, rodando los ojos — si éste es más lento que mi abuela con andador. Así que acomódense, porque seguro que hasta el mediodía no termina.

—Mi primo no es lento, solamente es más cuidadoso que _ciertos_ choferes aquí presentes. — replicó Yield, molesto — Además, el objetivo no es hacer las prácticas más rápido que otros, solamente probar el carro a motor y conocer sus funciones...

Así comenzaba otra larga conversación entre los taxistas. Mientras tanto, fiel a su costumbre cuando iba de acompañante, el pegaso del taller HorseMotors se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se quedó quieto, ante la mirada confundida de su aprendiz.

—Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer primero? — preguntó Stop Ahead.

—Eh… ¡ah, sí! Primero que nada, el cinturón. No querrás salir volando por el parabrisas si chocamos de frente…

La expresión de terror en la cara del taxista no tenía precio, los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula colgando al imaginarse el desenlace fatal.

—¡Pero tranquilo, que eso no va a pasar si sigues al pie de la letra mis instrucciones! — repuso Piston al darse cuenta de su metida de pata — Ahora, tienes que mirar bien el tablero, el volante y los pedales. Cada uno posee una función determinada.

Pasó un largo rato en lo que Stop Ahead examinaba con detenimiento cada cosa, sin entender del todo qué eran o para qué servían. Al final, permaneció sentado con los cascos delanteros a un costado, inerte.

—Eh, oye, bueno… El siguiente paso, para encender el carro, es pisar el embrague, girar la llave, y después meter cambio…

—Espera, espera, ¿cuál es el embrague? ¿Este?

—¡No, no, no, ése es el freno! Y el de la derecha es el acelerador.

—O sea que, el pedal de la izquierda es el _embargue_.

—El embrague, sí, el pedal de la izquierda es el embrague. — le corrigió el pegaso, que ya sentía más ganas de dejar todo ahí que de continuar — Cuando hayas encendido el carro, sigue manteniéndolo apretado, para poder poner la primera.

—Ok… ¿para qué lado se gira la llave?

—Debes girarla suavemente hacia la derecha, hacia ti.

—¿Hacia afuera o hacia mí?

—O sea, en el sentido del reloj…

Un par de intentos después, el carro por fin estuvo en marcha. Sin embargo, el taxista soltó el embrague antes de que el mecánico le indicara cómo proceder con los cambios, por lo tanto, el vehículo se apagó, y hubo que repetir otra vez el procedimiento… Luego, fue una lucha con la palanca, porque al joven corcel le faltaba precisión para moverla al punto que correspondía, y casi siempre se trababa. Hasta que por ahí fue Piston quien se encargó de hacer el cambio, cansado de demorarse tanto en la primera fase (y lo peor era que se había olvidado de qué hacer en las otras).

—Ahora bien… con mucho cuidado, ve soltando el embrague y pisando suavemente el acelerador. Muy despacio, hasta que veas que el carro se mueve, y luego lo sueltas del todo.

De la misma forma en que los dos taxistas anteriores tuvieron dificultades con este paso, el tercero también le erró varias veces, nada más que su reacción a las órdenes del instructor era más lenta. La diferencia era que tendía a presionar el freno. Así que, eran más las veces que el carro se paraba que las que encendía. Piston se esforzó mucho, muchísimo, en continuar con su labor de instructor sin perder la calma y sin gritar como energúmeno, pues le dolía sobremanera ver sufrir al Tordillo. No ayudaba oír las risitas de los demás taxistas a los lejos.

—Bien, bien, bien, trata de mantener ese ritmo... — dijo el pegaso cuando, después de muchas tratativas, Stop Ahead consiguió salir en primera con el carro —Ve despacio, ve tranquilo, que vamos agarrando viaje. — esto lo decía más por él mismo que por su alumno.

—No te ves muy bien, estás transpirando mucho. ¿Te encuentras bien? — observó el corcel.

—Sí, sí, es que hace calor. — se apresuró a responder Piston, pensando para sus adentros: "_Me va a dar un bobazo nada más, pero no es nada grave_". —Tú concéntrate en el volante, aunque no tan literalmente….

Agarrar la curva se suponía que no debía ser muy complicado, teniendo en cuenta lo despacio que iban. Sin embargo, la recomendación que el poni terrestre se había tomado muy al casco de la letra fue la de frenar por si no se sentía seguro, si llegaba a pasar algo, o si no podía controlar el carro… tan sólo en esa primera curva, frenó a pesar de que podía simplemente haber movido suavemente el volante. Al menos, no le tomó tanto tiempo retomar la marcha. La cosa no mejoró mucho durante el resto del circuito, pues se repetía el mismo patrón de frenada y arranque. Apenas y pasaron a segunda en ese trecho todo recto del circuito, gracias a la persistencia del pegaso mecánico en lograr algún verdadero avance en la prueba. Pasar a segunda velocidad por suerte no costó tanto, especialmente porque había que bajar la palanca en el mismo sentido, a excepción de algunas confusiones con el pedal del freno. Mientras cruzaban ese trecho, Stop Ahead aprovechó para dar rienda a su curiosidad, preguntándole a Piston cómo sería conducir el Tordillo a través de las calles de Manehattan, esquivando a los transeúntes, cuidando de no chocar con los carros de los taxistas o carros particulares, prestando atención en los cruces de calle, y demás. Responder a estas preguntas ayudó a Piston a relajar la tensión que había venido acumulando, sin que por eso se olvidara de remarcarle que mirara al frente, mantuviera derecha la dirección, pisara un poquito el acelerador porque se iba muriendo la marcha, y que evitara frenar por cualquier cosa, como una mosca estampándose en el parabrisas. En un momento, Stop Ahead pareció tomar envión y empezó a acelerar como si ya quisiera subir otro cambio, sin contar que estaba casi sobre la curva.

—¡Aguarda que debemos doblar!

Aquella exclamación produjo el efecto correspondiente, pues el taxista, por el susto, casi técnicamente se paró sobre el freno, y el Tordillo se detuvo en seco, provocando que ambos ponis fueran lanzados hacia adelante por la inercia. De no ser por los cinturones de seguridad, habrían roto el vidrio del parabrisas de un par de cabezazos, resultando mal heridos.

Finalmente, llegó la fase final de la prueba.

—Bueno, para aminorar la marcha hay que desacelerar… pero no sueltes tan rápido el acelerador… tampoco pises el freno… pisa el embrague y sube a la primera velocidad… ¡que subas la palanca, maldita sea!... ya, ya, ya, ve frenando… ¡no tan de golpe! Uff, ya estamos…

Cansado y molesto, Piston nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de abandonar el asiento del copiloto. Se decidió definitivamente a no ejercer más la docencia motorizada, mejor se dedicaría al apoyo moral. Quiso decírselo a Carburettor en privado, pero no pudo por varias razones: la primera, porque sintió que se estaba rindiendo demasiado fácil y no quería quedar como un huevón; la segunda, porque pensó que no daba para hablar en privado teniendo tanta concurrencia de ponis; y la tercera, porque el unicornio salió detrás de Advisory Speed, quien corrió hacia el Tordillo a los saltos, emocionado como un potrillo que esperó toda la tarde para subirse a su juego favorito.

El pegaso se tendió al lado de Washer sin decir nada, necesitaba respirar un poco. El poni terrestre aprovechó que los taxistas estaban distraídos bromeando con Stop Ahead para susurrarle a su compañero.

—Te volvió loco, ¿verdad?

—Creo que ya quiero jubilarme de esto de ser profesor de manejo… — musitó Piston en tono de broma.

—Eh, tranquilo, no es fácil con el primero, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás sean iguales. Vamos, si nuestras maestras pudieron con nosotros, más otros veintipico de potrillos, y no renunciaron en su momento, entonces nosotros podemos con esto.

—La diferencia es que a ellas les pagan — replicó el pegaso.

—Ah, ¿y qué a nosotros no?

—Bueno, sí, pero… es distinto, porque las maestras tienen eso de la vocación.

—Pero no vives de la vocación, hace falta mucho más.

—Ok, rayos, la cuestión es que no estamos hechos para esto.

—Eso decía yo cuando me enteré que iba a ser padre. Sentía que no calificaba para encargarme de un bebé… sin embargo, con el tiempo vas agarrando cancha, y ya después para el segundo hijo, te sientes más preparado. — Tato se unió inesperadamente a la charla — Al menos, inténtalo una vez más, ¿de acuerdo?

Tato recibió un suspiro como toda respuesta.

* * *

Desde que entendió la estrategia de Advisory Speed al preguntar absolutamente todo sobre la mecánica del carro durante la espera, Carburettor adivinó lo que ocurriría en la prueba. Con este taxista no habría demoras, porque era de los que aprendían rápido. Y no se equivocó.

—Antes de empezar, tienes que….

—Acomodarme en la cabina, abrocharme el cinturón, y familiarizarme con los controles. — completó Advisory, realizando esas tareas al mismo tiempo que las mencionaba — ¡Listo! — avisó, poniéndose en posición para continuar con la siguiente fase.

—Bueno, para encender el motor hay que…

—Pisar el embrague, girar la llave, y cuando haya arrancado el motor, mover la palanca hacia la izquierda y para arriba para calzar la primera velocidad. — nuevamente, el corcel ejecutaba las acciones al momento, sin titubear.

—¿Sabes cuál pedal es cuál?

—Embrague a la izquierda, freno al medio, y acelerador a la derecha. — respondió velozmente el taxista.

A la distancia, el grupo de ponis que observaba la escena había hecho sus apuestas sobre los resultados de la prueba. Nadie dudaba de que, al igual que todos los días cuando partían de la División, Advisory Speed saldría a todo galope… o a todo ¿rodaje? con el carro a motor, y en un parpadeo se recorrería el circuito. De haber nacido pegaso, decía Merging Traffic, podría competir en carreras de vuelo o incluso entrar a los Wonderbolts, pero Openleft Miles opinó que, en cambio, aquél sería mejor candidato para las maratones de Vanhoover, pues poseía la resistencia y velocidad necesarias. "Yo le recomendé varias veces que probara suerte allá, y no desperdiciar su vida en Manehattan. Casi parecía convencido la última vez que se lo dije, pero me parece que al final se quedará en la ciudad, por ese carro", dijo el señor Miles, comentario que no fue del todo bien recibido por sus compañeros.

Como era de esperarse, oyeron al Tordillo acelerar una, dos veces, y ponerse en marcha abruptamente con una escarbada en la tierra. Merging fue el primero en vitorearlo. El taxista al volante dio un grito de emoción por el éxito de su maniobra. Ya se disponía a subir un cambio cuando Carburettor Turn lo detuvo.

—Oye, para correr primero tienes que aprender a caminar. — le dijo con severidad. No iba a tolerar que un idiota se hiciera el canchero usando el Tordillo.

—¿Y quién no sabe eso?

—Quiero decir que no te emociones demasiado. Aprender a controlar el Tordillo cuando está andando no es tan simple como parece.

—He corrido varias cuadras en pocos minutos con un móvil ocupado hasta por dos ponis, y jamás he metido la pata. ¿Qué tan distinto puede ser con un carro a motor?

Cuando vio la mirada severa que le dirigía el mecánico, Advisory Speed entendió que él no estaba bromeando. Se sintió decepcionado, anhelaba muy fuertemente probar el Tordillo cuando lo vio superar al tren esa misma mañana temprano. ¿Cómo sería experimentar la adrenalina de conducir una máquina mucho más rápida y ligera que un tren? Ser uno con el auto… Ansiaba mucho poder probarlo, como cuando quieres intimar con alguien por primera vez, aunque una cosa no era lo mismo que la otra. "_Capaz que si me porto bien, me dejará acelerar más_" pensó, con astucia. Simplemente debía hacer caso al unicornio, evitando adelantarse a sus indicaciones, y quizá tendría suerte en el trecho más largo del circuito.

* * *

Estoy medio corta de ideas para este fanfic, sumado a otros factores como universidad y trabajo, por eso no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y nos vemos en el próximo ;)


End file.
